Luna violeta en sangriento desierto
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: Hinata x Gaara NewCAP29 El ninja de la arena y la de la hoja quedan atrapados en un encuentro, por el desierto y la luna, ¿sabran el significado? :: Una boda y el regocijo de una aldea antes asustada por su lider ::
1. Entre trampas y soledad

Konishiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ y este es mi segundo fanfics de esta pareja: disfruten

**

* * *

**

**_Luna violeta en sangriento desierto _**

_**I capitulo**_

_**Entre trampas y soledad**_

**

* * *

**

"_**Estoy solo, yo creí que me quería…todo fue mentira…todo. Jamás nadie me querrá…siempre estaré solo…todos quieren matarme, todos me odian"**_

La pequeña silueta se encogía en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma. Pero ella no podía alcanzarlo, por eso sentía tanto dolor. Su corazón se apretujaba al escuchar esas palabras de esa dulce voz. Intento llegar pero sólo pudo tocar su pequeño brazo tibio…después todo se desvaneció

– ¡no! – el pequeño grito de la jovencita cruzo la habitación

Otra vez había soñado lo mismo, ese sueño lo había tenido siendo una pequeña niña y ahora volvía extrañamente a repetirse, con la misma consecuencia: aquel sentimiento de angustia en su pecho.

– es triste estar solo… – murmuró

Hinata decidió levantarse, para comenzar un nuevo día de entrenamiento, trato de guardar en su mente aquella pequeña voz y la imagen de esa pequeña persona…era un niño, pero a causa de la oscuridad nunca pudo distinguir sus rasgos

Bajo la escalera y salio al patio, donde encontró a su primo caminando también a entrenamiento con su grupo.

– Ohayo Neji-onisan

– Ohayo Hinata-san, espero que entrenes fuerte…

– Haré lo mejor que pueda – respondió

Aunque ahora hablaban un poco más, su miedo hacia él no disminuía. El era fuerte y desde el inicio sintió que la miraba como un despojo de la familia por ser tan débil…aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así, su primo en el fondo tenía un extraño lazo con ella.

Pero lo que si rondaba por su mente era la palabra que había marcado toda su vida…debilidad. Una cruz que había llevado siempre a cuestas y que a veces deseaba sacársela para siempre, para no temer nunca más…

**

* * *

**

– Yo soy más fuerte que Sasuke¿Ves Sakura-chan?... ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

– deja de decir estupideces Naruto… - le respondió una enojada Sakura

Otra mañana comenzaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja, con los ya conocido gritos entre Sakura y Naruto y alguno que otro comentario de Sasuke, que terminaban en una guerra de mirada entre el rubio y el moreno.

–Ese Naruto no puede mantener la boca cerrada, ni aunque eso dependiera su vida…es un baka¿Verdad Akamaru? –dijo un Kiba un tanto molesto

¡guau!

– Ese es el carácter de Naruto, nada se puede hacer…deberías acostumbrarte –dijo Shino

– Es un baka – respondió

– ¿y Hinata-chan? – pregunto Shino

– Viene en camino le faltan unos metros – respondió olfateando

– Algo sucede con ella…

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

El ninja que acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel perro, lo miro de reojo. Aunque no quisiera admitirle hace unos días que notaba a su compañera distraída aunque igual de amable como siempre. Pero con un inusual deseo de entrenar

– Su chakra ha estado cambiando mucho en los entrenamientos

– Yo la veo igual que siempre

– No es por fuera…

– Hablas extraño

– No entiendes

– Cállate, no lo sabes todo. – bufo Kiba

Guau!...grrr guau guau!

– Deberías escuchar a Akamaru – le dijo Shino

– Eso hago…

– ¿y bien?

– Dice que hay que dejarla sola, es un proceso en que no podemos ayudarla…

– Vaya que consejo de un perro – reflexiono Shino

Si bien los dos atribuían el deseo de entrenar por el contacto con Neji, trataron de olvidarlo. Si algo le hacia el llamado genio de los Hyuuga ellos arreglarían cuentas con él.

**

* * *

**

Siempre lo había sabido…Naruto-kun si cree en su propio valor, en cambio ella no…

– Naruto-kun siempre querrá a Sakura-chan

Siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, en el tiempo que había pasado, se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad sentía hacia Naruto, no era amor… era admiración, y esa admiración la confundió con amor…solo porque el fue capaz de ir contra todos para seguir su sueño, ser reconocido. Y encontró tanta fortaleza en el, que dejo su valor como su propia fuerza…pero algún día debía sacar fuerza de otro lugar…de sí misma.

– Yo debo ser fuerte… debo intentarlo… debo serlo

**

* * *

**

Iruka observó detenidamente al Hokage, había algo raro en esta situación, la mujer le dio una mirada tranquila y cruzo sus brazos frente al escritorio

– dígame Hokage-sama – dijo Iruka

– Dile a los jóvenes que irán a una misión muy importante, pero será en estrategia

– lo que usted diga, pero… me parece un poco extraño todo esto

– Te lo explicare más tarde, pero no te preocupes… lo hago por su propio bien. Es algo que nos beneficiara a todos

– Lo que usted diga, Hokage-sama

Iruka desapareció en una explosión, Tsunade camino a la ventanaza donde observo la inmensidad de su aldea, las sombra escondida entre los cortinajes se acerco.

– Aun no comprendo bien tu plan – dijo Kakashi

– Es algo necesario, presiento un desequilibrio en uno de los clanes. Es por esto que mando a misión a los Chounins.

– ¿Serán atacados?

– Puede ser, esa zona a la que se dirigen es peligrosa. Hay ninjas fugitivos. Pero estoy seguro que no será problemas para ellos

– Mmmm ya veo, con que además les servirá de entrenamiento…y ¿mi grupo?

– Partirán después, para no levantar sospechas, pero necesito que lo hagan lo más pronto posible

– Ya veo es el ese clan¿verdad?

– Me temo que si… y me temo que hay mas problemas de los que creemos

**

* * *

**

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso Gaara?

– si sigues molestando… te mataré

– demonios – murmuro Kankouro

A decir verdad siempre que Gaara decía eso era para que se callara, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a decir, te matare. Y en realidad ya no sabía si en realidad lo mataría o no… bueno así era su hermano y nada podía cambiar su "forma" de ser…nada

– Gaara calma…es un hermoso día para que estés de ese humor – dijo una sonriente Temari

Al pelirrojo no le agradaba esa sonrisa de la joven mujer rubia, le daba mala espina. Como si algo muy bueno para ella y pésimo para el, Fuera a suceder.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Gaara

– dicen que algo esta ocurriendo en la aldea de la hoja

– ¿en serio? – pregunto Kankouro – ¿una guerra?

– No lo sé, bien… pero no creo que sea eso. No seas idiota ellos no son guerreros sangrientos

– Deberían – respondió Gaara desapareciendo

– Ni siquiera le interesó lo que dijiste

– No lo se… – sonriendo – debemos prepararnos.

– Habrá diversión

– Pero por favor hermano, arregla a Karasu… ¿acaso debe parecerse tanto a ti?

– Kankouro hizo una mueca por la bromita de su hermana

– si me prestas algunas ropas tuyas causara terror¡auch eso duele! – se quejo

– Pues no digas estupideces – respondió enojada

* * *

– Pero ¿Por qué ellos primero? – reclamo Naruto

– Son ordenes, ahora vayan a descansar. Ustedes partirán enseguida

– Si

Los grupos de los chounins estaba reunido. Habían designado a los grupos a un itinerario de pruebas y tareas cerca del desierto. Sin embargo a cada uno le dejo una extraña sensación. No era algo común que organizaran así las misiones, había algo muy raro.

Hinata sintió una extraña agitación, aquel lugar lejano de su aldea le provocaba ese sentimiento…sabía que encontraría algo, quizás el significado de su sueño. Ya que solo siendo una pequeña niña había cruzado el bosque y después de lo que sucedió cerca de la arena soñó aquellas imágenes…pero esos acontecimientos se habían borrado de su memoria

– el desierto… – murmuro Hinata para sí

– Hinata-chan¿estas bien? – pregunto un preocupado Naruto

– Ehh si, me encuentro bien Naruto-kun. Gracias por preocuparte

– Mmm

Para el rubio ninja la respuesta no lo convencía del todo, había algo en la extraña chica que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Número uno, no sabía mentir y eso lo denotaban sus inquietos y claros ojos, demasiado fácil era darse cuenta, ya que hasta Sakura había mirado a la joven Hyuuga con curiosidad.

Hinata no se coloco nerviosa, ni siquiera un sonrojo por la cercanía del rubio. Se alejo de él, para ir en búsqueda de sus cosas, ya que partiría inmediatamente, con su grupo.

– Esto será suficiente – arreglando lo ultimo en su mochila

Recorrió la casa vacía, su familia debería estar ocupada o entrenando, suspiro y salio de prisa hacía la salida de la aldea que atravesó con rapidez, no echaría mucho de menos la casa, no tenía recuerdos agradables. Y los buenos recuerdos le traían tristeza.

Según lo acordado sería la primera en salir seguida de Shino y Kiba. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que ahora era consideraba con más importancia que antes para ir sola y encabezando. Haría su mejor esfuerzo, desplegó una parte del Byokugan para adelantar el camino, cuando disminuyo la velocidad, vio sus compañeros siguiéndola mas atrás.

* * *

El ninja caminaba lentamente en la soledad que el desierto le ofrecía, era una de las pocas cosas que calmaban su espíritu sangriento. El solitario desierto…tan parecido a él.

Sus rojos cabellos se desordenaban aun más con la brisa de la tarde, se detuvo.

– Hay algo extraño – murmuro Gaara

Sintió una punzada, el viento le comunicaba algo extraño, algo sucedería.

Se sentó en una duna, la suave brisa disminuyo. Era un espectáculo único lo que ocasionaban los torbellinos en las dunas, la mayoría de los de la aldea de la arena temían a esos torbellinos, porque decían que malvados demonios los poseían…pero él no. No temía aquel espectáculo. Parecía como si el viento y la arena se unieran para danzar infinitamente en un vaivén tranquilizador. El demonio se agito dentro de él.

"_Hay demasiada tranquilidad… deseo sangre"_

– Ya habrá

" _Si tu lo dices, aunque siento algo en el aire… para mi no es muy agradable…"_

– es…un extraño aroma

El viento lo envolvía y junto con el un aroma a hierbas, no podía descifrar que tipo era, pero también estaba el perfume de flores

– Es solo el viento

" _yo no diría eso…es más que viento…"_

§ºº§o§ºº§

– Nenji-kun esta inquieto – pensó Tenten

– Nenji-kun¡quédate quieto! – grito un exasperado Lee

– Estoy quieto

Para Tenten no era novedad que él se encontrara así, quizás su prima tuviera que ver en esto. Pero claro el orgulloso de su compañero jamás lo admitiría. De un tiempo a otro se notaba que habían entablado una pequeña comunicación

– Nenji-kun¿estas seguro?

– si…

No estaba preocupado por, solo era un poco de inseguridad. Nada más…. Aunque dudaba, ya que ella se despidió amablemente de él. No podía quedarse así como si nada, porque un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de él. Bueno no desconfiaba de ella, había mejorado bastante en este último tiempo y podía cuidarse sola…pero aun seguía siendo débil

* * *

– Esta oscuro –dijo Hinata

– bah solo son los árboles – dijo Kiba

– no hay que confiarse

– esperen…vienen en camino, posición… – advirtió Hinata

Su corazón acelero el ritmo, Akamaru gruñó en respuesta. Se coloco en defensa. A pesar de estar todos en posición sentía que no todo estaba bien. Había algo mal, una trampa…

Varias sombras salieron del bosque rodeándolos, apartando a cada miembro en un lado, coloco su mano sobre el estuche del Kunaí.

No iba a darse por vencida, la imagen del rubio afloro automáticamente. Intento desecharla, esta vez debía hacerlo sola.

– demonios, nos tienen rodeados y separados…son bastantes hábiles – pensó Shino

– pequeños niñitos, no los dejaremos ir… nos divertiremos un buen poco

– Mira idiota a quien le dices niño – reclamo Kiba

– Ya verán

Hinata esquivo a quienes la atacaron…pero no pudo evitar un pequeño corte que hizo sangrar su brazo

– no me vencerán – pensó atacando a varios dejándolos inconscientes, aunque llevaba la ventaja seguía sintiendo que no estaba todo bien

* * *

Sus pupilas se dilataron brevemente, pero con avidez

" _Sangre… no puedo equivocarme es el olor de la sangre…nos llama…"_

– este viento – murmuro Gaara

El pelirojo no pudo evitar el pedido a gritos que hacia Shukaku dentro de él, ya que el viento esta vez le traía el olor a sangre fresca…pero este olor era diferente, era el aroma anterior con el olor metálico de la sangre. La arena lo rodeo y se encontró cerca del bosque, el sonido de choques de kunais y armas no estaba lejos. Camino lentamente entre los árboles, desplazándose con sigilo.

Vio a una primera silueta luchando…un ninja contra varios, pero ese ninja venia acompañado con un pequeño animal. ¿Acaso era de la aldea de la hoja, no podía equivocarse, su memoria no fallaba. Pero no podía estar solo debía estar con su grupo en alguna misión o algo así.

– esta mejor – murmuro

En realidad no peleaba tan mal, pero le aburría, desapareció otra vez para encontrarse en otro punto donde otro ninja luchaba, varios de los atacantes yacían en el suelo rodeados de insectos…estaba ya deseando matar, pero sintió un chakra desplegarse, era poderoso. No podía negarlo… ¿pero de quien sería?...no era un chacra con ansias de sangre sin embargo era poderoso, demasiado. Volteo y desapareció en dirección a él.

**

* * *

**

Este es mi segundo fanfics de esta pareja…espero que les guste…claro que será más largo y emocionante, de antemano arigato

_**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**_


	2. Luna anaranjada

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_II capitulo_**

_**Luna anaranjada**_

**

* * *

**

– esta mejor – murmuro

En realidad no peleaba tan mal, pero le aburría, desapareció otra vez para encontrarse en otro punto donde otro ninja luchaba, varios de los atacantes yacían en el suelo rodeados de insectos…estaba ya deseando matar, pero sintió un chacra desplegarse, era poderoso. No podía negarlo… ¿pero de quien sería?...no era un chacra con ansias de sangre sin embargo era poderoso, demasiado. Volteo y desapareció en dirección a él.

Al llegar los ojos del pelirrojo se entreabrieron cientos de hombres estaban tirados en el suelo, tres o cuatro veces más de ninjas atacaban a un punto que se movia. ¿Quién era el Chounins de la aldea de la hoja, que había hecho esto?. No recordaba bien el otro integrante, debería ser una chica. Busco el chacra desplegado.

un golpe seco a dos hombres que salieron disparados chocando contra los árboles la silueta respiraba agitadamente, subió la vista…esos ojos claros pertenecían al clan Hyuuga. Era la visión pura

– No puede ….

" _Vaya, Vaya que chica, a dejado a muchos inconscientes…aunque debería matarlos"_

Su respiración aumento, se estaba alegrando, las ansías de lucha y sangre…

**

* * *

**

– Esto no esta bien, debieron haber mandado algo, por lo menos el estúpido perro

– Naruto, quédate quieto me pones nerviosa…de seguro están bien, solo se retrasaron un poco – dijo Sakura

– Mmmm

– Sakura tiene razón Naruto – dijo Kakashi apareciendo

– ¡Sensei!

– Tranquilícense

El ninja de cabello plateado se paseo tranquilamente examinando en parte a su grupo, dio una mirada más allá, otro que parecía un poco inquieto era el joven de ojos claros, pero claro que no lo demostraba, sin embargo su chacra escapaba un poco…signo de inquietud. Era obvio que Neji estaba un poco raro.

– Sin embargo, Naruto tiene en parte razón – reflexiono Sasuke – debieron enviar a Akamaru, para avisar que el camino iba bien

El rubio volvió a sentarse y golpear con un pie el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron en la irritación, volvía con lo mismo.

– Esta anocheciendo – suspiro Sakura

– será una extraña noche… - dijo Kakashi

Sus alumnos lo miraron, pero el solo sonrió, con su único ojo.

* * *

La oscuridad se apoderaba de todo, el paso de la noche era inevitable. Hinata guió sus ojos por segundos al cielo, estaba cansada, aunque conservaba chakra, pero su cuerpo estaba fatigado. Con la noche el combate empeoraría. Una punzada en el pecho le indico que había alguien observándola. Evito un ataque y guió su vista a las sombras de unos árboles. Fue cuando lo vio…el color agua marina…esos ojos…

– no te distraigas nena, a pesar de verte tan frágil, haz derrotado casi todo el escuadrón… muy interesante de ver

El hombre sonrió burlonamente, cuando la joven ataco habían varios detrás de ella sin embargo, desaparecieron en un segundo

– Pero que diablos sucede – exclamó el líder

Hyuuga clavo su arma en el árbol, al momento que unos rayos de luz de luna se escurrían entre las ramas del bosque, delatando la silueta que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Su garganta se apretó por segundos al darse cuenta de quien eran la pupilas que la miraban fijamente, él con un movimiento de su mano desapareció a todos los que estaban atacando. Sin embargo algo sucedía al encontrar sus miradas.

El viento antes tranquilo rugió y enormes murallas de arena avanzaron desde el desierto al bosque pasando a metros de ellos. Los rayos de luna alumbraban sus caras dejando en claro sus identidades ocultas antes por la oscuridad.

– Sobaku no… – murmuro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio y empezara a caer hacia delante

No cayo al duro suelo, unos brazos lo suficiente rápidos lo impidieron, y los mismos la voltearon para que su dueño la viera mejor a la luz de la luna que ahora iluminaba el pequeño espacio que dejaban las ramas de los árboles

**

* * *

**

Kiba estaba malherido pero ahora estaba de pie y bastante molesto. Los ninjas que lo habían atacado huyeron por un silbido. A pesar de buscar y tratar de oler pudo distinguir a Shinoi. Hitana…no.

Estaba inquieto, la noche ya estaba en el bosque y sus instintos le decían que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo que escapaba de sus manos, o mejor dicho en ese momento "garras". Si señor esto no olía bien, para nada.

– Estará peor – dijo una voz saliendo de los arbustos

– Shino¿Dónde demonios estabas?

– Lejos, ya sabes… esos ninjas tuvieron la estrategia de alejarnos. Hinata no esta

– Si… no percibo su aroma

El ninja de lentes miro al perro de su compañero y este le respondió con un ladrido, debían evaluar cuidadosamente la situación. No podían ir en busca de Hinata porque retrasaría la entrega de material, al punto donde le hallaba el otro grupo de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Pero si Hinata no aparecía…

– Ve Akamaru – arrodillándose y amarrando un pequeño mensaje a su cuello

– Pero… – dijo Shino

– Ella estará bien, debemos confiar en ella. Recuérdalo

– Tienes razón

– Además le di una segunda orden a Akamaru, por ahora vayamos de regreso a la aldea

– Por la frontera con el bosque…será lo mejor

– Si

– Vamos

El perro de Kiba desapareció entre los arbustos mientras ambos corrían en dirección opuesta. Lo único que podían hacer, era confiar en las capacidades de su compañera y amiga, después de todo se había ganado ese respeto entrenando muy duro.

**

* * *

**

– Gaara¿Dónde está? – pregunto preocupada

– no lo veo desde que salió

– se a desatado una extraña tormenta

La advertencia de Temari alerto a Kankouro que estaba de piernas cruzadas y sentado, trataba de recordar lo que escucho por casualidad de su sensei sobre esta noche, había una extraña alineación o algo por el estilo

– no creo que lo hayan mandado a una misión

– quieren matarlo hermano

– deberías acostumbrarte, siempre lo han hecho desde que nació – dijo tranquilamente mirando a su hermana

– a pesar de todo es mi hermano y no quiero que le pase nada, deberías sentir lo mismo, no es solo un lazo de sangre lo que nos une… no es solo eso, es algo más. Yo lo siento y por eso…

El marionetista le dio una mirada a la rubia que se paseaba inquieta. Temari no aguantaba la angustia quizás su pequeño hermano fue guiado a una trampa para su destrucción, pero sabia que Shukaku no lo permitiría, sin embargo estaba inquieta

– Gaara no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente, ya veras que regresara pronto

las palabras reconfortaron en parte a la mayor que no evito dar un golpe en la pared¿Por qué odiaban tanto a su hermano, el no tenia la culpa de haber nacido así, el no tubo la culpa de que todos lo rechazaran y lo guiaran a esa oscuridad donde permanecía solo…

**

* * *

**

– Buenos chicos lo mejor será que vayan a descansar – dijo el jounin de cabello plateado y desordenado

– pero… los chicos

– Miren¡el maldito perro! – exclamo Naruto – ¡Ahhhhhhh!

– Idiota – murmuro Sasuke cruzado de brazos

– Ya le dije que no le gritara eso al pobre de Akamaru – gruño Sakura

En efecto el canino estaba aferrado con dientes y todo al muslo del rubio que gritaba y corría de un lado a otro mientras sus compañeros y maestro lo veia con grandes gotas.

– ahora hay que sacarlo de ahí

– vaya idiota – murmuró Uchiba

**

* * *

**

Se notaba que había estado bastante tiempo peleando, horas quizás. Sin detenerse un momento. Su cuerpo tenía mucha resistencia, eso lo sorprendió de la simple ninja que vio en los combates preliminares y que perdió contra su pariente, ahora era distinta de antes, pero Shukaku se agito inquieto en su interior

"_Mátala"_

– No lo sé – respondió tranquilo Gaara

"_Hazlo"_

La tomo en brazos suavemente y a pesar de los cortes y de la sangre que por su cuerpo corría no quiso aquella sangre…era extraño. Y también lo era que ignorara al demonio, que ahora estaba molesto.

La violenta tormenta se desato desde el desierto entrando al bosque, decidió ir por el limite del bosque

– Esta tormenta…

Trato de no mirar a la ninja y fijar su atención en la tormenta, no la había matado porque la considero un oponente poderoso, aunque en realidad en el fondo sabia que no tenía la razón.

Esta noche tendría que pasarla en el bosque, lo mejor seria internarse, para que la tormenta ahora un muro destructor de arena no molestara con su ruido. Pensó en la ironía, esta noche no la pasaría solo, pero se sentía extraño ante esta nueva situación, siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a un claro, cuando ya iba a dejarla apoyada en el suelo ella se movió en sus brazos y abrió lentamente los ojos, lo miro sorprendida.

Hinata no sabia que hacer ni pensar, no era algo común encontrarse en los brazos del mayor asesino, pero de cerca era diferente, el ver sus tranquilos ojos lo transformaba todo. Pero tenia preguntas aún. Lo miro con preguntas. Porque aun no podía hablar bien

– Por ahora no te matare – le dijo tranquilamente el joven pelirrojo

Fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, el se arrodillo y la dejo suavemente en el suelo apoyada contra un gran árbol, que dejaba traspasar los rayos de luna

Antes de que Gaara se enderezara su ropa fue jalada suavemente por ella

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– al limite de tu aldea…cerca del desierto

– ¿Desierto?

La miro a los ojos y estos demostraban sorpresa, se levanto con dificultad y avanzo hasta donde el terreno dejaba una gran abertura arriba. Pudiéndose ver la gran luna llena.

– estas herida – advirtió Gaara

– La luna… – murmuro Hinata

– Esta llena

– Su color…es anaranjado

El se acerco a ella y miro el cielo, en realidad tenia razón…parecía más grande que de costumbre, pero la arena de esa tormenta rodeaban la luna y esto empezó solo cuando ellos subieron sus miradas

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Es una tormenta…y no una cualquiera

– Ya veo… – murmuró la joven, encogiéndose levemente por el dolor en su brazo que aun sangraba

– Tu nombre…– dijo Gaara

– Hinata… tu eres – le dijo mientras le dirigía una furtiva mirada

– Gaara

Se sentó cerca del árbol donde minutos antes la hubiera dejado, apoyo su brazo en la pierna flexionada. Aunque ella lo mirara no podía ver su expresión por la sombra.

**

* * *

**

Agradezco los reviews: jaide112 (tengo 17 años jejej), Riku Hyuuga, Jaruka, Dark Rinoa Chan, Ankin, Lin Hashimoto. Espero les guste el capítulo, jeje lo deje un poco corto...pero fue para adelantar.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	3. Temor

**_Luna violeta en sangriento desierto _**

_**III capitulo**_

_**Temor**_

**

* * *

**

El se acerco a ella y miro el cielo, en realidad tenia razón…parecía más grande que de costumbre, pero la arena de esa tormenta rodeaban la luna y esto empezó solo cuando ellos subieron sus miradas

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Es una tormenta…y no es una cualquiera

– Ya veo… – murmuró la joven, encogiéndose levemente por el dolor en su brazo que aun sangraba

– Tu nombre…– dijo Gaara

– Hinata… tu eres

– Gaara

Se sentó cerca del árbol donde minutos antes la hubiera dejado apoyo su brazo en la pierna flexionada. Aunque ella lo mirara no podía ver su expresión por la sombra.

Cerró los ojos, pero aun sentía los movimientos de Hinata. Se movía con lentitud, pero no dejaba la agilidad de movimientos cortos y precisos. Se acerco y dejo su chaqueta a un lado, luego desapareció. Estuvo a punto de seguirla. Pero su instinto le dijo que no pensaba huir.

Paso cerca de una hora, la luna aun parecía causar un extraño efecto en el. Sin embargo Shukaku no despertó con la luna llena¿se debería a su extraño color?. Trataba de pensar pero estaba todo fuera de orden, no podía pensar bien porque sus sentimientos se arremolinaban alrededor y no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Unos pasos lo alertaron, de entre las sombras la silueta de la joven avanzó.

Cargaba una mochila, la dejo a un lado. La miro a los ojos, sus claros ojos se movieron inquietos, estaba nerviosa. Movió sus dedos frente a ellos dando una que otra mirada al piso.

Pero no huía, no temblaba de miedo¿por qué? se pregunto una y otra vez confundido

– ¿tienes miedo de mí? – pregunto cortante, mientras desataba la calabaza de su espalda dejándola apoyada cerca del árbol

Volteo su mirada al piso, no quiso mirarlo. Era algo extraño, la mirada de Gaara parecía leer su mente, atravesarla, era más profunda que la mirada de su primo y eso la ponía nerviosa y un tanto indefensa.

– no quiero que me vea así, el me hace sentir muy nerviosa… aunque no se porque me pregunta eso, yo no tengo miedo de él. Pero puede ser…que este cansado de mí y quiera eliminarme. Se fuerte, debo demostrar que a pesar de todo ya puedo valerme por mi misma, aunque frente a él… – pensó Hinata

**

* * *

**

– Quédate quieto… – exclamo Sakura

– esta bien… - lloriqueo el rubio tratando de no soltar lagrimas frente a Sasuke que lo miraba con cierta burla en los ojos

– Veamos – dijo Sasuke leyendo el mensaje – llegaron sin problemas al limite, aunque se ha desatado una tormenta jamás vista, además de unos extraños ataques

– Tormenta… – murmuro Kakashi

El sensei desapareció por unos segundos, encontrándose en el lugar más alto de la aldea, puso una mano sobre su frente y sus ojos se ensancharon, en realidad era una gran tormenta, no era una tormenta común. A su lado apareció Tsunade con el ceño fruncido levemente

– y bien¿qué te parece? – pregunto el de pelo plateado

– Fuera de lo común, esta tormenta es sobre natural…fíjate bien en el contorno y color de la luna…la rodea una especie de shakra

Kakashi se dio cuenta de la verdad, trataba de encontrar explicación…imposible.

– No es un Shakra – dijo el peligris tratando de explicar lo que su ojos al descubierto veía

– porque lo dices, Kakashi – murmuro mientras veía como el se quitaba la banda para dejar al descubierto el Sharingan, que vio detalladamente la luna.

– son dos – concluyo cuidadosamente, para ver a la Hokage que estaba sorprendida

– esto debe significar algo…

– Quizás tenga que ver con la aldea de la arena – reflexiono, mientras ponía la banda en el lado de su ojos que poseí el sharingan tapándolo

– lo dices por la tormenta

– algo así

Tsunade dio una mirada de nuevo a la luna, ahora los chakras parecían rodearla por entero, pero no se fusionaban…aunque estaban muy cerca y parecían complementarse a la perfección, algo faltaba para que se unieran.

Y ese algo haría que esa unión fuera sumamente poderosa

**

* * *

**

– Lee-kun al parecer el grupo de Hinata-chan esta bien – dijo Tenten mirando de reojo a Neji

– claro, ellos son muy fuertes no podría ser de otra forma, de seguro nadie los derrotara¿Qué piensas Neji-kun?

– Si ella no vuelve, demostrara que sigue siendo una débil como siempre…y comprobara su destino

Diciendo esto, se encamino a casa dando una leve inclinación de cabeza en signo de despedida

– aun siente rencor hacia ella – le dijo Tenten a Lee

– no se puede hacer nada, Tenten…es un cabeza hueca – gruño molesto – debería darle una oportunidad

Ella se paseo desesperada mientras maestro y discípulo de peinado y ropa idéntica la miraban con un poco de miedo.

– ya… ¡no aguanto que diga eso del destino¡destino aquí, destino acá!... UN COMINO – grito furiosa

– jejej calma Tenten-chan, no es para tanto…además, ya veras que pronto se dará cuenta de su error…tarde o temprano – dijo Lee tratando inútilmente de calmarla

– ojalá que cuando lo haga Hinata-chan no le de la mejor paliza de su vida – sonriendo maliciosamente

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Ya lo veras… algún día lo veras

Los ojos de Tenten brillaron peligrosamente, Lee miro extrañado la silueta de su compañero que desaparecía en una esquina. Algo sabía la castaña que él no, y era referente a la prima de Neji.

**

* * *

**

Entro a la mansión con las manos en los bolsillos y silenciosamente. Había oído demasiado hablar de Hinata-sama por el día. Pero aun así su tío paseando por la casa, andaba más tranquilo que de costumbre. Hasta escucho que entrenaba a Hanabi con más ánimos

– Espero que no le pase nada…fuera de lo común – pensó para si mismo

Recibió la comida de uno de los criados, seguía pensando que había algo raro después de unos minutos vio pasar a Hanabi y dirigirse a la cocina

– Hola Neji-kun – saludo Hanabi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

– Buenas tardes Hanabi-sama

– No quieres pelear un poco… – le propuso con determinación la joven, mientras lo veía con malicia

– No…

No se iba a meter con la menor, por una simple razón: no la aguantaba. Habia algo en ella. Si se colocaba a analizar era muy distinta a Hinata a pesar de ser iguales. No del todo…el color del cabello era distinto. Siempre se pregunto eso, el de su tío, Hanabi, su padre y el de él, era castaño oscuro y lacio. En cambio el color de cabello de Hinata era oscuro azulado, el color de la noche… ¿se debería acaso a…?

– Hasta Hinata-chan lo negaría de una manera mejor – se quejo haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento

– Hinata-sama es Hinata-sama – respondió con desgano al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y empezaba a salir del lugar

– Pero Hinata-chan…no peleara más – le dijo con un tono que demostraba un significado

La vio y ella sacudió la cabeza nerviosa por su mirada, al parecer aun no la intimidaba tan rápido como con Hinata, pero al menos si podía sacar algo de valiosa información.

– digo…como ella nunca pelea – se justifico, moviendo los hombros y dando la vuelta para ir a comer

Algo raro había, trato de no darle importancia. Pero no le agrado mucho ese tono de la pequeña de: "yo se mas que tu, y no puedes hacer nada".

Arrugo el ceño, ya verían que lo sabría. Nadie podía ocultarle nada por mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

**

– no es justo que el sensei desaparezca así nada más – se quejo Naruto

– algo debió recordarle el mensaje¿no Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la pelirosada dando una mirada curiosa a su compañero que volvía a leer el mensaje con lentitud

– Solo por una tormenta¿eso que tiene que ver¡quiero RAMEN!

Mientras ambos chicos iban a empezar una pronta discusión Sakura se alejo un poco de ellos ya cansada del largo día, mientras observaba los edificios de la aldea por una extraña sensación.

– Ahí esta la respuesta – dijo Sasuke revisando una vez más el papel que le entrego el perro.

– ¿RAMEN? – grito feliz Uzumaki, con brillo en los ojos. Al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su comida adorada y preferida

– No idiota

– Habla claro entonces, yo me voz a dormir… ¿Sakura-chan?

La chica aun estaba concentrada en un edificio a la distancia, si no fuera por la oscuridad ella aseguraría que habían dos personas y que eran…

No pudo seguir por que su amigo Naruto la tomo del hombro asustándola.

– ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? – pregunto preocupado

– Ie..si Naruto, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches

Alcanzo a encaminarse, pero aun sentía sobre si los azules ojos del portador de Kyubi que la miraba un tanto preocupado. Sonrió para sí, a veces Naruto era muy serio en respecto a lo que sucedía con sus amigos, le agradeció de corazón al muchacho

– de verdad Naruto estoy bien – Grito antes de desaparecer en la esquina

– Te preocupas demasiado, solo estaba distraída – recalco Sasuke mientras lo miraba

– Mmm quizás – cruzándose de brazos por detrás, con un leve sonrojo – y parece que el perro se fue, o estaba muy apurado o tenia otra misión…en fin

– Quizás

se sorprendió¿Ese era Naruto?. Había sacado deducciones rápidamente, en realidad el chico estaba madurando

– Bueno nos vemos Sasuke

**

* * *

**

– Yo…eto

No podía hacer nada, la voz de él la colocaba quieta, inmovilizándola, y se dio cuenta que la sombra avanzaba hacia ella, sintió su corazón saltar por un segundo de su pecho y empezando a aumentar rápidamente el ritmo a medida que la sombra más avanzada. Un poco confundida por lo que experimentaba.

Su rostro fue levantado por la mano del joven que fijo su mirada en ella, un escalofrío imperceptible recorrió su columna vertebral por el toque suave y tibio, no la tomaba con fuerza al contrario.

– ¿me temes?

Debía responder con una afirmación, eso sería lo más normal. Entonces quizás podría matarla ahora mismo y sacarse esa extraña agitación del pecho que no era por el deseo súbito de sangre.

– No… – respondió mientras levantaba lentamente su mirada para fijarla a la del muchacho que aun sostenía su rostro con firmeza pero suavidad

– ¿Qué? – dijo sin emoción alguna, pero con clara confusión reflejada en sus ojos, que la joven pudo percibir

– no temo de ti – afirmó nuevamente

La soltó confundido y afirmando en los ojos de ella lo que sus palabras decían. Veía claramente el nerviosismo y la agitación pero ningún rastro de miedo o temor. Volteo y se sentó donde antes había estado pero no mirándola, dándole la espalda, no podía verla algo le impedía verla a los ojos, esos ojos de extraño vacío pero de extrema calidez.

– Gaara-kun…

No respondió a su voz, aunque algo lo hacia antes que él, era extraño que lo llamara así. Sin embargo unas manos temblorosas pusieron en sus hombros una tibia manta, se sorprendió, la miro de reojo, ella ya estaba sentada y con una manta en sus hombros, no podía ver su rostro.

– Fui en busca de mi mochila, quizás sientas frío… – respondió dando una explicación a su repentina desaparición de su lado

El silencio los envolvió, tomo lo que había puesto en sus hombros y lo apretó, volvió a verla y vio en sus ojos entrecerrados un poco de tristeza

– gracias – murmuro el joven pelirrojo

La expresión de la joven cambio radicalmente con la única palabra que dijo, sin contar que era la primera vez que la decía. Algo en el sucedía que empezaba a cambiar

– de nada… Buenas noches Gaara-kun

Le sonrió, y eso hacia que las cosas se complicaran aun más¿Por qué ella actuaba así, bastaron unos minutos para que se quedara dormida. Cuando escucho el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, pudo observarla con detención, la luz plateada le llegaba de lleno, contrastaba con su cabello de noche. Se acerco un poco y se apoyo en el árbol, sin embargo ella comenzó a caer levemente a su lado apoyándose en su hombro. Se sorprendió, pero no se retiro.

Era extraño estar cerca una persona y más de ella. En un mundo en el que había vivido siempre solo sentir la presencia de alguien que estaba tranquilo era una nueva experiencia y debía lidiar con ella. Ella solo se movió levemente para acomodar su cabeza, y se pregunto si en realidad esto estaba bien.

Una parte de el decía que no había problema en que alguien se apoyara en su hombro y estuviera cerca de el, pero la otra parte decía que eso traería problemas si entablaba algún vinculo con ella y la aceptaba en su mundo, después de todo siempre estuvo solo y lo seguiría estando hasta el final, después de todo existía para matar a los demás. Entonces¿Por qué ella seguía viva?

Y sin entender su propio cuerpo y a las dos partes que peleaban en su conciencia con su brazo tapo mejor a la joven que había tiritado levemente por la brisa fría.

**

* * *

**

Agradezco el apoyo de todas ahora me demorare más porque ya voy a entrar a clases. Gracias: Lin Hashimoto, Ankin, jaide112, RiMi, Dark Rinoa Chan, ire yami chii

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	4. Dejar las pesadillas

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**IV capitulo**_

**_Dejar las pesadillas_**

**

* * *

**

Era extraño estar cerca una persona y más de ella. En un mundo en el que había vivido siempre solo, sentir la presencia de alguien que estaba tranquilo era una nueva experiencia y debía lidiar con ella. Ella se movió levemente para acomodar su cabeza, y se pregunto si en realidad esto estaba bien.

Una parte de el decía que no había problema en que alguien se apoyara en su hombro y estuviera cerca de el, pero la otra parte decía que eso traería problemas si entablaba algún vinculo con ella y la aceptaba en su mundo, después de todo siempre estuvo solo y lo seguiría estando hasta el final, después de todo existía para matar a los demás. Entonces¿Por qué ella seguía viva?

Y sin entender su propio cuerpo y a las dos partes que peleaban en su conciencia con su brazo tapo mejor a la joven que había tiritado levemente por la brisa fría.

Una verdadera ironía fue lo que hizo, Shukaku lo mataría mil veces si se enterara¿y que le importaba, después de todo mover la mano un poco tomando una manta y acomodarla para que la otra persona no sintiera una falta temperatura…demonios¡estaba loco! . Y lo peor: se desconocía, estaba perdiendo su acostumbrada calma y tranquilidad, no podía hacer eso, era Sobaku no Gaara, no era cualquier ninja…no era cualquier ser

Seis o siete horas hubieran pasado, cuando sintió la respiración de ella aumentar, La joven se removía inquieta…de seguro eran pesadillas…hace tiempo que no las veía de cerca, tenia muchas cuando entraba en un estado de sopor parecido al sueño. La miró de reojo mientras se despertaba angustiada y con la respiración entrecortada, había olido su miedo…si, no se equivocaba.

Hinata abrió los ojos y sintió el apoyo en su cabeza al levantar vio un hombro, trago saliva. Se enderezó a encarar al dueño del hombro, el mismo Sobaku no Gaara que miraba tranquilamente el oscuro cielo. ¿Qué había hecho, se sonrojo fugazmente, de seguro había dormido en su hombro casi toda la noche. La vergüenza la invadió.

– S-siento haberte incomodado…y-y-yo… – respondió al tiempo que empezaba a tartamudear mientras el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba peligrosamente, tratando de taparlo con sus cabellos mientras agachaba la cabeza

– No hay sentido para que hables… – le respondió en tu tranquilo tono de voz

– ¿no duermes?

– No…nunca lo he hecho – dijo cerrando brevemente los ojos, y volviendo la vista al cielo, aunque no del todo.

Volvió a verla cuando bajo la vista con tristeza, tomando sus dedos otra vez, se acostumbro a su peculiar hábito con los dedos, de chocarlos frente a frente. Si sus conclusiones no fallaban lo hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó, mientras lo mirada fijamente y dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, con cierta determinación – no lo veo justo

– si lo hago "él" saldrá y tomara posesión de mi cuerpo – le respondió, encontrándose con los ojos claros que lo observaban. Deteniéndose en sus palabras para ver el efecto que hacían en ella

– y-y no habrá alguna forma…

– no creo que a alguien le preocupe… después de todo ese es mi destino

La joven abrazo sus piernas a su lado y miro el cielo aun nocturno, diciendo suavemente pero con un dejo de dolor que el joven de cabello de fuego sintió.

– Neji-onisan siempre dice lo mismo…el destino marca la vida de cada uno. Un destino de dolor – disminuyendo la voz pero aun audible y con lentitud – pero uno puede cambiarlo, ahora lo sé…si crees en ti mismo, eso será la fuerza y el poder para cambiarlo…aunque tantas veces me quitaron esa fuerza…

Una punzada en el pecho le indico mirar los ojos de la joven. Había vacío y tormento en ellos…soledad, era algo que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, no era una chica como las demás¿Qué pasado la atormentaba, una leve punzada ataco su cabeza, coloco una mano.

" _Aléjate de ella"_

"**_Que dices…no entiendo"_**

" _Estás empezando a tener emociones a su lado, esas extrañas sensaciones son emociones…no debes tenerlas…debes eliminarlas…debes matarla"_

– ¿Estás bien?

La voz de la joven preocupada lo alerto, luego su leve toque en el hombro. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer junto con la voz de Shukaku, que en ese momento le parecía molesta. El sol empezó a salir.

– Si…

Hinata lo miro extrañada, pero con la sensación de que no estaba todo bien, el chacra de otra esencia había rodeado el lugar, trato de no darle importancia aunque le preocupaba la situación. Sobre todo el hecho de que se había acercado al joven perdiendo todo tipo de temor y respeto que tenia hacia él.

**

* * *

**

Kiba observaba el gran bostezo de Ino mientras le pasaba el mensaje a Shikamaru que desaparecía en el bosque. Dio un bufido de fastidio, esperaba que la rubia no se entrometiera y lo llenara de preguntas sobre alguna cosas de: mujeres…– eh Kiba… ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Mala elección, el interrogatorio había comenzado, ojalá con suerte no se pusiera a hablar de Sasuke…seria el fin. Una tesis gratuita sobre los valores y grandes aptitudes del Uchiba.

– Se quedo atrás… – respondió cruzándose de brazos detrás de la cabeza dando un resoplido

– mmmm es raro que ustedes dos estén tan tranquilos dejándola sola, siempre la protegen. O eso es lo que parece

– Es nuestra compañera – respondió tranquilamente Shino – pero también se sabe cuidar sola a la perfección, es una ninja competente

El Chounin de lentes y mano en los bolsillos había lanzado la indirecta a la rubia, que lo miro en segundos con ojos asesinos para luego cambiarlos

– Ya veo…aunque – dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba maliciosamente asintiendo con la cabeza

– Que cosa Ino – gruño Kiba, no le gustaba la cara que ponía, parecía que en cualquier momento le saldrían cachitos o algo por el estilo. Entre todos los grupos justo este le tenía que tocar al inicio de la misión, hubiera esperado incluso a Naruto que a pesar de tener la bocota más grande de toda la aldea por lo menos era más pasable que ella.

– Puede ser que se haya quedado con su novio por ahí– exclamo tomando ambas manos haciendo un gesto tierno

– QUE

Ambos ninjas quedaron de piedra y con grandes gotas por sus nucas, corroborando sus hipótesis: Ino estaba completamente chiflada. Hinata no era como ella, que babeaba todo el día por las huellas de un ninja que ni siquiera la miraba.

– Deja de ver telenovelas Ino, no todas tienen novio – Se burlo, al tiempo que le daba una mirada a su compañero que asentía con la cabeza en silencio dándole la razón

– ¿que dices?

– Mejor dicho, no todas están desesperadas por tenerlo… - le recalco alcanzando a esquivar unos golpes de la ojos claros

**

* * *

**

La observo mientras se movía y preparaba una pequeña fogata donde calentaba el agua, y preparaba el desayuno. La había observado hasta que tubo la comida. Mientras tomaba el tazón de te y el liquido bajaba lentamente por su garganta reconfortándolo, dándole calor en el proceso, pensaba que hace mucho que no tomaba una bebida tan confortante.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto mirando la bebida caliente que estaba a la mitad en la taza

– por que no es bueno comer sola – le respondió, sonriendo tímidamente

– mmmm – siguió mirando la taza soplando brevemente y tomando más

Si, no había duda. Había algo en ella.

– Si deseas más dime… n-no hay problema – le ofreció Hinata un tanto nerviosa y tartamudeando, mientras Gaara la miraba.

**

* * *

**

– Temari vas a hacer un hoyo si sigues paseándote, y te aseguro que no lo tapare.

– Aun no llega

La joven rubia estaba un punto de un colapso nervioso, no era que se considerara niñera de su pequeño hermano menor, por que podía cuidarse perfectamente solo,

pero esta ocasión era distinta. Algo raro sucedía. Miro fuera donde las calles estaban demasiado tranquilas. El sol brillaba intensamente dando paso a un nuevo día en la aldea oculta de la arena

– Mira la tormenta cualquiera se demoraría, recuerda que a veces pasan meses para que regrese…

– Eso es cuando le preparan una trampa para asesinarlo – le respondió en tono lúgubre, mirándolo enojada y tirándole una almohada que dio justo con su cara.

– En parte tienes razón – dijo sacándose con molestia la almohada que le había dado en mitad de la cara dejándole rojo – y deja de tirar eso mira que con tu fuerza por poco y me sacas la cara

– Deja de quejarte…

Baki toco la puerta y entro, mirando a los dos hermanos e inspeccionándolos

– Lindo color Kankouro

– Fue Temari, debería mejorar en controlar sus muestras de cariños por la mañana, o terminara soltera de por vida

– Ya verás cuando te atrape, pedazo de… – sacando su abanico

– Es-espera no es para tanto – dijo un poco asustado Kankouro poniendo ambas manos delante de él en gesto defensivo – De verdad esta nerviosa, en condiciones normales no me atacaría tan pronto – pensó

Mientras casi empezaba una pelea ( o ataque por parte de Temari) El sensei dio una mirada por la habitación y por la casa en general, ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta pero siguieron actuando normalmente.

– ¿Y Gaara?

– Desde ayer que no ha vuelto, salio en la tarde… – respondió con tranquilidad Kankouro dándole una mirada a la reacción de su maestro que mostró un tanto de sorpresa que oculto rápidamente

– Ya veo…bueno nos veremos mañana… - dijo al momento de desaparecer en una pequeña explosión

Temari le dio una mirada significativa a su hermano que asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje

– Se sorprendió un poco – dijo Temari

– Entonces no lo han enviado a ninguna misión para asesinarlo

– Eso me deja mucho más tranquila – respondió con una gran sonrisa

– Quien te entiende… hace unos minutos estaba que te morías de los nervios y ahora pareces más feliz que con diez abanicos

– Naaa

– Mujeres, quien las entiende…son un lío

– Ya te veré "casado y con varios hijos y una adorable esposa" hermanito – sacándole la lengua

– Y tu… una soltera amargada

– Grrrrrrrrrrrr ahora que Baki se fue no te salvaras de este pedazo de basura, cuando acabe contigo nadie te podrá reconocer, ni tu futura esposa

Alcanzo a esquivar una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lo mejor seria salir de la casa a espacio abierto, quizás así no lo alcanzara tan rápidamente. Maldijo la visita de su maestro aunque aun en peligro de ser agredido por su hermana mayor pensaba si lo sucedido se lo comunicarían al jefe de la aldea, esperaba que no. No tenía muy buenos presentimientos si pasaba eso.

– me pregunto¿Qué estará haciendo ese mocoso? – volviendo a saltar y a esquivar el doble ataque

– que no use la tercera estrella, o si no… me dolerá todo el cuerpo por lo menos dos meses enteros

En ese momento un gran huracán lo alcanzo, definitivamente no era su día

**

* * *

**

Después de terminar Hinata, guardo las cosas en su mochila, aun le quedaba ración suficiente para otros días. Sonrió levemente. ¿Alguno de sus amigos imaginaria con quien se encontraba, de seguro les daría un ataque de muerte. Pero pensaba todo lo contrario, el no era tan malo como todos le decían que era. Al contrario, empezaba a acostumbrarse a su largos periodos de silencio, y a sus preguntas…y sobre todo a su mirada. Pero el pasado y presente que lo seguía, el que había matado a muchas personas. Suspiro levemente, quizás estos serian sus últimos momentos y la mataría.¿Morir, no tenia miedo, había vivido siempre en una sombra por su familia y por su padre.

Morir… le aliviaría todas las cosas, como lo débil que habían dicho que siempre fue. No pudo seguir reflexionando, sus sentidos la alertaron, sintió el peligro, al darse vuelta rápidamente vio la silueta del ninja que apareció, esta vez sus ojos claros denotaban un frío brillo metálico, la calabaza en su espalda y el pequeño tampón cayendo al suelo.

La arena se deslizaba hacia fuera en grandes oleadas que se encaminaron hacia ella rodeándola en unos segundos.

– Existo para matar a todos los demás – dijo en tono bajo y mirándola

– ya veo – dando un paso hacia el – me pregunto porque me matara¿Qué te hizo pensar de este modo Gaara-kun, algo debió suceder en tu vida para vivir así… – pensó para si Hinata mientras volvía a mirarlo con curiosidad y calma a pesar de la critica situación

La arena subió por sus piernas pero a pesar de todo no estaba fría y con el olor metálico de la sangre. Al contrario parecía otra arena. Tibia.

– Sobaku Kyu – ordeno a la arena mientras la rodeaba en una prisión

Ella no reaccionaba, su rostro estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Ni un rastro de Terror, ni miedo…nada de odio. Se volvió a preguntar una y otra vez.

Ella no era como los demás que aprisionados por su querida arena temblaban de terror por la muerte.

"_Si la matas todo esto terminará de una vez"_

"_**Por que…porque ella no me odia, porque ella no demuestra terror"**_

"_mátala destrúyela"_

Las palabras de Shukaku hacían eco en su mente y se agrandaban, levanto su brazo hacia ella empezando a cerrar un poco su mano.

Después todo acabaría, después de todo encontraría la respuesta… Sangre, debía pensar en la roja y hermosa sangre que su arena absorbería, volvería a correr y empapar todo.

Hinata sintió que la arena se aprisionaba a su alrededor, empezaba a ver al joven pelirrojo borroso, el aire le faltaba, todo empezaba a desvanecerse.

Pero…no temía, al contrario trataba de observar sus ojos que por momentos dejaban ese brillo metálico de un kunai en el rostro de Gaara.

**

* * *

**

Agradezco el apoyo de todas: Sabaku no Hinata, Dark Rinoa chan. Siento no poder responder sus reviews, solo puedo agradecer, si lo hago aquí eliminaran el fanfic.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	5. Segunda vez

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**V capitulo**_

_**Segunda vez**_

**

* * *

**

Ella no reaccionaba, su rostro estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Ni un rastro de Terror, ni miedo…nada de odio. Se volvió a preguntar una y otra vez.

Ella no era como los demás que aprisionados por su querida arena temblaban de terror por la muerte.

"_Si la matas todo esto terminará de una vez"_

"_**Por que…porque ella no me odia, porque ella no demuestra terror"**_

"_mátala destrúyela"_

Las palabras de Shukaku hacían eco en su mente y se agrandaban, levanto su brazo hacia ella empezando a cerrar un poco su mano.

Después todo acabaría, después de todo encontraría la respuesta… Sangre, debía pensar en la roja y hermosa sangre que su arena absorbería, volvería a correr y empapar todo.

Hinata sintió que la arena se aprisionaba a su alrededor, empezaba a ver al joven pelirrojo borroso, el aire le faltaba, todo empezaba a desvanecerse.

Pero…no temía, al contrario trataba de observar sus ojos que por momentos dejaban ese brillo metálico de un kunai en el rostro de Gaara.

**"**_Elimínala de tu camino de una vez, no vaciles…si vive te hará daño"_

"**_No puede hacerme daño, ni siquiera un ataque podría alcanzarme"_**

"_un golpe no siempre es un ataque"_

– Gaara-kun…

"_**Su sangre debe agradarte…okasan…dices, que es dulce. Pura pero…porque…"**_

La voz de ella emergió débilmente desde la prisión de arena que se apoderaba de su cuerpo deseando su sangre, dulce sangre que le apetecía.

– Gaara-kun¿Tampoco quieres morir, verdad?

Ella…había dicho eso, eso era imposible…como ella se atrevía a decir semejantes palabras, como podía…

" _Elimínala, ahora…¡Ahora!"_

El grito de Shukaku atravesó su mente. Aprisiono aun más su mano, pero deteniéndose en el momento crucial, sacudió su cabeza tratando de acallar al sacerdote, el dolor se hizo insoportable. Soltó el puño que estaba formando su mano. Ambas manos tomaron su cabeza, le dolía, no entendía el porque, todo dolía.

La arena cayó al suelo con la chica desmayada, cuando se recupero de aquel molesto y punzante dolor hizo un gesto para que la arena tomara a la joven y la acercara. Examinándola determino su inconciencia, pero no todo esta bien, su brazo manchado, era la herida…no estaba curada. Por esto se había desmayado. No todo fue por culpa.

Decidió ayudarla y aunque aun estaba indeciso en que debía matarla, no lo haría hasta saber por que no le temía, ni odiaba considerándolo un monstruo.

Acerco la mochila sabiendo que en ella estaban las vendas, retiro la chaqueta para curarla. Lo hizo cuidadosamente, observo el brazo. Afortunadamente no había sido tan arriba como pensaba, porque si no tendría que haber sacado la polera. Sacudió su cabeza y subió la manga lo más arriba posible mientras envolvía con eficacia la herida, no sin antes aplicar el ungüento. Terminó de hacerlo y observo sus manos. Por primera vez habían hecho algo distinto a matar… no quiso seguir pensando porque aun resonaban lejanos los gritos del demonio.

Hinata respiraba mejor. La tomo en brazos por segunda vez, reprobándose que ya no costaba tanto tenerla así. Junto con la mochila ya arreglada se interno en el bosque hacia el límite del desierto bordeando la tormenta que seguía en el día con menor intensidad pero no pararía, la misma arena del desierto lo decía.

**

* * *

**

– Esto es muy problemático – dijo mientras suspiraba aburrido y miraba el cielo

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar por tercera vez, después de entregar el pergamino a Sasuke, Lee había aparecido comunicando que la Hokage iba a designar una misión cambiando todos los planes para los grupos.

– !Yuju! – gritaba a todo pulmón el rubio pasando a su lado y saltando como loco.

– y este no deja de gritar…que remedio…doble baka – murmuro entre dientes Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

Claro que eran compañeros de equipo, pero el ojiazul siempre salía con sus explosiones de alegría tan características de él. Tampoco podía negar que se alegraba por una misión en vez de un aburrido entrenamiento, aunque si no calculaba mal, serian mas grupos…diablos iba a estar con Sakura e Ino juntas…genial, lo que le faltaba…acoso por 24 horas, pero ya sabía como escaparse silenciosamente. Aunque seria un tanto cansador… suspiro levemente. No se gustaba ser el centro de atención como el rubio que ahora parecía una caricatura pintándose en la cara.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encamino a la aldea para encontrar a Kakashi, si tan solo Ino no fuera…

Sakura era una chica inteligente y a veces simpática, pero con Ino empezaba esa manía de concurso por ganar su atención y eso lo aburría al límite de asquearlo. Sin embargo siempre el rubio con sus comentarios hacia que se enfadaran con el y lo atacaran, dejándolo de lado por momentos. En eso agradecía completamente a Naruto.

– Sasuke-kun! – la voz de la pelirosada lo saco de sus pensamientos

– que sucede – volteo a mirarla

– Kakashi-sensei está con la Hokage… – le dijo sonriendo

– Gracias…Sakura

Ella no podía ser Sakura, demonios¡le leyó la mente¿tan obvio era, o solamente era casualidad, sonrió levemente a la chica que se dio cuenta de su gesto y se sonrojo, acto que no paso desapercibido por él.

Volteo y se encamino sintiendo sobre si la penetrante mirada femenina, ella estaba actuando extraño, más calmada que antes. Quizás averiguaría lo que le pasaba, o simplemente le preguntaría con cuidado a su compañero de equipo, pero no le gustaba quedar con la duda.

– ¿vienes?

– claro… – respondió con una tranquila sonrisa

Inner Sakura salto millones de veces dentro de la mente de la joven, era un buen día para ella. Solo con caminar al lado del Uchiba era feliz, cada día se daba cuenta que momentos así debía mantenerlos y guardarlos, porque eran escasos pero muy especiales.

**

* * *

**

Hinata abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo adolorido.

Parpadeo algunas veces sintiendo el ritmo de una marcha, miro su brazo herido que estaba vendado cuidadosamente y al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con la mejilla de Gaara, hubiera dado un grito si no le doliera tanto todo.

– ya despertaste…– dijo tranquilo

– si…gracias – dijo mientras lo miraba con timidez aun sostenida por el – por curarme

Él no le respondió, seguía caminando por el bosque. Parecía ido en sus pensamientos, la mirada fija al frente. No lo entendía pero parecía confundido. Aunque ella debía temblar de miedo, se sentía tranquila estando cerca de él.

– no me odias… – le dijo, soltando la frase en una especie de acusación y pregunta

Era algo que aun no lo explicaba, y necesitaba una respuesta para seguir existiendo, ella debía estar muerta... pero respiraba aun.

– no veo el porque hacerlo – respondió

– tu brazo – murmuro mirándolo brevemente para luego aumentar la marcha

– ahora lo siento mejor… – justifico tocando la venda – fue por no curarlo bien, me desmaye por perder sangre…soy tan débil…

Se dio cuenta de nuevo en las pupilas tristes de la joven, de pronto no le gusto ver eso y decidió detenerla en sus palabras para que no siguiera.

– Sujétate…– le murmuro, mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa

– hai

Respondió a la orden mientras se sujetaba de su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos un poco avergonzada, al tiempo que sentía el gran impulso ejercido por su salto, quedando ambos arriba del gran árbol, Gaara analizaba la dimensión de la barrera de arena

– Cubre muchos kilómetros, al parecer has seguido su camino…– concluyo Hinata aun abrazada a él, pero sin preocuparse de su posición por el asombro que causaba la visión

– Claro – respondió un poco inquieto por el calor que sentía en las mejillas, acto que no dejo pasar el demonio de la arena dentro de su cuerpo.

En eso la sujeto mejor mientras saltaba a otro árbol aun mas alto y sentía los tibios brazos de alrededor de el. Fue en ese momento que descubrió el aroma de la peliazul que era a yerbas medicinales, no podía equivocarse, era el mismo aroma que sintió hace un día en el desierto, entonces fue el aroma de ella: un perfume fresco de hierba y flores. Ese era su aroma, un aroma que no demoro en aprender.

– sujétate bien... Hinata

La chica abrió sus ojos, él la había llamado por su nombre…era la primera vez que lo hacía y se oía bien.

**

* * *

**

– maldita tormenta, por su culpa… – gruño Kiba, mientras acariciaba a un cansado Akamaru

Lo que el perro le comunico le saco un gran peso de encima, pero quedaba con dudas. Hinata estaba bien, pero estaba del otro límite es decir al otro lado de la tormenta que parecía una muralla, si mal no recordaba la misión consistía en una visita a la aldea oculta de la arena

– Que bueno encontrarte Kiba-kun – dijo una femenina voz a su espalda

– ¿Qué quieres? – respondió volteándose, al percatarse de quien era realmente casi le da un ataque ahí mismo – Hokage-sama, yo…yo…disculpe, vera

– No es necesario, ya sé lo que sucede… Akamaru me lo dijo

– Que…pero

– Tranquilo, todo esta bien – se justifico mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba su mano en su hombro – incluso mejora un poco las cosas para ella, acaso ¿no la notabas un poco rara? – miro al muchacho que afirmaba con la cabeza – Hinata-chan está pasando por difícil situación, y este alejamiento puede ayudarla a tranquilizarse… ella

– Es la familia¿verdad? – interrumpió a la mujer al tiempo que la miraba con desconfianza

– Al parecer no solo tu olfato es agudo – le dijo sonriéndole – eres bastante astuto, y tus conclusiones no son erróneas. Es por eso que debes mantener esto con prudencia…

– Lo haré, confío en usted…

– Por ahora prepárate para la misión…

Le toco el hombro nuevamente, dedicándole una sonrisa al ninja que estaba sonrojado. Desapareció, todo estaba en orden.

**

* * *

**

Ya finalizada la tarde encontraron a su sensei saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage, leyendo distraído "El paraíso del coqueteo vol. III".

– Kakashi-sensei – llamo un poco enojada su alumna sonrojada al verlo con el conocido libro

– vaya Sakura…Sasuke… ¿sucede algo?

– Eso venimos a preguntarte… – dijo Sasuke

– Ahhh pues nada – respondió el Jounin

– No lo creo, debió pasar algo para cancelar el entrenamiento tan pronto.

– Pues algo, si hubieran escuchado con atención la misión les interesaría… – respondió ojeando otra vez – ¿seguro que no quieres el primer tomo Sakuse, creo que seria bueno para ti…

– ya respondí a eso

Sakura miro a su compañero que tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, a pesar de ser un de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, no estaba familiarizado con esos temas, en especial las preguntas y propuesta hechas por su a veces pervertido maestro

– por esa razón hay varios grupos en esto – reflexiono la pelirosada mirando el cielo

– tan inteligente como siempre pequeña Sakura

– deberían prepararse, les será un largo viaje además… – mirando a sus alumnos y cerrando su ojo – Es extraño verlos juntos¿me perdí de algo?

– no – respondieron los dos, produciendo una sonrisa en Kakashi

– Ya veo…ya veo

O era que su sharingan estaba también en su otro ojo, que ambos estaban un poco rojos. Para Kakashi era un buen día y mejor para molestar después a sus alumnos.

**

* * *

**

La noche aparecía en el cielo, el único ruido a la lejanía era el silbido de la tormenta. Estaba en manos de un asesino y la rodeaba la incertidumbre, pero lo que calmaba todo era la vista de Akamaru a la lejanía, el cachorro de su amigo y compañero de equipo le comunico que todo estaría bien, que pronto se encontrarían de alguna forma. Confiaba plenamente en el animalito. Hasta que escucho la ronca voz del muchacho dar una orden

– iremos a la aldea…

– pero…

– pasaremos la noche aquí – deteniéndose para decir las palabras – en el desierto

– hai – le respondió sin quejarse por la decisión de el, tranquila y llevando los puños frente a su rostro

La joven miro el cielo en el que aparecían las estrellas, a pesar de todo se sentía tranquila. Las horas pasaron silenciosas, el ruido de los pasos en la arena se detuvieron, fue bajada con lentitud. Miro a Gaara, parecía estar bien en la arena, su rostro lucia pacifico. Camino sintiendo la suave brisa, sin alejarse mucho. Cada paso le recordaba su niñez, había un recuerdo en el desierto que fue borrado, sintió la necesidad de recuperarlo. Cerro los ojos complacida, este lugar era tan distinto a su hogar o lo creía que era, pero era observada por el. Aquellos ojos verdosos y cristalinos sobre si, la ponían nerviosa si estaban tan fijos.

Para Sobaku no Gaara lo mejor era el desierto sin duda.Aunque le intrigaba la calma con la que la joven Hyuuga miraba todo, su chakra antes inquieto e intranquilo se calmaba, indicando a la vez que necesitaba un descanso. Se sentó en una duna, dejando la calabaza a un lado. Observo la lejanía donde el cielo y la arena se fusionaban, pasos se acercaron a el y la joven se sentó a su lado mirando en silencio. La luna daba a todo un brillo anaranjado, dotando al paisaje de belleza,congelando en el tiempo, y ellos con el.

– el desierto… es solitario – murmuro junto a Gaara mirando la gran majestuosidad del paisaje dejando a un lado las mantas que había sacado de su mochila.

Un silencio prolongado, y bajo la cabeza pensando que el no hablaría, sabia que algo escondía en su interior, no lo explicaba solo lo sentía, era como un desgarro por dentro, que ella compartía por que era como el. Pero a diferencia no estaba bañada de sangre y odio.

– la luna también… – respondió, fijando su atención en el anaranjado astro fijo en lo mas alto y oscuro cielo

Nunca había hablado tanto, ella lo hacia, había algo en sus ojos de nieve violáceos que detonaban una tristeza y melancolía, esos ojos podían embrujar si quisieran, podían causar curiosidad…podían ver mucha mas cosas que los demás… y eso seria algo peligroso para el.

– pero a pesar de que están en la soledad se hacen compañía mutuamente

– compañía…– murmuro para si el pelirrojo

Volvió a callar temiendo la seguridad de las palabras

– se escuchan y observan en oscuridad, cuentan sus historias en la brisa nocturna. Se entienden …se comprenden en la distancia

Las palabras se apagaban en sus labios y no dijo nada para que siguiera cayendo en el pacifico sueño, el cansancio del viaje la venció y cerro los ojos. Antes de que cayera hacia delante la detuvo con su brazo, produciendo que se apoyara en su hombro. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Después de arreglar la frazada observo su rostro tranquilo, esta vez la luna llena hacia mas visible todo.

– Buenas noches…Gaara-kun – murmuro durmiendo

La brisa desordeno los cabellos de la joven, sin darse cuenta los aparto para poder verla mejor, toco el rostro de ella. Era tibio y suave, sentía distinto, sentía vida y calor. Sensaciones tibias viajaban por su cuerpo, una oleada de tranquilidad lo envolvió en los momentos que aun tocaba la piel, no solo era la piel que ahora tocaba, era la presencia de ella, la presencia que apartaba de su camino la soledad.

– Buenas noches…Hinata

Era la segunda vez que decía el nombre de la joven que sonreía en un sueño tranquilo en su hombro… era la segunda vez que no estaba solo en la noche, todo esto despertaba algo en el, los murmullos lejanos del desierto lo predecían por segunda vez.

**

* * *

**

Agradezco el apoyo de: Ankin, Griffmoon, Gaahina-chan, Dark Rinoa chan, Sabaku no Hinata, haruko-hatake, ya ven que no la meto, jejej espero ir alargando los capitulos de a poco, disfrtenlo.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	6. Volver a Jugar

**Inaugure en mi pag la sección de esta pareja, están invitados ñ.ñ. Es Nieve en Desierto**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**VI capitulo**_

_**Volver a Jugar**_

**

* * *

**

La brisa desordeno los cabellos de la joven, sin darse cuenta los aparto para poder verla mejor, toco el rostro de ella. Era tibio y suave, sentía distinto, sentía vida y calor. Sensaciones tibias viajaban por su cuerpo, una oleada de tranquilidad lo envolvió en los momentos que aun tocaba la piel, no solo era la piel que ahora tocaba, era la presencia de ella, la presencia que apartaba de su camino la soledad.

– Buenas noches…Hinata

Era la segunda vez que decía el nombre de la joven que sonreía en un sueño tranquilo en su hombro… era la segunda vez que no estaba solo en la noche, todo esto despertaba algo en el, los murmullos lejanos del desierto lo predecían por segunda vez.

No sentía las horas que pasaban por el cielo, pensaba… estaba inquietándose¿Por qué no huía, había tenido infinitas posibilidades de hacerlo, las contó incluso… pero no lo hizo, al contrario lo acompañaba y trataba de comunicarse con él a pesar de ser lo más frío y distante posible, pero… no debía, estaba muy mal lo que estaba haciendo y lo peor de todo… estaba muy _mal _lo que estaba empezando a sentir…

Ahora la volvía a mirar deteniéndose en cada gesto que hacía al dormir, en cierto modo deseo ser como ella y dormir… pero si lo hacía las consecuencias serian enormes, entonces… se sentía de esa manera a su lado¿porqué ella no le gritaba monstruo y se alejaba¿porqué no tenia miedo, porque complicaba tanto las cosas.

Y sin querer volvió a quitar los cabellos que tapaban su rostro, se daba cuenta que con su tacto sentía una infinidad de suavidades, era delgado suave, mucho más que cualquiera tela que hubiera tocado…así era su cabello. De un impactante negro azulado, comparado con el cielo…era un cabello de noche…muy contrario al suyo que era fuego…fuego que quemaba y destrozaba, sangre…sangre como la que había derramado…

Acaricio levemente la mejilla tibia y aparto su mano, solo para mirar…observo sus pestañas donde debajo se ocultaban aquellas orbes lavanda, de infinita pureza y soledad…miro el horizonte que aclaraba con un nuevo día, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse y pensar.

Pero un aleteo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era una pequeña avecilla con el ala rota, estiro su mano y se apoyo en el…la trajo hacia si, pero no sabia que hacer, lo único que podía ofrecerle era la muerte para que no sufriera… la arena empezaba a salir de su calabaza…

– No… – murmuró hacía sí, para Shukaku – déjala, no la matare… – tomando con una mano su cabeza por segundos

– ¿Esta herida? – murmuro apenada la joven a su lado

– si

Hinata había despertado brevemente por un extraño cosquilleo, y observo al ave cuando llego, el esfuerzo que hacia Gaara por no destruirla, eso hizo que su pecho se agitara brevemente, el deseaba sin querer cambiar.

– hay que curarla – dijo enderezándose y arrodillándose mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña venda

– Curarla…pero podría eliminar ese dolor que tiene – murmurando mientras sus ojos adquirían un color metálico que denotaba deseos de matar

– No lo hagas… Gaara-kun – rogó Hinata, fijando su mirada en la de él.

Vio como los ojos del pelirrojo cambiaban y el tomaba otra vez su cabeza.

– Por que… porque quieres salvarlo…quieres darle la vida

Hinata lo miro de esa forma tan suplicante, que no podía negarse, que todo se detubo y que volvía en si, todo se tranquilizaba y dejada de ser inestable.

– Porque aun quiere vivir – respondió empezando a envolver con suavidad el ala herida – a pesar de ser tan pequeño aun lucha por hacerlo, porque tiene algo que hacer…

– Tiene un mensaje

Gaara retiro de la pata del ave el mensaje y después de entregarlo a Hinata observo el pequeño pajarito que caminaba alegre en su brazo.

– Es de la Hokage… quieren saber donde estoy… una misión que cambia todo el entrenamiento en que estaban los grupos

– Ir a la aldea de la arena, esa es tu misión¿no?

– Si… pero – dijo un poco dudosa – ¿puedo seguir a tu lado?

– Creo que si

– Arigato…Gaara-kun – dijo mas aliviada mirando el papel y cambiándolo por otro – creo que le agradas…

Y que decir el pequeño pajarito estaba en su hombro muy entretenido agitando sus alas para volar, lo tomo con su mano poniéndolo en su palma mientras lo observaba detenidamente, y lo extraño era que aquella ave tampoco le tenía miedo. Hinata ato a su pata el pergamino y se coloco de pie, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Fue en ese momento que el pajarito extendió sus alas y voló. Seguido de la atenta mirada del ninja de la arena.

**

* * *

**

La frente del llamado genio de los Hyuuga se arrugaba cada vez más. Pasaba por uno de los interrogatorios que menos le agradaba.

Su tío le hacia ya bastantes preguntas sobre el supuesto paradero de su prima, a lo que respondía lo que sabia…nada, solo el entrenamiento de hace unos días.

Y para colmo de males su insoportable prima menor lo observaba todo, disfrutando de su martirio.

– Debí haberlo esperado de una perdedora como esa… – concluyó tomando su taza de té

– Sin embargo sus compañeros dijeron que había adelantado camino ante de la misión – dijo con cuidado Neji

– A mi parecer solo esta perdida y esas justificaciones son para no verla tan inútil… aunque ya se sabe

– Bueno si no tiene nada mas que decirme me retiro, con su permiso – dijo Neji

– Si puedes irte Neji… – dijo con calma el jefe de la familia

– Espera un poco Neji-kun, necesito que le des esto a mi hermanita para cuando la veas por allá… es un bonito recuerdo

Un pequeño paquete le fue entregado en las manos por la menor del clan, que acompañaba su expresión con una satisfecha sonrisa nada agradable para el gusto de Neji.

– solo por esta vez, no ando de encomienda de nadie

– hay que pesado, espero que no te tiente la curiosidad y lo veas

– no te preocupes – dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta – no soy como tú

Una Hanabi molesta lo miraba cruzada de brazos

Al llegar a su habitación dejo el paquete en su bolsa de viaje, se sentó en la cama cambiándose las sucias vendas de sus brazos. Recordaba aun las palabras de su tío. El rubio tenia razón, aunque hiciera todo lo posible, su prima era odiada por demostrar gentileza, la familia odiaba esa forma de ser. Pero… ¿Hinata-sama era débil?. Tenten le había hecho ciertos comentarios al respecto.

Al dejar las vendas sucias a un lado aparto el pequeño lazo negro, perteneciente a su compañera de equipo, entonces pensó en ella.

Tenten podía a veces ser todo lo ruda y explosiva que quisiera, pero en la tarde la vio en realidad preocupada y fue por un arrebato que en descuido lo había herido en el entrenamiento. Claro que se había enojado por que menciono alguno que otro comentario mal intencionado contra la Hokage y ese era su punto débil. Pero también debía considerar que estaba cansado y no quería detenerse.

Sin embargo …se comporto en realidad tan extraño a como la veía a diario que se sintió fuera de lugar junto a ella, como si de pronto se hubiera dulcificado en segundos. Transformándose en otra chica nunca mostrada a sus ojos que lo veían todo.

Recordaba perfectamente como revisaba sus heridas con preocupación y cuidado, como dirigió sus manos a uno de sus moños para sacar el lazo que mantenía su cabello quieto y lo envolvía en su brazo junto a las nuevas vendas.

Entonces sintió su cara caliente…

Pero unos pequeños golpes en la ventana lo sacaron de sus reflexiones, no tubo que activar su vista para saber quien era.

– ¿Qué sucede Tenten? – pregunto mientras abría la ventana, dejando entrar a la chica

– Suponía que estabas despierto…pues te traje esto – extendiéndole un pequeño frasco – es para las heridas, después de todo mañana debes estar lo mejor posible para el viaje

– no tenías que molestarte – respondió tomando el frasco, con cuidado

– fue mi culpa¿no lo recuerdas?

– En parte

– Si no fueras tan presumido y caprichoso esto no hubiera pasado

– Como si fueras tan calmada

– Como te atre… - dijo enfurecida la castaña a tiempo que cambiaba rápidamente su intención y se acercaba a la luz de la ventana sentándose en el marco – me tenías preocupada…eso es todo

Eso si lo dejo sorprendido, y el doble cuando se percato de la ausencia de los pequeños moños en la cabeza de su compañera y se fijaba en el rostro de ella. Volvió a sentirse extraño por segundos. Lucia tan diferente pero tan…tan…bonita, no podía negarlo, tener la mejor vista de la aldea no era cualquier cosa.

– no debiste hacerlo Tenten…pero de todos modos gracias

– además no puedo hacer mis moños sin el lazo que tu tienes … – dijo sonriéndole y cruzándose de brazos satisfecha. – andar con uno es un poco incómodo, ya sabes.

Miro a su compañero que se acercaba no sin antes dejar encima de su cama el pequeño frasco, algo raro había en su mirada que la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Neji nunca la había mirado así ni menos acercado de esa manera

– pero… – dijo al acercarse a ella y sacándole el protector de la frente observándola por un momento y luego murmurándole al oído – te ves más bonita así…

le encanto la forma en que el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo se estremeció levemente, era muy tentador.

– Gra…gracias – respondió tartamudeando y sonrojada

**

* * *

**

Nuevo día, esplendida mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja y una nueva misión a los grupos de Chounins que bostezaba por la hora.

Es tan glorioso ver la tanta flor de la juventud reunida en este lugar para una misión – Gritaba emocionado el monstruo verde Konoha ante las miles de gotas no solo de sus compañeros Jounins si no de los Chounins

– Yo ya quiero ir – grito Naruto paseándose inquieto

– Naruto quédate quieto – gruño una no muy contenta Sakura

– La misión que se le esta encomendada es de tipo B, aunque toma riesgos de ser A – explico la Hokage – como saben después de la batalla las relaciones con la aldea de la arena se hicieron un poco inestables, es por esto que enviamos un importante encargo que va entre algunos de ustedes repartido, por seguridad – dándole una significada mirada al rubio – no sabrán quien en realidad la lleva, irán por distintas rutas

Los chounins se agruparon junto a sus compañeros preparándose antes de la señal en que abría las puertas de la ciudad. Pero una pequeña ave llego al hombro de la mujer apostadora quien sonrió ante la venda que tenia en su ala y en una pata con claro mensaje.

– También que su llegada será avisada… a partir de ahora comienza la misión…

– SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – bramo Naruto antes de desaparecer junto a sus compañeros que se taparon los oídos por su gran grito

– Baka – murmuro el Uchiba asqueado

Cada grupo se fue en diferentes direcciones al desierto, se había cambiado de ruta por la ya conocida tormenta en el desierto.

– Tenten¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lee

– Si, Lee estoy bien

– Es que te noto un poco extraña

– Jejej es imaginación tuya Lee, estoy bien

– Bueno si lo dices…debe ser la flor de la juventud – exclamo la pequeña bestia verde de Konoha cerrándole un ojo

– Si claro, como digas Lee

La castaña sintió la mirada de su otro compañero en ella por lo que trato de prestarle atención a Lee. Su pequeño distraimiento no era por la flor de la juventud, fue por el comentario del Hyuuga anoche, en realidad la dejo extrañada y sobre todo sonrojada no era normal que el dijera algo así y que se le acercara de esa forma tan…provocativa. Peor el nunca había dicho algo así. Pero tampoco creía que se estuviera burlando de ella…para nada, Neji no era el tipo de chico que tiraba un piropo, no señor. O se le había escapado, o le había caído algo mal o…en realidad creía que ella se veía bonita.

– Tenten…lo mejor será que aumentes el ritmo o Lee se ira sin nosotros… – le dijo el ojiblanco antes de adelantar

– Por que los hombres no pueden ir con calma… – bufó

– Porque eres … – concluyo Neji

– ¿Lenta? – pregunto con voz amenazante – Eso lo veremos…

Una mueca burlesca cruzo el rostro de Neji, molestar a Tenten era una de las cosas mas fácil de hacer y que mas disfrutaba. Sin considerar que también lo era molestar a su otro compañero, pero ver la cara de fastidio y lo rápido que se enojaba la castaña no tenia precio, por que hasta tenía cierto encanto hacerlo y su actitud también.

**

* * *

**

– Se dieron cuenta de algo… – pregunto el rubio a sus compañeros que iban saltando a sus lados

– Que cosa Naruto… – respondió la pelirosada ante la seriedad del tono de voz de Naruto, que era poco frecuente.

– Hinata-chan no estaba…

– Hasta que te das cuenta de algo… – respondió el Uchiba

– Naruto tiene razón, no la he visto desde el entrenamiento

– Puede ser que este adelantando camino – murmuro Sasuke dándole una mirada de reojo a una preocupada Sakura que se quedaba un tanto atrás

– Espero que este bien, ella estaba un poco rara anteriormente, si algo le pasa

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la actitud de la pelirosada, era poco frecuente que se viera tan afligida por otra chica a excepción de su rival Ino. Se percato de la naciente amistad que surgía entre ella y la Hyuuga, Sin embargo no le agradaba que el semblante de su compañera estuviera tan triste.

– Estará bien

– ¿Lo crees así, Sasuke-kun?

– No por nada es una ninja capaz

– Tienes razón…– esperando un momento y mirando al Uchiba – Sasuke…

– Que sucede

– Gracias…

Le dedico una cálida sonrisa, que lo hizo desviar la mirada por unos segundos por que se sonrojo sin darse cuenta

– no es nada

**

* * *

**

– El es diferente… por eso todos le temen, simplemente por eso… – pensó, mientras acomodaba las mantas doblándolas, pero se detuvo en la ultima y la atrajo sin querer hacia ella. Él no la había rechazado la primera vez, termino de doblarla y la guardó.

Pero algo cayo de un lado y reboto, era una pelota mediana que saltaba sin parar la observo mientras sonreía divertida, pero una especie de brazo de arena rodeo el juguete

– ¿que es? – pregunto Gaara mientras avanzaba y se agachaba lentamente atrayendo la pelota hacia el con la arena.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, en los ojos del ninja se notaba una especie de curiosidad infantil, se acerco cuidadosamente no sin antes dejar la mochila a un lado y agachándose cerca de el

– Una pelota saltarina, un juguete

– pelota…

– es para jugar

Volvió a mirarla con inquietud¿jugar, no se acordaba muy bien de jugar. Pero Shukaku siempre le dijo que hacerlo con humanos hasta matarlos era muy divertido. Sin embargo el nunca pudo jugar porque nunca tuvo con quien, porque siempre huyeron de el, el siempre jugo solo…

– nunca jugué…

– ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

– mmmm

La pelota reboto incontables veces en la arena, mientras intentaban atraparla, Hinata pudo darse cuenta de que el rostro de su compañero de juegos, mostraba muecas infantiles al no poder atraparla y alguna que otra especie de sonrisa. Entonces por momentos sentía también en ella una extraña agitación

– Es mía… – dijo Gaara con satisfacción antes de atrapar la pelota

Pero se le escapo de las manos con un pequeño golpe y volvió a rebotar cerca de las manos de la ojiblanco que lo miraba divertida.

– lo siento pero no pude aguantar…

después de unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en la arena cansados, Hinata reía suavemente al ver la cara de su compañero de juegos, parecía a punto de hacer un puchero… él sin embargo tenia la pelota en sus manos y la hacía rebotar, escuchando la risa de la joven.

– Creo que ya puedes divisar la aldea oculta de la arena desde aquí, si caminamos hacia el este encontraremos una laguna, será un lugar perfecto para descansar antes de llegar

– ¿Como un oasis?

– Algo así – poniéndose de pie y caminando seguido de Hinata

Dio una mirada sobre su hombro, fijándose en el asombro que desbordaba por el rostro de la joven al mirar las dunas de arena y el viento que agitaba sus cabellos. No parecía temerle al contrario, disfrutaba. Esa expresión por un momento le recordó algo… aquel pañuelo, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando esos extraños recuerdo borrosos en su mente. Fijando su vista a la lejanía se dio cuenta que la compañía de la joven se hacia agradable.

**

* * *

**

Agradezco el apoyo de todas espero les gusten mis dibujos ñ.ñ

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	7. Luchar a no ser débil

**Quiero dedicar a partir de este capitulo, a mi madre que ya no esta conmigo. es por esto que dedicare todo lo que escribo a ella, por que ya no está a mi lado con todo mi corazón.**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**VII capitulo**_

_**Luchar a no ser débil**_

**

* * *

**

Pero se le escapo de las manos con un pequeño golpe y volvió a rebotar cerca de las manos de la ojiblanco que lo miraba divertida.

– lo siento pero no pude aguantar…

después de unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en la arena cansados, Hinata reía suavemente al ver la cara de su compañero de juegos, parecía a punto de hacer un puchero… él sin embargo tenia la pelota en sus manos y la hacía rebotar, escuchando la risa de la joven.

– Creo que ya puedes divisar la aldea oculta de la arena desde aquí, si caminamos hacia el este encontraremos una laguna, será un lugar perfecto para descansar antes de llegar

– ¿Como un oasis?

– Algo así – poniéndose de pie y caminando seguido de Hinata

Dio una mirada sobre su hombro, fijándose en el asombro que desbordaba por el rostro de la joven al mirar las dunas de arena y el viento que agitaba sus cabellos. No parecía temerle al contrario, disfrutaba. Esa expresión por un momento le recordó algo… aquel pañuelo, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando esos extraños recuerdo borrosos en su mente. Fijando su vista a la lejanía se dio cuenta que la compañía de la joven se hacia agradable.

Shukaku se daba cuenta de eso agitándose en su interior peligrosamente, no sabía pero algo había en esa jovencita que empezaba a atraerlo, y quizás por esto su portador aun no había actuado adecuadamente quitándole la vida.

**

* * *

**

– Que grande

Eso era lo que exclama el portador del Kyuubi al observar la gran extensión del desierto, que cubría por donde sus azules ojos veían

– Naruto esta es la novena vez que lo dices – Dijo Sakura en parte cansada y en parte alegre por la inocencia del rubio

– Pero Sakura –chan si es muy grande…mira – dijo apuntando al horizonte con su pose.

– Décima – corrigió el moreno con un resoplido

– Por kami, Naruto… como si nunca hubieras visto arena en tu vida– gruño molesta Sakura, tambaleándose extrañamente

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sasuke con voz quieta

– Si…es sólo el calor, no me acostumbro bien

– mmmm – el murmullo del Uchiba fue disconforme, algo se agito en su interior, algo que indicaba que no todo estaba bien.

Naruto iba marchando feliz adelante, aunque se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de Sakura al caminar unos kilómetros en el desierto. Arrugo el ceño brevemente y después sonrió con malicia. Se le había ocurrido una maliciosa idea con respecto a Sasuke y Sakura.

Hace ya tiempo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la pelirosada, en ese día que descubrió la verdad sus ánimos cambiaron y ella misma se había preocupado por su actitud callada y reservada tan impropia de él. Hablaron largamente la situación y todo termino bien, después de un cálido abrazo y beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica que lo dejo con un buen recuerdo.

Sabía que Sakura era para Sasuke, aunque él era cabezota por no aceptar que también sentía algo por ella. Lo que necesitaban en esos momentos era un pequeño empujoncito. A la manera Uzumaki…claro está.

– Quizás Sakura-chan está mareada con el desierto, digo por el calor

– No digas eso Naruto, ya he estado en otras misiones, es imposible que me maree

– O puedes estar enferma – concluyo el portador del sharingan

– No lo creo…– dijo Sakura – es imposible – pensó cuidadosamente

Lo peor que le podría pasar sería enfermarse, sería el peor momento. Después de todo Sasuke la estaba mirando como algo más al parecer, como una compañera. Debía demostrarle no sólo a él, que era una ninja eficiente, debía demostrárselo a sí misma

* * *

La aldea con sus casas ya era visible desde esa distancia a pesar de las tormentas, un leve remolino se estacionó en la boca del estomago al divisar su hogar, o mejor dicho: el lugar donde había crecido la mayor parte de su vida.

un lugar llamado hogar, lugar porque no era hogar. Jamás lo fue y eso se debía a que siempre fue rechazado y temido en el. Supuestamente en un hogar se debía sentir bien, o eso era lo que había escuchado.

Desecho todas esas tonterías de su cabeza y se concentro en la ubicación del pequeño paraíso

– Es extraño pero hermoso que en un lugar tan inhóspito haya un oasis – dijo Hinata mirando el lugar escondido entre grandes dunas.

– El desierto guarda muchos secretos…aunque no lo parezca hay vida

– Tienes razón – dijo Hinata pensando en el joven delante suyo

Hinata lo miro mientras caminaba delante de ella, su porte sigiloso pero atento, el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba en especial detrás de sus ojos verdes y agudos. Ocurrió algo extraño al mirarlo, miro al suelo nerviosa¿Por qué se sentía así?

Se sentía bien al lado del joven, era como si se comprendieran con tan solo la mutua compañía, era un extraño lenguaje.

Miro más triste el suelo. Debía ser una tontería, acaso un ninja poderoso como el le gustaría estar al lado de una chounin débil y patética. Temerosa de los demás.

Sin querer se detuvo, sin darse cuenta que por ese momento se sumergía en su mundo de culpa.

La miro extrañado de su comportamiento y de su mirada en el piso, Shukaku se agito en su interior y le hablo.

"_Me pregunto quien es en realidad esta joven"_

lo dijo con malicia, haber si sacaba un poco de información de su médium

"_**Hinata Hyuuga, del examen anterior"**_

"_Interesante… la recuerdo bien, es débil…podrías disfrutar de su muerte con tranquilidad, aunque aun no se porque no lo haces"_

"_**Hay algo en ella…"**_

"_Puedo sentirlo, su alma atormentada…pero hay algo más que me llama"_

Se acerco a ella lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de sus pies bajo su mirada

– ¿Por qué dudas?

La pregunta fue directa, ella levanto la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Gaara pudo ver detenidamente aquellas orbes lavandas que tanto le estaban intrigando. Mostraban una profunda tristeza y soledad. Entonces se fijo en su rostro expectante y sorprendido por su pregunta. Algo se agito nuevamente en él al verla. La estaba mirando de una forma diferente, por un momento sintió el impulso de acercarse aun más a ella. Giro levemente y se encamino.

La pequeña laguna y el verdor de sus alrededores era una prueba de que la naturaleza y la vida podía vencer en los lugares menos pensados mostrando toda su grandeza.

– Iré a dar una vuelta – dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de arena

Hinata miró en silencio, pensando sobre si misma y este lugar. Ella podría compararse al desierto que no es nada, pero el dijo que el desierto tenía vida, dejando al lado el oasis era verdad, el desierto una vez guardo la gran fuente de vida sobre la tierra, solo que ahora el tiempo y el destino emplearon otro fin. Se acerco a la orilla y se arrodillo mirando su reflejo, después de activar su vista para verificar que no había nadie, se saco el chaquetón.

Verifico la venda y el estado de su herida, entonces empleo la técnica curadora que le había enseñado la Hokage. La herida cerro completamente, aunque aun no la perfeccionaba podía curar, en eso encontraba un alivio, curar a los demás. Lo que sucedía era que era sensible a los demás, podía sentir las emociones, una sensibilidad desarrollada con su vista, con su alma sensible.

Y lo sabía… el alma de Naruto estaba herida, pero la de Gaara no se comparaba… había mucha tristeza, mucho dolor, desgarradora soledad…esto hacía brotar en ella un deseo de aliviar esa soledad, que encontraba conocida.

**

* * *

**

Shizune se paseo inquieta mirando a Tontón que la seguía hace rato, la Hokage había hecho arreglos con la aldea de la arena sobre trasladar un tratado de suma importancia, sin embargo eso no era todo, entrelazado a eso habían problemas

– Tsunade-sama, no debe apostar tanto – suspiro mientras se sentada en la mesa, con la mascota en brazos como siempre.

– Sabes que me encantan las apuestas – respondió simplemente la mujer rubia, con una maliciosa sonrisa poniendo una mano en su cintura, sentándose en el escritorio.

– Pero…no solo es el tratado de aldeas, es una familia… y además es una familia importante

– Lo sé… – levantándose y mirando por la ventana – no creas que soy tan irresponsable, sé que algo planean respecto a la herencia, sabes perfectamente como son en Honoka respecto a eso, la herencia es lo principal, es un código de alto honor

– Hai….y si hablamos de la familia Hyuuga…

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía otra vez a su escritorio lleno de papeles, esperaba que parte de la misión saliera bien, aunque sabía que corría riesgos por enviar a los Chounins, esperaba que no descubrieran sus maniobras detrás de eso

– Con mayor razón…son Hyuuga

No le gustaba jugar con esto, meterse en los asuntos de las familias no era bueno. Pero era la Hokage y también era mujer, por esto debía proteger lo que creía conveniente y esto porque su intuición se lo dictaba así.

– Pero Tsunade-sama…

– Bueno hay que mirar el lado positivo a todo esto… la aldea estará por un corto periodo tranquila sin ese revoltoso

– Si lo dice por Naruto…creo que lo extrañara

La medico sonrió tranquilamente, tirando los papeles a un lado y poniendo el mapa de la región, si sus cálculos no fallaban el grupo estaría a mitad de camino.

**

* * *

**

La entrada de la aldea oculta de la arena estaba a pasos de él, su ceño se frunció momentáneamente, ellos se extrañarían y temerían el verlo volver después de un nuevo intento de asesinato, cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en el cinismo de los aldeanos. Solo porque era la mejor arma le tenían cierto grado de respeto. Apretó levemente los puños y la arena se agito en ondas a su alrededor.

" _¿Dejarás sola a la Hyuuga?... se puede escapar"_

Shukaku dijo melosamente la frase, con el suficiente cinismo para que se diera cuenta de las intenciones que perseguía.

"**_No lo hará"_**

Al pensar en la muchacha, sus puños se aflojaron y la arena dejo de agitarse, todo se calmo extrañamente, de debía a esos extraños ojos que poseía, a su alma calma.

"_Estas muy seguro… y sobre la aldea, siempre he pensado que debería destruirla"_

"_**No…"**_

Shukaku estaba muy inquieto y eufórico para el gusto de Gaara, había algo que sabía y era obvio que no se lo iba a comunicar

– La personificación del miedo… – murmuro el pelirrojo, con monotonía llenando de rencor cada palabra

" _Eso somos, eso es lo que eres…recuerda que me perteneces, no eres de nadie… solo mío"_

**

* * *

**

Hinata ya se había curado, pero faltaba intentar algo. Introdujo sus manos en el agua mojándose el rostro, tratando de refrescar todas sus ideas y pensamientos.

Una corazonada la alerto sobre una presencia, pero pensó que era solo el solitario viento.

Sus instintos no se equivocaban, el Asura de la arena había vuelto, estaba de pie cercano a ella.

Gaara se inmovilizo por unos segundo observando a la joven arrodillada frente a la laguna, acaso era la misma joven que lo acompañaba hace unas horas. Se veia muy diferente sin ese chaqueton, el pelo desordenado, mas largo que en el examen, mojado. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de los cambios.

" _**Y después dicen que los pervertidos son los demonios"**_

"_no es cierto"_

Lo mejor era voltear, para no seguir mirando. No podía entender que pasaba, porque la joven comenzaba a ser importante.

" **_¿en serio?...solo observabas la suculenta anatomía femenina ¿eh?"_**

El demonio se agito satisfactoriamente, su médium se había estremecido por sus comentarios. Hace muchos siglos que no se divertía tanto martirizando a alguien y si seguía todo como planeaba pronto el muchacho seria preso de sus mas viles comentarios.

"_fue un accidente"_

"**_deberías hacerlo de nuevo, hay algo que no vi bien…"_**

"_calla"_

Pero un ruido de agua sacudió el lugar, un tipo de chacra volvió a desplegarse, no podía equivocarse era la dirección en que estaba .

El chacra salía de la palma de sus manos haciendo que toda la laguna de agitara y en forma de hilos rodeara sus brazos y parte de sus hombros, se pregunto que estaba haciendo, que demonios estaba haciendo.

"_esconde algo…"_

"**_es débil"_**

"_no siempre es lo que parece"_

Entonces en ese momento Gaara recordó al rubio peleando fervorosamente contra el, Shukaku tenía razón, pero ella no podía ser lo que parecía. Él comprobó con sus propios ojos lo débil que era comparada con su primo que era uno de los más fuertes de la aldea.

La heredera de los Hyuuga se puso de pie, y volteo lentamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al portador del símbolo del amor mirándola fijamente.

– No eres tan débil como aparentas…

Esas palabras, la había descubierto y por el brillo en sus ojos estaba emocionado, deseaba luchar…sintió nerviosismo

– Yo… no….ano

– Luchemos…

La ojiblanco escucho la propuesta muda, era un desafió que podía significar la muerte, sin embargo rechazarlo seria decir que era cobarde y débil, aceptar todos los veredictos sobre su futuro, sobre su encadenamiento a lo que era en su clan, en su vida. Si luchaba con todas sus ganas ante el, podía demostrarle que no fue una mala elección desafiarla, que el considerarla como oponente seria recompensado…todo esa confianza y rabia escondida por años empezó a emerger.

– Es-esta bien

"_¿Estas seguro que ella puede luchar?... esta tartamudeando"_

"…**_el que se haya curado significa que a mejorado algo"_**

"_lo que digas…aunque espero que te concentres bien, porque sin ese abrigo tan grande la puedo apreciar muy bien…te lo advierto"_

Hinata se puso en posición, esta no era una pelea como las que antes había tenido, jugaba la vida. El miedo se agolpo en sus miembros, pero lo calmo, debía estar alerta y pensar fríamente.

El ninja dejo de cruzarse de brazos, enderezándose y listo para el ataque, mientras lo hacia, vio retroceder a la joven hacia el lago dejando que el agua llegara hacia sus rodillas.

– no es tonta – pensó Gaara

En realidad estando en el desierto claramente estaba en desventaja, pero acercándose al agua al menos vería de donde saldría el ataque.

El demonio estaba contentándose, no podía agitarse o tomaría el control de la situación, en realidad el quería luchar contra ella, necesitaba confirmar dudas que solo resolvía a través de la lucha.

De la calabaza salió la arena que se mezclo con la del desierto y formo brazos que se dirigieron directamente a la joven.

Cuando la explosión de arena finalizo, ella no estaba. Gaara miro impaciente a su alrededor.

"_**Es rápida"**_

"_Pero no lo suficiente"_

Volvió a calmarse y a cruzarse de brazos mientras la joven evadía sus ataques y trataba de acercarse, un extraño fuego avivaba el blanco de su mirada. Podía escuchar la rápida respiración.

Desde la posición dentro del escudo de arena, observaba los movimientos de la Hyuuga, no podía negar que ahora era más ágil, había mejorado bastante.

Se pregunto entonces, porque alguien como ella, no demostraba sus actitudes, porque era así, porque se escondía en esa faceta.

Sus movimientos eran cortos pero precisos, y si calculaba bien no había mostrado todo su poder. Envió varios brazos para atraparla, solo uno alcanzo a tomar su pie pero ella golpeo con el dorso de su mano y salto sobre todas ellas, cuando guió su mirada hacia el cielo, hacia una serie de sellos, se pregunto lo que haría.

– Byakugan – exclamó Hinata

Su mirada se activo, y las características venas rodeaban sus sienes, el ataque se hizo mas rápido. Necesitaba hacerlo, jamás había sentido tanta emoción en una batalla, tantas ganas de pelear, de ganar. Pero a la vez nerviosismo a pesar de luchar contra el inmenso poder del pelirrojo no temía, no moriría, no aun. Sin embargo su mirada penetrante podía sentirla sobre sí.

"_me está divirtiendo"_

– Puedes mas que eso, no quiero defraudarme – dijo a tiempo que una pequeña mueca burlona adornaba su cara.

La primera vez que de su inexpresivo rostro aparecía sentimiento, acaso el supo de su poder, no era posible, él creía que podía hacer algo. Bajo la guardia y uno de esas olas de arena la golpeo y se arrodillo en la arena. No quería perder…el la estaba retando

– No quiero ser así… – murmuro para sí poniéndose de pie, activando de nuevo su vista

Unos últimos intentos, no tomaría más el ejemplo de los demás para sacar fuerza, por segundos la cara de Naruto apareció en su mente, pero desapareció, esta vez ella estaba sola, debía sacar fuerzas de si misma, de su confianza.

– Suna no Kara – La esfera se activo a tiempo de que Hinata se hubiera abalanzado utilizando el Jyuken

"_Te confiaste, eso si que hubiera hecho daño"_

"**_Si…ya lo sé"_**

Una pequeña gota de sangre resbalo por la pálida piel del joven, el chacra si lo había rozado, la chica que estaba afuera en posición, no era tan débil. Una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras retiraba la sangre con un dedo, con esta pelea estaba descubriendo cosas de la chica que no hubiera logrado con palabra, el solo observar como luchaba le permitía ver muchas cosas.

Ella estaba consiguiendo que la pelea fuera más seria, ahora estaban hablando de verdadera pelea.

La esfera se abrió dejándolo frente a la joven.

Sus miradas chocaron, entonces volvió a formar la especie de sonrisa, todo esto le parecía muy divertido. Ella también sonrió levemente.

Entonces el aire se detuvo y ambos desaparecieron, la lucha había comenzado.

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a: Lin Hashimoto, jiriya, Riku Hyuuga, Haruko-Hatake, Lady Eris, Dark Rinoa-chan

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	8. Depredador y presa

**Quiero dedicar a partir de este capitulo, a mi madre que ya no esta conmigo. Ademas agregar que la ultima parte sale una canción traducida es de: ****Bloodflowerz y se llama The death of souls **

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**VIII capitulo**_

_**Depredador y presa**_

**

* * *

**

– Suna no Kara – La esfera se activo a tiempo de que Hinata se hubiera abalanzado utilizando el Jyuken

"_Te confiaste, eso si que hubiera hecho daño"_

"**_Si…ya lo sé"_**

Una pequeña gota de sangre resbalo por la pálida piel del joven, el chacra si lo había rozado, la chica que estaba afuera en posición, no era tan débil. Una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras retiraba la sangre con un dedo, con esta pelea estaba descubriendo cosas de la chica que no hubiera logrado con palabra, el solo observar como luchaba le permitía ver muchas cosas.

Ella estaba consiguiendo que la pelea fuera más seria, ahora estaban hablando de verdadera pelea.

La esfera se abrió dejándolo frente a la joven.

Sus miradas chocaron, entonces volvió a formar la especie de sonrisa, todo esto le parecía muy divertido. Ella también sonrió levemente.

Entonces el aire se detuvo y ambos desaparecieron, la lucha había comenzado.

Una lucha en que uno sería la presa y el otro depredador, en que ambos espíritus se conocerían por una lucha que significaría la vida o la muerte.

**

* * *

**

No era que Neji estuviera sonriendo, solo era un espejismo provocado por el calor del desierto… ¿no?

Eso era lo que la mente de Lee se repetía una y otra vez, eso era lo que la mente de cualquier ninja de su nivel y conocedor de todos los integrantes de la aldea de la hoja pensaría, porque en realidad el era un Hyuuga y no uno cualquiera, sino el todo serio "genio-perfecto Hyuuga Neji".

A muy contrario de su compañera que estaba enojada, esperen un minuto. ¿enojada¿Tenten?.

LA pequeña bestia verde de Konoha parpadeo un par de veces, quizás el extraño comportamiento se debía a eso. Era un problema de esos dos.

– Y yo que comenzaba a preocuparme – suspiró Lee, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el oji-blanco que iba delante

– La flor de la juventud…la flor de la juventud…– exclamó mientras sus oscuros ojos brillaban peligrosamente semejantes a su maestro.

– No de nuevo – pensó amargamente el genio Hyuuga

Extraño el que su compañero tan enérgico y fuera de lo común estuviera tan silencioso por parte del camino.

Pero después de ese brillo y el comienzo de su loca carrera hacia delante confirmo que todo estaba en orden.

Sin embargo aun había algo que no estaba bien, pero por lo cual no estaba preocupado, si no al contrario.

Esbozo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad.

Una sonrisa…el enojo de Tenten.

Y era que la castaña estaba a punto de cortar con todas sus armas a quien se le cruzara por delante y si era un chico de cabello largo amarrado, ojos blancos, carácter desquiciante llamado Neji Hyuuga, más aún.

– emmm Tenten – una voz medio lejana se escucho

– y ahora que demonios querrá Lee – pensó enfadada la castaña al escuchar el incesante llamado de su compañero

– Tenten…. – insistió Lee cuidadosamente

– Que demonios…

– Tu blusa

– Mi blusa que…– callo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Cuando bajo su mirada se dio cuanta de esta se había abierto mostrando generosamente su escote y parte de su ropa interior.

– Eres un pervertido – dijo apuntando con un dedo y deteniendo la marcha

Tan enojada por culpa de ese Hyuuga, que no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño accidente

– solo te dije – se defendió el ninja poniendo sus manos delante de él, con clara intención – no es como crees – nervioso ante la mirada de Tenten

Otras pasos se estaban acercando, la castaña supuso que era su "otro" compañero

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Hyuuga con su natural calma

– N-Neji dile que no soy un pervertido, solo le avise a Tenten que su… – explico Lee mientras se enredaba un poco en las frases.

– ¿Que? – volvió a preguntar incrédulo, mientras la palabra pervertido y Lee trataban de tener alguna conexión en su mente

Al quedar a la misma altura de sus compañeros entendió la situación al mirar a Tenten, en eso que Lee se adelantaba o mejor dicho huía.

– ¿ Mirando Neji? – ironizo Tenten volteando a verlo y poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas

– No – respondió mientras un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas, desviando su mirada

– otro pervertido…eso es lo que eres

– Yo no…

Antes de decir cualquier cosa ella avanzó un paso, cortando cualquier protesta por parte de él.

Sonrió coquetamente saboreando el triunfo por una vez sobre su compañero. El punto débil. Bajo lentamente sus brazos de sus caderas llevándolos a su cuello donde bajo con sus dedos por la orilla de su blusa abierta llegando al escote y empezado a abrocharlo lentamente ante la atónita mirada de Neji

– Neji…cierra la boca, pueden entrar moscas

Volteo y camino lentamente siguiendo a Lee y dejando a Neji sumamente confundido, molesto y sonrojado.

La venganza era dulce… muy dulce

**

* * *

**

Algunas gotas de sudor bajaron por el mentón siguiendo el camino hacia el blanco cuello perdiéndose entre la piel y la ropa.

Hinata trataba de calmar la respiración y el cansancio. Nadie podía negar que Gaara era un guerrero excepcional, varias veces estuvo apunto de ser aplastada por sus manos de arena, salvada gracias a sus ojos.

– ¿cansada? – pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono frío

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la ninja, el era muy distinto en una pelea, su tono de voz provoco en ella un extraño nerviosismo, porque se daba cuenta que el era el depredador y ella la presa acorralada en un callejón sin salida. A su completa merced.

– No – mintió

Debía pensar rápido, su técnica aun lo protegía en un escudo, su mirada le indicaba como sendas de chacra se mezclaban con la arena

Pero era una defensa absoluta, nada podía atravesarla, nada. Ninguno de sus ataques ni menos las armas.

Pero algo salto en su mente

Arena y chacra

Lo tenía, ahora solo tenia una oportunidad, una única carta bajo la manga, lo arriesgaría todo en eso, en ese intento desesperado que tenia la presa por hacer una salida.

**

* * *

**

– Me adelantare – dijo el rubio ante la cara de incredulidad de sus compañeros de equipo

– no puedes alejarte, baka – le recriminó el moreno

– no dije que me iba a alejar, solo reconocer el camino más adelante. Acaso no sabes del reconocimiento del terreno "Sasuke-kun"

– esto no me huele bien – pensó la pelirosada

El menor de los Uchiba arrugo el ceño, era má que claro que la inocente e ingeniosa propuesta del Uzumaki no era normal. Algo estaba escondido debajo.

Pero antes de dar tiempo para replantear la propuesta, el portador del zorro de nueve colas desapareció en una duna agitando una mano escandalosamente sin dejar de gritar.

– más te vale tonto Sasuke que cuides a Sakura – grito a todo pulmón, agregando – la dejo en tus manos

Dos segundos y ni rastro de Naruto, Sasuke resoplo brevemente mientras intentaba sacar esa ultima frase de su subconsciente, porque a este parecía agradarle esas palabritas. Hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos pero una voz lo saco de ellos

– ¡Naruto, no hagas tonterías!

La voz de Sakura se escucho un poco enojada pero a la vez con preocupación, quizás ella le importara que Naruto se fuera adelante y solo.

O quizás lo quiera, le recrimino su conciencia

Eso le produjo una especia de molestia que interpreto como celos. Él celoso…quien lo diría: celoso, era lo último que se esperaría.

Pero en realidad se debía a que esa jovencita a unos pasos, fue a quien hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo. Y en ese tiempo se dio cuenta que no era del todo indiferente, comenzó a conocerla, a entender que no era tan molestosa como desde un principio dedujo.

Que podía ser inteligente incluso más que el y Neji Hyuuga juntos, que llegaría a sacrificarse por sus compañeros de equipo, por Naruto, por el mismo.

Entendió que ella lo quería a pesar de todo.

Entendió que el también sentía algo que aunque no lo definía, no tenia nombre. Pero cobraba fuerza de a poco y a escondidas de todo, entre su silencio. Y ese algo que crecía cada vez se inquietaba y revolvía en su interior, necesitando una salida.

**

* * *

**

La joven se paseo otra vez por al habitación, se sentó y nuevamente se volvió a parar. Luego comprobó el orden de sus cuatro coletas rubias y siguió

– Demonios Temari deja de hacer eso me estas volviendo loco – le recrimino Kankouro, siguiéndola con la mirada y tomando un vaso que estaba en el piso

Temari se detuvo a sorpresa de su hermano y salto

– esta cerca puedo sentirlo…esta vivo – exclamo contenta

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – pregunto el marionetista sorprendido mientras terminaba el vaso de bebida que tenía en la mano

– lo se, algo me lo dice…con esto estoy mas tranquila aunque – murmuro mientras sus pupilas se oscurecían, y se sentaba en la ventana mirando hacia fuera

– Temari…

– ¿Recuerdas a mamá?

Supo hacia donde iba la conversación, era extrañó que su única hermana empezara si una conversación, pero…en el fondo era un secreto de los dos…una culpa que compartían como hermanos.

– Si, se parecía mucho a ti…

– Yo también a veces lo pienso, pero creo que Gaara se parece

– Temari…

– Déjame – exclamó, un poco enojada – dime…porque, porque fuimos y somos tan cobardes… como siempre lo dejamos en esa oscuridad…

La rubia tembló un poco enojada consigo misma, apretando sus puños

– no fue nuestra culpa

– mierda Kankouro, como dices eso…claro que lo fue, lo menos como su hermana, como lo mas cerca de una madre al cariño que merecía, debía estar a su lado, no dejarlo solo…que el supiera que lo querían…jamás le he dicho cuanto lo quiero, cuanto me arrepiento de todo lo que hice todos estos años

– no sacas nada con culparte solo a tí, la culpa fue de todos en especial de nuestro padre, el ato la encarnación de arena a Gaara…el destruyo la vida de mamá… por poder, y de paso destruyo las nuestras

– miedo… – susurro lentamente

Temari volvió a mirar y pasar su manga por sus ojos que picaban y no precisamente por la arena.

– lo sé, es miedo…pero – dijo Kankouro poniéndose de pie y tomando el hombro de su hermana – puede haber alguien ahí afuera que cure las heridas de Gaara.

**

* * *

**

**_Tomorrow will make it right, i said  
so easy to run away, hide in a holy prayer  
and repeat the last day_**

_Mañana lo haré bien, dije  
es muy fácil escapar, esconderse en una oración  
y repetirla al final del día._

Esquivando los ataques recordaba todo lo que le habían enseñado, las primeras lecciones de su padre, luego las de Kurenai, algunos consejos de Neji y quizás su absurdo esfuerzo de entrenar.

Aquellas orbes de aguas marina la seguían, seguían con precisión sus movimientos, sin dejar nada al azar.

¿Que se escondería en ellas, que terribles secretos guardarían bajo su casco de hielo.

– Hakkeshou kaiten

Todas las manos que se avecinaban a ella desaparecieron por la enorme cantidad de chacra que salió de sus manos y parte de su cuerpo que actuaron como una centrifuga, había utilizado uno de los ataques ocultos de su clan, Neji había sido el primero y ahora ella, pero ¿Por qué, si era tan débil.

Sin embargo en una situación como esta se pregunto: para que vivir¿por su clan, no… el clan jamás valoro su existencia como individuo.

**_Tomorrow i'll be someone, i said_**

**_I walked beside the dying souls,  
had no dreams and no goals_**

_Mañana seré alguien, dije  
caminé al lado de agonizantes almas,  
sin sueños y sin metas._

Nunca… al encontrar que no tenia habilidad aparente comenzaron a apartarla, ya no era de utilidad…cuanto dolor había sentido, no era reconocida por nadie…ahora cuanta rabia se transformaba todo eso.

Las pupilas del ninja de la arena de dilataron al ver como sus manos de arena desaparecieron en una especie de remolino, ese ataque que había visto, chacra que no parecía de ella, mientras una sombra cubría sus níveos ojos.

Era odio…confusión…dolor

– Sabaku Kyuu – exclamo atrapando a la joven en un ataúd frente a el

Pero cuando iba a presionar una mano salió y corto por la mitad la prisión de arena, Hinata Hyuuga salio por ese agujero, con aquella misma expresión.

"_Esta niñita tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga"_

"**_no es eso, sus ojos"_**

"_Están vacíos …" _

Lanzo un brazo de arena que la alcanzo; para cuando ella lo esquivo su expresión volvió a la normalidad

– Así es mejor – murmuro Gaara

Ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas sus manos eran peligrosas, tenia la habilidad de transformar el chacra como defensa, eso no lo tenía en su pelea con su primo, eran habilidades que surgían ahora.

_  
**someone will show me the world i said  
a god to save, a jesus who dies on the cross  
no there's no one to decide my decision  
and there's no one create a vision for me**_

_Alguien me mostrará el mundo, dije,  
un dios que nos salvará, un Jesús que muere en una cruz.  
No hay nadie que decida por mí  
y no hay nadie que cree una visión para mí._

Volvió a formar el escudo en la esfera protectora, no la subestimaría.

Esto seria el último ataque.

Hinata corrió hacia delante, necesitaba vivir para demostrarle a Gaara que pelearía bien, que no era un estorbo.

Esquivo las manos y la marea de arena, desapareciendo con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban.

Gaara la busco no encontrándola hasta escuchar un golpe seco arriba del escudo y una suave presión en su cuello

Lo había atacado con su jyuuken por arriba del caparazón, donde la arena era solo un poco más delgada, ahora estaba detrás de el y sostenía la mano delante de su cuello presionándolo levemente.

– ya… no puedes hacer nada – dijo jadeando

Shukaku lanzo una carcajada en su interior, sintiéndose emocionado por la sorpresa tendida por la jovencita, de verdad estaba muy sorprendido. Susurrando en su interior con malicia

"_Me gusta… esta cachorrita inocente tiene agallas"_

– interesante – respondió el pelirrojo a la advertencia de la chica

La presa había salido más lista de lo esperado

Gaara desapareció de la mirada de Hinata, cuanto ella estaba volteando sintió el calido aliento en su cuello, que la paralizó.

– has ganado… Hinata Hyuuga …no eres tan débil

Se mordió los labios para no soltar un suspiro por la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Era desconocida al miedo, una especia de exaltación placentera. ¿Qué podía ser?

Por una extraña razón a pesar de que era la ganadora se sentía acorralada, como una presa, por que precisamente el la hacia sentir así en ese momento. Una presa acorralada que disfrutaba del suspenso.

– Yo…Gaara-kun – antes de terminar tembló un poco, apoyándose en el.

– ya veo…

_**no one can take my pain  
no one can stop the rain for me  
no one can live my life  
no one can hold the dead alive  
no one can take my pain  
no one can stop the rain for me  
just myself to save my life  
just myself to keep myself alive**_

_Nadie puede tomar mi dolor,  
nadie puede detener la lluvia para mí,  
nadie puede vivir mi vida,  
nadie puede sobrellevar la muerte estando vivo,  
nadie puede tomar mi dolor,  
nadie puede detener la lluvia para mí,  
solo yo puedo salvar mi vida,  
solo yo puedo mantenerme viva._

Gaara miro mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho, el escudo que los cubría desapareció volviendo la arena a su calabaza.

Algo extraño y leve se agito dentro de el al sentirla cerca.

Comprendió que estaba débil y herida, había gastado casi todo su chacra en la pelea.

Un paso hacia atrás y la tomo en sus brazos, la llevaría a la aldea.

Había sido una buena pelea y ella merecía un descanso como recompensa.

Mientas caminaba se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, se involucraba sin desearlo con la joven que estaba ahora en su brazos junto a su cuerpo.

Pero aun tenia dudas sobre su pasado esos ojos que vio en la batalla demostraron por un momento oscuridad y vacío, un vacío y un brillo semejante al suyo. Ella tuvo sus mismos ojos.

Bajando la mirada a la jovencita en sus brazos, se pregunto que escondía, y el porque la dejaba estar a su lado.

La amable brisa del desierto los envolvió mientas caminaba a la aldea oculta cada vez más cerca, y mientras escuchaba, acepto lo que decía:

Su alma… y el alma de ella estaban conectadas desde hace tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a: haruko-hatake, jiriya, Lin Hashimoto, Pandora, Riku Hyuuga, Maje-chan, hinata-hatake

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	9. Problemas de ropa

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**IX capitulo**_

_**Problemas de ropa**_

**

* * *

**

Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, se involucraba sin desearlo con la joven que estaba ahora en sus brazos junto a su cuerpo.

Pero aun tenia dudas sobre su pasado esos ojos que vio en la batalla demostraron por un momento oscuridad y vacío, un vacío y un brillo semejante al suyo. Ella tuvo sus mismos ojos.

Bajando la mirada a la jovencita en sus brazos, se pregunto que escondía, y el porque la dejaba estar a su lado.

La amable brisa del desierto los envolvió mientas caminaba a la aldea oculta cada vez más cerca, y mientras escuchaba, acepto lo que decía:

Su alma… y el alma de ella estaban conectadas desde hace tiempo.

La entrada de la aldea estaba ahora a solo unos cuantos pasos de él, involuntariamente una mueca apareció en su rostro al estar tan cerca.

No quería caminar por sus calles para que nuevamente lo recibieran con esas miradas llenas de miedo e incluso odio, no andaba de ánimos para eso.

Lo mejor sería llegar directamente a su casa.

Por esto no tardo en apenas poner un pie dentro del territorio de la aldea oculta de la arena desaparecer en un gran remolino de arena.

La casa estaba idéntica a cuando la dejo a excepción de algunas botellas de sake que por lo visto eran de su hermano.

Llego a su habitación donde deposito a la joven en su cama. Extraño que el tuviera algo que ni siquiera utilizaba.

Observo a la ninja mientras desataba su calabaza y la dejaba apoyada en la pared. Tenía algunos cortes en su ropa, sin contar que la tela estaba bastante estropeada por la pelea.

Pero algo no estaba bien, porque el demonio estaba pensando cosas no muy buenas y el lo estaba empezando a sentir

"_deberías hacerla sentir cómoda"_

– que quieres decir con eso – dijo en un tono bastante amenazador, ya que no le gustaba ese tono tan inocente en la voz del mapache del desierto

"_bueno…me refiero…"_

el murmullo de sus palabras hizo que se sintiera avergonzado.

– no lo haré, idiota – exclamo enfurecido mientras sentía caliente las mejillas,

No iba a cambiarla de ropa. Aunque Shukaku aullara en su interior para que lo hiciera. Sin duda el era un pervertido mayor que su hermano Kankouro.

"_Estoy seguro que algún día te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho"_

"**_No lo creo…vivir con Kankouro hace muy mal, especialmente para alguien como tú"_**

La voz cantarina y burlona del demonio resonó nuevamente en los oídos del pelirrojo, se paseo un poco inquieto por la habitación tratando de callarlo, sin éxito.

**

* * *

**

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el menor de los Uchiba dando un mirada de reojo a su compañera de equipo

– si, Sasuke-kun – respondió una nerviosa Sakura que miraba la arena a la lejanía para no encontrarse con la mirada del moreno

– mmmm – dijo a tiempo que se detenía y se acercaba a la joven

Disfrutaba de los momentos en que sabia que la colocaba nerviosa, no sabía porque simplemente le agradaba la forma en reaccionaba y mientras más lento y pacifico lo hacia ella colapsaba más rápido…encantador

– Sasuke-kun

– A mi no me puedes mentir…

No estaba bien, no estaba bien que el la mirara así a los ojos, que fuera penetrada por su mirada de esa forma tan siniestra y a la vez placentera.

Trago lentamente saliva a medida que calmaba su respiración, lo vio acercarse aun más, como si la revisara.

Aparto unos cabellos de su frente y puso su mano, suspiro ya derrotada. No valía la pena tratar de ocultarlo más, el ya debía haberse dado cuenta que su temperatura no era normal, y eso era lo que no quería que pasara. El Uchiba la tomaría como un estorbo, ahora enfermo.

Pero a pesar de compadecerse, la mano del chico era suave, no podía creer que se sintiera así…tan…tan agradable.

– lo que sospechaba – murmuro con un poco de desgano mientras miraba a la chica que tenia sus ojos cerrados.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras movía la mano levemente en su frente aparentando que registraba mejor la temperatura.

– l-lo siento… - murmuro apenada la pelirosada mientras abría sus grandes ojos y los fijaba en el portador del sharingan.

– no tienes porque – le respondió sacando lentamente la mano de aquel lugar que encontró muy cómodo – Nadie elige el tiempo de enfermarse, menos un ninja.

– pero no debí, estamos en una misión y…

– si sigues lamentándote serás un estorbo

– es-esta bien

– ven… – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le mostraba su espalda

– ¿eh? – la cara de confusión de Sakura era aparente, no entendía lo que quería el Uchiba

– Sube…– aclaró mientras la miraba – te llevaré

– Pero…

– No tenemos todo el tiempo, recuerda que estamos en una misión

– E-esta bien

Se apoyo en la ancha espalda del Uchiba colocando sus manos en sus hombros y sintiendo como la levantaba y afirmaba sus piernas firmemente, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de el, bajo la cabeza mientas ocultaba su rostro entre los oscuros cabellos del joven porque estaba avergonzada.

Claro que si lo hubiera visto a el lo hubiera hecho más

Porque a pesar del rostro serio e imperturbable de Sasuke Uchiba, un gran rubor cubría sus mejillas.

**

* * *

**

– comprenderán la situación…debería ya encontrarse aquí…en la aldea

el comité de consejeros estaba reunido en una mesa redonda y miraban a la pareja de hermanos con cara de pocos amigos

– comprenderán también que esta en una "misión"… ya se los he comunicado – respondió una molesta Temari a punto de lanzar un ataque a todos esos viejos decrépitos que parecían cadáveres ansiando poder.

– eso no es suficiente…si el es tan fuerte debería estar aquí – sugirió un de barba gris

– Pero… – no pudo continuar por un peñisco hecho por el marionetista

– Mi hermano jamás ha abortado una misión, y eso deberían saberlo mejor que nadie, esta vez ha tenido un poco de dificultades de regreso es todo, lo habran notado en el desierto

– Bueno si lo dices tu Kankouro

– Viejo estúpido – pensó amenazadoramente Temari – ya vera cuando te tenga en mis manos y te retuerza el pescue…

El marionetista hizo lo posible para alejar a su hermana del consejo mientras volvía a acercarse para escuchar lo que tenían que decir

– supongo que habrá alguna razón para estar tan apurados por el regreso de Gaara

el mas anciano y al parecer el con más sabiduría entre todos, se puso de pie y dirigió la mirada a una de las ventanas de la sala.

– ha llegado un mensaje de la Konoha, en el cual comunican que vienen determinadas misiones, con un nuevo trato…vera la importancia de esto.

– lo dice por la perduración de la paz…

no solo eso…hay cosas mucho más importante en esta visita de los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha…mucho más.

– Ya veo

Un momento de silencio se estableció mientras el consejo murmuraba algunas cosas entre si, cosas que para la rubia no eran de agrado.

– Así que eso era que traía entre manos, pensó alegre la rubia. Por eso habían estado tan amables…

Y claro, desde la muerte del jefe de la aldea las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Como eran los hijos del antiguoKazekage se les consultaba la mayoría de las decisiones, pero aun no se decidía quien seria el próximo.

– me gustaría saber quienes vendrán – pregunto la rubia amablemente, dándole un mirada a su hermano e ya todo estaba calmado

– bueno Temari-san, los nombres no los tenemos. Pero, según el comunicado de Tsunami-sama, serian los grupos que tomaron con ustedes los exámenes de chounin

– ya veo…– respondió la ninja

una maliciosa sonrisa recorrió las facciones de la controladora del abanico, mientras dirigía sus pasos a su casa, seguida de su hermano.

**

* * *

**

Había dormido bastante a su criterio, su respiración seguía acompasada

**"_veo que ahora tienes una manera buena de recrear la vista"_**

Ignoro el sádico comentario del demonio, mientras prestaba atención a la reexpiación de la chica que comenzaba a aumentar.

– ¿que le sucede?

No había ningún peligro cerca para que reaccionara de esa forma, entonces porque. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se estaba fijando demasiado en otra persona

**"****_Existo para matar a todos los demás"_**

¿Dónde había quedado su manera de ser ninja, en estos momentos al parecer sufría una pequeña desviación.

La chica tomaba y arrugaba las sabanas, murmurando algunas palabras con miedo…

– no… no me dejen sola…onegai…

Esas palabras… no podía ser eran las mismas palabras que el…

"_vaya, la nena no tiene un pasado muy feliz…"_

Se acurruco en la forma de un ovillo, el se acerco a la cama donde ya estaba mas calmada y se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba. Elevo su mano y aparto algunos cabellos desordenados que caían en su rostro, ella suspiro un poco más calmada y mientras tomaba su hombro y la mecía suavemente para que despertara.

Hinata abrió los ojos, todo estaba muy borroso. Creía que todavía estaba en aquel lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta que solo fue un sueño del pasado oscuro, del que huía. Los colores claros de la habitación empezaron a tomar forma. Costo un poco que sus ojos se acostumbran hasta que vio un bulto cerca de ella. Al reconocerlo salto de la cama mientras se sentaba un tanto aturdida tratando de recordar lo que paso.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– En la aldea

al ver el pelirrojo que la observaba tan detenidamente se sonrojo, no era común que el la mirara de esa forma.

– Gaara-kun…eto… ¿estamos en tu casa? – pregunto un poco dudosa

– si se puede llamar así – soltó un poco molesto

– eto…

– lo mejor será que cambies de ropa…pero antes debo curar tu brazo

Callo de nuevo la voz de Shukaku que estaba molestando, con cosas de la sangre de ella, que le apetecía tomar un poco, en especial de aquellos cortes en su cuello

– ¿eh?

Con todo el cansancio no se había dado cuenta que el ultimo ataque la había herido en todo su brazo, y este sangraba.

Mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama miraba alrededor curiosa, no era una aviación muy grande ni tan decorada, simple y sobria. Pero con un toque un tanto nostálgico, dudaba que fuera de una chica. Debía ser de un chico.

Entonces al unir las ideas esta no podía ser otra habitación que la de gaara, y ella estaba ahí en la habitación de gaara junto a el.

– eto…

Mientras sacaba las vendas y el ungüento, dio una mirada a la chica que parecía que estaba tartamudeando sin razón aparente, ya se había acostumbrado a su extraño comportamiento

– que pasa…

– G-Gaara-kun de quien es esta habitación – pregunto un tanto temerosa

– es mía…

– y-ya veo

La chica gimió débilmente al sentir el alcohol en la herida, el la miro atento mientras se fijaba en su expresión, en la manera que cerraba los ojos y sus labios se entreabran dejando salir aquel sonido, que en un momento pareció captar toda su atención sin razón aparente.

Aplico suavemente el ungüento mientras se daba cuenta que ya se acostumbraba a curar las heridas de la ninja ojiblanca, se fijo en su mirada pura.

Y luego en el gesto infantil que hacía por no dejar salir algún quejido de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior

– después te pondré las vendas – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la puerta no sin antes mirarla de reojo – hay ropa en ese cajón

Cerrada la puerta se dirigió al cajón que el le apunto, viendo y comprobando con estupor que era su ropa.

Del mismo sobaku no Gaara, si le hubieran dicho que iba a estar en su habitación y poniéndose su ropa hubiera gritado de miedo creyendo que era una mala broma, pero era así además la había curado.

Se sentía extrañamente bien y acogida.

Tomo la ropa que le quedaba un poco grande, pero prefería esto a algo de la rubia que debía ser más ajustado, y no le agradaba mucho..

Se saco la polera rota y se coloco una especie de polerón marrón rojizo de misión en el cual sus manos no se asomaban en las mangas, tomo el cuello y lo acerco a su nariz…era el olor del pelirrojo, no podía equivocarse. Olía bien…tenia un toque de misterio, madurez. Se sonrojo furiosamente, no podía pensar en eso.

Se saco las sandalias de misión y todos los estuches amarrados a sus piernas, finalmente el rasgado pantalón, quedando con la polera en una especie de camisón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Le hubiera gustado un espejo para mirarse, no era que necesitaba ver si era bonita o no, solo quería ver en que estado estaba, trato de acomodarse el cabello sin éxito, estaba muy rebelde. Necesitaba encontrar al pelirrojo para pedirle unos pantalones, por que al parecer en la habitación no habían.

Salio cuidadosamente, pisando y avanzando a lo que parecía la pequeña sala de estar donde en un sillón estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

– que sucede – dijo detectando la presencia de la Hyuuga apenas hubiera salido de su habitación

– eto…Gaara-kun, no quiero molestarte…pero

– que… –abrió los ojos y la miro

– eto…

ella estaba así, pero…

trato de pensar… volvió a intentarlo, pero no podía quitar su mirada de ella.

La observo con su ropa, la había mirado de reojo y sintió un extraño sentimiento, aunque le quedaba un poco grande se veía en cierta manera adorable, podía ver parte de su cuerpo marcado en los pliegues, y sus largas piernas delgadas pálidas, con ese gesto tímido en su rostro seguido de sus brazos cerca de su pecho y el cabello desordenado. No sabía porque ella le daba ese tipo de sensaciones tan extrañas, quizás se debía a que era muy inocente…algo muy desconocido para él

Otra vez estaba tratando de pensar…uno más dos…dos, es decir tres

¡Que demonios! .

– emm… G-Gaara-kun…no habían p-pantalones

– …. Grrr – gruñó un poco molesto mientras trataba de fijar su atención en algo diferente a la jovencita – tendré que hablar con Temari

– quizás si me das las vendas, pueda curarme..

No hablo pero le tiro una especie de caja, Hinata la alcanzo a tomar y empezó a vendarse lentamente mientras lo hacia, se daba cuenta que Sobaku no Gaara volvía a su posición anterior, si no se equivocaba debía estar meditando

La puerta de la casa dejo entrar a dos siluetas de altura semejante, Gaara y Hinata miraron a la fuente del ruido

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, que la mensajera de la comisión de la aldea de la hoja estuviera en su casa con un brazo vendado y la polera de su hermano puesta, podía significar muchas cosas…

Kankouro en cambio se le cayó la mandíbula casi al piso, observo detenidamente a la joven que se sonrojo, pero Gaara la tapo de la mirada del marionetista que se estaba tornando pervertida.

– ejem…Gaara, que bueno que llegaste… los ancianos del consejo nos llamaron por eso, pero ya todo esta bien…– comenzó diciendo Temari con calma, para que su hermano menor entendiera que todo estaba bien

– no me gusta que entren en mi habitación…si lo hacen de nuevo los mataré– respondió el pelirrojo a manera de respuesta

– jjejeje claro, no tienes porque enfadarte, solo sacaba la ropa, nada más…– se justifico la rubia sonriendo ampliamente

Hinata miraba lo que podía detrás del pelirrojo, mientras escuchaba su voz que parecía más fría que de costumbre.

– Y ella…. – comento Temari – debe ser un miembro de la comisión de ninjas de Konoha, según lo dijeron

– Hai… soy Hinata Hyuuga – respondió Hinata mientas hacia una leve reverencia

– Me parece muy conocida – dijo alegre Kankouro mientras se movía de su lugar para poder verla pero una mirada de soslayo de su hermano le indico que era mejor que se quedara quieto

– Una Hyuuga! Tu eres la prima del chico que peleo con ese chico…me parece que es Naruto – dijo alegre la rubia – fue una gran pelea

– Hai…

Hinata bajo la mirada sin que nadie de los presentes se diera cuenta de su gesto, era otra de las veces que estaba bajo el amparo de su gran familia, y por supuesto de su primo Neji, ya sabia que no había odio entre ellos, pero siempre…siempre la compararían con el…y eso solo la hacia sentir débil y miserable.

Pero en realidad alguien si se dio cuenta, alguien que poso en unos segundos sus fríos ojos verdes acuosos en su figura, ojos pertenecientes al portador de Shukaku.

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de: _**Zerohuey, aradio (grax por apoyarme con lo de mi mama, de verdad gracias), tere-chan, Dark Rinoa-chan, Hatake Soky, Haruko-hatake

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	10. Ojos de sangre

**Soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ y les deseo a todos un feliz año 2006, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que disfruten de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**X capitulo**_

_**Ojos de Sangre**_

**

* * *

**

Hinata miraba lo que podía detrás del pelirrojo, mientras escuchaba su voz que parecía más fría que de costumbre.

– Y ella…. – comentó Temari – debe ser un miembro de la comisión de ninjas de Konoha, según lo dijeron

– Hai… soy Hinata Hyuuga – respondió Hinata mientas hacia una leve reverencia

– Me parece muy conocida – dijo alegre Kankouro mientras se movía de su lugar para poder verla pero una mirada de soslayo de su hermano le indico que era mejor que se quedara quieto

– Una Hyuuga! Tu eres la prima del chico que peleo con ese chico…me parece que es Naruto – dijo alegre la rubia – fue una gran pelea

– Hai…

Hinata bajo la mirada sin que nadie de los presentes se diera cuenta de su gesto, era otra de las veces que estaba bajo el amparo de su gran familia, y por supuesto de su primo Neji, ya sabia que no había odio entre ellos, pero siempre…siempre la compararían con el…y eso solo la hacia sentir débil y miserable.

Pero en realidad alguien si se dio cuenta, alguien que poso en unos segundos sus fríos ojos verdes acuosos en su figura, ojos pertenecientes al portador de Shukaku.

A Gaara no le agrado aquella mirada de esos ojos, menos el gesto. Y tampoco entendía la razón de su repentina preocupación por ella.

– Pero es extraño que hayas llegado primero que tu grupo – reflexionó Kankouro en voz alta

– me separe de ellos en el bosque…– respondió simplemente la ojiblanca, omitiendo el detalle que la habían apartado para una emboscada

– ya veo… – dijo Temari mientras mirada a la chica que miraba un tanto inquieta – tienes que cambiarte, yo tengo un poco de ropa…espero te quede bien, al menos será mejor que la ropa de Gaara

El aludido cerró brevemente los ojos controlando el extraño calor que subía a sus mejillas por el intencionado comentario de su hermana mayor, recordando como su ropa se ajustaba a la naciente figura de la joven

– Arigato, Temari-san – respondió girando hacia la rubia y evitando la mirada del marionetista

– ven sígueme... – comento la mayor de los hermanos, caminando perezosamente hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones no sin antes mirar de reojo al menor

Pero la ojiblanco antes de retirarse, hizo una leve reverencia topándose brevemente con los ojos del pelirrojo que hicieron que se moviera más rápido.

En ese instante los dos hermanos quedaron solos en la sala. Kankouro sonrió maliciosamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

– veo que llegaste bien acompañado… ¿eh Gaara? – murmuro lentamente Kankouro tomando atención a las facciones de su hermano menor, por si había algún signo de molestia

– los ancianos preguntaron por mí…– soltó de una vez el pelirrojo sin preámbulos mirando fijamente al castaño con un brillo metálico en sus ojos.

– si…estaban bastante inquietos – respondió, desviando la mirada de las orbes verdes del pelirrojo con miedo.

Maldita forma de cambiar el tema, o simplemente no le importaba lo que el trataba de decirle respecto a la Hyuuga, en fin con Gaara más valía no irse por ese lado si es que lo molestaba, quería vivir algunos años más después de todo.

Al fin de cuentas era inútil, no había ni el mínimo gesto en su rostro imperturbable.

**

* * *

Sonreía levemente, al parecer había aprendido a apreciarse un poco más, la sola mirada del ninja de la arena que fue una especie de recriminación por deprimirse de esa forma.**

Quizás si había cambiado después de todo, y el lo estaba viendo.

– Eres un poco tímida Hinata-chan – dijo Temari volteando a mirarla e indicando su habitación – pero tranquila, estas en confianza aunque no lo parezca

La mayor de las Hyuuga asintió dando una leve sonrisa, aunque dudando un poco de las palabras de la rubia en especial por su pícara mirada.

– Yo… siento incomodar – trato de justificarse ante tanta amabilidad

– no es molestia, además debes cuidar esa seria herida que tienes en tu brazo – respondió, mientras empezaba a buscar en su armario – y las demás que están en tu cuerpo, debes verte presentable

Hinata apretó levemente sus puños ante aquel comentario, entonces aun se veía como alguien débil.

– Y eso es Hinata-chan porque tendrás que ir al consejo a reportar tu llegada a la aldea, ya sabes…cosas de rutina

– comprendo…Temari-san

Temari entrecerró los ojos mientras volteaba con la ropa para la joven, algo le decía que esas heridas no eran normales.

– debió ser una gran pelea, para tener esos rasguños

– algo así – murmuro la Hyuuga

Hinata recordó a la perfección la pelea con Gaara, el la había dañado de esa forma, pero…también la había traído en brazos hasta ese lugar y prestado su ropa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, porque a pesar de mostrarse frío y distante la mayor parte del tiempo era muy amable en algunas ocasiones.

**

* * *

Un gran suspiro de fastidio se escucho en medio de las dunas de parte del portador del zorro de las nueve colas.**

– no se como Gaara puede vivir aquí…es demasiado…solo – gruñó molesto el rubio, pateando la arena molesto.

Por un momento no tenía nadie con quien hablar ni menos con quien pelear, y no iba a interrumpir la oportunidad que tenia el cabeza dura Uchiba de aclarar sus sentimientos con Sakura-chan.

Cerró por un momento los ojos mientras se concentraba, ya sabía lo que podía hacer.

"_¡eh, ven zorro inútil"_

"_no me digas que quieres poder"_

"_En realidad no, solo quiero conversar un rato contigo"_

"_Esto es muy extraño mocoso, quizás ya te golpearon y estas agonizando"_

El zorro lo dijo con cierto tono escéptico, en realidad era muy extraño lo que decía su joven portador, sin contar que jamás en toda su existencia había escuchado invitación semejante.

"_pues pensándolo bien, ya que estas dentro de mi y que convivimos en un solo cuerpo, podríamos hablar de vez en cuando"_

El Kyuubi lanzo una carcajada mientras El rubio levantada una ceja un tanto sorprendido por la reacción del demonio

"_A veces eres un tanto extraño para ser un ninja …Yo que __fuí el terror de todos las aldeas y lugares existentes. Quien iba a pensar que estaría charlando tranquilamente con un mocoso en medio del desierto"_

" _No soy un mocoso"_

A veces el zorrito era bastante irritante, pero Naruto sabía que no era una mala persona, si se le podía llamar así a algo como eso

"_Lo que digas mocoso"_

Ahora que lo meditaba dentro del aprisionamiento del sello, molestar al rubio cabezota no era tan malo. Estallaba tan fácilmente.

"_y hay algo que debo decirte"_

"_que cosa"_

No le agradaba el tono en que el Kyuubi le decía, quizás podría tratarse de algún peligro, pero era poco probable

" _el portador de ese mapache esta sufriendo ciertas transformaciones, noto muy extraño el aura que lo rodea" _

"_Quieres decir que Shukaku esta mal"_

Pregunto temeroso Uzumaki ante aquella declaración.

"_bueno con ese patán de la arena (refiriéndose a Shukaku) no se puede predecir nada"_

Gruñó molesto el zorro ante el solo recuerdo de aquella desquiciante risita del mapache, era algo que odiaba y que si volvía a escuchar habría una gran masacre.

"_Me pregunto que le sucederá a Gaara"_

Los ojos azules del ninja se nublaron de una leve preocupación, mientras pateaba otra vez la arena sonriendo levemente.

**

* * *

Ni siquiera uno de los entrenamientos más duros de su vida se comparaba a esto. Debía concentrarse muy bien y no mostrarse tenso ni preocupado. Ni menos aun, complacido.**

Y en realidad el menor del clan portador del sharingan, si estaba complacido.

Era una de las pocas veces en que experimentaba tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor, y esto se debía a la persona en su espalda, era una especie de tranquilidad y calma que le transmitía el tibio cuerpo de la chica.

Se sonrojo mientras fruncía el seño, olvidando ese detalle.

– esta bien Sasuke-kun…

La ojiverde intento dar una excusa para que el no la tuviera más en sus brazos, porque sentía que si se acostumbraba tanto en ellos, ya nada podría hacerla olvidar

– Sakura…no eres bueno dando excusas. – la interrumpió el moreno adivinando las intenciones de Haruno – es necesario que te cargue porque no estas bien para caminar, deberías entenderlo.

– ehhh…pero…

– además… – la interrumpió el Uchiba con voz seria y – si algo se sucediese ahora, no me lo perdonaría nunca – sentenció

Por un momento el corazón de la pelirosada se detuvo…que él, uno de los ninjas mas indiferentes del mundo dijera aquellas palabras, la hacían feliz. Porque indicaban que era de alguna forma importante para el. Al menos podía tener una posibilidad que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Por eso lo abrazo con ternura y deposito un fugaz beso en la mejilla del joven

– Arigato…Sasuke

Los orbes oscuros del joven se contrajeron al sentir aquellos labios en su mejilla, sonrió con confianza divisando ya las construcciones de la aldea.

Y pensando que su nombre sin ningún agregado resonaba bien en sus oídos, le gustaba así.

**

* * *

**

El camino hacia el consejo fue, largo sumando a esto las certeras miradas de los habitantes de la aldea hacia ambos ninjas que caminaban a paso tranquilo.

No era nada normal que el portador del shukaku caminara con un ninja hacia el consejo, muchos corrieron el rumor de una invasión incluso de algún plan oculto.

Hinata se sentía un tanto nerviosa, en especial por la mirada de algunos jóvenes, no le gustaba sentirse así. Y la ropa que Temari le había prestado, no mejoraba las cosas.

Era un poco ajustada para su gusto, ella acostumbraba a usar algo más suelto. Sin embargo era eso o llevar la ropa de Gaara y eso si que no se hubiera visto bien…parecería como si ellos…ellos

Bajo la mirada sonrojándose al pensar algo tan descabellado como eso y dando un suspiro cansado.

Eso llamo la atención de Gaara que la observo brevemente mientras seguía mirando a algunos ninjas que fijaban la mirada en ella y su cuerpo.

Simplemente le molestaba aquel tipo de miradas y aunque no sabía bien por que, el solo movimiento de su mano hacia su calabaza fue suficiente para que despejaran el camino.

Hizo una mueca maliciosa, todo estaba menos alborotado. Algo bueno de ser considerado un monstruo en su tierra natal.

Subieron las escaleras para entrar al recinto que tanto detestaba pero la suave voz de la kunoichi hizo que se detuviera por algunos segundos

– ¿D-donde estamos? – pregunto la ojiblanco dando una ojeada a todo el lugar pero deteniéndose a la persona frente a ella.

– En el recinto que guarda al consejo de ancianos de la aldea de la arena – respondió el pelirrojo monótonamente

Hinata observo en los ojos del pelirrojo un brillo de resentimiento, no supo la razón. Pero se dio cuenta de eso. El estar largas horas con el y observarlo le habían dado la suficiente perceptibilidad para darse cuenta de su estado con solo observar sus ojos

– no te gusta este lugar¿Gaara-kun?

Volteo mientras seguían caminando, quedando frente a ella. La joven se limito a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, ya que el solo hecho que el la mirara hacía que empezara a temblar de extraña forma.

– Por que dices eso – pregunto con voz baja, exigiendo una respuesta, mirándola fijamente

– eto…porque yo…yo… – no quitando la vista por un segundo de sus dedos– lo veo en tus ojos

– mmm – bufo silenciosamente, extrañado ante aquella respuesta tan simple, pero a la vez comprometedora

Siguió caminando con gesto altivo y lento, ella se limito a seguirlo por los pasillos, llegando a una puerta donde tras había una gran mesa y a su alrededor los ancianos mencionados.

Uno de ellos al parecer el de más edad se puso de pie.

– es bueno verte de regreso Gaara – confesó con sinceridad mientras le dirigía una atenta mirada al pelirrojo que acababa de entrar en la sala

– supongo que para eso me requerían aquí – respondió Gaara, dando un fría mirada a los demás ancianos que retrocedieron ante aquel gesto.

– exactamente, solo queríamos verificar su estado – respondió con resentimiento otro de los ancianos

– estaba terminando una misión – aclaro con voz aburrida – como ustedes lo asignaron

Camino algunos pasos cruzándose de brazos y mirando al consejo con detenimiento.

– El porque estés aquí se relaciona con la ninja de Konoha que casualmente te acompaña

Sobaku no Gaara cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba la imagen de la joven a unos pasos de él. Seguramente estaba nerviosa.

– El mensaje a llegado oportunamente por parte de la aldea de Konoha – explico el más anciano, mirando a Hinata con atención – puedes pasar a la sala que continua, ahí darás el reporte

–Hai – respondió dando una mirada a los ojos del anciano y retirándose al lugar indicado

– De segura es una Hyuuga…vaya esos ojos… – reflexiono para sí el anciano, siendo escuchado atentamente por el pelirrojo

**

* * *

**

La sala era más pequeña que la anterior pero igual de imponente, en la pared estaba el símbolo de la aldea de la arena y una mesa parecida a la del consejo, pero de menor tamaño, y con la diferencia de quienes la componían eran más jóvenes.

– Diga su informe – sentencio uno de los más cercanos a ella

Aunque había estado nerviosa, no podía demostrarlo, no frente a representantes de otra aldea. Admitiría que era ineficiente en las misiones.

– los grupos de mi aldea vienen en camino, yo solo me he adelantado a verificar el camino y comprobar que todo este en buenas condiciones para su llegada

– puede ser un espía – murmuro uno

– no creo que una ninja tan bonita haga ese oficio

Una voz se escucho claramente detrás de un pilar, Hinata volteo la vista lentamente al lugar de donde provino para encontrarse con unos metálicos ojos rojizos que centellaban maliciosamente en la penumbra, sin embargo su portador no era visible.

– Tetsu, lo mejor será que termines con la tarea de aniquilar a aquellos espías que te asignamos

– Esta bien…aunque es una lastima no poder quedarme un poco más – respondió con malicia, fijando su mirada en la ojiblanco

– Antes de decir cualquier cosa él desapareció

A la Hyuuga no le gustaba lo que veía en aquellos ojos, esos sentimientos solo la hacían estremecer de miedo.

Porque parecían leer su mente y paralizarla completamente, aquellos ojos…

Eran ojos de sangre…

**

* * *

****_Agradezco los comentarios de: Tere-chan, _**sakuma-chan, Pandora (ira un poco de SakuSasu), Aradio-akimichi, Haruko-hatake, Dark Rinoa chan, daniswilow, Ankin, Hatake Soky, kyroa 

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	11. Intentar matar

**Eh actualizado con motivo de que ya fue mi cumpleaños, jejej el 11 pasado y como pasaron algunos días bueno…disfruten…**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XI capitulo**_

_**Intentar matar**_

**

* * *

**Una voz se escucho claramente detrás de un pilar, Hinata volteo la vista lentamente al lugar de donde provino para encontrarse con unos metálicos ojos rojizos que centellaban maliciosamente en la penumbra, sin embargo su portador no era visible. 

Tetsu, lo mejor será que termines con la tarea de aniquilar a aquellos espías que te asignamos

Esta bien…aunque es una lastima no poder quedarme un poco más – respondió con malicia, fijando su mirada en la ojiblanco

Antes de decir cualquier cosa él desapareció

A la Hyuuga no le gustaba lo que veía en aquellos ojos, esos sentimientos solo la hacían estremecer de miedo.

Porque parecían leer su mente y paralizarla completamente, aquellos ojos…

Eran ojos de sangre…

– Los otros grupos de la aldea están llegando, ya se me informo – exclamo un ninja entrando a la sala donde se encontraban – si no me equivoco con el reporte que me dio el que va a cargo de la misión, mal no recuerdo se llama Shikamaru…

Hinata estuvo a punto de suspirar porque ya todo estaba en orden, pero se limito a asentir y mostrarse lo más seria y respetuosa posible.

– Él esta a cargo y su grupo está compuesto con Chouji e Ino

– Bueno entonces si no me equivoco usted debe ser Hinata Hyuuga – leyó en un informe el ninja, fijándose en el emblema que estaba en su cuello.

– Hai

Hinata dio una mirada a quien hubiera insinuado que era una espía, el aludido giro su cabeza haciéndose el desentendido

– Muy bien, todo esta en orden, puede esperar a que lleguen sus compañeros, se hará una cena de recepción para atenderlos ya que el viaje es agotador…yo la llevaré, sígame

– Arigato – agradeció siguiendo a paso lento al ninja que se encamino por un largo pasillo.

**

* * *

**Terminó de dar explicaciones al más anciano del consejo, y se retiró caminando lentamente a la salida del lugar, donde se apoyo en un pilar alejado de la entrada y del molesto bullicio de la aldea. 

Estando solo, podía pensar con calma. Una de las cosas era no entender la razón de que la joven kunoichi estuviera viva y a su lado.

En primer lugar, no la había asesinado.

Segundo, había tenido una gran lucha con ella. Y tercero, la había traído hasta la aldea y prestado un poco de su ropa

¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

Estaba bastante confundido, y eso no era bueno. La arena dentro de su tinaja se agito en signo de su confusión.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la vio en el bosque, junto con eso algunas noches en que había dormido a su lado. Inclusive él…Sobaku no Gaara, había acomodado la manta para que ella no sintiera frío.

Estaba sintiendo emociones a su lado, estaba aprendiendo a conocerla y lo peor de todo es que no le disgustaba, como debería ser lo correcto.

Shukaku se lo había advertido, pero no lo considero, lo mando en palabras irónicas: al demonio..

Ahora si lo hacía, no podía tener emociones… no podía.

Pero aun no entendía porque ella aun no huía de miedo, ni siquiera lo odiaba por haberla amenazado hace algunos días con asesinarla, con estar a segundos de matarla con su arena.

Y Justamente era ese punto, algo que no había considerado…no quería matarla. Y hasta el mapache de arena empezaba a aceptar su deseo de no hacerlo.

No lo haría, porque…porque ella era como él, tenía un pasado oscuro.

Su alma hablaba con la suya, y se habían comprendido en las horas de silencio que pasaron junto a cada uno.

Se acostumbraba a su compañía, a suave su voz y a su silencio

"_Vaya al parecer aquella niña, te tiene confundido…"_

El demonio le hablo con malicia, pero prediciendo lo que al joven le pasaba. Sin embargo aun no podía sacar todas las conclusiones respecto a todo.

Gaara se cruzo de brazos, abriendo los ojos en el momento justo que uno de los ninjas guiaba a la joven a una sala lejana donde seguro llegarían los demás de la aldea de Konoha.

Entonces decidió volver a su casa para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Porque no quería verla por ahora. No cuando estaba confundido e inestable emocionalmente.

Al entrar al lugar que compartía con sus hermanos verificó enseguida que el lugar estaba vacío, le pareció extraño.

Sin inmutarse y guiado por un impulso se dirigió a su habitación.

La polera que ella había usado estaba encima de su cama, la miro con un poco de recelo pero acercándose involuntariamente la tomó, examinándola y acercándola a su rostro percibiendo aquel suave perfume de hierbas y flores que sintió antes del primer encuentro con ella.

No entendía la razón de que ese aroma lo calmaba de sobremanera… ¿qué le estaba sucediendo, de volvió a preguntar con más fuerza.

No pudo continuar ya que el mapache estaba imaginando el delicado cuerpo que estuvo entre aquellas telas. Se alejo rápidamente de la prenda de vestir.

Camino a un lugar del comedor que indicaba una nota de su hermana explicando su ausencia y localización en el consejo esperando la llegada de la delegación de la aldea de la hoja

A pesar de todo tuvo que volver.

No se aparecería, daría un vistazo de que todo estuviera en orden y luego desaparecía, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Como siempre había ocurrido durante toda su vida

**

* * *

**

Esperó pacientemente la llegada de sus compañeros, sentía nervios al volverlos a ver. Ojalá su equipo estuvieran bien, sin ninguna herida.

Sintió la llegada de un grupo de personas y lo primero que pudo escuchar

– Esto es muy problemático, al menos al ser mi amigo Chouji deberías ayudarme…mujeres, quien las entiende – reclamo, mientras entraba en la habitación, seguido de su amigo quien comía de una bolsa de patatas.

– Shikamaru-kun… – pronunció la ojiblanco poniéndose de pie

– Hinata – exclamó el aludido – es bueno verte, creí que algo malo te había pasado, como te adelantaste…pero veo que todo esta bien.

Para el Chounin ya un problema estaba resuelto, sin embargo le pareció extraño ver a la joven con ropas extranjeras. Aunque analizándola bien se percato de la venda en su brazo y aunque se sorprendió, no dijo nada.

– Hai, ya di el reporte…– respondió un poco nerviosa – ¿y los demás? – pregunto mientras miraba a Ino entrar y mirarla sorprendida

No pudo continuar por un estruendo se escucho en la entrada y una silueta verde entro saltando y dando gritos.

– ¡si, la flor de la juventud siempre estará fresca…yujuuuu – grito Lee, entrando saltando en un solo pie, mientras giraba. Siendo observado por los presentes con un gota de sudor recorriéndoles la nuca

– Lee no hagas tonterías – exclamó un enojada Tenten, entrando atrás.

– ¡Es cierto cejas encrespadas! – afirmo Naruto entrando también con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza y dando un suspiro molesto

Hinata vio entrar a Naruto y por eso no se dio cuenta de la entrada del otro Hyuuga en el lugar. Hasta entonces sonrió aliviada al ver a su propio grupo entrar por esa puerta.

El cachorro de Kiba corrió y salto a sus brazos en un impulso lamiéndole cariñosamente la cara, acto que le agrado a la ojiblanco que sonrió tiernamente ante tal demostración de afecto y preocupación

– Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Akamaru – respondió a los ladridos del perro – estoy bien, tranquilo…

– Hinata-chan¿estás bien? – pregunto Kiba – nos tenias muy preocupados, desde que te perdiste en el bosque y bueno, tu sabes…

– Así es, al menos se te ve en buenas condiciones – reconoció el ninja de los insectos

– Hmmm – asintió alegre la Hyuuga – yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos, ahora estoy más aliviada

Por ultimo entro Sasuke, que a reclamos y bufidos de Ino, traía en su espalda a Sakura, que fue vista por ninjas médicos en el acto.

Después de unos minutos todo se veía bien. El ambiente parecía acogedor, ya que otros ninjas jóvenes de la aldea entraron para participar del banquete, por lo que todo se transformo en un completo bullicio.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba fijamente, al girar a su lado izquierdo se topo con otra mirada tan blanca como la suya…era Neji, quien la miraba con un gesto de seriedad. Después de unos segundos pudo descifrar el significado de esa mirada, antes que Tenten lo llamara a un lado para que controlaran a Lee.

Con esa mirada y al saber que tenia mucho que pensar, decidió salir de aquel lugar…

_**Ame no naka Michi ni saiteru**_

_**Chiisana hana o Mite itara**_

_En la lluvia, mientras miré_

_una pequeña flor que creció por el camino_

Espero que nadie la mirara para desaparecer por un oscuro pasillo, encaminándose rápidamente algún lugar para estar sola, algún lugar donde nadie pudiera ver cuanto su corazón se agitaba de angustia y soledad.

No podía seguir viendo a todos y sentir sus sentimientos, no podía. Necesitaba al menos estar sola y pensar…

**

* * *

**

_**Tamaranaku Itoshiku natte**_

_**Sashi dashita kasa Oite kita yo**_

_Yo no lo podría parar, vencer con la emoción_

_yo dejé mi paraguas abrir y venir_

El desierto estaba solo, como siempre.

La kunoichi camino, mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasaba y en que ahora no quería ver a nadie. Al ver a su primo y sentir aquella mirada pudo percibir que no todo estaba bien.

El gesto de preocupación y lastima lo decía todo.

Se sintió fuera de lugar, a diferencia de las demás que se relacionaban con facilidad entre los ninjas, ella no podía.

Era demasiado introvertida, sin contar en los problemas que se acumulaban al ver a su primo que sin desearlo le recordaba los lazos familiares.

Siguió caminando e internándose en el desierto…eso era el desierto.

Le recordaba a Gaara…el desierto se parecía mucho a él. A su manera tan peculiar de ser.

Se detuvo sorprendida por el asalto del joven a sus pensamientos. Y volvió a encaminarse ahora un poco temerosa por su osadía. Recordando que él no se encontraba en aquella recepción a diferencia de sus hermanos.

La tarde estaba finalizando, el sol caía entre las dunas y el horizonte, dando un todo de fuego y oro.

Sentía que no estaba sola, camino un poco más y se detuvo. Una voz lenta la sorprendió

– Deberías estar en la recepción

– y-yo…. – intento responder, pero sólo logro tartamudear del nerviosismo

Gaara no la comprendía, esta chica tímida no parecía ser la misma jovencita terca que lucho contra su propio primo a las puertas de la muerte. Había algo en ella que se agitaba. Su aura no estaba quieta, al contrario. Volvió su vista al sol que aun se escondía con lentitud, tratando de sacar su atención de la Hyuuga.

– Yo, no estoy allá, no me gusta… pero – volvió a jugar con los dedos un tanto nerviosa – ¿Porqué no estas allá, Temari-san estaba…

_**Sore na no ni rain**_

_**Bokura wa itsu datte Kanashiku**_

_**Kizu tsuke atte shimau**_

_**Bishonure no rain**_

_**Hon no sukoshi de ii Omou yo**_

_**'Sunao ni naretara' tte**_

_E incluso así, lluvia_

_Tristemente, nosotros siempre dolemos uno al otro_

_Empapado en lluvia_

_Aún estaría bien un poco,_

_yo siempre pienso,' Si pudiera sólo ser más honesto'_

Él la miro de reojo, extrañamente sentía que la conversación iría a rumbos inesperados, y quería terminarla lo más pronto posible.

– No soy de estar con personas …además no estaré cerca del consejo que lo único que desea es asesinarme – termino de decir

Los ojos eran vacíos por parte del pelirrojo y su voz monótona que repitió aquella frase que alguna vez el rubio, portador del Kyuubi escuchó.

– pero no pueden… ellos – trato de hablar la joven, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras que le eran familiares

– me convertí en una herramienta peligrosa de la aldea… – murmuro Gaara, dando alguna explicación simple

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras , se dio cuenta que la joven bajaba su mirada y sonreía tristemente, aquel gesto lo desconcertó, no era posible que pudiera sonreír, debería sorprenderse o al menos tartamudeo como lo hacia siempre.

_**Hashiri dasu Hito no senaka ga**_

_**Kyou wa yokei ni Tsumetai yo**_

_**Furi muite Kureru dareka ga**_

_**Itara egao o Kaeseru no ni**_

_Empiezo a correr,_

_la vuelta de las personas alrededor de mí parece hoy más frío que usual Si alguien hace sólo vuelta alrededor,_

_yo tendría una sonrisa para volver_

– Tenemos mucho más de lo que crees en común. A ti te quieren matar y a mi también. Lo escuche sin querer… todo será por el clan, lo mejor para los Hyuuga es mi muerte…

El pelirrojo no acepto aquellas palabras, que debía desaparecer era algo que el no aceptaría, al menos no por ahora.

Al hablar se sentía un poco más aliviada, confesaba su secreto con alguien que posiblemente lo comprendía. No considero que la silueta se levantaba lentamente de donde estaba sentado y desaparecía

– harán que la sucesora sea mi hermana Hanabi, entonces seguirán siendo uno de los clanes mas fuertes de konoha yo solo retraso los planes, yo siempre lo arruine todo, yo no debí nacer, yo…– su voz se entristeció y se resignó, debido a que estaba aceptando de a poco que siempre fue inútil y débil, para el clan. No servía.

No pudo seguir la mano tibia del ninja tapo su boca lentamente, desde su espalda. Gaara había desaparecido en un remolino de arena y aparecido detrás de ella, como cuando lucharon. Se dio cuenta que su mano era fría y suave, estuvo a punto de gritar por la sorpresa pero no…había algo en ese gesto que la calmaba, aunque su subconsciente le dijera que se alejara, que corriera lo más lejos de ahí.

– Eso no lo sabia… ¿aun le temes a ellos? – pregunto el pelirrojo ante aquella confesión por parte de la jovencita – ... pero a mí no me temes, yo que podría matarte ahora sin que grites… y a ellos si les temes

La arena la rodeó, pero no quiso hacer nada, cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver, escuchando una voz aguda y lejana, mientras la arena comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

"_Teme a lo desconocido, ten miedo de ser asesinada y que tu sangre alimente la arena"_

Sin embargo la arena era suave y tibia a pesar de toda la crítica situación.

Gaara tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un gemido de dolor, no la comprendía, ella no le temía y decía esas palabras.

Todo dolía en su mente. Hasta que sintió un calor envolverlo y unas palabras que jamás creo oír

– Todo estará bien… tranquilo…no estas solo Gaara-kun

No pudo más que decirle eso y acercarse por un impulso al cuerpo del joven que estaba encogido en el suelo, apoyo su rojiza cabellera entre sus piernas y acariciando por primera vez aquellos cabellos, que encontró suaves. Comprendiéndolo y sintiendo familiaridad ante su comportamiento.

_**Doshaburi no rain**_

_**Boku nara daijoubu Samishisa**_

_**Mune made shimicha inai**_

_**Bishonure no rain**_

_**Sore yori kanjiteru 'Honto no**_

_**yasashisa ga hoshii' tte**_

_Verter lluvia_

_Estaré bien_

_La soledad no se ha rezumado en el corazón_

_Empapado en la lluvia_

_Sobre todo, puedo sentirme_

_Yo quiero las bondades verdaderas_

Shukaku lo seguía torturando con ese terrible dolor, con esa endemoniada y fría oscuridad que todo se volvía, en que la sangre comenzaba a ahogarlo. Pero en un segundo algo se detuvo, un extraño calor que lo tomo. Era esa jovencita, aquel aroma a hierbas y flores que encubría el olor metálico de la sangre, cuando sintió eso, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven y se apoyo escuchando los agitados latidos de su corazón, tratando de calmar el insoportable dolor en su cabeza, producto del demonio. Sus pequeñas manos suaves volvieron a acariciar sus cabellos ya desordenados.

Entonces la calma lo envolvió con rapidez, una paz rodeo a su cuerpo por completo, cuanto más se acercaba a ese pequeño cuerpo que le daba un misterioso bienestar a su dolor.

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco todos los comentarios _**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	12. Caer en el amor

**Me vino una inspiración e hice este capitulo ademas de estar contenta porque hice el foro de mi pagina jejejej**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XII capitulo_**

_**Caer en el amor**_

**

* * *

**

Shukaku lo seguía torturando con ese terrible dolor, con esa endemoniada y fría oscuridad que todo se volvía, en que la sangre comenzaba a ahogarlo. Pero en un segundo algo se detuvo, un extraño calor que lo tomo. Era esa jovencita, aquel aroma a hierbas y flores que encubría el olor metálico de la sangre, cuando sintió eso, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven y se apoyo escuchando los agitados latidos de su corazón, tratando de calmar el insoportable dolor en su cabeza, producto del demonio. Sus pequeñas manos suaves volvieron a acariciar sus cabellos ya desordenados.

Entonces la calma lo envolvió con rapidez, una paz rodeo a su cuerpo por completo, cuanto más se acercaba a ese pequeño cuerpo que le daba un misterioso bienestar a su dolor.

Si, era algo que no hubiera imaginado nunca en su vida: un abrazo.

Un abrazo por parte de ella, en una situación inesperada, ilógica.

Shukaku empezó a ronronear del puro placer que le causaba algo así, ya no había experimentado algo parecido en miles de años.

"_Deberías apegarte un poco más"_

"**_sólo deja de molestar en mi mente"_**

"_Quizás si me dejas con ella, emmm como se llamaba"_

El mapache estaba demasiado concentrado en disfrutar de aquellas caricias que a pesar de ser entregadas a su médium podía percibirlas con plenitud

"_Ah si… Hinata…que tal Hinata-chan"_

"**_¡Vete!"_**

Grito mentalmente y lo encerró con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero ese esfuerzo fue devuelto con un dolor aun más fuerte que lo hizo gritar y revolverse entre los brazos de la joven.

Hinata, no tenía miedo. Al contrario deseaba que su sufrimiento se terminara, podía sentir su dolor y tristeza. Su alma le decía cuanto el había sufrido y ahora sufría…aunque era algo totalmente externo lo que lo provocaba.

Callo mientras lo abrazaba con una especie de ternura que surgió de pronto, lo apego aun más a su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmarlo.

Solo entonces pudo sentir de nuevo su corazón aumentar el ritmo al mismo tiempo que sentía que el la rodeaba aun más aun gimiendo de dolor.

**

* * *

**

– ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan? – preguntó por enésima vez un asustado Naruto

– Baka, deja de hacer escándalo…ella está bien

– Pero, pero…ella…grrrr Sasuke debiste haberla traído más rápido

– Cállate… – gruño un molesto Sasuke.

El moreno claro que lo hizo, había aumentado la velocidad gastando la mitad de su chacra y exponiéndose a cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Pero valía más la salud de la pelirosada en esos momentos.

– No se si habré hecho bien, dejándolo solo con Sakura-chan…al parecer solo pudo cargarla hasta aquí…– pensó amargamente el rubio, respecto su plan – ¿cargarla?...¡eso es, al menos ya se acerco un poco a ella y mostró gran preocupación. Jejeej soy un genio, el mejor…

Apenas hubo concluido con una rapidez asombrosa aquello. Miro al Uchiha que portaba un gesto preocupado más que serio. Ahora lo entendía todo.

– ¿Estas preocupado por Sakura-chan? – pregunto en el mismo tono para que no se notara su intención y él le siguiera el juego.

– Claro que si – respondió un poco enojado, y después dándose cuenta de las palabras que había pronunciado

– Lo sabía…Sasuke, tu quieres a Sakura-chan…a pesar de que niegues en que no sientes nada por nadie. – lo acuso Uzumaki apuntándolo con un dedo

– Tu… – dijo mirándolo seriamente, pero al parecer con nada más que decir frente al gesto triunfal del rubio.

– Jejejeje

Naruto sonrió confiado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y asintiendo mientras cerraba los ojos. Ahora tenía al portador del sharingan literalmente en sus manos.

**

* * *

**

– Sus habitaciones están asignadas, si desean seguir a los ninjas…mañana se hará la reunión con el consejo de ancianos – explico la rubia de las coletas, dando a entender las instrucciones

Cada uno siguió el camino a las habitaciones, excepto Kiba

– No he visto a Hinata

– no te preocupes, puede que este en su habitación durmiendo – trato de responder Temari

– pero ella…

– no le sucederá nada, dentro de la aldea también hay guardias por si te preocupa eso…resguardan las salidas y entradas de la aldea.

– esta bien – respondió un poco mas calmado

La habitación de los chicos estaban divididas en do unidas por una puerta. En una estaba Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji. Mientras en la otra Neji, Lee, Kiba y Shino. Las chicas estaban todas en una sola habitación.

**

* * *

**

– Es muy grande – exclamo Tenten

– Tienes razón – apoyo Ino entrando rápidamente en el baño y los armarios

Quien más entro fue Naruto y Sasuke que traía a Sakura en su espalda. Ya que él mismo no permitió que un ninja de la arena lo hiciera. Naruto no lo sabía así que no se armaría escándalo.

– Ino, apúrate en escoger tu cama para poder dejar a Sakura-chan en la suya

– deja de reclamar Naruto, debería elegirla ella para que el pobre Sasuke-kun descanse

– cállate y elígelo… además si te atreves a molestar a Sakura-chan que esta enferma – amenazo el portador del Kyuubi.

– tranquilo Naruto – exclamo la pelirosada dando una cariñosa mirada al rubio que lo hizo sonrojar – estaré bien, solo falta que me recupere de los medicamentos que marean un poco

– esta bien Sakura-chan… si lo dices tu, no haré nada.

Después de dejar a la pelirosada en su respectiva cama, ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de las chicas.

– Hinata aun no a llegado – dijo Tenten observando la cama que aun quedaba vacía

– es verdad – dijo Ino mirando también la cama y a las demás, un poco asustada por la ausencia de la Hyuuga

– es mejor que la dejemos, últimamente la he visto muy extraña– acotó la enferma en su cama y n poco más aliviada de los síntomas de enferma

– pero Sakura – reclamo Ino

– si ella desea estar sola… no podemos hacer nada Ino

Sakura tenía un sentimiento de comprensión hacia la ojiblanco, en su corazón sentía que no estaba bien, y lo que ahora hacía era curarse de heridas

– Hablando de soledad al que no ví fue a Sobaku no Gaara – exclamo Tente acostándose en la cama y estirándose

– Ese nombre me da miedo…– chillo un poco Ino tapándose con la almohada de la cama

– No deben gustarle las reuniones sociales, creo. – Argumento la pelirosada dando una breve explicación al comportamiento del pelirojo

**

* * *

**

En sol del desierto por la mañana despertó al pelirrojo de su trance, se movió del mullido sitio en el que se encontraba.

Había confiado en alguien para que viera por minutos su confusión y dolor. El quien no confiaba en nadie…ahora estaba totalmente confundido.

Levanto la cabeza para darse cuenta que la joven estaba durmiendo, aun abrazándolo. Cosa que lo hizo sentir una especie de nerviosismo.

Empezó a destruir la barrera que había hecho en la noche anterior. Tubo aun el suficiente control sobre su chacra para hacer una barrera que los protegiera a ambos, (más a la Hyuuga) de los gélidos vientos del desierto.

Se enderezo de su cómoda posición cuando lo hizo los brazos de la joven rodeaban sus hombros quedando un especie de abrazo.

Volvió a observar su rostro, también esta era una de las pocas y extrañas situaciones en que tenía la joven tan cerca y podía verla sin temer ser sorprendido.

La tomo bajo las piernas y se coloco de pie llevándola en brazos, sabía que no despertaría con facilidad. Estaba muy cansada, lo supo porque se quedo la mayor parte de la noche cuidándolo, aunque le extraño que ella no le preguntara porque no podía dormir.

Lo mejor sería llevarla donde Temari, para que la llevara a su verdadera habitación, pensando esto desapareció en un remolino de arena

**

* * *

**

– ¿Gaara? – pregunto una sorprendida Temari, viendo entrar a su hermano menor un poco desordenado y con algunas marcas de arena en su ropa. Pero con la Hyuuga en sus brazos.

La rubia fue presa de una especie de shock y también de una avalancha de preguntas que podía soltar en cualquier momento. Agradeció que su otro hermano siguiera durmiendo plácidamente.

– Paso la noche en el desierto…esta bien, sólo necesita descansar un poco más – respondió con calma ante la expectación de su hermana mayor – ¿puedo dejarla en tu habitación?

– ehh…creo que no, esta muy desordenada…lo mejor será en la tuya. Al menos estará más tranquila hasta que despierte – se justifico por su respuesta.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y entro hacia su habitación donde fue seguido por la mirada de su hermana.

Al entrar supo que tenía que desaparecer apenas dejara a Hinata durmiendo, ya que no quería ser fastidiado tan temprano ni menos por un interrogatorio, además aun no podía controlar esas extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo en especial de sus mejillas al recordar la situación con la joven ojiblanco.

Aparto las sabanas, pero ella se aferro un poco a el buscando su calor, eso hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran ante la sorpresa de ese gesto. ¿Por qué ella lo confundía de esa manera?

¿Por qué?

Se quedo quieto por unos segundos para sentir aquella tranquilidad que ella le daba. Después de eso la tomo lentamente y la acostó entre las sabanas, donde la tapo lentamente.

Antes de irse de la habitación, miro detenidamente el pacifico rostro de la joven.

Luego desapareció en un remolino de arena

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en un lugar muy cómodo y blando.

¿Cómodo y blando?

Se levanto para encontrarse en una cama, al reconocer el lugar se dio cuenta que no era cualquier cama…era la cama de uno de los ninjas de excelencia de la aldea de la arena.

Era la cama de Gaara. Quizás el mismo la hubiera traído, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar como había pasado la noche. Como el la había abrazado de esa forma cuando se hubo calmado

– Que bueno que despertaste Hinata-chan – exclamo una alegre Temari entrando en la habitación

– Temari-san… eto, yo… – trato de encontrar alguna justificación

– Ya lo se…

– ¿eh?

– No debiste quedarte en el desierto. Aunque no lo parezca a veces puede ser fatal…cualquier ninja no sobrevive en el…ecxepto Gaara, el es el único que puede…que siempre lo a hecho

– Lo siento, pero necesitaba estar sola

Temari observo los ojos plateados de la kunoichi y se sorprendió al ver aquella soledad, era la misma que estaba en los ojos de su hermano, quizás por eso él la había traído

– Ya veo – dijo la joven de las coletas, poniéndose las manos en la cintura – no te gustan las reuniones, igual de antisocial que Gaara

– jejejej

– el chico del perrito pregunto por ti anoche…además me paso esto

Le entrego en sus manos, el polerón mullido que se parecía al que siempre usaba, con la diferencia que este tenia algunas franjas oscuras.

Era su querido abrigo que volvía a sus manos, sonrió y se lo puso

– Espero no te mueras de calor con eso…

– no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien – respondió la kunoichi de Konoha con un brillo de seguridad en sus ojos

Temari sonrió satisfecha y se coloco de pie hacia la salida, seguida de la joven.

Se haría una reunión donde parte del tratado lo tenia Hinata, era tiempo de finalizar los trámites.

La reunión se realizo con normalidad, cada uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja paso al frente entregando una parte del documento que fue tomando forma a medida que los pergaminos se juntaban.

Finalmente Hinata se adelantó y coloco el último pergamino que era el más grande y termino realizando los sellos que dejaron frente al consejo de ancianos el documento firmado por la Hokage

– Como ve gran consejo de ancianos de la aldea de la Arena, La Quinta Hokage desea realizar otro pacto de amistad con la aldea, por eso hemos sido enviados, ya que este tratado contiene una serie de sellos que ayuda a la protección – termino de decir solemnemente Shikamaru

– Aceptamos el tratado y esperamos mantener las buenas relaciones con la aldea de la Hoja…

La reunión dio por finalizada, y aunque algunas preguntas sobre su desaparición la rodearon de boca de las chicas y su compañeros. Temari fue una encubridora en decir que había visitado su casa para buscar algunas cosas y descansar, y que por casualidad se quedo a dormir.

Por lo menos no la molestarían aun…

Pero se extraño de que una silueta se acercara a ella cuando finalizo la reunión y cuando todos volvían a sus habitaciones a dormir un poco por el cansancio del viaje.

– Hanabi me pidió que te entregara esto – Explico el joven ojiblanco entregando un pequeño paquete a la peliazul

– g-gracias neji-onisan – respondió extrañada la joven.

Para cuando abrió el paquete desenvolviendo la tela sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su primo pudo percatarse del cambio, pero no hizo nada. Porque sabía que anda podía hacer.

– nos vemos después…– se justifico la joven con una leve sonrisa

Se retiro lo mas rápido del lugar siendo seguida no solo por las blancas pupilas del genio de los Hyuuga, si no por claros y verdosos ojos del pelirrojo.

Camino, lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. No podía pensar con claridad. Neji no podía saber el significado de ese paquete.

Todo lo recordó…todo su pasado, sus culpas. Su hermana menor volvía a recordarle ese día a pesar de estar tan lejos. Utilizo chacra y se encontró fuera de la ciudad…el viento nocturno del desierto le dio la bienvenida, caminó hasta alejarse del bullicio de la aldea quedando entre solitarias dunas, sus ojos vacíos nuevamente.

– por que son así… yo no quiero…porque…porque… – se repetía apretando los puños a ambos lados

Alcanzo a ver una especie de gran roca de arena, apretó su puño derecho y golpeo con gran fuerza la superficie

– porque…duele, solo quería tener un sentido…un sentido para vivir nuevamente

Golpeo otra vez, una especie de fuego le iba quemando, la rabia se apoderaba poco a poco, toda aquella rabia que había guardado en forma de dolor resurgía

– Okasan, acaso fui tan mala…porque duele tanto…¿que soy? – pregunto aun golpeando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Una y otra vez, hasta que ya no sintió sus manos ni nada, solo golpeaba esa roca que se iba transformando en arena que ya estaba fusionada con la del suelo. Se arrodillo y siguió golpeando una y otra vez la arena con más fuerza, mas rabia mas dolor.

– ¡te odio Otousan! Nunca¿verdad? Solo debí ser fuerte. Porque, porque….fuerte para ti…fuerte por el clan…fuerte por todos…¡menos por MI y por ella!

Golpeó la arena una vez más quería destruir y dejar todo. La habían matado cada día, siempre s padre lo recalco, siempre…porque… odiaba sentirse así…rabia rencor…

– Cálmate

Alguien decía detrás de ella, alguien hablaba. ¿parar, cuando ya podía sacar todo… debía seguir golpeando, debía seguir…

Pero no pudo, ese alguien lo suficiente rápido la dio vuelta en un segundo sujetando sus muñecas, trato de liberarse. Pero solo consiguió caer de espalda. No veía bien, estaba cegada por la cólera…esa voz volvió a hablar fríamente

– Ya es suficiente

Fue entonces que la dura realidad la golpeo y se encontró con aquellas orbes pertenecientes a la persona que jamás creyó que la sacaría de ese mundo de odio… Gaara…aquellos ojos de agua verdemarina congelada fría y silenciosa

Ambas piernas de el aprisionaban las suyas, estando semi-sentado y sujetando sus muñecas firmemente inmovilizándola, ella trato de soltarse moviéndose pero lo que obtenía era que el la acercaba más a su cuerpo dejando más peso sobre ella

Lo vio y el atrapo su mirada con la de él.

¿Qué sucedía?

Todo se calmó, Gaara sintió el calor que escapaba de la joven, estaban muy cerca pero no podían separarse, no sabía porque pero le era necesario estar así y aun considerando que la Hyuuga se movía por inercia para soltarse…

– Gaara-kun…déjame, yo…yo – dijo para tratar de soltarse

– Ya se lo que hiciste… – respondió calmadamente

Enmudeció, el joven hablaba lo suficiente para cortar sus palabras, pero aun sentía cólera y se movía inconscientemente.

¿La había seguido, entonces escucho todo lo que grito

Su voz parecía atraerlo, pero debían separarse… estaba cayendo, lo sabía. Cayendo donde no debía…pero no podía evitarlo…

Se acerco, sus rostros se rozaban, hasta cuando se sorprendía y sonrojaba le agradaba esa expresión de desconcierto. Porque así se hallaba ella por como la tenia, en su poder. Era una sensación que no pasaba desapercibido ni para él ni para el demonio.

Se había enredado en lo que creyó una relación de compañerismo oportuno, era algo más, que hasta sus cuerpos extrañamente lo reclamaban.

No quería apartar la mirada del joven, la mantenía…también se perdía, lo sabía había caído, se había enamorado de él.

Se había enamorado del asura del desierto

Se había enamorado de Sobaku no Gaara

**

* * *

**

_**Agradezco todos los comentarios, prometo mencionar sus nombres en el prox, capitulo. **_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	13. No me quiero enamorar

**Agadezco los reviews de todos, la canción en la que me inspire para hacer este capitulo es de Kalimba - No me quiero enamorar. Para Gaara jjeje inspirado desde su punto de vista. Y recomiendo no comer dulce antes de escribir…**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XIII capitulo**_

_**No me quiero enamorar**_

**

* * *

**

¿La había seguido, entonces escucho todo lo que grito

Su voz parecía atraerlo, pero debían separarse… estaba cayendo, lo sabía. Cayendo donde no debía…pero no podía evitarlo…

Se acerco, sus rostros se rozaban, hasta cuando se sorprendía y sonrojaba le agradaba esa expresión de desconcierto. Porque así se hallaba ella por como la tenia, en su poder. Era una sensación que no pasaba desapercibido ni para él ni para el demonio.

Se había enredado en lo que creyó una relación de compañerismo oportuno, era algo más, que hasta sus cuerpos extrañamente lo reclamaban.

No quería apartar la mirada del joven, la mantenía…también se perdía, lo sabía había caído, se había enamorado de él.

Se había enamorado del asura del desierto

Se había enamorado de Sobaku no Gaara

¿Cómo podía pasar?

Simplemente porque el corazón no elegía de quien debía enamorarse. Se dio cuenta que su corazón fue guiado por su alma, la cual estaba comunicada con la del ninja de la arena. Sus almas habían hablado, se habían entendido y se hicieron una.

**El **Jinchuuriki de Shukaku miro detenidamente los ojos nieve-violáceos de la joven, estos estaban quietos.

Su respiración aunque no tan agitada como antes, seguía rápida.

El demonio por extraño que parezca no quiso intervenir, dejaría a su médium que actuara, después de todo percibió que sus instintos estaban bastantes revolucionados y confundidos y si el metía sus hábiles garras las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas. Y aunque deseaba eso, algo le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Además si consideraba que la jovencita parecía igual de confundida, sería un buen espectáculo y él estaría en la primera fila…si señor y sin censura.

_**Yo no quería quererte  
Y no lo pude evitar  
Creí poder defenderme  
Pero a mi corazón  
No lo puedes atar  
**_

Se pregunto una y otra vez, el porque la había seguido después que desapareció de la reunión. Y de que su primo le hubiera entregado ese misterioso paquete

Simplemente un impulso. El porque la había detenido de esa extraña manera en la que se estaba comportando y el porque la tenía aprisionada en el suelo era desconocido para el.

Ella perfectamente podía liberarse de su prisión, era bastante fuerte, pero esto tenía otro significado. Al parecer los dos estaban hipnotizados y paralizados de realizar cualquiera acción a excepción de mirarse a los ojos.

Ahora que se daba cuenta la joven se había dejado de mover, estaba muy quieta.

Al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado.

¿Por qué esa importancia de que no le pasara nada a Hinata?

¿Por qué se había vuelto tan importante?

_Amor… se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona_

Su tío lo había dicho, entonces el…un asura del desierto como lo habían dicho. Un asura que era un demonio que solo se ama a si mismo y solo lucha por si mismo

¿Podía ser que amaba a alguien?

¿Acaso había empezado a amar a la joven acorralada bajo su cuerpo?

Miro su expresión tratando de analizar la situación, pero le resultaba imposible, su atención era llamada por aquellos ojos de nieve que parecían brillar bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Lo extraño era que la joven no estaba asustada, al contrario su jadeo aunque no desaparecido completamente había disminuido, su cuerpo tranquilo totalmente. Y su boca entreabierta y expectante a cualquier palabra.

Por su parte Hinata esta en la misma situación que el pelirrojo. Nerviosa y expectante porque no entendía la extraña manera en que se comportaba el ninja. También porque no sabia lo que el ahora estaba pensando. Parecía muy concentrado en ella pero también en sus pensamientos. Lo más normal es que ella estuviera ahí en ese suelo pero en un charco de sangre.

Pero no...

El la había acorralado y detenido

Y ahora solo la observaba detenidamente, muy cerca. Y ante tal cercanía que era voluntaria su corazón latía rápido.

Era desquiciante que el la mirara de esa forma tan misteriosa y serena, parecía desnudarla, parecía descubrir cada uno de sus secretos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía apartar su vista de el.

Y todo pareció empeorar para su nerviosismo y timidez cuando se dio cuenta que el se acercaba más a su rostro. Y se había dado cuenta por que su aliento la rozo justo en los labios...

¿Acaso el?

No podía ser

El sonrojo subió aun mas cubriendo sus mejillas.

__

Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote  
Si te gano pierdo libertad  
Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar

Observó los ojos de la joven que brillaban intensamente y se acerco aun más a su rostro, escuchando que su corazón también empezaba a angustiarse ante tal cercanía que para su gusto era muy lenta.

**_– _**Gaara… **_– _**susurró levemente

Poso sus labios sobre los de la kunoichi, los encontró suaves y húmedos. Callo cualquier ruido que hubiera provenido de la garganta de la joven.

Supuso que era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, porque así lo deseaba y cuando quería algo. Simplemente lo hacia, no iba a preguntar a nadie si estaba bien o mal.

Había querido probar aquellos delgados labios

Y los tomó...

Desde ahí paso la lengua lentamente hasta que sintió que aquellos labios se abrieron en un suspiro, se introdujo besando lentamente pero con profundidad aquella boca que sin darse cuenta había deseado. No sabia como hacia esto, era guiado por su propio cuerpo, por la respiración, por aquel extraño sabor que provenía de la boca de Hinata

El agarre de las muñecas lo soltó, dándole libertad para huir si así lo deseaba. Y comprobando con aquello si aquella niña que había llamado su atención no lo quería y estaba aterrorizada

Pero fue todo lo contrario, la jovencita subió sus brazos rodeando su cuello suavemente a medida que respondía.

El beso era inexperto pero no dejaba de ser agradable y placentero. una lucha de movimientos sensuales que adquirían el camino a la perfección.

Una perfección, y un calor que jamás creyó experimentar. La paz que antes había sentido a su lado era cambiado por un extraño calor que se estaba anidando en el pecho.

Se apoyo en sus codos, sintiendo con plenitud el contacto de sus labios. Aun tenía entrecerrado los ojos y ella también, pero cuando el beso fue profundizado sintió la necesidad de seguir el acto de la joven que los cerraba suavemente.

Entonces se dejo llevar por aquel vacío tan placentero. Y a la vez el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Sintió las caricias en la parte baja de su cuello, eran las mismas que cuando estaba en aquella crisis, pero mucho más sensuales.

Sonrió internamente...

Por lo que se daba cuenta, era la primera vez que alguien besaba a la joven, y se daba cuenta en la sorpresa y torpeza cuando el se aventuro...

Pero sinceramente se alegro, había sido el primero y si de él dependiera también seria el único y último.

_**  
Guardo en silencio mis besos  
Despídete sin voltear  
Porque al besarte me pierdo  
Pero a mi corazón  
Quién le puede explicar**_

Pero había algo que lo estaba molestando, ella no podía sentir lo mismo por él.

Pero debía considerar que si fuera así, lo hubiera rechazado, lanzándolo lejos. Lo que decía su alma era que la de ella, su espíritu lo había aceptado y quería acompañarlo.

Aquellos ojos de nieve también le habían explicado sinceramente que el beso no lo rechazaba al contrario, lo deseaba.

Esta vez los brazos de ella lo acercaron más a su cuerpo, y el guió una mano hasta su cintura donde la introdujo debajo de la espalda tomándola por el costado. La levanto de la arena del suelo, para seguir inundando su cuerpo de aquellos choques eléctricos, provocados por el profundo contacto y por un leve gemido proveniente de ka garganta de la joven.

Pero algo le advirtió que si seguía así perdería muy pronto el control, comenzó a separarse lentamente de aquella fuente de dulzura.

**_– _**veo que ahora estas mejor

Hinata lo observo mientras asentía débilmente todavía cubierta por un sonrojo, que aumentó una vez más y esta vez debido al tono en que el ninja le había hablado… más ronco de lo usual

Pero el también estaba levemente sonrojado, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle

El joven se levanto levemente pero sin soltarla, su expresión de tranquilidad seguía en su rostro

**_– _**Te llevare donde debes descansar, esta vez no sería bueno que lo hicieras en el desierto.

**_– _**esta bien... – respondió, sujetándose mejor ante lo que iba a hacer el ninja

El remolino de arena los rodeo, desapareciendo ambos de aquel lugar que había presenciado lo que nunca nadie hubiera imaginado.

Solamente el demonio y el desierto, este ultimo compañero de aquel ninja solitario había sido testigo de una pequeña pero sincera demostración de amor

**

* * *

**

Cuando abrió los ojos el lugar estaba vacío, en el pasillo no había ni una persona. La puerta de la habitación que compartía con las demás estaba a unos pasos.

Volteo su rostro al frente para encontrarse nuevamente con el brillo de aquellos ojos metálicos de agua verde esmeralda.

Sintió el apretón del brazo que aun la tenía en la misma posición en la antes en el desierto, acostada y él sobre ella.

Sus brazos aun rodeaban su cuello, y con esto hacia que sus labios nuevamente se rozaran provocadoramente.

La clara diferencia era que ahora ambos estaban de pie.

El la fue soltando lentamente pero aun manteniendo aquel suave y sugestivo roce.

La Hyuuga también separo sus brazos de el, bajándolos tomando levemente los hombros y deslizándolos hacía abajo, manteniendo una tímida y leve sonrisa

Camino unos pocos pasos hacia atrás llegando a la puerta, dando media vuelta su cuerpo para abrir, no sin antes decirle algo ante todo lo que había pasado entre ellos

**_– _**eto…**_– _**tartamudeo la ojiblanca

**_– _**Buenas noches…Hinata

Volteo a mirar al pelirrojo justo cuando las palabras escapaban de sus labios, ella alcanzo a esbozar otra tranquila sonrisa y responderle mientras este desaparecía en su familiar remolino, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y levanto su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba inmóvil. Ya que aun sentía aquel roce sobre sus labios y aquella estremecedora mirada.

Pero un pequeño salto y el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

**_– _**Hinata-chan…por fin llegas! – exclamo la castaña

**_– _**hai – respondió tímidamente Hinata

**_– _**les dije que había sentido presencias – exclamo la pelirosada de brazos cruzados bajo las sabanas

La peliazul trago un poco de saliva ante aquella declaración, pero feliz de llegar. Viendo que todas ya estaban en sus camas y con sus pijamas…

**_– _**¿que hora es? – pregunto la ojiblanco avanzando lentamente seguida de Tenten

**_– _**pues son las 2 de la mañana – informo atentamente Haruno

**_– _**¿Que? – exclamo más ante sorpresa que volviendo a preguntar

**_– _**Al parecer estabas muy distraída paseando o viendo…porque estábamos empezando a preocuparnos – dijo Ino recostándose nuevamente en la cama

**_– _**Lo siento no quise preocuparlas – se excusó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Ella no quiso recordar que hace dos horas había entrado en las dunas del desierto. Debió ser mucho tiempo en el cual paso junto al pelirrojo…y no se dio cuenta…y como no si ellos estaban muy ocupados…

Camino rápidamente hacia su cama un tanto nerviosa.

**_– _**Entonces fuiste a ver a alguien – pregunto Ino con mucha picardía ante la incredulidad de las demás.

**_– _**eto…n-no yo solo fui a pasear y se me p-paso el tiempo… – tartamudeo levemente pero respondiendo

**_– _**pero tienes arena en su chaquetón…mira pareces que te hubieras revolcado…– volvió a sonreír Ino, pero con horror ante aquel atentado a la ropa.

La pelirosada miraba la escena un tanto extrañada ya que a pesar de conocer a la joven de cabellos azulados, su actitud le parecía extraña.

**_– _**no…es que me c-caí

Sin razón aparente para las demás kunoichis. Empezó a ponerse colorada, recordando que alguien la había acorralado en la arena, tranquilizándola de ese estado semisalvaje y de odio en el que había caído por su oscuro pasado..

- Denle aire parece que se va a desmayar – dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada ante el color que iba tomando el rostro de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Hinata, estas bien? – pregunto Tenten echándole un poco de brisa con sus manos

- Si creo es solo el c-clima…e-eso debe ser – respondió nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la cama

Claro que era el clima, aquel calor que se había producido en su cuerpo por que el pelirrojo la tuvo debajo de él durante aquel beso...y la había acercado…era algo sofocante. Y recordarlo solo aumentaba su sonrojo, porque la posición en la que habían quedado no era la más apropiada que digamos…

**

* * *

**

Apareció en la entrada del lugar que compartía con sus hermanos. Esperaba que nadie estuviera de pie porque no quería volver a desaparecer en medio de su arena. Ya que estaba muy desconcentrado para volver a hacerlo.

Pero para su mala suerte había alguien en la cocina ya que la luz de ese lugar estaba encendida.

**_– _**veo que volviste tarde Gaara

**_– _**Hola…– contesto el portador de Shukaku a modo de saludo

La silueta de su hermana mayor con un vaso de leche le indico que ella tomaba un refrigerio antes de seguir con su sueño…pero al parecer el que estaba también más durmiendo que comiendo era el marionetista

Siguió su camino en silencio hacia la pieza, saliendo de la luz que le daba en el rostro.

La rubia observo y dejo de un golpe seco el vaso sobre la mesa en que su hermano dormitaba. Provocando que despertara

**_– _**no es posible…no puedo creerlo – murmuró la rubia paseándose por la cocina

**_– _**que diablos pasa ahora – murmuro molesto

**_– _**Kankouro es que no entiendes

**_– _**Entender que Temari

**_– _**Gaara estaba sonrojado… – sentencio Temari con un cierto brillo en sus ojos

El marionetista miro a su hermana que observaba la habitación donde había entrado el menor.

De seguro estaría en el techo mirando la luna creciente, pensando.

**

* * *

**

Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente y volvió a ver la luna. Pero esta solo le recordaba aun más a la Hyuuga. El color plateado de sus rayos era el vivo reflejo de sus ojos.

Ojos que temblaron a su cercanía y contacto.

¿Qué había hecho?

Si decía la verdad, se había dejado llevar estrepitosamente por sus deseos.

"_vaya al parecer estar en primera fila tiene sus beneficios"_

El mapache comenzó a hablar de forma seductora, pero con un claro tinte de malicia

"**_Déjame en paz"_**

No necesitaba ahora al vivo recordatorio de la malicia, cuando desesperaba por tranquilidad y paz.

"_Querrás decir para recordar tu primer beso"_

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, al escuchar los ronroneos del bendito animal que lo estaba torturando en su mente

"_**solo deja de molestar"**_

"_creo que te haré caso porque hace milenios que no sentía aquella sensación de suavidad de una pequeña niña…y al parecer quedo complacida"_

No le gustaba aquellas suaves palabras, y aunque algo le decía que debía parar la conversación porque acabaría perdiendo, decidió seguir.

"_**que quieres decir"**_

"_Se que escuchaste perfectamente algunos gemidos…¿no?...claro que falto poco para que tu gruñeras"_

Cerró los ojos mientras volvía sentir aquel calor molesto en su rostro. Dejo que la arena saliera y cubriera todo el techo moviéndose como las ondulaciones de un maremoto en su clímax, estaba sumamente desconcertado y aquellos recuerdos no mejoraban las cosas.

Paso una mano entre sus cabellos tratando de calmar sus emociones, inútilmente

El no quería enamorarse…

Pero la había besado…

La había acercado a su cuerpo de una forma posesiva…

Había conocido su alma, hasta llegar a tocarla…

La arena se calmo al recordar su sincera sonrisa, las ondulaciones eran tan suaves como las de un lago.

Había caído…

Aunque no quería enamorarse…lo había hecho de una tímida kunoichi: Y él no quería enamorarse.

**_  
Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote  
Si te gano o pierdo libertad  
Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar _**

Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote  
Si te gano o pierdo libertad  
Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar...

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_** aradio akimichi, Nutri, Zerohuey, tere-chan, Lizirien, Darkhinta, Adriana Uchiha, Dark Rinoa Chan, fatima-san

**_y agregar que en próximo capitulo sabrán sobre el misterioso paquete, espero les guste este capitulo¿se lo esperaban?._**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	14. Invitaciones

**Casi me voy de espaldas al revisar la historia y ver que tenía 103 reviews, nunca había tenido tantos en tan poco, gracias por todo. Después de mi viaje esto me pone muy contenta **

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XIV capitulo_**

_**Invitaciones**_

**

* * *

**

Paso una mano entre sus cabellos tratando de calmar sus emociones, inútilmente

El no quería enamorarse…

Pero la había besado…

La había acercado a su cuerpo de una forma posesiva…

Había conocido su alma, hasta llegar a tocarla…

La arena se calmo al recordar su sincera sonrisa, las ondulaciones eran tan suaves como las de un lago.

Había caído…

Aunque no quería enamorarse…lo había hecho de una tímida kunoichi: Y él no quería enamorarse.

**

* * *

**

Todavía no amanecía y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se levanto de la cama con un claro sonrojo.

La voz de Gaara volvió a acariciar sus oídos durante toda la noche en una especie de canción interminable.

No olvidaba aquel tono, tan ronco, tan provocador. Ni menos aquel tóxico y asfixiante aliento sobre su rostro.

– que es lo que me pasa…

Termino de bañarse y vestirse, el sol comenzaba poco a poco a salir, de seguro la mayoría se levantaría en unos treinta minutos más.

Pero ella necesitaba urgentemente aire libre. Salió del edificio aun un poco temerosa de sus sueños. Temerosa de recordar lo que hace unas horas sucedió entre ella y el ninja de la arena…Sobaku no Gaara

El ambiente matinal no se diferenciaba mucho a su aldea, aunque lo que tenía de diferente era aquella brilla proveniente del desierto.

Se sentó en un banco donde los juegos aun no se llenaban con niños y risas.

Llevo dos dedos a sus labios un tanto temblorosa y curiosa.

– fue mi primer beso, después de todo… - murmuro para si, sonrojándose con violencia, mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente.

Los acaricio lentamente, y de pronto fue como si los labios de aquel joven volvieran a cubrir los suyos…tan cálidos y húmedos.

Dejo sus labios, bajando las manos y entrelazándolas frente a su pecho, no estaba bien que siguiera pensando en eso…su respiración se agitaba.

Por esto metió la mano en su chaqueton para sacar el paquete envuelto en una tela, lo dejo sobre sus piernas y lo observo con detenimiento.

Abriendo la tela dejo al descubierto una pequeña cajita de madera tallada, sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia por lo que tuvo que cerrarlos para no dejar salir varias lágrimas.

Acerco esa caja a su pecho con una leve punzada de dolor.

– ¿Por qué… si ya pasaron varios años aun me duele? – Hinata se pregunto a sí misma con voz baja y suplicante.

Bajo la cabeza, y suspiró…se sentía nuevamente sola. Esos recuerdos tan lejanos.

Alejo la cajita de sí y la abrió sacando una pulsera plateada y entrelazada, que coloco en su muñeca izquierda, pero fue interrumpida por una voz un tanto curiosa, que en definitiva era femenina.

– Hinata-chan¿tan temprano? – pregunto una voz desde la avenida principal

– Temari-san…Ohayo…yo solo salí a caminar un poco, porque no podía seguir durmiendo – respondió la ojiblanca dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

– ya veo…¿por esas casualidades no has visto a Gaara? – pregunto la manejadora del abanico, esperando una respuesta positiva

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se sorprendieron, y un leve sonrojo amenazo a salir

– no…creo que no

– demonios lo perdí…estoy segura que estaba en esta dirección hace unos minutos… – maldijo por unos instantes mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas con un poco de fastidio – tendré que dar otra vuelta

– si gustas puedo acompañarte…no creo que mis compañeras se levanten en más de 15 minutos

Así tendría una manera de distraer sus vagos y dolorosos recuerdos que asomaron a la superficie. Se levanto lentamente siguiendo a la joven de coletas que caminaba alegremente delante suyo.

– gracias…

Ambas jóvenes se encaminaron a la senda de la aldea. Lo curiosos es que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba escondido justo arriba de donde la Hyuuga estaba sentada meditando.

**

* * *

**

Bajo del árbol sin hacer el menor ruido, justo en el asiento en que minutos antes estaba la kunoichi.

Dejo que sus ojos verde aguamarina reposaran en el asiento donde la ojiblanca se hubo sentado hace unos minutos con aquella estremecedora expresión.

Guardaba secretos…igual que él. Secretos dolorosos que acongojaban a su alma.

Gaara entonces se pregunto, el porque siempre se mostraba tan fresca y a veces alegre con los demás. Apoyando e incluso dando lo mejor de si.

¿Por qué era así?

Otra vez lo desconcertaba, aunque también tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de sus parpados teñidos de oscuridad, ya que no quería ser encontrado por su hermana.

Algo le decía que a pesar de todo lo fastidioso que pudiera ser iba a ser bueno…

Shukaku sin embargo tenía unas enormes ganas que repitiera el contacto con la peliazul en el desierto.

Se sonrojo…

El mapache lo estaba fastidiando, otra vez. Si no fuera por su gran capacidad de indiferencia estaría vuelto loco con todas las ideas perversas del demonio.

* * *

La joven mujer de cabellos dorados recogidos en cuatro coletas, daba una que otra mirada divertida a la kunoichi que caminaba a su lado.

La encontraba interesante. No era como las demás de su aldea…sabía que había algo especial en ella.

Aunque en un principio la encontró sumamente débil y patética.

Hinata Hyuuga podía ser el tipo de chica que daba grandes sorpresas, ya que sin que nadie lo esperara su hermano estaba con ella en su casa.

Un punto a favor.

Era más que obvio que la había ayudado y eso lo encontraba muy interesante.

Por un momento tuvo la corazonada que aquella jovencita de nívea piel, seria ese alguien de ahí afuera que curara las heridas de Gaara. Como el marionetista había dicho

Sonrió aun más confiada, cuando vio la entrada del recinto donde se resguardaban los ninjas de Konoha.

Entro junto a Hinata que miraba curiosa su cambio de actitud

– Bueno ahora espero que todos estén despiertos y se preparen para la invitación que les voy a dar

– in-invitación

– Bueno mira ahí están…

Se acerco y aclaro su garganta mientras daba una divertida mirada al manejador de las sombras que la miraba y murmuraba algo de: esto va a ser problemático

– es una costumbre de nuestra aldea sellar a manera final, la culminación de un tratado con un pequeño baile de significado…

– ¿baile? – exclamo Naruto un tanto contento ya que eso significaría mucha comida

– es algo extraño que una aldea organice uno – murmuro el Uchiha dando una mirada acusadora

– bueno eso es verdad, aunque no solo estarán los ninjas más importantes sino algunos del consejo, es mas bien un baile político…eso es todo

la joven rubia iba retirándose no sin antes detenerse y continuar diciendo

– queda mencionar que la asistencia es obligatoria…

La mayoría trago saliva, a excepción de Neji y Sasuke que siguieron con su semblante inalterable.

Antes de que las chicas comenzaran a desesperarse para ver como se las ingeniarían para asistir ya que no tenían el atuendo indicado, Hinata se acerco lentamente a ellas, dando los buenos días en modo de cortesía.

– Que hermosa pulsera Hinata – dijo Ino sorprendida mirando la muñeca de la Hyuuga con asombro

– Gracias – logro articular Hinata mientras miraba como Sakura se acercaba y miraba también

– Al parecer se ve que e muy valiosa **–** reflexiono Tenten sonriendo

– Si… – respondió con un murmullo Hinata

Esa pulsera era lo que contenía el paquete una pequeña caja de madera tallada por las manos de su madre y dentro de ella la pulsera que ella misma había hecho con varios sellos, un regalo sólo para ella…

Pero que sin querer marco aquel fatal día

La pelirosada noto el semblante triste en el rostro de la Hyuuga y tomo su hombro.

– Hinata-chan… ¿estás bien?

– si… no te preocupes Sakura-chan

Antes de que le pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa a Hinata, fueron arrastradas por el huracán en que se convirtió Ino hacía las habitaciones…sin contar que Tenten también…

– Esa es la flor de la juventud – exclamo la pequeña bestia verde de Konoha

– eso no es la flor de la juventud, cejas encrespadas! – exclamo el rubio agitando los brazos encima de su cabeza.

– Son mujeres… - dijo a modo de respuesta Shikamaru cruzando sus brazos encima de su cabeza

Todos los jóvenes que estaban en el corredor callaron a modo de respuesta. Mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con fuerza.

**

* * *

**

La habitación era un completo caos, mas por la rubia platinada que por cualquier otra cosa.

La castaña estaba acostaba en su cama lanzando sus armas al techo dando al blanco.

Mientras Sakura trataba de calmar a Ino gritándole cualquier cosa.

La ojiblanco decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta, antes de vestirse…

Se encamino en los pasillos sin un destino fijo, ya que para su mala suerte era una fiesta obligatoria. Esperaba que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Pero un pequeño bichito pareció picarle al recordar lo que había mencionado Temari…

_No solo estarán los ninjas más importantes_

Eso significaba que el pelirrojo también estaría…

¿Cómo podría verlo después de lo que pasó?

Su cara empezó a sonrojarse, debía calmarse. Quizás el no fuera, porque no le gustaban las reuniones como ella…pero…

…pero era obligatoria

– Una ninja perdida en sus pensamientos…no es algo común

Sus ojos se abrieron, esa voz la recordaba perfectamente. Volteo un tanto sorprendida y retrocediendo, ubicando la voz de nuevo tras un pilar. Tal como la primera vez

Entre las sombras brillaron de nuevo aquel par de metálicos ojos rojizos. Pero esta vez su portador se acerco a la luz, dejando al descubierto a un joven de mirada un tanto maliciosa y sonrisa burlesca.

La brisa que circuló por el pasillo hizo que los largos cabellos verdosos que cubrían su frente se mecieran, junto con la pequeña coleta alta en su cabeza

– tu eres… - murmuro Hinata

– simplemente el ninja que estaba cuando dabas el informe

– lo recuerdo…

Dio unos pasos que hicieron que los músculos de Hinata se tensaran levemente.

El quedo mirando sus ojos fijamente.

– verte de cerca es mejor…

– ¿Qué?

Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

– Aunque dudo que recuerdes mi nombre…es Tetsu

El joven de mirada de sangre esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa al ver como la jovencita lo miraba un tanto curiosa. Estaba completamente seguro que estaba nerviosa.

– ya veo…

– ¿Me dirás tu nombre? – pregunto dando otro paso

– Hi-Hinata…

– Muy apropiado…

No le gustaba aquel ambiente que se había formado…era estar atrapada frente a un asesino que miraba expectante su presa. Pero lo que povocó un sonrojo fue que el la tomo de la barbilla como examinándola.

– Hinata-chan! – un grito se escucho cerca del pasillo

– Bueno, espero verte más tarde…

murmuro y se alejo de ella lentamente, perdiéndose entre los pilares. Mientras aparecía Ino y la tomaba de un brazo llevándola a la habitación, ella aun estaba perdida en aquellos brillos que la hicieron estremecer.

– Ino, no tienes que traer así a Hinata, casi le sacas un brazo

– pero Sakura ella estaba ahí parada…y como falta poco

I– no son 2 horas solamente – bufo Tenten tratando de controlar su impulso por lanzar sus armas a la rubia platinada

– Nee no se porque tiene ella que ayudarnos

Por primera vez Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, en la habitación

– Te-Temari-san

– Bueno primero que nada, porque yo tengo ropa para que se vean presentables – respondió mirando a Ino con mucha superioridad

– Como sea – exclamo Ino molesta mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente.

Mientras Sakura y Tenten tomaban ánimo, y empezaban a ver los vestidos, Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco asustada.

– Hinata-chan¿sucede algo? – preguntó Temari ante la actitud de la ojiblanco

– Es que yo… no soy mucho de fiestas y..bueno…eto… - empezó a tartamudear y poner sus dedos delante de ella mirando el piso.

– Comprendo… Pero ven yo te ayudare. Vi un vestido especial para ti…no es ni muy escotado ni nada por el estilo, se ajusta perfectamente a tu forma de ser…

– Pero Temari-san no debiste…

– Claro que debí…ven

La ninja de coletas tomo de la mano a la Hyuuga y la llevo a un rincón de la habitación donde las demás no la vieran y comenzó a ver como se peinaría.

Por otro lado Ino trataba de manejar la situación con los cosméticos. Tenten no quería pintarse como ella lo deseara, por eso tenía listo un shuriken en su mano por si intentaba acercarse a su rostro.

La Hyuuga miro con un poco de temor la actitud por pintarse…

Temari solo miraba mas que divertida, en realidad aquellas kunoichis podían ser muy divertidas, dio otra mirada a quien se estaba terminando se poner el vestido color noche que había traído.

Hinata parecía una pequeña niña…con miedo a pintarse como cualquier cosa o monstruos que irían a la guerra.

– Hinata-chan no es necesario que tengas miedo…yo no te pintare solo un poco de brillo de labios y sombra. No creo que estés acostumbrada

La joven guió sus ojos color perla hacia lo que considero una salvación y asintió más calmada.

– La próxima vez que haya algo por el estilo aléjenme de Ino… - dijo Tenten mientras apuntaba y lanzaba dos shuriken en la cama de la mencionada

– Eres tan poco femenina Tenten-chan – susurro Ino moviéndose coquetamente por la habitación

La castaña esta tomando uno de sus pergaminos para convocar un dragón y llenar la habitación de trocitos de Ino, cuando Sakura alcanzo a detenerla.

– No te enojes Tenten, ya sabes ella es así… - explico Sakura mientras daba un bufido y se daba cuenta que el cabello de Tenten le hacía cosquillas, e Ino se reía como loca – YA sabes a veces Ino-cerda se transforma

– ¿Qué dijiste frentuda?

– Pues lo que escuchaste Ino-cerda

Tenten se coloco de pie saliendo de la habitación, seguida de una preocupada Hinata y una burlesca Temari. Mientras ambas amigas de infancia estaban enfrascadas en una acalorada discusión.

– Tenten-chan… espera… - dijo Hinata alcanzando a la castaña

– Esta bien Hinata – respondió la kunoichi volteando y mirando sorprendida a la Hyuuga – vaya te ves muy bonita

– Gracias…tu también

– Bueno espero no se tiren tantos piropos…Tenten, toma alcance a traer un cepillo para que te arregles el cabello, quedo un poco desordenado

Gracias Temari-san, eres muy amable. Pero es que con esa Ino…

– Hinata tomo el cepillo y termino de arreglar el cabello de la castaña, que sin sus habituales moños su cabello estaba ondulado

– Tenten, te ves muy bien con el pelo suelto…

La castaña asintió mientras la Hyuuga le pasaba el cepillo a la ninja de la arena que lo hizo desaparecer. Aunque el enojo de Tenten aun seguía presente en su rostro mientras caminaban al salón…

– si llego a ver que me fastidia aquí – murmuro Tente al tiempo que guardaba una de sus armas en la liga que tenía en su pierna

Hinata no quería imaginarse las consecuencias, aunque le parecía divertida la actitud de Tenten. La distraía lo bastante.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón, y las jóvenes estaban a punto de entrar sus pies se pegaron al suelo como arte de magia.

Su corazón se detuvo al presenciar un peculiar brillo de sangre en el interior.

Pero…

Había sentido la presencia del portador de Shukaku. No sabía como lo había hecho…pero tenía la plena certeza de que Gaara estaba ahí adentro en algún lugar.

Por eso que su corazón se agito…

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_** DarkHinata, Andrew, fatima-san (no se si dejare a Naruto solo, eso habra que meditarse), Kisame Hoshigaki, Norely, Lizirien, HinataHana, Nutry, Tak, Ain, Hinata-chan (Hola desconocida, te agregare cuando se componga esta maquina del demonio…lo prometo), Lady Hinata, Solilyzz, haruko hatake, Nat-Naoki, Dark Rinoa Chan (guau que revies me dejaste jajaj, muychas gracias a mi me alegro mucho leerlo)

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	15. Sentir mi dolor

Gracias por las opiniones, ciertamente dedicar este capitulo a Andrew que estuvo de cumpleaños el 19 de Febrero, espero lo disfrutes!

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XV capitulo_**

**_Sentir mi dolor_**

**

* * *

**

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón, y las jóvenes estaban a punto de entrar sus pies se pegaron al suelo como arte de magia.

Su corazón se detuvo al presenciar un peculiar brillo de sangre en el interior.

Pero…

Había sentido la presencia del portador de Shukaku. No sabía como lo había hecho…pero tenía la plena certeza de que Gaara estaba ahí adentro en algún lugar.

Por eso que su corazón se agito…

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Temari, extrañada por el repentino comportamiento de la joven a su lado.

– No, todo esta bien…– respondió sacando la mayor seguridad posible del interior de su ser.

Claro que no todo estaba bien, no podía responderle que su hermano menor la había besado. Incluyendo el pequeño detalle que se había enamorado de él y que ahora presa de sus nervios no sabía como enfrentarlo.

Suspiro y decidió entrar junto a ambas jóvenes. Lo primero que percibió fue el grupo de sus amigos de la aldea, todos los chicos estaban muy presentables con decir que se veían bastante apuestos. Aunque tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver al rubio que se estaba desesperando con sacarse la camisa, siendo detenido por un certero golpe en la cabeza del Uchiha.

Temari se excusó de seguir con ambas, ya que debía ver que todo estuviera marchando bien y además verificar algunas asistencias, junto al consejo.

**

* * *

**

– ¿Esa es Tenten? – tartamudeo Lee al mirar la entrada y ver a la joven.

El llamado genio de su grupo miro de reojo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar ver su sorpresa ante la imagen de la kunoichi ataviada con un vestido naranja pálido que terminaba en punta en sus rodillas y que además estaba cruzado tras su cuello, dejando a la vista su desnuda espalda. No parecía la misma compañera de combate de siempre.

Sonrió con ironía. Ya que por la manera de caminar y el rostro de la manejadora de armas, estaba enfadada.

Y eso la hacia verse bien, para su gusto, ella si era Tenten, después que él la sacara de sus casillas como siempre.

– Hinata-chan, también se ve muy bien… - acoto el rubio

Cuando ambas jóvenes llegaron llamaron la atención de sus amigos, aunque también de otros shinobis presentes en la reunión.

– ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? – pregunto un poco alarmado Naruto, y arreglándose por enésima ves el cuello de su camisa.

– Pues ella todavía esta arriba, Naruto-kun – respondió amablemente la Hyuuga, apuntando un lado de su camisa para que el se terminara de arreglar.

– Ino tiene toda la culpa – bufó Tenten con un gesto de fastidio – lo único que sabe es molestar, que hagan esto y aquello…

– ¿Eres tu Tenten? – pregunto Rock mirando nuevamente a la joven de pies a cabeza

– ¿Lo parezco? – en un rápido movimiento la chica volvía a tener un shuriken en su mano con gesto amenazador.

Rock Lee decidió que lo mejor era no molestar a su compañera, ya que si no. Seria el próximo blanco de su certera puntería. Aunque con la imagen que ella irradiaba parecía una dulce jovencita, era algo muy contradictorio.

– no es recomendable que saques tu armas en una reunión – dijo una voz a la espalda de la castaña

– cállate Neji – dijo por lo bajo Tenten. Adivinando de antemano quien le había hablado.

Lo que le faltaba a su enojo, el presumido de Neji Hyuuga dándole unas clases de buenas costumbres. Si no fuera porque aun le quedaba un poco de autocontrol…

– Tenten-chan al parecer, muchos jóvenes de esta aldea te están mirando…–observo la ojiblanco mirando hacia los lados.

– la flor de la juventud de las bellas jóvenes de Konoha…– exclamo Lee con puño en alto, siendo mirado por sus compañeros con un poco de vergüenza.

La castaña de sonrojo levemente al percatarse de ese detalle que no había notado. Trato de restarle importancia. Aunque creyó ver una mirada amenazadora por parte del Hyuuga hacia los admiradores.

Imaginaciones suyas…Neji no sería capaz de eso. A menos que la estuviera cuidando y eso se vería como…

Lo que su prima menciono inocentemente era verdad, aunque las miradas también eran dirigidas a la heredera del Byakugan.

Algo le molestaba, y era precisamente que miraran insistentemente a su compañera de equipo, no era bueno para las relaciones de la aldea que dejara algunos heridos…

Esperen un minuto

¿Neji Hyuuga celoso?

Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba la atónica cara de su antes mencionado enemigo: Sasuke Uchiha que estaba mirando la entrada un tanto atolondrado por la entrada de la pelirosada.

Aunque él estaba sumamente interesado en el ondulado y castaño cabello de Tenten. Caía de una manera perfecta sobre sus hombros y espalda.

**

* * *

**

Su hermano estaba empezando a tomar demasiado sake, por eso decidió volver a concentrar su atención en el grupo de los ninjas de Konoha, aunque en realidad lo fijaba en la joven Hyuuga.

El vestido de color azul marino, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto contrastando aun más el color de su alba piel.

Era mangas cortas, así que podía ver sus brazos delgados y sus nerviosas manos que la caracterizaban en situaciones de angustia o nerviosismo.

Su silueta se marcaba con sencillez y detalladamente envuelta por la tela del vestido, no era muy escotado ni muy conservador.

Se veía perfecto en ella.

Después de todo, su hermana Temari no tenía tan mal gusto…

Aunque había alguien en la sala que también observaba a la ojiblanco, desvió su mirada hacia aquel lugar y se percato de quien era.

Su ceño se frunció con enfado…

Era ese shinobi…

En el pasado deseo muchas veces aplastarlo con su arena, y aunque ocultara sus deseos. Aun deseaba hacerlo.

Y si Tetsu Makoto, hacía algo… habría una gran masacre, si señor…

"_Algo como acercarse demasiado a Hinata-chan"_

El demonio completo sus pensamientos, con una causa que su conciencia catalogo como principal.

"**_Ni siquiera ahora puedes quedarte quieto y callado"_**

"_yo también necesito un poco de diversión…deberías tomar sake. ¿Sabes?"_

"_**no tengo edad para esas tonterías"**_

"_claro, ya que estarás interesado en tomar otras cosas más interesantes¿verdad?"_

Era una frase que claramente contenía un doble sentido. E iba a ignorarlo como tantas veces había hecho.

"_**Deja de decir cosas sin sentido"**_

"_Vaya, vaya hay mucha carne fresca…mira esa rubia en unos años más sería un banquete"_

Solo por curiosidad dio un vistazo a lo que decía el mapache, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Esa era una de las kunoichis ruidosas. No podría soportarla siquiera.

Dañaría sus tímpanos con esos alaridos, era demasiado.

Además que el no le interesaban las mujeres. Ni menos esa rubia platinada que acompañaba el grupo de ese otro shinobi tan despreocupado y que había luchado con su hermana. Aunque el vestido celeste claro de tirante que portaba era un poco corto, para su gusto.

Bueno no le interesaban las mujeres, menos una…

Y podía asegurar que era muy distinta a las demás, guardaba silencio, era mucho más madura. Y su alma…

Si… su alma serena…

Era como la suya…

**

* * *

**

– ¡Sakura-chan estas realmente linda! – exclamo Naruto dando su aprobación con el pulgar levantado

Y claro que pensaba que se veía así, el vestido se cruzaba desde su hombro derecho, dejando el otro hombro desnudo. Aunque el color solo hacía resaltar más sus ojos verde, debido al parecido. Un color terciopelado esmeralda.

Haruno no pudo más que agradecer el cumplido dando una mirada avergonzada.

– gracias Naruto…

Antes de poder continuar uno de los representantes del consejo de anciano pidió unas palabras para comenzara en totalidad la reunión.

Bueno el motivo de esto es la llegada del grupo misión de la aldea oculta de Konoha, dándoles el agradecimiento por traer el nuevo tratado de paz para mantener las buenas relaciones hasta ahora. Esperamos que disfruten la reunión y se sientan cómodos…

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que como guardaespaldas estaba aquel joven que conoció, Tetsu.

Sus cabellos verde oscuros se movieron graciosamente cuando el giro para verla de reojo, acto que entendió y que hizo que se sorprendiera.

Para la mala suerte de la Hyuuga, el representante paso cerca de su grupo y fue detenido por Shikamaru, quien pregunto si habían sido llamados por la Hokage.

– es un verdadero placer volverte a ver…Hinata- dijo a modo de saludo desde su espalda

– Eto…Tetsu-kun…no sabía que también estarías.

– Aunque es una lastima que este de guardia, sino te hubiera pedido el primer baile – dijo tomando brevemente la mano de la ojiblanco y depositando un fugaz beso en ella, sabiendo que si tenía la oportunidad se acercaría más a la joven frente a sus ojos.

En realidad era una lastima, había algo en esta jovencita que lo atraía. Además de ciertas cosas que lo hacían sospechar que ella podía ser muy útil…

La miro detenidamente mientras Ino miraba y codeaba a los demás para que vieran lo que pasaba.

– Estas bellísima esta noche… aunque siento que tenga que retirarme a cumplir con el deber en vez de un hermoso placer…

El shinobi hizo una leve reverencia dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras seguía al representante del consejo, no sin antes mirar a Hinata que se había sonrojado.

Esto no era bueno, Gaara sentía unas enormes ganas de destrozar algo…si él hubiera seguido acercándose…

Shukaku se estaba divirtiendo ya que el médium estaba enojándose y si seguía así el podría salir, un extraño brillo sobrenatural rojizo cubrió sus ojos aguamarina por los segundos en que el peliverde se acercó a la ojiblanco.

Hinata tardo en comprender lo que había sucedido. Aunque en realidad se sentía aun más nerviosa de lo usual. No era común que alguien la halagara. Y la mirara tan provocadoramente.

– Hinata-chan¿acaso conoces a ese chico tan guapo?

– ¿eh? En realidad no lo conozco, sólo hable un poco cuando llegue a la aldea…pero

– No se que le encuentras de guapo a ese pelo de pasto – gruño Naruto cruzándose de brazos – además no me agrado en lo absoluto…hay algo en él

– cállate tu no sabes nada de otros shinobis – reclamo con enfado Ino.

Sasuke esbozo una pequeña mueca aprobando internamente al rubio, además concordaba en que no le agradaba para nada ese tipo.

– esto es demasiado problemático para mí. Deberían actuar más normal

– ¿como bailar? – pregunto la castaña

– pues algo es algo – suspiro el manejador de las sombras

– No creo que para Ino sea algo que no aproveche – dijo Sakura un poco enojada

Cuando vieron ella ya iba tomada del brazo con uno de los ninjas de la arena.

– vaya son rápidos… - dijo Tenten, mientras miraba como uno se acercaba a ella con la misma intención.

No tenía ganas de bailar con alguien desconocido, fue cuando miro buscando ayuda pero alguien de larga y oscura cabellera amarrada se interpuso dando una mirada lo suficientemente fría y peligrosa.

El chico de la arena bufo un tanto molesto tratando de no mostrar su temor.

– Neji…

El aludido se mostró satisfecho y superior

– no tenias que hacer eso…

– como sea…

– además hay chicas que también te están mirando…y con esa cara las vas a asustar

– Tenten…

– ¿Si?

– Te vez bien…- dijo aun dándole la espalda

– Gra-gracias. Aunque…¿que tal si bailamos, no quiero que estén invitándome de nuevo…y así te las sacarías de encima. Sería una forma de darte las gracias. ¿trato hecho?

– Esta bien…trato hecho

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento, cambiando su estado de ánimo totalmente y tomando el brazo del joven ojiblanco.

a veces eres bastante amable…Neji…

No iba a decir nada por el cumplido, aunque le agradaba la idea de bailar con ella. Se sentía bastante más tranquilo. Aunque nervioso por otra parte.

Pero el era Neji Hyuuga el llamado genio, no podía pasar por cobarde.

Aunque la sonrisa y la imagen de su acompañante era como para dejarlo fuera de combate.

**

* * *

**

Hinata miro un poco sintiendo que alguien la llamaba, aunque en realidad se topo con una mirada que conocía muy bien. Pero tan rápido como la encontró desapareció.

Camino algunos pasos, alejándose de sus compañeros y amigos, quedando junto a una columna.

**

* * *

**

- Más te vale Sasuke que no dejes bailar a Sakura-chan con ninguno de estos de la arena…porque son pervertidos…

– pero Naruto tu…

la pelirosada noto que el rubio los estaba emparejando y era como si dejara en manos de Sasuke su seguridad y protección.

– no te preocupes Sakura-chan ire a comer con Chouji, dijo que me guardaría muuuucho ramen, además de que tienen por cantidades industriales…

– espera Naruto…

El menor de los Uchiha suspiro un tanto molesto por la clara intención de Naruto, aunque sabía que se llenaría el estomago junto al otro shinobi. El problema sería esto, pero lo aceptaría, después de todo no dejaría que ningún ninja le pusiera las manos encima a la joven pelirosada…arreglo sus oscura camisa en los puños tratando de calmarse.

Eso sobre su cadáver…

Aunque tenía que admitir que lo haría literalmente.

**

* * *

**

Se apoyo en la columna observando como todos se divertían, o en parte. Tanta gente no le gustaba, se sentía fuera de lugar.

– veo que no te agradan este tipo de reuniones- dijo una tranquila voz a su lado

– Gaara-kun…

– aquí solo sientes que te miran

Siguiendo apoyándose en la columna quedo a un lado del pelirrojo. Dándose cuenta que no llevaba el mismo traje negro. Esta vez era de cuello alto y mangas largas. No portaba su tinaja de arena, ni nada relacionado con sus ropas usuales. Solo el emblema de la aldea amarrado en un cinturón cruzado.

Se sonrojo, porque aquella prenda que cubría el torso del ninja pelirrojo se parecía mucho a la que ella uso en su casa.

– eto…

Aquel gesto nublo el rostro de la ojiblanco que miro el piso nerviosa y comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices. Supo porque lo hacía. El beso que la noche anterior él le robo.

– lo de anoche…

El también estaba en parte avergonzado, aunque no se arrepentía en absoluto por haberlo hecho. Avanzo un paso hacia donde todos bailaban, aunque en el lado en que ellos estaban parados no habian muchas parejas

– A pesar de que odio esto, no significa que no sepa algunas cosas.

– Pe-pero yo no se bailar muy bien…

La llevo hacia donde la multitud estaba, miro alrededor como se entrelazaban con naturalidad las parejas. Incluida una sonrojada Sakura y un avergonzado Sasuke bailaban al medio.

Sintió una presión en su costado, se sonrojo al recordar que era muy similar al de la noche anterior. Subió lentamente su mirada para encontrarse con el serio semblante del pelirrojo que la miraba calmadamente.

Pudo sentir su peculiar aroma al desierto, y luego el calor de su mano entrelazada con la suya

Otra vez sentía aquella placentera sensación de alivio y descanso en su cuerpo, al tenerla tan cerca.

Decir que se veía atractiva era poco, su cabello desordenado y el color en sus mejillas. Deseo fervorosamente repetir aquel suave contacto entre sus labios.

Pero en este lugar era peligroso, y no lo haría hasta decidir sobre algunas cosas.

– Ahora estas diferente…se debe a lo que te entrego Hyuuga Neji…¿o me equivoco?

– Así es…yo…

La joven bajo su mirada apenada, ante aquella pregunta. Sintiéndose presionada a hablar sobre eso.

– no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso…

– pero, Gaara-kun…tu me comprendes…las miradas que los demás lanzan sobre ti…puedo sentirlas…siento su rencor.

– He vivido eso durante toda mi vida…

– Pero… ¿porque?

– No es bueno que te relaciones conmigo…Hinata

– No puedo evitarlo…

Ella bajo su rostro dejando que su flequillo tapara su mirada y apoyando su frente en el pecho del ninja

– porque Gaara…tu alma y la mía…

– lo se…pero no sabes nada de mi. No me conoces…no sabes quien realmente soy

– si al menos dejaras que me acercara…¿Puedes sentir mi dolor?

Sus pupilas aguamarinas se contrajeron al escuchar aquella pregunta, esa pregunta que conoció durante toda su vida. Dicha de la boca de aquella jovencita y de su débil voz.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de este dolor? – se pregunto Gaara mirando fijamente la cabeza de la joven apoyada en su pecho

– sólo sentir…

Hubo un súbito chasquido y todo oscureció, produciendo algunos gritos. Era un apagón producido por un corto circuito.

– sentir… - repitió el pelirrojo intentando entender, ni siquiera inmutándose por la absoluta oscuridad

– Gaara-kun… ¿podrías llevarme a mi habitación?

En un segundo ellos desaparecieron en un remolino de arena, justo cuando la luz se restablecía y todos seguían bailando sin percatarse de la ausencia de una peculiar pareja.

**

* * *

**

**la verdadera historia de la pulsera será revelado en el próximo capitulo**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_** Nutry, Andrew, Kisame Hoshigaki, Solilyzz, Lizirien, Kyroa-chan, fatima-san, DarkHinata. haruko hatake, Dark Rinoa chan, Dani.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	16. Mi verdadera historia

**(girl sonrojada) algunos diciendo perversiones creyeron que en este capitulo como estaban solos en una habitación…ejem, pero en realidad no…aunque más adelante si (girl esconde su cara)…Aclarar tambien que la edad de la mayoría es 14 años (Arbol de cerezo). Dedicado este capitulo a Nuk**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XVI capitulo_**

_**Mi verdadera historia**_

**

* * *

Hubo un súbito chasquido y todo oscureció, produciendo algunos gritos. Era un apagón producido por un corto circuito.**

– sentir… - repitió el pelirrojo intentando entender, ni siquiera inmutándose por la absoluta oscuridad

– Gaara-kun… ¿podrías llevarme a mi habitación?

En un segundo ellos desaparecieron en un remolino de arena, justo cuando la luz se restablecía y todos seguían bailando sin percatarse de la ausencia de una peculiar pareja.

Hinata abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, todo estaba oscuro a excepción del fondo donde su rincón estaba. El ojiverde observaba el amplio lugar en su usual silencio. Analizando en parte y preparándose para volver a desaparecer.

Pero no pudo, ya que su mano fue tomada por la Hyuuga en una silenciosa petición por que se quedara.

Y aunque quisiera, no podía negarse. Ya que en realidad necesitaba estar más tiempo a su lado para terminar esa tormenta que en su interior de debatía.

Intento ver el rostro de la jovencita, pero ella empezó a caminar guiándolo hacia el fondo. Aunque sentía nuevamente ese calor en sus mejillas que detestaba.

Se sentó en su cama soltando el agarre, no hubo necesidad al sentir el sonido de el estaba haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

Gaara miro la ventana y la tenue luz de los rayos de la luna que daban algo de claridad a la habitación

– me gustaría saber¿Por qué esos círculos cubren tus ojos?

Fue la pregunta que escapo inocentemente de sus labios iniciando una conversación que le gustaría haber comenzado cuando se conocieron y vieron por primera vez.

– eso quiere decir que quieres saber mi historia – respondió calmadamente el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Cerró sus ojos saboreando lo que seria algo parecido a un rompimiento de su mascara de arena. Y que tendría que hacer aunque eso significara remover aquellas imágenes que a veces le otorgaban inestabilidad.

– en realidad yo… - balbuceó Hinata

Lo miro dudando, aunque quería saber que era lo que su alma llena de dolor guardaba con tanto afán, el porque el se convirtió en un asesino sin remordimientos.

– Mi padre ato una encarnación de arena, llamada Shukaku. Era un espíritu viviente de un anciano. Nací siendo un monstruo, arrebatándole la vida a la mujer que era mi madre. Fui un ser tan fuerte que llegue a ser la personificación del miedo…llegue a existir sólo para matar a los demás. Hacerlo me mantenía vivo… - explico brevemente mirando la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

Las pupilas de la joven ojiblanco de contrajeron al escuchar aquellas palabras sin una gota de emoción. Casi como si recitara su propia vida

Es decir que su vida fue manipulada para obtener poder…

Cuan egoístas habían sido al tomar un bebe para esos propósitos, solo para mantener fuerte a un lugar…

Era casi la misma historia, que la suya. Pero había una vital diferencia.

En su vida una persona se encargo de protegerla, hasta el punto de dar la vida por la suya. Tuvo parte del cariño maternal.

En cambio él…

Detuvo aquella marea de pensamientos para escuchar al joven que continuaba lentamente, con monotonía aquella historia

– soy alguien inestable emocionalmente, por eso no puedo dormir. Shukaku no me deja hacerlo, si lo hago el se apoderara de mi… Me convertí en una reliquia del pasado que todos querían asesinar y aun quieren. No confió en nadie y solo quería justificar mi existencia hasta que conocí a Uzumaki Naruto. El me hizo cambiar un poco…

No pudo continuar al sentir que ella tomaba su mano, al girar se percato que por los ojos pálidos de Hinata corrían lagrimas

– ahora puedo entender…

– ¿lloras por mí? – pregunto con un murmullo bajo

Nunca nadie había derramado lágrimas por él. Pensó en un momento que eran falsas. Pero escucho el silencio del desierto y el canto de su alma que decía que eran lágrimas verdaderas. Quizás las más puras y tristes que viera jamás.

– No solo eso…

Sin temer lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia ella, y el como no pudo equilibrase bien en la posición que estaba cayo suavemente en los brazos y el pecho de la ojiblanco, que lo abrazo, no muy apretado ni muy suelto. Solo teniéndolo cerca.

– por eso tu alma es tan solitaria… debiste haber sufrido tanto…

El se sorprendía ante aquellas palabras y la humedad de dos lágrimas que cayeron en su mejilla. Siendo empapadas rápidamente por su mascara de protección.

Pero esa mascara que impidió siempre que fuera herido por los golpes, ahora era herido sutilmente por aquella calidez de gotas de agua.

Hinata ahora comprendía todo, podía entender porque el pelirojo siempre mostraba aquella mirada de hielo en sus ojos, el porque de aquella tormenta de oscuridad tras sus ojos.

Ante todo aquello debió sentirse muy solo…cuanto habría sufrido en la más completa soledad. Lo abrazo suavemente acariciando sus cabellos que estaban cubiertos por algunos granos de arena.

No importaba que estuvieran solos en una habitación y que los pudieran descubrir, deseaba tanto que el ya no sufriera más…

– ahora que sabes sobre mi…¿me contaras tu historia?- dijo a medida que subía su cabeza

– si…veras…-dijo mientras miraba la ventana brevemente para comenzar y calmarse

Para su sorpresa el shinobi de la arena se acomodo apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura en la cama para sacar con sus labios los restos de lagrimas que quedaban y después enderezarse sentándose bien

– no son tan diferentes del sabor de la sangre – susurro Gaara- aunque son mucho más puras – pensó

– lo que Neji-onisan me entrego lo debió mandar mi hermana Hanabi – dijo tomando la pulsera que estaba en su mano izquierda – esta es el ultima y único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…en ese día.

Recordó con exactitud cuando era una niña de 6 años y estaba al lado del lecho de su madre enferma, ella la mirada con dulzura con aquellos ojos violetas.

Su padre la había llamado a entrenar pero ella se negaba a abandonarla.

– yo tuve la culpa de que ella muriera…yo…si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, ella jamás se habría sacrificado por mi…

Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero era necesario terminar de contar para poder curarse.

– yo debí morir en su lugar, pero ella lo impidió y antes de dejar este mundo haciendo una serie de sellos hizo esta pulsera dejándola como regalo en mis manos. Y además curándome de las heridas que me había hecho después de un entrenamiento…es por eso que no podía ver esta pulsera desde ese día me odie a mi misma por ser débil…por no poder salvar a la persona que fue más importante para mi…la única que me quiso en esa casa…ella dio su vida por la mía, no dejando que nadie la ayudara.

Arrugo las sabanas mirando con impotencia el suelo…sintiendo recorrer de nuevo aquellas sensaciones que tanto temía, mordiendo el labio inferior con impotencia.

– soy tan débil, Una vergüenza para el clan Hyuuga, considerado uno de los más poderosos de la aldea y de entre los clanes. Siendo más débil que mi hermana menor y no siendo la indicaba para tomar el liderazgo del clan… es por eso que creo que quieren sacarme del camino para sus planes… una perdedora como lo dijo siempre mi padre, solo retrasa los planes.

Los pies del portador de Shukaku se movieron quedando frente a la jovencita y de pie, bloqueando por completo la luz de la luna, provocando una sombra sobre la joven.

– una perdedora…entonces¿Por qué deseaste cambiar por ti misma¿porque luchaste conmigo, sabiendo que podías morir?. ¿Que yo podía matarte sin dudar un segundo?

– yo…

Lo que decía el ninja de la arena era verdad, ella deseo luchar con el para demostrar y demostrarse que aun había algo que podía hacer para cambiarlo todo…

Era tarde, había descubierto que quería protegerla…¿Qué estaba pensando?.

Gaara cerró sus ojos y se odió por comenzar a adorarla de una extraña forma.

– soy un monstruo…tu al menos tienes algo puro, no estas manchada de sangre.

– pero no puedes con ese dolor y oscuridad – se paro con dificultad mirándolo a los ojos de forma desafiante y levantando una mano apoyándola en su pecho

– deberías temerme y odiarme Hinata

– entiende Gaara-kun… que no puedo…porque me enamore de ti…

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarla, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían y que por sus venas corría fuego en vez de sangre al simple sonido de aquellas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar. Que en momentos supo que eran prohibidas para un ser como él.

– ¿Por qué haces esto aun más difícil, por que me amas? – dijo subiendo el rostro de la joven con una mano obligándola a mirar sus ojos.

Sentía una extraña sensación al mirarlo directamente y de tan cerca. Hasta podría jurar que en aquellas imperturbables lagunas había un leve movimiento de emociones.

Fue en ese momento cuando un pequeño ruido escapo de su labios al sentir que el la acercaba a su cuerpo con el otro brazo y decía cerca de su oído preguntándose a si mismo más que a ella.

– ¿Por qué?

Lentamente la atrajo queriendo fundirse con aquella persona que calmo su oscuridad, extrañamente hasta el demonio dentro de el parecía adormecerse con ella tan cerca.

Volvía a cerrar los ojos tratando de no perder el control de la situación. De no volverse vulnerable e inestable.

– el corazón no es algo que pueda mandarse

– lo que queda del mío te responde…por eso te bese anoche.

Cerró los ojos respirando con tranquilidad al escuchar aquellas palabras, y al intentar comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El la quería, pero aun estaba confundido, ya que no confiaba en nadie. Lo abrazo con más fuerza

– tus compañeras vienen en camino…

– pero Gaara-kun

– debes descansar…

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, se sintió alzada y depositada suavemente en la cama. Sin embargo en su reflejo aun mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde.

Dejando a un lado su timidez cuando estuvo sentada lo besó, abrazándolo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio nuevamente

Podía ver como ella cerraba sus ojos al repetir el contacto que esta vez ella inició.

No pudo evitar cierta satisfacción al notar aquella suavidad presionando sobre su boca, era algo que guardaba con sumo cuidado.

Se sorprendió, pero también se deleito.

El beso de Hinata era puro, lleno de tranquilidad.

Pero para su mala suerte, sería interrumpido por aquellas niñas que en ese momento detesto y que hubiera deseado sepultar con arena, en un acto que considero como lo más apropiado y hasta necesario.

Pero no podía…

Aunque estaba atareado, disfrutando del contacto que en ese momento se volvía insuficiente.

Por eso presiono entre sus labios el labio inferior, dándose cuenta del jadeo que provoco en la jovencita que entreabrió sus ojos. Mirándolo sorprendida.

Entonces el se separo un poco de ella

– ya llegaron… - le dijo en voz baja

Con la imagen de la joven agitada ante su cercanía.

Desapareció en un remolino de arena.

**

* * *

**

Los ruidos de bastantes chicas inundaron la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente.

Hinata decidió seguir acostada en la cama, fingiendo que estaba durmiendo. Aunque en realidad necesitaba nivelar su respiración y jadeo debido al beso, y a la peculiar forma de despedirse del pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener una compostura normal y algo adormilada.

– Tenten…falto poco para que Neji matara a todos los ninjas de la arena…

– estas exagerando Sakura… - suspiro la castaña tratando de no sonrojarse al recordar la mirada de su compañero de equipo, que en tiempo record se había hecho enemigo de la mitad de los shinobi de la arena.

– ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto Ino

– ¿eh?...Chicas son ustedes – dijo Hinata saliendo de su cama y caminando hacia el grupo

– Hinata-chan¿acaso estabas durmiendo? – dudo la pelirosada, descubriendo un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

– En realidad después del apagón, no te vimos – reflexiono Tenten tomándose la barbilla en gesto pensativo

– El apagón… - murmuro Hinata

– Si pasaron tres horas desde eso – informo Sakura mientras se sentaba en su cama y se sacaba los zapatos

– ¿Tres horas? – pregunto un tanto sorprendida la Hyuuga

– Si me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta – dijo de manera maliciosa Ino

– En realidad no…

Y claro que no, cuando estaba junto al ojiverde el tiempo parecía no tener sentido.

– ¿y que sucedió en la reunión? – pregunto curiosa la Hyuuga

– pues no te imaginas - comenzó a enumerar Ino, contando el leve altercado que hubo entre la asesina mirada de Neji contra otros shinobis que querían bailar con la castaña. El baile entre Sakura y Sasuke. – aunque también algo extraño hubo contigo…

– ¿Algo extraño? – pregunto un poco asustada

– pues que estabas hablando con¡SOBAKU NO GAARA!

– Ino-cerda no hagas tanto escándalo…aunque a decir verdad no es muy normal que alguien hable con el…

– Eto…

– Si el es un asesino, de solo mirarlo me dan escalofríos… - acoto la rubia

– El no es una mala persona – dijo fijando su mirada en todas las kunoichi que la miraban un tanto sorprendida.

– Pero sabes como a matado sin tener el menor remordimiento. Según había escuchado de Kiba ustedes lo vieron en el bosque cuando hacíamos los exámenes.

Hinata sintió un extraño sentimiento, entre mezcla de tristeza y cólera, porque hablaran así de él, sin siquiera conocerlo. Fue entonces cuando cerro los ojos lentamente

– Pero ya vez Ino-chan converse con el y no estoy bañada en sangre…ni muerta

– Hinata-chan… - murmuro Sakura al observar como ella ladeaba la cabeza y abría lentamente los ojos para mirar a la rubia

– Pero, pero…

– Estoy cansada, iré a dormir…buenas noches a todas. – haciendo una pequeña reverencia giro para dirigirse a su cama

– Aunque hay que admitir que Sobaku no Gaara es un buen bailarín¿verdad Hinata-chan? – pregunto Sakura, haciendo que el ambiente tenso se disipara un poco

– H-hai…es un buen bailarín - tartamudeo la ojiblanco, sonrojándose levemente y caminando lentamente a su cama, para cambiarse de ropa.

– no es tan malévolo, por lo menos… - agrego Tenten bostezando.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de bailarín?

– Luna, tierra, aldea de la arena Ino… - dijo con sarcasmo Sakura antes de colapsar.

– Si yo no mal entiendo eso quiere decir que Sobaku no Gaara bailo con Hinata¿o me equivoco? – dijo tenten

– Pues eso quería decir… - respondió la pelirosada mirando a Tenten que se colocaba su pijama, mirando con superioridad a Ino

– ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! – chillo Ino a punto de un colapso

Con aquel grito pasaba Hinata hacia el baño, que miro a la rubia que la miraba con terror.

– no creo que tenga algo de malo… - dijo Hinata siguiendo caminando al baño con su cepillo de dientes ocultando su rostro levemente. – además también vi bailar a Neji-onisan con Tenten-chan, siendo que él no es alguien que salga a bailar…

La aludida siguió poniéndose su pijama como si no hubiera escuchado aunque algo de rubor estaba en sus mejillas

Terminada la conversación cada una se fue a sus camas.

Sakura se sentó en su cama que era la más cercana a la puerta, intentando descifrar aquella mirada en los ojos de la Hyuuga. No quería sacar conclusiones sin fundamento. Pero pudo ver en sus ojos algo parecido a desafío cuando se dirigió a Ino.

¿Acaso Hinata Hyuuga defendía a Sobaku no Gaara?

No… debió haber bailado mucho y ahora estaba tan cansada que deliraba. Lo que cruzo su mente era tan ilógico como decir que Naruto dejara de decir que se convertiría en Hokage.

**

* * *

**

No habría problema ahora que se encontraba en el techo de su llamado hogar, rozaba con sus dedos la mejilla donde hubieran caído aquellas lagrimas.

Ella había llorado por el…

Una de las pocas cosas que había visto Sobaku no Gaara en su vida eran las lágrimas, ni menos en ojos de una jovencita.

Esas lágrimas…de aquellos ojos puros, fueron una especie de limpieza.

¿Acaso su alma seria lavada por aquellas lágrimas de tristeza derramadas por ella?

¿Sería purificado y dejaría de ser atormentado por aquellos ríos de sangre?

Estaba al borde de la locura.

¿Esto era el amor?

Subió su cabeza al oscuro y limpio cielo del desierto. Para intentar liberar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible.

Hasta las estrellas eran semejantes a los destellos en los ojos de nieve de la joven.

Una mueca se formo en sus labios al recordar la historia de la joven.

La ambición de un clan…ya lo había escuchado de las conversaciones de su hermana. Junto con el exterminado clan del Uchiha, los Hyuuga eran uno de los más poderosos y por esa razón se ajustaban a estrictas normas para preservar la eterna vida del clan, y el linaje de la sangre.

Pero la joven ojiblanco no encajaba en esa descripción.

Era alguien que aparentaba ser débil.

Otra mueca apareció nuevamente en su rostro al recordar la batalla que sostuvieron.

No era débil, simplemente lo aparentaba. Podía mejorar sus técnicas con practica. Y si no la mataban.

Esta vez la mueca que se formo en sus labios cambio, a algo molesta.

Sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía llegar a ser la ambición de poder para un grupo.

Él era el resultado de esa ambición por poder y control absoluto.

Si el clan Hyuuga osaba hacerle algo a Hinata, verían algo más que una masacre.

Esta vez dirigió su mirada a la lejanía para teletransportarse, al aparecer sin razón aparente guiado sólo por instintos.

Y esos instintos lo llevaron de nuevo a una habitación esta vez oscura a totalidad.

Camino lejos de la esquina en que era escondido por las sombras, solo para dejar ver parte de su sombra hecha por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana.

La respiración era lenta y rítmica. Y era la primera vez que podía apreciarla de esta forma sin ser interrumpido por el molesto demonio.

Tan solo se limito a mirarla por el momento. Dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad que le producía la imagen de su rostro durmiente.

Otro paso y se detuvo sintiendo movimientos en las otras camas, al agudizar sus sentidos cercioro que fue solo un cambio de posición.

Su rostro era el mismo de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, la noche en que él no estaba solo en medio de sus pesadillas. Aquel rostro se apoyo en su hombro. Era algo que no había olvidado y que difícilmente lo haría.

Ahora estaba a solo un paso de la cama donde dormía.

¿Soñaría?

Era algo que se preguntaba inocentemente. Pues ver a alguien dormir era un misterio para su forma de vida.

Fue entonces que su mano, contra su voluntad se dirigió al contorno del rostro apartando suavemente con sus dedos algunas hebras azabache que cubrían parcialmente sus mejillas.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la caricia que volvía a hacer, era algo que sólo florecía al mirarla, ajena a todo mal.

Así se sentía ser humano, no un asura…queriendo proteger a alguien…queriendo ver su rostro tranquilo, queriendo que estuviera bien.

Se sorprendía ante la tibieza de la piel, muy al contrario de sus fríos dedos. Dedos que se electrizaron ante el contacto, y que hicieron que aquella corriente lo recorriera por entero.

La corriente eléctrica hizo que sintiera una necesidad desesperada, como si se ahogara, no supo lo que era. Pero alejo lentamente su mano del contacto. Porque parecía que había hecho algo prohibido pero también necesario.

Entonces camino un paso hacia atrás…

– Gaa…ra…

Se paralizó dejando que las sombras lo cubrieran lentamente. La Hyuuga había pronunciado su nombre entrecortadamente entre sueños. Era algo tan extraño pero tan cercano que pareció calmarlo para terminar la noche junto al cielo nocturno.

Extrañamente se sentía en paz…lo que quedaba de su corazón le respondía a su cariño. Pero aun no podía decírselo a Hinata con palabras.

Aun no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras…

Tenía que aprender a hacerlo de alguna u otra forma.

Respiro con tranquilidad y entrecerró sus ojos grabando aquella imagen de tranquilidad en su mente, mientras volvía a teletransportarse

Esta vez ya todo estaba bajo control al saber que su historia se parecía bastante a la de la ojiblanco.

**

* * *

****_Agradezco los comentarios de:_** KattyCata. Fatima-san, Silvery, Dark Rinoa Chan (ajajaj de verdad que perversiones chica, pero no paso nada. Al menos por ahora), Kisame Hoshigaki (como que "¿Qué no haran en la habitación? Jajaj un poco perverso eso, pero ya vez que no paso nada de nada), Arbol de cerezo Lizirien, Norely, Dani, GACHUABEL, Andrew, NuK (cando haga un one-shot te lo dedicare), Nutry 

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	17. Esto es un adiós

**Bueno mis clases de preuniversitario ya van a comenzar por eso demorare aun más. Espero no se enojen. y que disfruten. Además que estoy renovando mi pagina que tendrá fanarts de esta pareja jojojo (hechos por mi xd)**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XVII capitulo_**

**_Esto es un adiós_**

**

* * *

**

Fue entonces que su mano, contra su voluntad se dirigió al contorno del rostro apartando suavemente con sus dedos algunas hebras azabache que cubrían parcialmente sus mejillas.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la caricia que volvía a hacer, era algo que sólo florecía al mirarla, ajena a todo mal.

Así se sentía ser humano, no un asura…queriendo proteger a alguien…

Se sorprendía ante la tibieza de la piel, muy al contrario de sus fríos dedos. Dedos que se electrizaron ante el contacto, y que hicieron que aquella corriente lo recorriera por entero.

La corriente eléctrica hicieron que sintiera una necesidad desesperada, no supo lo que era. Pero alejo lentamente su mano del contacto. Porque parecía que había hecho algo prohibido pero también necesario.

Entonces camino un paso hacia atrás…

Gaa…ra…

Se paralizó dejando que las sombras lo cubrieran lentamente. La Hyuuga había pronunciado su nombre entrecortadamente entre sueños. Era algo tan extraño pero tan cercano que pareció calmarlo para terminar la noche junto al cielo nocturno.

Extrañamente se sentía en paz…lo que quedaba de su corazón le respondía a su cariño. Pero aun no podía decírselo a Hinata con palabras.

Respiro con tranquilidad y entrecerró sus ojos grabando aquella imagen de tranquilidad en su mente, mientras volvía a teletransportarse

Esta vez ya todo estaba bajo control al saber que su historia se parecía bastante a la de la ojiblanco.

**

* * *

**

Tsunade, el ninja más poderoso de la aldea de Konoha, se cruzaba de brazos un tanto más calmada, pero aun preocupada. El jounin de cabello plateado y mirada serena de daba alguna que otra mirada de reojo

– Kakashi…

– si Hokage-sama…

– ¿has tenido noticias de la misión a la aldea de Suna?

– Pues al menos nos llego el comunicado que la misión ya había entregado el tratado y esta todo en orden

– Bien…¿están todos allá?

– Si te refieres a Hinata Hyuuga, esta en buenas condiciones.

– Bien…

Tsunade dio un leve suspiro de alivio al comprobar que la situación estaba estable, hasta ahora.

– se que no debo meterme en esto Hokage-sama, pero la familia Hyuuga no le gusta que intervenga en sus asuntos familiares.

– Pues si eso tiene que ver con salvar una vida, yo intervendré… ellos no siempre pueden prevalecer la línea de sangre ante todo

El jounin sabía con perfección la rigurosidad de ese clan, y era precisamente por eso que eran uno de los más fuertes de la aldea.

– pero…

– Kakashi tu no sabes de lo que son capaces por el bienestar del clan…

– Tiene razón…con su permiso debo retirarme a terminar otra misión… - terminando la frase desapareció

Se paro del asiento mirando a través de la ventana la inmensidad de su gente y lo que protegía, y a la vez la ironía del destino.

– si no hago algo la mataran…y eso no lo permitiré…

Una mano se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio sacando una larga cadena plateada que puso frente a sus ojos y la apretó fuertemente

– tu fuiste una de las mejores en curar, y lo más irónico de esto es que moriste sin curarte a ti misma…teniendo ese poder – murmuro diciendo a la cadena, como una forma de representar a la persona que se la regalo.

Luego de mirar la cadena, sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo en la ventana, para luego soltar un suspiro de cansancio

**

* * *

**

El consejo de ancianos de la aldea de la arena estaba nuevamente reunido, temprano en la mañana.

Una nueva amenaza estaba cerca de la aldea oculta, un grupo de ninjas que querían atacar y tomarse el poder.

Y al parecer eran bastantes poderosos ya que había asesinado a sangre fría y con rapidez a un grupo de contraataque.

– No podemos esperar más tiempo… - dijo el mayor de los ancianos, el de larga barba

– Además tienes que considerar que los ninjas de Konoha están aquí y no deben enterarse de nuestros problemas

– La Hokage no debería enterarse, debemos demostrar que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a esto

El ninja de ojos carmesí miraba con cierta alegría la escena frente a sus ojos, aunque era un guardaespalda podía ahora estar mas cerca de los jefes principales de la aldea.

Antes de que escogieran al futuro Kazekage

– Permitan mi palabra respetables ancianos¿pero acaso Gaara no sería suficiente?

La recomendación hecha por parte del peliverde callo como una tormenta de silencio en medio de la habitación.

– Tetsu tiene razón – dijo uno

– Pero no podemos confiar en Gaara, últimamente a estado actuando extraño.

– Quizás se deba a los ninjas de Konoha – dijo Tetsu calmadamente – Pueden ser una mala influencia para él

– Bueno… no tenemos otra opción – dijo el mayor, dejando un momento de silencio – Ordenen a Sobaku no Gaara eliminar a los enemigos.

El joven de cabellos verdes, esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa. Mientras los ancianos asentían con seriedad y escribían una orden.

**

* * *

**

Un nuevo día y era presa de las miradas de la rubia platinada que parecían indicarle que pronto moriría.

Hinata no estaba enojada por aquella actitud, al contrario. Aunque era extraño que las demás kunoichis no dijeran nada más al respecto sobre el baile.

Siendo así, era mucho mejor.

Estiro sus brazos, caminando junto a las demás que hablaban sin parar acerca de ropa y otras cosas de chicas.

Sonrió levemente, no era extrovertida como ellas. Pero al menos al estar a su lado podía pasar un buen rato.

Porque la hacían sentir como una joven normal y sin preocupaciones.

Sin temer por el clan y ser una pésima heredera, y al ser así ser desterrada por no cumplir las expectativas.

Sin sentirse a veces tan terriblemente miserable.

– Hinata-chan… - Llamo Sakura

– ¿eh?... – alcanzo a responder una distraída Hinata

El llamado de la pelirosada entre las personas pareció lejano, aunque en realidad tan ausente estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no se percato que estaba en el centro de la aldea.

– ¿Estás bien?

– De seguro… - empezó diciendo Ino, quien no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por una feroz mirada de parte de Tenten y Sakura

– Hai Sakura-chan, estoy bien solo es el calor…ya sabes no me acostumbro bien – mintió la Hyuuga

Era más que decir que si se había acostumbrado en especial después de estar días en el desierto junto al pelirrojo. Al sólo recuerdo empezó a sonrojarse.

Por que los recuerdos que relacionaba con el desierto eran muchos.

– Ya veo…está azorada…- murmuro Tenten mirando el sonrojo de la Hyuuga

– ¿Esos no son el consejo de ancianos de la aldea?

– Están junto a Temari, si no me equivoco aunque están lejos.

Algo estaba mal ya que ya expresión de Temari era seria. Y para el siempre despreocupado y risueño rostro de la kunoichi solo podía indicar problemas. Decidió activar su técnica para poder ver mejor.

Era Temari y ente los ancianos estaba Tetsu, su sonrisa no la convencía, era muy distinta a la de las otras veces en la que se habían encontrado. Una corazonada le advertía que esa no era una buena sonrisa.

¿Por qué, entonces?

El pergamino estaba en manos del anciano que reconoció como el mayor. Había un nombre inscrito, pero no pudo ver porque en ese momento una persona se cruzo impidiendo que leyera, pero cuando hubiera esperado lo suficiente el nombre afloro.

"Sobaku no Gaara"

Era para él.

¿Qué significaría?

Un extraño presentimiento se apodero de su ser, sentía una gran angustia. Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando la voz de Sakura la detuvo.

– Shikamaru nos llama, vamos – dijo la pelirosada al contestar el interlocutor

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la castaña

– Al parecer la Hokage nos llama de vuelta a la brevedad.

Siguiendo a Sakura se toparon con la rubia que caminaba en sentido contrario, solo la Hyuuga se detuvo unos instantes, pidiendo a las demás unos segundo mientras se alejaban

– Temari-san¿Estás bien?

– Eres tu, Hinata-chan…si, son solo noticias sobre unos poco enemigos que están a kilómetros de la aldea – respondió con normalidad la joven mientras miraba alrededor

– No podemos ayudarte ¿en algo? – pregunto la Hyuuga esperanzada

– Oh no te preocupes, esto es algo que debe encargarse la aldea de la arena.

Hinata vio cuando la rubia apretó con su mano el pergamino y en sus ojos brillaba el desenfado.

– se trata se Gaara-kun… – murmuro Hinata sin medir sus palabras

– es la orden oficial, aun cuando el ya lo sabe y debe estar en camino – respondió Temari sin percatarse que la joven había divinado el problema

– ya veo – murmuro Hinata bajando un poco la mirada

– bueno…-dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa – lo mejor es que sigas a tus compañeras o te perderás entre la multitud¿No lo crees?

– H-hai

Hinata se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de humor de Temari, que le guiñaba un ojo con picardía

La ojiblanco miro una vez más a la rubia antes de desaparecer en la multitud, aunque no iba a seguir a sus compañera…quizás debía perderse como había sugerido sutilmente la rubia de cuatro coletas

**

* * *

**

Estaba fastidiado y molesto. Si no fuera por que había cambiado para bien, hubiera convertido al consejo de ancianos en un montón de carne descuartizada.

Pero¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo se molestaba por una misión?

Se debía a la jovencita de la aldea de Konoha.

Ato la calabaza a su espalda, ajustándola bien. Deseando que fueran bastantes los enemigos para aplacar su naciente molestia.

Sobaku no Gaara no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que se separaría de Hinata. Y eso lo descolocaba un tanto, no queriendo admitirlo.

"_Quien iba a pensar que un misión donde la sangre se derramaría a toneladas, seria tan molesta para ti"_

"**_No es una molestia"_**

La voz lenta y ronca le indico todo lo contrario al demonio, que si no fuera porque era el gran y todopoderoso Shukaku temblaría de miedo frente al tono oscuro de su portador, se notaba que estaba sumadamente enfurecido.

"_Aunque no despedirse de Hinata-chan…"_

"**_Deja de decirle así…"_**

"_Entonces quizás pueda llamarla…"_

"_**no"**_

Las pálidas mejillas del pelirrojo amenazaron con sonrojarse al estar a punto de ser pronunciado aquellas palabras por el mapache que ronroneaba con malicia.

Sus ojos aguamarina se debatieron con furia al mirar la aldea y luego el desierto, sería un lastima no poder despedirse de la joven.

Ya que según había escuchado del mismo consejo había llegado una orden para que todos regresaran.

**

* * *

**

Sentía un inmenso calor recorrerla, pero no podía detenerse a descansar. No tenía la menor idea de donde el pelirrojo saldría de la aldea.

Habían distintas puertas, pero su corazonada le indicaba que era la del norte, por eso se encamino rápidamente a esa.

Prefería verlo, no pudo elegir entre seguir a sus compañeras y ver al ninja de orbes verdemarinas.

Sin embargo una sombra la detuvo en medio de la carrera, el brillo de sangre le indicaba que era el joven peliverde.

Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia como un acto de reflejo.

– Pero si es Hinata-chan – murmuro Tetsu complacido

– E-eres tu – murmuro, sorprendida y un tanto atemorizada

Tetsu percibió a la perfección el nerviosismo que emanaba de la jovencita, sumergiéndose en los ojos de perla que poseía, podía ver claramente la aflicción. Era una cualidad el ser tan transparente en algunas emociones.

Pero se notaba que guardaba algo. Ella quería encontrarse con Sobaku no Gaara antes que dejara la aldea. Pero no entendía el porque, se suponía que todos temían al ninja a excepción de uno rubio que se le había acercado anteriormente.

Era anormal que una mujer, o mejor dicho una niña quisiera verlo.

Era de suma importancia para sus planes averiguar el porque.

Se notaba que en el futuro sería de mucha utilidad

– ¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa? – pregunto agachándose un poco para quedar cerca de su rostro y de sus ojos

– No creo que tenga que decirte Tetsu-kun – respondió dudosa, aunque de seguro no le diría su destino final.

– Entonces no te dejare pasar… - murmuro tomando la barbilla de Hinata

– E-to, necesito entregar algo antes de irme.

– No me digas que te iras…tan pronto, es una lastima. Y yo que quería conocerte mejor

– ¿Eh?

Estaba hecha un nudo de nervios y para colmo estaba empezando a titubear, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible o no lograría llegar a tiempo.

Pero¿Cómo?

Era más importante verlo, ya que si eran llamados a la aldea, posiblemente nunca la dejaran volver a este lugar. Su familia no entendería.

Ella se había enamorado de un ninja nomade en su propio hogar.

– Claro, deseaba conocerte mejor. Hinata… - le dijo con una sonrisa complacida – pero estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver

– Tetsu-kun…

– Bueno…cuídate

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el joven se acerco y rozo sus labios, con esto la soltó con suavidad y camino a su lado dejándola paralizada.

No podía creer que se atreviera a hacer semejante cosa. Y aunque aun estaba asustada por eso, recordó que debía continuar con su carrera antes de que fuera tarde y se arrepintiera por eso

**

* * *

**

– Gaara…

Escucho un murmullo, pero debía estar alucinando. Podía deberse al sonido del viento del desierto, indicando una tormenta. Y aun más si era la voz de la Hyuuga.

– ¡Gaara!

Era la voz de Hinata, no podía equivocarse, ahora que escuchaba mejor ese sonido era de rápidas pisadas. Volteó y vio una silueta que lo abrazaba.

El sutil aroma de la joven lo envolvió, no pudo moverse ni nada. Era como si por el simple contacto de sus cuerpos fuera impedido para hacer cualquier otra cosa que sentir.

– Hi…nata

Costaba decir el nombre que lo había hecho una tormenta dentro de un caos, que había destruido todo lo que una vez pensó que era y que se había vuelto ese rayo de luz dentro de su oscuridad llena de sangre.

La aludida levanto la cabeza levemente, apretando los labios para no quebrarse y llorar, sabía que no debía demostrar debilidad.

Se sorprendió al sentir que el la apretaba contra sí con una extraña fuerza, su rostro quedo escondido en el hombro del joven.

Y un sentimiento de extraña familiaridad se hizo presente, como si esa despedida hace muchos años siendo una niña la hubiera hecho.

No deseaba hablar, no era necesario. En ese cálido abrazo ambas solitarias almas se consolaban ante la separación.

Se acomodo entre sus seguros brazos, dándose cuenta de lo agradable que era cuando él la acercaba aun más a su cuerpo.

Ya sabía lo que debía entregar: un abrazo. Era la seguridad que ella le deseaba lo mejor y que lo extrañaría a pesar del corto tiempo que compartieron. Pero que lograron conocerse y entenderse a su manera.

El abrazo fue soltándose para quedar frente a él. Cuando Gaara tomo el contorno de su rostro y levanto su cabeza para mirarla. Hinata se estremeció.

Gaara sabía que no vería nada más hermoso que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos en ese preciso instante.

Era una pequeña diosa caída del cielo, sus ojos de nieve brillaban y temblaban, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus labios abiertos y suplicantes.

Era algo demasiado bueno para siempre. Fue entonces que bajo sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaron con resbalar. Se notaba que ella las retenía.

Nuevamente ella lloraba por él.

Sintió una molestia al verla así, le gustaba aun más cuando mostraba aquella tímida e inocente sonrisa.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y él la hizo desaparecer bajo sus labios tibios acercándose y provocando un aumento en el sonrojo en la jovencita

Pero no se alejo, al contrario mantuvo sus labios en su mejilla. Sabiendo que si la besaba podía no querer irse.

Al alejarse de su rostro percibió la sonrisa en los femeninos labios, que lo hizo vacilar y calmarse a la vez.

Pero ella lo tomo del cuello y depositó un beso de igual duración en su mejilla.

Se separaron lentamente, ella aun le sonreía con dulzura.

Fue por eso que sus serias e inalterables facciones se relajaron, dando una expresión apacible.

Y aunque tenía que irse, deseaba que nadie osara a separarla de su lado.

Le dio la espalda encaminándose a una de las tantas misiones. Pero dejando algo de sumo valor. Su lenta voz segura dijo las palabras.

– Sayonara Hinata

Al verlo caminar y alejarse todo se quebró en su interior, como si su ser se separara de una parte esencial, se sentía vacía.

El también sentía vacío al dejarla, y separarse. Pero al escuchar su voz por última vez su alma se calmó nuevamente, alejándose de esa prisión de soledad. Y llevándose aquel casto beso en su fría mejilla sobre su mascara de arena.

– sayonara Gaara

La vio por última vez de reojo antes de caminar hacia el desierto que lo devoraba con una tormenta de arena. No volteando a verla. Jurando que algún día la volvería a ver.

El viento respondió a su petición llevándole el dulce aroma de la joven a través de la arena.

**

* * *

**

Fin, es una broma. Se que algunos me mataran porque los separe. Pero a partir de ahora se vera muy distinta la historia.

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_ Fati-chan87, Kisame Hoshigaki, **Norely, Silvery, Nutry, Lizirien, riza-trisha, Andrew, Nat-Naoki, Dark Rinoa Chan, haruko-hatage, Solilyzz, Hatake Soky, Catherine.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	18. Necesito verte

**Visiten mi foro plis está en mi profile(donde dice mi nombre), ya que lo volvi a hacer ademas que no hay nadie T.T, actualizo rápido porque algunos me dijeron que se unirían a mi foro así que esto es mi regalo de agradecimiento por eso, ya que me cerraran si no hay nadie en el. Esto sigue ñ.ñ GaaraxHinata forever.**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XVIII capitulo_**

_**Necesito verte**_

**

* * *

**

Le dio la espalda encaminándose a una de las tantas misiones. Pero dejando algo de sumo valor. Su lenta voz segura dijo las palabras.

- Sayonara Hinata

Al verlo caminar y alejarse todo se quebró en su interior, como si su ser se separara de una parte esencial, se sentía vacía.

El también sentía vacío al dejarla, y separarse. Pero al escuchar su voz por última vez su alma se calmó nuevamente, alejándose de esa prisión de soledad. Y llevándose aquel casto beso en su fría mejilla sobre su mascara de arena.

– sayonara Gaara

La vio por última vez de reojo antes de caminar hacia el desierto que lo devoraba con una tormenta de arena. No volteando a verla. Jurando que algún día la volvería a ver.

El viento respondió a su petición llevándole el dulce aroma de la joven a través de la arena.

Mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos para no verlo partir, escondiendo el dolor y las lágrimas. Ya que debía volver con sus compañeros y parecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque sabía que no era cierto

Para nada…

**

* * *

**

Años de soledad y entrenamiento. Pero el desierto le daba esa especie de calma que nada en el mundo podría darle…

Sin esfuerzo toda la arena que había alrededor de la silueta se levanto como si fuera algodón, tomando la forma de una gigantesca ola, que se retorcía como si tuviera vida propia, dándole un aire furioso.

Una ola que podía representar todo lo que había entrenado, que ya era mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie creería.

– Ryuusa Bakuryu – murmuró una voz masculina

Las toneladas de arena acumuladas descendieron en una avalancha que si en el caso hubiera habido una aldea, esta hubiera desaparecido en un instante arrasada por kilómetros.

Volteo dejando atrás de sí la enorme grieta entre las dunas. Una calabaza asomo en su espalda. Con su imperturbable semblante miro el cielo y luego el alrededor.

Era Sobaku no Gaara quien realizaba sus ocultos entrenamientos. Sin embargo su apariencia distanciaba de lo que una vez fue un jovencito.

Se encamino nuevamente, mientras el demonio empezaba uno de sus habituales pedidos: sangre

Pero el pelirrojo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de todo este lugar le recordaba a la Hyuuga.

"_¿En que piensas?"_

"**_en nada…"_**

Shukaku sabía que ese nada que siempre decía, era aquella jovencita. Una cosa era mentir y otra tratar de parecer normal.

"_Pues creo que ya es tiempo de que tengas una mujer"_

"…"

Gaara no respondió, no andaba de ánimos para eso. Ya sus hermanos lo habían incitado a eso.

El sonrió con ironía, todas las mujeres de su aldea a la sola mención de su nombre temblaban de miedo y horror, por los comentarios sobre su identidad como un sediento asesino. Y eso lo aliviaba, ya que no resistiría si alguna lo perseguía como loca.

Pero no podía evitar aquella sensación tan cálida al sólo recuerdo del abrazo de la joven ojiblanco.

Se daba cuenta que sus ojos de nieve eran la luz que necesitaba para encontrar un sentido a su mundo de tinieblas.

No soportaría mucho sin volver a verla.

¿Qué sucedía, para desear verla nuevamente?

Pues era una sensación extraña. Un vacío helado que lo embargaba ante su solo recuerdo.

Era su presencia y compañía la que necesitaba, las noches desiertas no eran lo mismo.

El infinito y limpio cielo del desierto lo torturaba con aquel calor, con aquellas lágrimas que ella hubiera derramado por el.

Ansiaba besarla desesperadamente y no podía mentirse a si mismo por eso.

Llevo una insegura mano a su cabeza ya que un repentino dolor lo había atacado, se sentía inestable.

Esos sentimientos hacia Hinata, aunque hubiera distancia, y paso del tiempo seguían intactos y celosamente escondidos.

A pesar de que tres largos años hayan pasado ante sus ojos.

**

* * *

**

Siguió con su labor de ordenas las plantas medicinales de acuerdo a sus propiedades.

Siendo observaba por su tutora, la misma quinta Hokage.

– Bueno al menos ahora eres mucho más rápida Hinata

– Gracias Tsunade-sama – respondió la joven mirando con amabilidad a la mujer.

Sus ojos perlados miraron nuevamente las plantas centrándose en una nueva maceta que la sannin habría traído al parecer de un lugar desconocido.

– Tsunade-sama… ¿esta planta?

– La traje del desierto, es un gran descubrimiento – confesó contenta la mujer rubia

Los ojos de la joven de ensancharon a la sola mención de aquel lugar, y de las imágenes que guardaba junto con ello.

Se sonrojo, ya que el joven pelirrojo inundo su mente con su mirada tan serena y misteriosa.

Lo que provoco una pequeña bocanada de aire saliendo de su boca. Y que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad pero con un velo de tristeza y melancolía.

– ¿Sucede algo Hinata? – pregunto susceptible la mujer, notando la reacción en la sencilla joven.

– n-no… no es nada Tsunade-sama

Tsunade volteo en su escritorio haciendo algunos informes, y negando con la cabeza.

Hinata no sabía mentir. Encontraba además extraño su comportamiento, nervioso y vacilante. Ante la sola mención de un lugar.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se volvieron a la planta, acariciando sus delgadas hojas con ternura

A pesar del tiempo, extrañaba aquel solitario ninja.

Terminando definitivamente hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la oficina de la Hokage.

Hace bastante tiempo que no se sentía así.

Deseaba verlo, era algo que nadie podía quitarle.

Aunque el clan estaba un tanto inquieto por su pasividad. Su padre estaba algo enojado porque estaba bajo la protección de la Hokage desde que volvió de la misión hace tres años. Esa protección por convertirse en ayudante de médico.

Curioso también, que tuviera facilidades para serlo. Casi tanto, o más que Sakura.

Decidió caminar un poco más, tratando de evitar los lugares en donde sus compañeros y amigos ninjas se encontrarían.

Necesitaba pensar.

Se apoyo en uno de los árboles del bosque, mirando el cielo y colocando ambas manos en sus oídos acallando todos los sonidos lejanos provenientes de la aldea.

Sus delgados dedos se entrelazaron entre sus ahora largos cabellos azulados.

Había cambiado sus cabellos ahora no eran cortos, los había dejado crecer. Como una manera de rebeldía ante su anterior manera de ser.

Ya no era una jovencita, cada vez se convertía más en mujer.

Pero era una joven que se sentía sola, y era porque estaba enamorada de el. Y deseaba con todo su corazón verlo, sentirlo y abrazarlo.

Pero ante ese pensamiento se estremeció y sonrojo.

Por que pareció volver a sentir los brazos del pelirrojo envolverla con seguridad

– Gaara-kun… - susurro en un tono bajo casi imperceptible

Además de que las noticias de la aldea de la arena al parecer no eran muy buenas. No sabía que hacer y pensar.

Si tan solo pudiera verlo…

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos de nieve

* * *

– Permiso Tsunade-sama 

– Adelante Sakura

la joven pelirosada entro sigilosa, a la oficina.

– ¿Se encuentra Hinata-chan? – pregunto la pelirosada inspeccionando el lugar

– no, salió hace media hora

– ya veo… - dijo desilusionada la pelirosada

Los castaños ojos de la mujer Hokage miraron a los esmeralda de la joven con seriedad.

– dime Sakura…

– ¿Si Tsunade-sama?

– Hace tres años cuando estuvieron en la aldea de Suna¿sucedió algo con Hinata?

– Pues no…si se refiere a algún accidente o algo. No vimos a Hinata actuar de manera anormal

– Esta bien…

– ¿Acaso Hinata esta enferma o algo?

– No creo Sakura… - respondió Tsunade mirando la ventana – sin embargo hay algo en ella

– Siempre que la busco desaparece…pienso que ella quiere estar sola en este último tiempo

– Puede ser…ella tiene una personalidad bastante introvertida.

La joven Haruno volteo y camino a la salida de la oficina de la Hokage, mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba en la joven ojiblanco.

Se habían convertido en amigas desde que se hicieron aprendices de las ciencias médicas. Junto con esto había crecido un cariño y admiración por la Hyuuga.

Sabía que escondía algo, que nadie aunque fuera muy cercano descubriría.

**

* * *

**

La joven rubia con sus cuatro características coletas se paseaba por la habitación siendo seguida por los aburridos ojos de su hermano

– No ganaras más que un hoyo en el piso

– pero es que Gaara – trató de argumentar la rubia tomando su abanico y dejandolo apoyado en la pared.

– Temari, basta ya - se impacientó el marionetista

– Pero Kankouro el no puede desaparecer por tanto tiempo

La rubia estaba que estallaba, de un tiempo su hermano permanecía aun más distanciado de la normal y más silencioso, si eso esa posible.

Gaara estaba en su propia tormenta, escondido de los demás.

– Gaara ya no es un jovencito…

– Tu sabes que los del consejo de ancianos lo miran como el futuro Kazekage – excuso Temari apoyándose con cansancio en la pared

– Pero también está ese…¿Cómo se llamaba?...emmm no puedo recordar bien

– Tetsu, si mal no recuerdo

– Ahh si ese muchachito arrogante

– Pero es guapo

– Temari¿de que lado estas?...demonios

– Fue un comentario, sabes que pienso lo mismo y que el guarda muchos secretos como para estar tan tranquilo cerca de los ancianos

– Bueno, nosotros no podemos hacer nada… – murmuró enfadado y arreglando los hilos de su marioneta con calma

– Eso es lo que tú dices…

El marionetista miro a su hermana con temor, ya que no le gustaba aquella mirada tan maliciosa.

– que quieres decir con eso

– Eso lo sabrás después…– respondió con desinterés – aunque primero debo ver, el porque Gaara esta tan cambiado

– Debe ser ese demonio – dijo con naturalidad

– No lo creo, Shukaku a estado con el desde que nació. No sería algo normal que Gaara comenzara a cambiar justamente ahora – dijo con cuidado Temari

– Bueno en eso encuentro lógica – respondió Kankouro

Temari tenía sus conclusiones. Creía que alguien podía estar robando sus pensamientos y no precisamente un enemigo poderoso.

Por eso quería estar solo y pensar sobre eso. Quizás estuviera enamorado pero no estaba segura, era arriesgar el todo por el nada.

Y algo así no se podía hacer si se trataba de Sobaku no Gaara, su hermano menor.

* * *

Descansó su cabeza otra vez en el árbol que la había acompañado por unas horas. En su meditación, sin embargo la presencia conocida que estaba observándola hace unos minutos no dejaba de molestarla. 

Sabía quien era, e intentaba demostrar que lo ignoraba por completo, para así engañar a su familia. De que pensaran que aun era una debilucha y cobarde.

– no se como puedes aguantar un lugar como este…hermana – dijo la voz saliendo detrás del árbol en que estaba apoyada Hinata sigilosamente

– Hanabi – dijo Hinata fingiendo sorpresa

– Era de suponer que no descubrirías mi presencia si sigues descansando de esa forma sin entrenar lo necesario – dijo su hermana menor en forma orgullosa pero también reprendiendo su comportamiento.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, Hinata escondió dentro de sí aquel desprecio que su hermana menor demostraba frente a ella.

Al ver su hermana menor mirar la lejanía vio lo bello que eran sus rasgos, su pelo lacio y castaño igual al de su padre y de primo Neji, y en sus ojos el mismo orgullo de pertenecer al clan.

Se colocó de pie y se encamino junto a ella, tratando de parecer normal. Sin dejar que aquellos agudos ojos de nieve incudriñaran en sus más profundos pensamientos.

– Nuestro padre quiere que vayas a cenar esta noche.

– Está bien, hoy no tengo que ayudar a Tsunade-sama – respondió con normalidad Hinata

– Últimamente estás pensando mucho. Me pregunto si será en alguna persona – lanzó maliciosamente

– Quizás…

Hanabi miraba directamente a su hermana con el rostro en una pequeña mueca, ella mantenía su tímido semblante aunque su rostro ya no fuera el mismo de unos años atrás

Hinata llamaba la atención no solo de su hermana menor sino de algunos ninjas de la aldea por su inusitada belleza y eso afectaba un poco el ego de Hanabi, que se consideraba en todos los aspectos mejor que su debilucha hermana mayor que no tomaba con rigurosidad el clan.

Pero no podía negar que el hecho de que su hermana dejara que su cabello creciera con rebeldía provocaba en sus rasgos una sobrenatural tristeza y libertad.

– Eso de quizás indicaría que piensas en un chico – volvió a atacarla

– quizás – respondió Hinata con desinterés

– deja de decir eso… me estas hartando – gruño un poco la menor

– ¿en serio? – pregunto amablemente Hinata

La pregunta fue hecha en un tono en que la amabilidad y la culpabilidad fueron mezcladas. Y por primera vez Hanabi sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver las pupilas de su hermana, que mostraron una frialdad que hacia temer lo desconocido de su claridad.

Fue como si sus músculos estallaran y ella quedara sin movilidad, un destello en su mente le indico que alguna vez vio una mirada semejante, pero de mayor oscuridad hace años.

– p-pues si – titubeo con toda la normalidad que pudo sacar, tratando de parecer que no tenía miedo

– Hanabi…-dijo amablemente Hinata mirando a su hermana menor – yo no me harte ni algo parecido cuando mandaste a la misión de la aldea de la arena aquella caja…

– ¿caja?- preguntó sorprendida la aludida

– me refiero a la que mandaste con Neji-onisan – dijo con frialdad la mayor de las Hyuuga pero aun conservando la amabilidad y deteniendo el paso para mirarla de reojo

– ….

Hanabi recordó lo que había hecho y tuvo un terrible arrepentimiento al ver esa mirada en su hermana.

Al parecer el tiempo había incrementado el resentimiento por ese hecho que ella considero una merecida lección a su hermana.

Creyó que destruiría cualquier resistencia, pero todo salio al revés.

Su hermana mayor, Hinata Hyuuga se había vuelto un poco más fuerte.

– ahora lo recuerdo – se justifico Hanabi tomando algunos cabellos que tapaban su rostro

Hinata supo que la frialdad se había apoderado de sus gestos, pero era algo que ya no aguantaba. Durante años había aprendido a guardar todo sus sentimientos dentro de su alma sumergiéndola en el completo dolor. Esta vez haría que eso aflorara para demostrar a su hermana que con algo así no se jugaba.

– me alegro que lo hagas…

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto arrogante la joven

– porque no volverás a hacer algo parecido

Después de aquellas palabras que sonaron a una orden y advertencia, los rasgos sin emoción de Hinata, volvieron a la normalidad y una tenue sonrisa asomo a sus labios mientras caminaba con lentitud a la mansión Hyuuga, seguida varios pasos atrás por su hermana menor que reflexionaba ante su comportamiento.

No volvería a provocar a su hermana con algo parecido, porque sabía que hasta las personas más inofensivas mostraban su poder. Si se les instaba.

Aunque aun podía derrotarla con una pelea.

Hinata respiro profundamente antes de poner un pie en su llamado hogar, con una pena menos en su corazón pero con la aun presente angustia que querer irse.

Para poder verlo una vez más…

Porque necesitaba verlo…

**

* * *

**

**Porfis alguien aunque sea uno que se registre en mi foro para que no me lo borren, se lo agradeceré.**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_ **Demonicusangelo, Nat-Naoki, Lizirien, kisame hoshigaki, Hatake Soky, Catherine, babosa tras hiel, Nutry, Hana No Sakura, Fati-chan87, Andrew, Norely, Kurayami1sama

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	19. A tu lado

Agradezco a las personas que se hayan registrado en mi foro, Además que los motivos de la demora son conocidos. El preu me llama, no puedo escribir como antes, agradezco su comprensión y el seguimiento a la historia, espero lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

**_XIX capitulo_**

_**A tu lado**_

**

* * *

**

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo día en que debía entrar en una obra de teatro sin sentido.

Después de la advertencia a su hermana las cosas eran distintas. Podría decirse que estaba más alejada a lanzarle comentarios desagradables.

Debía ser el sentimiento de culpa o lo que creía, era su conciencia.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – grito una voz llamándola a su espalda.

Al voltear se encontró con los esmeraldas ojos de su compañera, Sakura. Al parecer su respiración estaba agitada por la carrera.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Tsunade-sama nos llama – le respondió –es una misión de ayuda

– ¿Ayuda? – Volvió a preguntar mientras seguía a la joven Haruno.

Aquella palabra no fue un buen presentimiento, nunca antes habían pedido ayuda. Por lo que sabía la mayoría de las aldeas vecinas estaban en paz.

– Creo que es la Aldea de Arena

Las facciones de la ojiblanco se ensombrecieron a medida que apuraba el paso. Haciendo caso omiso del naciente desasosiego.

Al llegar a la oficina se dio cuenta que estaban otros ninjas de otros grupos, incluidos sus compañeros, Naruto y su primo.

– Seré breve… – comenzó diciendo la Hokage – La aldea de la Arena fue atacada hace 4 días, al parecer no pudieron contener bien el ataque, necesitan más que nada apoyo y ayuda médica…

– ¿Fue destruida? – preguntó el Uchiha, evaluando la situación fríamente, como de costumbre.

– No… según el comunicado uno de los ninjas acabo con más de la mitad de los enemigos – respondió la mujer rubia, cruzando sus manos frente al escritorio mirando seriamente a los ninjas jóvenes.

– ¿Nos dividiremos por grupos acaso?

– Así es…Los ninjas con conocimiento médico irán primero, después ninjas de apoyo con algunos suministros y…

La joven Hyuuga no escuchaba, sabía que aquel ninja que había derrotado a más de la mitad de los enemigos era Gaara, rogaba porque estuviera bien.

Corrió en dirección a la mansión, sacando su pequeño bolso con hierbas y el implemento necesario, otro abrigo de color más oscuro poniéndoselo encima y salió a paso rápido mientras su mochila se colocaba a su espalda.

– ¿Adónde vas? – pregunto la silueta que se interpuso

– a una misión

– Sabes que se te esta prohibido alejarte del clan y más ahora.

– No te interpongas Hanabi – musito Hinata

La menor del clan principal, dio un leve paso al costado más por instinto que por razón. Aquella mirada de su hermana le daba a entender que nada se interpondría en su camino.

¿Una misión tenía tanta importancia?

No, tenía la sensación de que la actitud de su hermana mayor estaba escondida dentro de la misión afuera de la aldea.

Algo debía estar escondiendo. Su objetivo era otro. Pero que supiera, nada podía tener tanta relevancia fuera de los límites. Sabía del anterior afecto que supuestamente ella había tenido por el payaso rubio, pero era pasado.

¿Acaso iría a ver a alguien?

– El clan se enojara por esto – dijo en advertencia mientras miraba la espalda de su hermana

– Es una misión de tipo A, y se necesita mi ayuda. Es mi deber ir – respondió con firmeza ante la advertencia de su hermana.

Al dejar las paredes de su hogar, juro que no le importaban las consecuencias de dejar la aldea sin el consentimiento del clan y sorpresa.

Esto era más importante. Su alma estaba inquieta ante la carrera que hacía hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro con los demás.

**

* * *

**

– Es aun temprano – exclamó en autoproclamado futuro Hokage, refregándose los ojos ante la mirada reprobatoria de su compañera y amiga de equipo

– Naruto deberías comportarte como el ninja que eres

– Baka… – murmuro el Uchiha desde una esquina

– ¡Sakuke, te escuche perfectamente – gruño malhumorado el rubio.

Su malhumor no era sólo por eso, desde que le informaran que debían ir de ayuda a la aldea de la arena. Había sentido algo extraño con relación a Kyuubi, y era porque estaba un poco inquieto.

El temible zorro, estaba intentando comprobar algunas sospechas que tenía, pero no podía comunicárselas a su portador ya que él estaba rodeado de personas. Una molestia para su comunicación

– Hinata-chan – exclamo la pelirosada al verla aparecer.

– Disculpen la demora – respondió con una leve reverencia, mirando a cada uno de los presentes examinándolos con calma.

Sasuke observo detenidamente a la medico-ninja, ya no parecía ser aquella jovencita tan endeble aunque su timidez aun persistía, era parte de su propia personalidad.

Aunque no podía negar ver aquel gesto de determinación cuando apareció, era algo fuera de lo común dentro de sus rasgos. Era el único que lo había notado. Como si tuviera un fuego interior encendido súbitamente y lo tratara de esconder.

– Hinata-chan, es bueno verte – dijo alegre el rubio

– Gracias Naruto-kun¿Cómo está tu herida? – preguntó

– Bien, bien…nada de que preocuparse nadie puede derrotarme

– Naruto ayer estabas aullando de dolor y diciendo que te ibas a morir desangrado – lo inculpo Haruno

– No digas eso, Sakura-chan. – replico Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Ante aquella escena de amistad y compañerismo sus temores por un momento se disiparon y no pudo evitar taparse la boca para ahogar una risita.

Ya no tartamudeaba tanto frente a Naruto-kun, su llamado amor hacia él, se había transformado en un infinito cariño.

Dentro de estos años se había percatado que aquel ninja, era el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, fue una de las primeras personas que creyó en ella.

Había sido suficiente para poder valorarse más.

Se lo agradecía por eso.

Kakashi dio algunas indicaciones, dando la partida al primer grupo que lo conformaría Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

La joven Hyuuga dio una rápida mirada encontrándose con la seria de su primo, él cual a una distancia la observaba desde su imperturbable pose.

Sus tímidos labios se movieron lentamente, dando a entender su decisión. Pidiéndole una pequeña cooperación.

Neji interpreto rápidamente los gestos de su prima, sorprendiéndose.

¿Ella sería capaz de rayar el límite de las reglas impuestas?

Se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Pero si el jefe, es decir, el padre de Hinata ya casi no la consideraba parte del clan. La trataba despectivamente, podría no importarle…aunque.

Con el clan Hyuuga uno nunca podría estar seguro.

Su ceja bajo al ver a su prima desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la aldea.

Sólo quedaba esperar y apuntar a la buena suerte de pertenecer a uno de los próximos grupos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Sólo asegurarse.

**

* * *

**

Yendo por el desierto, no evito que por minutos sus ojos se posaran sobre algunas dunas. Recordando que sólo este paraje fue testigo de lo que surgió entre ella y el ninja de la arena.

La pulsera en su muñeca daba sonidos metálicos, y su mirada se perdía por breves segundos mientras eran acompañados por otros ninjas pertenecientes a la aldea de la arena, que los había recibido a mitad de camino.

Una bocanada de aire se le escapo al escuchar su nombre entre el viento del desierto, la llamaba.

"_**Hinata…"**_

Él llamaba con dolor su nombre

Naruto escuchaba algunas palabras de los ninjas, pero estaba demasiado callado. Sentía como Kyuubi se inquietaba dentro de si.

No podía conversar en estos momentos con el, ya que necesitaba de una gran concentración para establecer aquel vinculo. O por lo menos estar a solas.

Las grandes torres rodeadas de nubes de arena pasajeras se hicieron visibles a la lejanía.

Claramente algunas estaban destruidas denotando la situación de posible guerra, pero no de total devastación.

Cuando estuvo solo en frente a las puertas, pudo entrecerrar los ojos y llamar al zorro.

"_Zorro inútil¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Algo aquí no esta bien"_

El hecho de que Kyuubi no le hubiera dicho mocoso, empeoraba las cosas automáticamente.

"¿_algo mal?"_

"_Shukaku…el mapache, su aura esta muy apagada e inestable…"_

Ante aquellas palabras el rubio no pudo evitar que un nombre escapara

– Sobaku no Gaara – murmuro preocupado – espero que este bien.

**

* * *

**

La pelirosada y la ojiblanco fueron las primeras en entrar al establecimiento que servía de hospital.

Muchos heridos. Antes de su llegada otros aprendices de médicos avanzados que la misma Tsunade hubiera enviado con anticipación, hacían un censo de los heridos y los preparaban curándolos.

Hinata comenzó a moverse ayudando a cuanto enfermo estuviera por delante, la mayoría tenía profundos cortes.

Pero no podía quitar la angustia de que en la próxima camilla o habitación, encontraría al pelirrojo.

Suplicaba porque estuviera bien, o ser la primera en revisar su estado.

En un pasillo escucho un gritito y la voz de una mujer.

– ¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno?

Se asomo a ver mientras tenía en sus manos unos vendajes. Quien estaba en el pasillo portaba cuatro coletas rubias.

– ¿Temari-san? – preguntó mientas la aludida se volteaba y la miraba, un tanto desconcertada al no reconocerla

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto algo descolocada, pero callando un momento mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par – ¿Hinata-chan?

– Hai – respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Sakura, dando a entender que ya todo estaba bien y que podía continuar con su trabajo

– Oh es bueno verte Hinata-chan – exclamo la rubia mientras le daba un breve abrazo muy efusivo – estás más alta.

La manejadora de los vientos estuvo a punto de atacarla, pero al reconocerla supo que ahora todo estaría bien.

– Temari-san, no estás tan herida como los demás. Pero igualmente te curare, ven siéntate

La hermanara mayor del pelirrojo, siguió las ordenes de la joven mientras la observaba detenidamente, analizándola.

Los años no pasaban en vano, y sabia que dejado de su abrigo se escondía la mujer que ya debía ser. Su voz aun era suave y encantadora. Sus ojos aun conservaban aquel brillo de soledad. Y ahora que la curaba con gran habilidad, debía agregar que era una buena ninja-médico…increíble.

– Gracias Hinata-chan – dijo Temari dando una sonrisa calmada – no esperaba que fueras un medico

– Aun no lo soy, me falta mucho. Pero hago lo que puedo por ayudar.

– Kankouro deja esa mirada boba – dijo enojadamente al marionetista que miraba a la joven

– Kankouro-san¿está herido también? – pregunto con amabilidad la ojiblanco

– Eh, no, no…gracias

El marionetista no podía creer ver a la misma kunoichi de la hoja, de hace dos años. Era alguien totalmente diferente y muy atractiva por cierto.

– Descansare un poco y me uniré al grupo de ataque – afirmó la mujer rubia tomando su abanico

– Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun están ayudando en la defensa – informo Hinata

– Ya veo. La Hokage a previsto muy bien todo. Es bueno mantener las relaciones en buen estado con la aldea

Tenia muchas ganas de preguntar por el ojiverde, pero no sabía como. Demostraría interés y eso no se vería bien. Pero…

¿Cuánto más aguantaría la incertidumbre?

– Hinata-chan¿Estás cansada? – pregunto recelosa Temari, percatándose de la actitud sombría de la joven.

– no, estoy bien…me queda energía suficiente para curar

El bullicio seguía alrededor, hasta que algunas enfermeras salieron corriendo de un lugar, diciendo que habían visto ríos de arena atacando por un pasillo.

La mujer de las coletas, miró a su hermano. Mientras este asentía con seriedad. Se puso de pie enfrentándolo.

Temari no creía que la situación hubiera llegado tan lejos. Ni menos en estos momentos.

Hinata noto las miradas de ambos hermanos, escucho a la lejanía el murmullo de su nombre en una suplica, otra vez. Con más insistencia, con más angustia.

Esos ríos de arena no podían significar otra cosa.

– Esos ríos de arena…– comenzó a decir la ojiblanco, mientras también se ponía de pie

– Traje a Gaara hace unas horas, no está herido pero si ha gastado mucho chacra durante tres días – terminó de decir el marionetista con un tono de voz gélido

– Eto…Gasto de chacra… – murmuro la joven entendiendo las condiciones del pelirrojo

– Pero nadie a podido acercársele después de traerlo… – dijo Kankouro, siendo interrumpido por una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana

– Temari-san, descanse un poco antes de volver a pelear, yo debo seguir con los heridos.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos, mientas la rubia con manos en jarra miraba con tranquilidad a la Hyuuga que se dirigía donde las enfermeras para verificar la casi total cura de los enfermos. Y luego desaparecía por uno de los pasillos.

– Pero que pasa Temari – encaró el joven

– Kankouro – dijo Temari complacida – ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace dos años, que podría haber alguien ahí afuera que curara las heridas de Gaara?

– Pues si…

– Aquella cura esta surtiendo efecto

– Eso quiere decir que…

– Está en camino, y puede hacer lo que nosotros no fuimos capaces de hacer en todos estos años como sus únicos lazos de sangre.

El joven dejo a su querida marioneta a un lado mientras se sentaba por algunos segundos. Tratando de asimilar todo.

– Eso es en parte bueno y mano Temari

– ¿Bueno y malo? – volteó rápidamente a mirarlo con duda

El moreno arreglo sus guantes y algunas vendas que envolvían a Karasu, para ganar tiempo verificando que nadie los escuchara.

– Que Gaara este así de débil es beneficioso para el consejo y para las personas que lo están manipulando

– Lo dices por Tetsu Makoto – argumento Temari, tratando de dejar de lado el hecho de que aquel ninja era sumamente guapo.

Durante este último tiempo la idea de que se eligiera al nuevo Kazekage era más recurrente.

Una de las opciones que se estaban barajando era aquel ninja peliverde por su cercanía para con el consejo de ancianos.

Eso no le gustaba, sin embargo el nombre de su hermano menor también hacia eco, más que nada por su gran poder, para proteger a la aldea.

– Si…pero más vale que no descubran quien es su cura – Dijo Kankouro con voz lúgubre

– Tsk, Tsk, se ve que no entiendes…estamos hablando de Gaara – respondió con seguridad arreglándose la ropa – Cuando interfieren en sus asuntos o en algo que él quiere, las cosas pueden tornarse muy oscuras. Y si es lo que creo todo será mucho peor – termino de decir sonriendo con ganas

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto más intrigado, sabiendo que su hermana sabía algo que él no, y hace bastante tiempo que le había insinuado superficialmente el asunto sobre Gaara.

– Aún tengo que confirmarlo, pero lo que sucede es mejor de lo que podríamos pensar.

La mujer rubia cerró coquetamente un ojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguida de su confundido hermano, que no entendía mucho.

**

* * *

**

Había luchado durante tres días, y algo extraño rodeaba el ambiente cuando llego a los territorios de la aldea de la arena. El mismo desierto le había comunicado el llamado del ninja del desierto, es decir, el llamado de su alma

Sentía la timidez envolverla, ante la posibilidad de verlo nuevamente, de tenerlo frente a si. Sentirse diferente. Saber si aún sentía lo mismo por ella, que detrás de sus fríos ojos se encontraba aquella agudeza para su persona, haciéndola estremecer.

Se detuvo ante la puerta y respirando profundamente entró, topándose con pequeños montones de arena. No había duda de que estaba aquí. La luz de la tarde que se acababa, aun era suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación sin problema.

Una cama y un bulto

Caminó con determinación sin temer que la arena en el suelo empezara a correr y moverse cada vez con más rapidez.

Frente a él, todo y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se estremeció. Era como si la vida le volviera de a poco.

Al verificar su estado, se dio cuenta de cuan herido estaba. Más que nada había gastado la mayor parte de su chacra en pelea y la inestabilidad era presente en el sudor de su frente y la intranquilidad de sus movimientos.

Consiguió curar sus pocas heridas y mientras trataba de verificar que todo estaba bien.

Mientras miraba al pelirojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Los años pasados lo hacían ver más atractivo. Su rostro lucia imperturbable, sus facciones ya eran más adultas, aunque estaba el rastro de un jovencito.

Sus ojeras seguían igual de siempre, pero aun así deseo enormemente que aquellos ojos aguamarina la miraran, envolviéndola en aquella nube de misterio y soledad.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso no estaba bien…

Sus dedos rozaron su frente, hizo unos pocos sellos mientras juntaba todo el chacra que tenía en su pecho enviándolo a las palmas de sus manos.

Junto suavemente sus manos concentrándose en sus ojos mientras el Byakugan se activaba, producto de los rápidos sellos. Verificando todos los puntos de chacra con su visión.

Al contrario de lo que pensara en un principio el chacra estaba, pero en un descontrol total. Y dentro del joven otro chacra lo rodeaba por entero. Por primera vez sintió la temida presencia del llamado mapache demoníaco del desierto, tubo miedo, iba a retroceder, pero no.

Shukaku rugía, podía escuchar los gruñidos y la respiración masificada en la habitación.

Aquel ser que se debatía entre dos chacras, era lo más importante para ella. Sin importarle coloco sus dos manos: una a centímetros de su frente, la otra donde su corazón.

Cerró sus ojos dejando fluir su propia energía que nivelaba el desorden caótico dentro del cuerpo del ninja.

Él absorbía rápidamente la cura, murmuraba algunas palabras incoherentes, luchando por no dejar salir al sacerdote de su cuerpo, luchando por no dormir.

El cansancio era bastante y el control que tenía que hacer sobrepasaba todo entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, el sudor empezaba a correr por su sien.

Una rodilla cedió, quedando arrodillada frente a la cama. Abriendo los ojos y comprobando que los signos vitales volvían a la normalidad. El rostro masculino estaba más sereno.

Sonrió a medida que el gruñido animal iba disminuyendo.

Gaara en su inconciencia tenía un hermoso sueño, eso era lo que pensaba que era, después de todas esas pesadillas y dolor. Un aroma, un dulce aroma de hierbas frescas de rocío y flores. Era aquel aroma que estaba tan cerca envolviéndolo y embriagándolo, que hasta su calor era percibido por su cuerpo, dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Acaso el descontrol era tanto que alucinaba?

Gaara no lo supo, sólo quería despertar.

Aquella placentera sensación de alivio, que era muy conocida para él. Entonces escucho aquella suave voz…si, no podía equivocarse, era aquella sutil voz que le hablaba para que despertara, que ya todo estaba bien…que estaba curado.

Y aun veía todo a oscuras y sentía perfectamente esa presencia. Aun no podía ponerse de pie ni menos abrir los ojos, solo una especie de quejido en que sintió que su mano era tomada suavemente por otras más pequeñas

– Gaara…no estas solo…no estás solo – dijo suavemente.

Después de eso una cinta que ataba los cabellos de noche en una cola, cayó al suelo.

La joven cerraba los ojos sintiendo el cansancio de gastar su chacra por horas, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Siendo aquel cansancio el que la llevaba al sueño, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz de estar al lado de aquel joven que la había llamado. Y que instintivamente apretaba sus manos en su inconsciencia.

Su alma ya se calmaba, estaba nuevamente a su lado.

**

* * *

**

**Los junte, pero se que algunos no les gusto la manera. El porque Gaara esta tan débil lo descubriran, no es que el lo sea. Sino que ya deben saberlo.**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_ **Fati-chan87,Jaruka, Jaide112, Riku Hyuuga, Dark Rinoa chan, Ankin, Lin Hashimoto, Kurayami sama (pues mi personaje favorito es Gaara, aunque Neji, Naruto y Hinata también), jiriya, Solilyzz, Adriana Uchiha, HinataHana, KattyCata (gracias por seguir mis fics), Andrew, Hina-Nat.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	20. Juntos

**Se que me demoro una eternidad, pero esta vez será mayor el lapso de tiempo. El estudio apremia, ahora me di un tiempo extra, espero me disculpen. Pero ya saben, más tarde  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XX capitulo**_

_**Juntos**_

**

* * *

**

¿Acaso el descontrol era tanto que alucinaba?

Gaara no lo supo, sólo quería despertar

Aquella placentera sensación de alivio, que era muy conocida para él. Entonces escucho aquella suave voz…si, no podía equivocarse era aquella sutil voz que le hablaba para que despertara, que ya todo estaba bien…que estaba curado

Y aun veía todo a oscuras y sentía perfectamente esa presencia. Aun no podía ponerse de pie ni menos abrir los ojos, solo una especie de quejido en que sintió que su mano era tomada suavemente por otras más pequeñas

– Gaara…no estas solo…no estás solo – dijo suavemente.

Después de eso una cinta que ataba los cabellos de noche en una cola, cayó al suelo.

La joven cerraba los ojos sintiendo el cansancio de gastar su chacra por horas, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Llevándola al sueño y el cansancio, pero feliz de estar al lado de aquel joven que la había llamado. Y que instintivamente apretaba sus manos

Estaba nuevamente a su lado.

**

* * *

**

Ya estaba todo en sus manos, el mayor opositor que podría tener en su camino estaba débil, una oportunidad única después de los años pasados.

El rojo encerrado en sus orbes maliciosas se revolvió al divisar a los lejos el hospital.

– Es una lastima que el arma más poderosa de la aldea de la arena este tan inestable… - dijo en voz lenta imitando lástima en cada palabra salida de sus labios con sorna.

El peliverde se movió en el salón del consejo antes de despedir su última ronda. Ya lo veían como un candidato al mando de la aldea. Eso le convenía, todo estaba en sus manos.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, por eso ato el sello desarrollado por él en su alta coleta.

Aquel sello lo había estado desarrollando durante cuatro largos años. Los mismos años de estudio arduo. Como siempre decían más valía tener un as bajo la manga, y eso había hecho aunque eso no era sólo un as, era la baraja completa.

En este sello estaba la manera de encerrar lo imposible…

Sus labios se curvaron en una maligna sonrisa

– Yo seré el ninja más poderoso – murmuró – no importan los métodos¿verdad shukaku?

Ya lo había aprendido del llamado sacerdote de la arena. Los medios no importan.

Aunque era una lástima no descubrir algún punto débil del ninja de la arena, omitiendo el más obvio a simple vista: el demonio que estaba encerrado en su interior.

Claro que lo pensó miles de veces, observándolo cuando estuviera cerca de lo que parecía una familia, no podría manipularlo secuestrando, torturando o asesinando alguno de ellos, porque esa familia más parecía tenerle miedo que algún tipo de afecto.

Algo comprensible…

Pero una imagen le llego a la mente. La jovencita de la otra aldea. No podía recordar bien. Aquella imagen le rondaba la mente, pero los años no asentaban bien y la veía borrosa para entonces.

– Eh Tetsu…ya puedes irte, me dijeron que todo esta bien – dijo otro ninja entrando a la habitación, mirando al peliverde

– ¿Cómo es eso? – instó el ojos rojizos, mirando con curiosidad. Al ninja recién llegado.

– Una misión proveniente de Konoha esta en la aldea, dando gran ayuda, es verdad amigo con decir que los médicos ayudaron a más de la mitad de los heridos

– No creí que fueran tan generosos

– Su Hokage lo hizo posible, aunque hay un rubio en las líneas de contraataque que es muy molesto, pero hace bien su trabajo-

– Creo que algo recuerdo de un ninja así

Eso debía ser su mal presentimiento, aunque no creía darle tanta importancia, no podrían intervenir en sus planes.

– Me dieron los del consejo una orden, respecto a Gaara – instó Tetsu a su compañero

– Esta bien…

Mientras salían del edificio, otra leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del peliverde, aun más profunda que las anteriores

**

* * *

**

Cuando sus ojos por fin pudieron abrirse, la oscuridad y el silencio rodeaba todo a su alrededor.

Verificó que su tinaja estuviera en su lugar, después de esto sus sentidos empezaron a normalizarse.

Se sentía extrañamente bien, aquella voz tan conocida a la lejanía lo había curado.

Pero algo no encajaba en todo, el calor en su mano era ajeno.

El aura que esta a su lado era desconocida, se puso en guardia. Pero al llevar sus ojos verdes hacia el bulto que respiraba calmadamente, su respiración paró.

No podía ser…imposible…

Que Shukaku lo destrozara en ese instante…

Era ella…

Era Hinata…

Estaba arrodillada al lado de su cama tomando con ambas manos la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces la acomodó a su lado y la observo en parte asombrado y en parte pensativo.

¿Ella lo había curado¿Por qué estaba aquí¿Cómo era posible?.

Estaba agitado pero en paz, confundido pero complacido.

Shukaku parecía dormido ante la actitud de su inestable médium. Reflexionando el demonio concluyó que si aquella jovencita lo mantenía así, mas valía que estuviera cerca.

Su olor era el mismo, pero ahora notaba que era aun más embriagante y encantador a sus sentidos. Memorizó sus rasgos más finos, sus cabellos azulinos eran largos, y se esparcían en la almohada. Pero no evitó que sus ojos la recorrieran por entera, deteniéndose en sus labios rosados.

Su compañía en una noche, su calor, el nunca olvidado deseo de besarla nuevamente. Y sentirla real.

Un extraño calor le recorrió el pecho y aun más su alma vacía antes, pareció repletarse.

Como respondiendo ante la insistente mirada del joven, ella se movió levemente al sentir el cambio de posición saliendo de su sueño.

– Hinata…

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Guió su mirada hacia arriba, mientras un escalofrío la recorría por entero al escuchar aquella profunda y ronca voz.

Era él…el mismo Sabaku no Gaara en todo el esplendor de la noche. Con su penetrante y misteriosa mirada verde-marina.

Después de dos largos años sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, chocando con rapidez, devorándose entre la oscuridad y rayos de luna.

Sus manos se elevaron después de que Gaara se posicionara arriba de ella observándola más agudamente, esbozando lo que sería una leve sonrisa entre sus labios.

Podrían hablar pero no sería lo mismo.

Lo mejor era el silencio en que sus almas se volvían a fusionar.

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se encendieron graciosamente, mientras sentía el vacío en su estomago y la sonrisa aflorar.

Nuevamente estaban juntos.

Con lentitud una mano del ojiverde se aventuró al rostro de la joven delineándolo y observar como era realmente frente a sus ojos. Como su imagen volvía a presentarse placenteramente frente a sus ojos que la devoraban.

Que lo volvieran a torturar las sombras y los demonios de la muerte en sus pesadillas. Ella estaba a su lado.

Sus labios bajaron a encontrarse con los de la joven, rozándolos en una caricia. La misma que había deseado antes de despedirse hace tres años de ella, aquel beso inconcluso, aquel beso deseado fervorosamente.

Comenzaron el lento contacto que los embriagó por varios minutos. Que los hizo sentir vivos.

No sabían lo que eran: enemigos, amigos, de la arena o de la hoja.

Sólo importaba el calor del otro que llenaba sus propios espacios de soledad.

Una lágrima que se deslizo entre las orbes de perla de la joven y que él no demoro en hacer desaparecer para luego volver a besarla, sin demora.

No podía desperdiciar el tiempo, ya lo habían castigado enviándolo a matar a más ninjas en caminos que encontró sin rumbos, en sangre que alimentaba a su demonio pero a el no lo llenaba en absoluto.

Esta vez…tenía el control.

No volvería a dejarlo escapar.

Al separase de ella, degusto su sabor delicado e intoxicante.

– Gaara… no he terminado de…

– Estas débil – dijo lentamente

– Pero aún estas herido, no he terminado de c-curarte – tartamudeo

No recordaba estar tan nerviosa y alegre, el tartamudeo fue porque el la observaba detenidamente, con tanta insistencia como si analizara cada parte de ella.

– Ahora estoy bien…como es que

– Tsunade-sama nos envió…yo aprendí las enseñanzas de ella, por eso pude curarte…pero yo también… - dijo callando antes de terminar la frase, y desviando su mirada de la del ninja.

– También… – murmuro para ayudarla a seguir

– Quería verte – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con nerviosismo-

El pelirorro se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, negar que sus deseos eran los mismos era absurdo. Hubiera hecho una masacre sino hubiera llegado.

Su cabeza le dolió y se llevo una mano a su cabeza, sintió como ella se movía y se sentaba apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

Era abrazado nuevamente, y sin reparos. Dijo lo que quería, lo que quería que la joven comprendiera en ese preciso instante.

– Te necesito…

– Estoy aquí… – susurró acariciando nuevamente los cabellos de fuego del ninja, estremeciéndose ante la confesión.

En respuesta el la estrecho aun más. Acomodando el rostro en la suave curva de su cuello y sintiendo su suavidad, que se gravaba en su memoria.

Sin darse cuenta la arena amontonada en la habitación volvía a la tinaja.

"_Deberías tener a Hinata-chan a tu lado"_

Shukaku había descubierto la razón de la inestabilidad de su mediúm, era la joven mujer que ahora los rodeaba con un infinito calor y dulzura que incluso a el le agradaba.

"_**Puede ser…"**_

Ahora era claro, su portador no estaba bien con la ausencia tan prolongada de la jovencita que en pocos días, estableció un extraño vínculo con él.

"_Asumes que quieres a esta muchachita"_

"_**Más que eso"**_

El Demonio se golpeó el rostro con la garra a modo de sorpresa, una respuesta así de tajante de parte del pelirrojo era de temer, respiro y se relajo, mientras dejaba que el nuevo transito de chacra proveniente de la kunoichi lo llenara placenteramente.

**

* * *

**

El sol la despertó de su sueño, se sentía cómoda. Las frazadas la tapaban dándole un reconfortante calor.

Se sentó en la cama y vio que estaba sola en el lecho, buscó con su mirada alrededor al ninja, no estaba. Pero al ver al otro lado lo encontró mirando por lo ventana el amanecer.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la tinaja reposaba pacíficamente en su espalda.

No pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera mañana que despertaba tan bien.

– O-ohayo – saludó la joven mirando

– Ohayo – respondió con calma mirándola de reojo.

Observo detenidamente la sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba, por aquellos segundos la inestabilidad se alejo. Sentía todo en perfecto orden, pero había algo que no le agradaba. Su chacra estaba un tanto débil. Manteniendo su pose, camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la joven.

– Tu chacra – dijo seriamente

– ¿Mi chacra? – preguntó Hinata, luego de volver a mirar al ninja entendió su frase. Le pareció que aquel brillo en sus pupilas era preocupación.

– Estoy bien

"_Podrías ayudarla para una próxima mañana"_

**"_Ayudarla…"_**

"_Claro, como darle de tu compañía y de tu calor a su cuerpo en una tranquila mañana. ¿No crees?"_

Cerró los ojos mientras emitía un pequeño gruñido como respuesta a Hinata, pero también tratando de sacar la idea del demonio.

Poder abrir los ojos junto a ella, que su cuerpo reposara junto al de él, piel contra piel.

**"_Deja de decir eso"_**

"_Es una idea bastante agradable, a mi parecer. Su cuerpo sin ese molesto chaquetón debe ser muy tibio, además de suave y…"_

– ¿Gaara-kun? – preguntó Hinata

Tuvo la sensación de que el pelirrojo luchaba con algo en su interior, con los ojos cerrados y el cabellos de fuego ahora más largos cayendo rebeldemente sobre su rostro, lo hacían ver aún más atractivo. Se sonrojo por su pensamiento. Bajo su mirada avergonzada pero se encontró con la prenda oscura que cubría el pecho del joven.

¿Sería agradable verlo sin la camisa?

Desvió su mirada a la ventana para no seguir mirándolo, poniéndose de pie sin prisa para tomar tiempo.

El ninja del desierto abrió los ojos, para capturar con sus ojos a la joven a su lado. Su perfume se esparció por la habitación.

Era ese aroma a flores y plantas medicinales, le resultaba casi analgésico. Algo en su interior pareció desatarse con ese perfume, con la cercanía, con el calor.

¿Qué podía ser?

No quería escuchar las frases descabelladas y de alto tono del mapache, su atención estaba volcada a la persona a su lado.

Pero un ruido seco en la puerta sacó a ambos de sus sensaciones. Gaara ensombreció el gesto mientras Hinata se dirigía a la puerta. Sabía quienes eran, en especial esa molesta presencia que hacia que sus dedos marcaran sendas en sus brazos.

– Venimos a busca a Sabaku no Gaara – ordenó un ninja con un informe en la mano.

– No pueden entrar en esta forma, es un enfermo.** – **dijo la voz de la ojiblanco con suavidad pero firmemente, observando a los ninjas en la puerta

– Son órdenes dadas por el consejo – se adelanto la voz de otro ninja mucho más potente.

Cuando la mayor de las Hyuuga se encontró con el portador de aquella voz, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mostrarse lo más neutral. Era el peliverde, el que la ponía nerviosa. Tetsu.

Pero por razones desconocidas, que interpreto como el deseo de proteger a Gaara, le respondió de forma seria.

– Pueden ser órdenes del consejo, pero este es un hospital y no pueden entrar de esta forma.

– Que mujer – murmuro complacido el peliverde, con una sonrisa.

– No puede hablar así al…- increpo otro de los ninjas pero enmudeció ante la presencia de un silueta tras la joven que se anteponía a ella.

Ojos rodeados por pronunciadas ojeras, que se entrecerraban dando un brillo bastante amenazador y por no decir mortal.

– Aquí estoy – Respondió Gaara, con un tono de voz gélido que hizo estremecer a la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban en el grupo frente.

No estás tan enfermo por lo que veo – respondió Tetsu borrando la sonrisa anterior.

– El portador del Shukaku estaba frente a sus ojos como si nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Según sus informes el desgraciado, estaba tan débil que hasta un niño de nueve años podía acabar con él, pero ahora era más intimidante que antes, y parecía ser más poderoso.

– Pero… - dijo Hinata mientras miraba al pelirrojo que estaba delante de ella, con el sólo acto, parecía protegerla.

– Todo esta bien… - le respondió en voz baja.

– Tú debes ser de Konoha¿no? – preguntó el ojos rojizos mirando a Hinata – Tus ojos…

– Soy del clan Hyuuga

– Hinata-chan…soy Tetsu, estuviste en la aldea hace unos años. Te recuerdo perfectamente, vaya los años no pasan en balde

– Tetsu-kun, no te había reconocido – respondió con una leve reverencia, para luego agregar – Debo retirarme a ayudar a los demás.

– Debemos irnos – informó otro ninja

Antes de que se retiraran la joven llamo al pelirrojo con la excusa de entregarle algunos medicamentos, aunque a Tetsu le pareció extraño que el pelirrojo accediera tan fácilmente. Eso lo anoto mentalmente.

– Estas medicinas tómalas por favor, se que no creerás que ayuden. Pero es necesario, ya que aun tu chacra no esta estabilizado

– Lo haré – respondió mirándola a los ojos

– Cuídate por fa…

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se agacho y atrapó los labios de la joven por algunos segundos, sin permiso, sólo porque tuvo unas enormes ganas de hacerlo, asegurándose de que no hubieran chismosos ni nada por el estilo. Le dio la espalda pero la miro de reojo, observando el leve sonrojo en su rostro, tratando de disimular el suyo propio.

– Escúchame bien…no permitiré que me vuelva a alejar de ti

Volteo y camino más tranquilo hacia la misión que le encargarían, apretando el sobre que la joven le había dado y guardando su sabor en sus labios.

Ahora estaban juntos…sus almas lo decían, estaban nuevamente juntos.

* * *

Me eh decidido a hacer un lemon de esta pareja, ademas de que sera el rpimero que haga, pero más adelante, debo prepararme sicológicamente XD.

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_ **kisame hoshigaki, Norely, tere-chan, Lizirien, AmayaUchiha (gracias por la corrección), Marion-Asakura, Hina-Nat (antes Nat-Naoki XD), nutry-chan, Andrew, Solilyzz, Uzume Arisawa, hyuuga neska, Kenha (gracias por el comentario, tambien pensaba centrarme más en la pareja principal´ejej), Dark Rinoa Chan, Catherine, Sabaku No Gaara-chan, Hikary Kimura, Hinaoro.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	21. Lo que está bien

**Para agradecer los 200 reviews, dios casi me desmaye al verlos! Gracias a todos. Y prox capítulos se vienen con todo.**

* * *

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XXI capitulo**_

_**Lo que está bien**_

* * *

– Escúchame bien…no permitiré que me vuelvan a alejar de ti

Volteó y camino más tranquilo hacia la misión que le encargarían, apretando el sobre que la joven le había dado y guardando su sabor en sus labios.

Ahora estaban juntos…sus almas lo decían, estaban nuevamente juntos.

"_Deberías profundizar más ese beso…"_

La inocente opinión del demonio, provocó que arrugara el semblante levemente. Sin voltearse podía ver la imagen de la joven, ojos temblorosos, mejillas sonrojadas, labios abiertos y húmedos.

– Al parecer la atención de la aldea de Konoha es muy buena… – dijo en voz alta Tetsu, tratando de ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

Gaara supo la indirecta, sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente al recordar el encantador chacra femenino recorriendo por entero su cuerpo. No lo miró, sabía que Tetsu quería una reacción. El nunca había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios, y nunca lo haría.

Ese hombre peliverde era demasiado fácil de predecir.

Tetsu, hay un contingente de ninjas invasores por el oeste – informó un ninja que apareció.

Sin siquiera esperar el pelirrojo se encaminó en aquella dirección.

– ¿Dónde vas Gaara?

El aludido volteo de reojo mirando con agudeza al peliverde, sin emoción en sus inmutables ojos verdes, excepto un atisbo de aburrimiento.

– Son cerca de quinientos – terminó de decir el informante

– Voy a matarlos – respondió a la pregunta simplemente Gaara, mirando de soslayo a la comitiva que acompañaba a Tetsu.

El silencio volvió a rodear al grupo de ninjas, mientras el informante desaparecía lo más rápido que podía, un hombre tan idiota no se quedaría en el mismo lugar que Sabaku no Gaara diciendo aquellas palabras, tan campante.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos, para poder salir del ensimismamiento que el beso robado de Gaara la había dejado. Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente el lugar que el ninja hubiera tocado sin permiso.

Una tímida sonrisa adornó su rostro, aquel calor tan peculiar de él, era único.

Terminaba de vendar a otro herido, cuando una silueta que cuatro coletas entró rápidamente en la sala, diciendo su nombre.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – llamó la manejadora de los vientos

Bueno hablar no era lo indicado, estaba gritando.

– Temari-san¿Sucede algo?

Antes de decir otra palabra, unos brazos la rodearon y le dieron un apretado y cariñoso abrazo que la sorprendió e hizo que se sonrojara al instante, sin poder evitar viejas costumbres de su persona en ese tipo de situaciones.

– Gracias… tú lo has curado¿verdad? – murmuró la rubia, al borde de las lágrimas, emocionada.

– P-pues yo hice lo que debía hacer – le respondió sonriendo, dando el asentimiento para que el enfermo que miraba extrañado la escena se retirara.

– Más que eso – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana – es como si le hubieras devuelto a la vida, pero de seguro son ideas mías, aunque es lo que creo.

La rubia miró a la Hyuuga, que se sorprendía. De seguro no era sólo lo que debía hacer, nadie hubiera entrado en la habitación en que estuviera su hermano menor en ese estado. Y lo más extraño y que hacía que sus conclusiones fueran positivas, era el hecho de que él la aceptara. No había duda. Hinata era la salvación de su pequeño hermano, en todo sentido de la palabra.

– Hinata-chan, veo que estabas aquí – dijo la joven Haruno entrando en la habitación

– Sakura-chan… - respondió la ojiblanco

– Hola Temari-san

– Ya dejen de tratarme tan formal, nos conocemos bastante. Desde ahora en adelante nada más de san¿entendido?

La pelirosada dejo que por su nuca se deslizara una gotita ante la espontánea energía de la rubia. No podía negar que en cierta parte le agradaba por que su Inner era muy parecida a ella.

– Esta bien Temari-chan…¿está bien así?

– mucho mejor – meditó la rubia – Bueno yo quiero llevarme un rato a Hinata-chan para que descanse

– ¿Eh, pero no es necesario, y-yo estoy bien – tartamudeó, mirando a ambas jóvenes mujeres, seguidamente

Haruno supo que algo no olía bien.

¿Por qué Temari querría llevarse a Hinata?

– Y tan repentino – comenzó a decir la pelirosada

– lo que sucede es que es un favor personal, por eso lo ofrezco. – respondió con seguridad poniendo sus manos a modo de jarra en su cintura.

– Bueno creo que no hay problema, Hinata-chan ha trabajado mucho hoy y merece un descanso – Su inner le decía que adelante, esa niña tenía que descansar.

– Pe-pero Sakura-chan

– Ya no hay tantos heridos, así que no te preocupes. Es mi consentimiento ahora, además no sería bueno que gastaras más chacra.

– Gracias, nos vemos entonces. Adiós – exclamo rápidamente Temari llevando a Hinata y desapareciendo con ella en menos de un segundo.

Sakura suspiró y cruzó sus brazos, no le convencía mucho, desde que llegaron la actitud de Hinata era un tanto distinta, sentía que su amiga estaba nerviosa. Pero mucho más feliz y confiada que de costumbre. Era otra Hinata, no la distraída de la aldea.

En Sunagakure estaba el motivo de que Hinata, hubiera estado triste. Y ahora demostrara esa oculta tranquilidad y felicidad al volver a tenerlo cerca de ella.

* * *

Estaba casi seguro que entre Hinata y Sabaku no Gaara, había algo más que una relación casual de médico paciente. Lamentablemente no pudo espiar como es debido, sólo alcanzo a observar que el murmuraba algo que hacia sonrojar a la joven, mientras esta lo miraba con sus manos tomadas sobre su pecho.

Ese ninja era demasiado perspicaz, antes había chequeado el área y tuvo que desaparecer, por eso pudo ver sólo el final de su encuentro. Pero no escuchar nada.

– ¿Hinata-chan significa algo para ti Gaara? – Se preguntó en voz alta el joven de ojos de sangre, cabeceando.

La mirada de confianza, preocupación. Aquel fuerte sonrojo persistente en sus mejillas.

¿Podría ser amor?

– Es algo imposible, ninguna mujer en sus cincos sentido amaría a ese asesino. Menos ella que parece tan tímida y débil. Pero dulce **–** reflexionó – es demasiado...es ilógico

Pero como se dice: nada es imposible. Sólo debía confirmarlo. Debía investigar era la única pista. Aunque esperar no era su estilo, el límite del tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y la oportunidad era única para desarrollar el plan que había tejido.

Sus ojos siguieron a la rubia de coletas que trataba con bastante familiaridad a ojiblanco.

**– **Tu puedes ser muy importante Hinata-chan, muy misteriosa y tímida – pensó – eres perfecta – concluyó esbozando una tenue pero maliciosa sonrisa

* * *

El llamado ninja copia de la aldea Konoha miraba de reojo a la Hokage que apoyaba de cabeza en el escritorio sobre su manos cruzadas con un gesto neutral, aunque claramente su aura demostraba un enojo sin igual. A su lado Kurenai parecía nerviosa mirando a la mujer rubia.

– Hokage-sama...

– No digas más Kurenai, ha sido suficiente…- respondió tajantemente, disipando cualquiera continuación.

– Pero…

Un golpe seco sobre el escritorio sobresaltó a los ninjas presente en especial el ojo visible de Kakashi, que verificó las grietas en medio del escritorio, gracias a la fuerza de la legendaria Sannin.

– Ese clan cree que por ser uno de los principales de la aldea puede hacer lo que se antoja – soltó Tsunade.

Si sus deducciones no fallaban el riesgo que corrían las delegaciones era alto, además del lío. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, no podía dejarse llevar por su primer impulso y darle un golpe al jefe de los ojiblanco.

– Bueno, pero enojándonos no sacamos nada… - dijo lacónicamente el peli-plateado

– Escúchenme bien, la situación es muy delicada. Sunagakure no sólo pasa un periodo delicado por ser atacada. Internamente su desequilibrio es grave, necesitan una cabeza fuerte, un nuevo Kazekage.

– Según las probabilidades podía ser Sabaku no Gaara.

– Hay mucho más que eso, detrás de eso hay maquinaciones de disputa por poder, sé que Gaara no le interesa mucho el poder político porque tiene el otro poder.

– El que aterra a los demás¿no? – dijo Kakashi

– Así es…y de sobra, gracias a Shukaku – terminó diciendo Tsunade sentándose nuevamente en la silla

– Pero Neji esta intentando ayudar en la decisión del clan – informó la mujer morena

– Él puede hacer algo aunque no mucho- suspiró la Hokage – aunque las cosas podrían ser peores, todo por que Hinata se escapó sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero es una de las mejores médicos junto con Sakura, hizo lo que debía hacer

Bueno en cierta parte, esperaba que todo saliera medianamente bien. Su poder como Godaime Hokage estaba llegando a un límite, no sabía si podría proteger a la joven ojiblanco, no lo sabía. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo mucho más profundo que el simple escape de Hinata a ayudar a la otra aldea.

* * *

– Pero miren si es Gaara

Lo que le faltaba toparse en el camino con el rubio hiperquinético de Konoha. Algo no bueno para su salud síquica.

– Hola – respondió el pelirrojo en forma neutral

– Como que hola… – dijo Naruto enojado

El menor de los Uchiha miró con atención al recién llegado, algo le decía que tenía una diferencia. Pero no podía saber el que.

– Naruto no seas baka, intenta descansar algo, todavía faltan los del...

– Yo me encargaré – interrumpió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la oscura mirada del moreno.

– ¿En serio¿Ya te recuperaste? –el rubio preguntó

Al parecer las noticias corrían rápido respecto a su repentino estado de salud, era algo incómodo.

– Si…

Aunque nadie le creyera le parecía que el pelirrojo tenia mejor semblante que nunca, aunque no sonriera y estuviera tan serie como siempre.

– Pero Gaara si es como si hubieras rejuvenecido¿Verdad Sasuke?. Te hicieron algo…es como si hubieras comido mucho ramen

– Ya Naruto, deja de decir estupideces – gruñó Sasuke, queriendo golpear a su compañero. Esperando que Gaara no hiciera algo más efectivo.

El rubio se acercó lo suficiente al pelirrojo como si fueran viejos amigos y lo miró de muy cerca, entrecerrando los ojos y diciendo en voz baja para que escuchara sólo él.

– Nee Kyuubi me dijo que estabas inestable. No sé, si fue grave pero por cualquier problema cuenta con nosotros… va para ti también mapachito

" _No sabia que ese zorrito de pacotilla, metiera sus narices en donde no le importa"_

Shukaku estaba molesto y más si un niño le decía mapachito, no era bueno para su ego esas palabras.

"_**Al pareces Uzumaki Naruto no es tan despistado como creía"**_

Mapachito, el zorro me dijo que no le dijeras así. – susurró hacia el cuerpo del ninja de la arena, poniendo una mano cerca de su boca.

Gaara cerró los ojos mientras los aullidos de Shukaku aumentaban a la par de su furia.

"_¡Te lo digo, debes sepultarlo…como se atreve a decirme mapachito, apuesto que ese zorro se lo comentó!"_

Con una sonrisa felina Uzumaki se despidió del pelirrojo y se dirigió a molestar a su compañero de equipo, sobre líos amorosos de todos los ninjas y como los aconsejaría. No sin antes canturrear: mapachito mapachito.

"_Mejor entiérralo con toda la arena de este lugar¡Entiérralo con ese maldito ZORRO!"_

Sería un largo día, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y caminó en dirección al desierto, dejando que la arena en el interior de su tinaja se moviera estrepitosamente debido al cambio de humor del demonio.

Pero su mano tocó algo de textura rugosa entre las correas de su pecho, cuando la sacó apretaba el pequeño sobre que horas atrás la joven le hubiera entregado con preocupación. Recordó su mirada, eso era algo que pensó, nunca sería para él.

* * *

– A mí me parece que tu y mi hermano son amigos

– N-no aunque se puede decir que algo así

– ¿Entonces te habló?...eso lo considero un gran avance…a veces Gaara-chan es un antisocial de primera. Yo siempre le digo que si sigue así no va tener una mujer y bueno…el no es bueno con las palabras, aunque dice pocas…es más de acción creo yo…

Y claro que lo era, el solo recordarlo hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Eso no se lo podía negar a Temari ni a nadie.

– ¿ah si? – preguntó curiosamente

– De acción silenciosa – confesó

– Y-ya veo…

En confianza y con una taza de té en la mano, la manejadora de los vientos hablaba por montón. Hinata no sabía si en realidad eso era té o sake. Y algo nuevo era que lo llamaba Gaara-chan. Era algo lindo aunque contrastaba con la personalidad seria del ninja.

– ¿Qué te causa gracia?

– Es que lo llamaste Gaara-chan

– Ah bueno te cuento un secreto? – preguntó Temari cerrándole un ojo a la ojiblanco – no le gusta que le digan así, algunas veces se siente incómodo, como si se avergonzara. Aunque una vez se enojo porque le dije Gaarita-chan

– Jejeje – pensando si seria bueno decirle, no claro que no, el sólo pensarlo la avergonzaba

– Me gustaría que fueras mi cuñada

– ¿Eh? – exclamó a punto de ahogarse con el té

– Sí¡me caes muy bien!

– Bueno tu también Temari-san, es decir Temari-chan.

– Imagínate te casarías con él y yo sería tía¡muy pronto, estoy segura de que no se demorarían en darme sobrinitos ¿verdad?.

El sonrojo la cubrió, pero algo no la hacia disfrutar de aquellas palabras de broma por parte de la manejadora de los vientos.

– mi clan no me dejaría

Temari notó la amargura en las palabras de la jovencita, y dudó de la broma.

– ¿Porque dices eso? – preguntó en voz baja

– Verás Temari-chan… mi clan no me acepta por ser débil, es por esto que mi categoría es la mínima. Ya no soy una heredera, por lo que no me dejarían casarme así como así, no hasta que la verdadera heredera sea comprometida.

La cara de la joven mujer reflejaba sorpresa, no podía culparla. Aquella información le era restregada por Hanabi días antes de partir. Podrían separarla de él nuevamente y ella no tendría como resistirse, aunque la duda sobre que hacer era más grande cuento más pensaba sobre ello. Su padre en vez de asesinarla como antes lo había pensado, la mataba lentamente.

– Pero eso es horrible! – dijo Temari, para después pensar – no es tan distinta de Gaara, ambos son rechazados en alguna manera por los más cercanos, que destino más similar y que tipo de personas más diferentes.

Podría ser ellos dos tuvieran algo más que una relación. Todo encajaba. Ese brillo de preocupación, las miradas.

– No lo es tanto…

– Escúchame Hinata ahora debo salir a ver a Kankouro antes de que se emborrache por ahí, no tardaré – comunicó a la joven que la miraba sorprendida – relájate estás en tu casa – diciendo esto, tan rápido como lo dijo, desapareció.

Miró su taza y el líquido aún humeante, moverse. Las sombras y preocupaciones de su familia estaban volviendo. Pero las olvidó, Gaara estaba apartándolas, su preocupación por su salud lo hacía. Necesitaba saber como estaba.

* * *

Había sido muy aburrido, ya que sólo Shukaku se había entretenido. Lo que más le molestaba era la arrogancia del peliverde, le hablaba con autoridad.

Se quitó la hyotan, mientras cerraba la puerta de su llamado hogar. Al parecer no había nadie.

Ese Tetsu, era solo un insecto. Sabía muy bien que tenia planes de acercarse al consejo y obtener poder político, incluso podía querer el cargo mayor de la aldea.

No tenía inconveniente en impedirlo, no le importaba. Pero desde un tiempo, desde que él había posado su mirada sobre la ojiblanco hace años, un deseo de eliminarlo había surgido muy en el fondo de su ser.

Y ese deseo había crecido de forma automática al ser testigo de la familiaridad con que la trato, y de ver esa mirada dirigida por completo a la joven Hyuuga.

Con rapidez desató las correas que rodeaban su torso y brazos, las dejó sobre el sillón y se sacó la polera, que había quedado sucia de tierra. Hizo una serie de sellos empezando a despojarse de la armadura de arena que cubría su piel. Dentro del radio de la habitación no habría enemigo y era bueno algunas veces descansar de la continua protección.

– Eto…

Ese sonido era de una persona, su mirada se dirigió al pasillo donde la nerviosa joven lo miraba con atención.

Hinata había salido al pasillo al escuchar la puerta creyendo que era Temari quien había regresado, pero su voz enmudeció al ver el ninja despojarse de sus prendas hasta quedar con el torso desnudo, aunque intentara no mirar sus ojos recorrieron los anchos hombros, los delgados pero musculosos brazos, y el pecho amplio. El aire pareció faltarle, y lo peor era que el corazón le latía en los oídos.

Era cierto que había imaginado la piel, debajo de la tela. Pero muy distinto era verla, y alarmante era el deseo de tocar con sus manos. No había podido hacer nada para evitar que él siguiera sacando la prenda superior, estaba clavada al piso, sin voz.

La arena se deslizaba desde su rostro pasando por el cuello y cayendo por los brazos hacia la tinaja. La armadura volvía a su lugar de reposo.

Debía estar en una especie de sueño, quien iba a imaginar que terminaría enamorada del llamado sicópata de la arena por sus compañeros, ahora atractivo a sus ojos, que parecía lejano a lo que una vez temió, se veía tan cercano, tan humano y tocable.

Pensando bien, había hecho mal al despojarse de su chaquetón, porque aquellos ojos parecían escudriñar más sin esa prenda. Y se sentía terriblemente vulnerable. Pero no por debilidad, sino porque Gaara la despojaba no sólo de las telas sino de sus escudos de miedo ante los demás, de sus escudos de sí misma.

Pocos pasos los separaban y fueron eliminados por el Jinchuuriki que aceptó las palabras dichas por el demonio anteriormente: su cuerpo sin ese chaquetón se veía muy bien, tibio y acogedor, tenía ganas de saber que era el calor más cercano. De embriagarse con aquel aroma de tranquilidad.

Hinata se sorprendió pero no retrocedió. Sin poder controlarse llevó su mano lentamente al pecho en el lugar donde estaba latiendo el corazón del pelirrojo, pudo apreciar que él cerró los ojos con una extraña expresión. Sus dedos primero rozaron delicadamente, después su mano completa acarició aquel lugar.

¿Era la primera vez que sentía el contacto humano?

Sí, era la primera vez que sentía una caricia. Y de parte de Hinata era algo que parecía un remolino que nacía, explotaba y se esparcía por su cuerpo. No dolía, al contrario la sensación era agradable. Pero lo que se anidaba en su pecho era la necesidad de sentir, de aprender a sentir, de querer, desear.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y siguió el ejemplo de la joven, era distinto a su encuentro en el hospital, el ambiente lo era.

Con delicadeza empezó en el contorno de su rostro para seguir por su hombro, la camiseta de rejilla dejaba sentir el calor de la pálida piel femenina, no entendía bien las emociones pero disfrutaba la sensación y dejarse llevar por ella.

Esta vez cuando él la toco el tacto quemó. Suspiró levemente…por primera vez se sentía necesitada por alguien, la quería tal como era, sin pensar si detrás de su fachada había alguien fuerte.

Él siguió atrevidamente sin parar, estaba arrinconada en la pared, podía sentir como todo desaparecía. Seguía en su brazo para detenerse la caricia en su cadera.

– Gaara-kun es-esto no esta bien – Logró articular con voz baja

Su mente le decía que saliera de ahí, pero su corazón rogaba por quedarse con el ninja del desierto, que él gritaba por su calidez.

Gaara escondió el rostro en el cuello de la mayor de las Hyuuga, y empezó a subir marcando un sendero cálido hacia su oído donde dejó su voz ronca y extremadamente sedosa.

– No me digas si está bien o no…dí si debo parar, porque si no lo haces no lo haré.

– Gaara…

No podía detenerlo, porque no quería. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel. Aquella caricia inocente que se volvía sublime. Las palabras para detenerlo eran olvidadas, él la calló con labios hambrientos, pero lentos. Sus tibias manos se deslizaron bajo la polera a su cintura. No era ansiedad la que le demostraba, sino un gran deseo por conocer. No había miedo, no habían nervios.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada más que tantear con sus manos el pecho, era suave, sin la brillante capa de arena, la piel era suave al tacto, atrayente y embrujante. Su corazón latía, su ritmo era acompasado y calmante, nada parecido al de un demonio, era un latido puro.

Ese era el lugar donde debía estar. Junto a él. Para no sentir más ese vacío en su corazón quebrado, para sentirse viva y no encadenada a la voluntad de los demás.

Estaba sucumbiendo y a la vez quebrando el tatuaje que en su niñez marcó su frente y su alma. No se amaba a sí mismo, no podía hacerlo. No desde el encuentro con Hinata en el desierto, no desde que sus almas se comunicaron y se conectaron, no desde que su compañía empezó a aliviar el desgarrador dolor en su pecho, la angustia en su corazón oscuro.

Apretó la mano de la joven que aun se mantenía en su corazón, para saber que ella estaba ahí. Claro que lo estaba, el entrelazamiento de sus dedos hacía el contacto.

La piel del vientre Hinata era acogedora, el contorno de su cintura aún más. El sólo hecho de poder tocar ahí era suficiente, pero lo extraño que ella era presa de escalofríos cuando acariciaba descubriendo, la piel se erizaba y se relajaba bajo sus dedos. Un suspiró se escapó de los labios de la joven, eso lo instó. No estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

El calor de la piel lo llamaba a seguir indagando, por eso subió su mano desde la cintura hacia arriba, la curva seguía. Necesitaba conocer aun más. Algo estaba a punto de apoderarse de sus sentidos cuando aparecieron ruidos cerca de la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió abruptamente.

– ¡Llegamos! – avisó una femenina voz.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos de forma normal, pero por el interior maldiciendo con todos los infiernos que habían y por haber la llegada, aunque después de escucharse mentalmente no sabía que pensar.

Los oscuros ojos de la rubia se encontraron con la pareja de jóvenes muy separados, a una distancia prudente. Pero sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ellos debían estar locos si creían que ella había nacido ayer

* * *

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_ **Hikary Kimura, Hinaoro, Lizirien, Hina-Nat, Nutry, Medussel (gracias por escribir desde tan lejos) kisame hoshigaki, Norely, tere-chan, hinara, Kristuky, Dani (siento que sea lento, ya veras que se pondrá mejor), Dark Rinoa Chan, sanm, Pandora02, Hikary Kimura, lust-and-wrath, hyuuga kari-sama, tati-chan, CamI, Rakna (gracias por tu apoyo), Sabaku no Cami.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	22. Enfrentando el destino

**Hice un AMV en honor a esta pareja y viene otro, esta en youtube. Quiero agradecer nuevamente sus comentarios y apoyo. Y decir que se demora pero vendrá con todo prox, capis. Disfruten!!**

* * *

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XXII capitulo**_

_**Enfrentando el destino**_

* * *

El calor de la piel lo llamaba a seguir indagando, por eso subió su mano desde la cintura hacia arriba, la curva seguía. Necesitaba conocer aun más. Algo estaba a punto de apoderarse de sus sentidos cuando aparecieron ruidos cerca de la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió abruptamente.

– ¡Llegamos! – avisó una femenina voz.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos de forma normal, pero por el interior maldiciendo con todos los infiernos que habían y por haber la llegada, aunque después de escucharse mentalmente no sabía que pensar.

Los oscuros ojos de la rubia se encontraron con la pareja de jóvenes muy separados, a una distancia prudente. Pero sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ellos debían estar locos si creían que ella había nacido ayer

Kankouro estaba un poco desorientado, sumando el alcohol que ya circulaba por sus venas. Vio a la joven ojiblanco brillantemente sonrojada hasta las orejas y dedujo que debía ser el reflejo de ese color por parte del cabello de su hermano, pero en la cara de Gaara también había un poco de aquel color. Y estaba con el torso desnudo, si eso. Eso no importaba tanto, lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza era:

¿Sonrojo en Gaara?

Definitivamente se le habían pasado las copas.

– Gaara veo que ya llegaste… ¿nos perdimos de algo? – dijo dulce e inocentemente Temari

– ¿e-eh? – balbuceó Hinata mirando, bastante desorientada y nerviosa, no queriendo abrir la boca para dejar salir un sermón de excusas, que se había atropellado.

Definitivamente esperaba que algo se la tragara en ese mismo instante, sentía la vergüenza en todo su cuerpo, pero lo extraño era que estaba con una sensación de placer.

El sonrojo empeoró.

– El que dejas la puerta abierta – respondió sin interés el pelirrojo, a la audaz pregunta de su hermana mayor.

– Pero Gaara – exclamó la rubia, soltando al marionetista que se tambaleó peligrosamente – sabes que cuando Kankouro se va de juerga a mí me toca traerlo y no puedo abrir la puerta, porque tengo ambas manos ocupadas

No podía creer como en semejando situación su hermano menor mantuviera la compostura, un poco más y lo hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho "en Hinata". Y si hubiera sido así, de seguro no estaría tan tranquilo como ahora. Maldecía el agudo sentido de los mapaches.

– No es suficiente razón Temari – la contradijo mirando a su hermano que había provocado un ruido seco.

– Temari Kankouru-san está en el piso – dijo Hinata apuntando al bulto que se asemejaba al ninja, y que había caído hace unos segundos – ¿Te ayudo?

– Kankouro, como es posible que con visitas hagas esto, no hay más remedio te llevaré a la mala

Eso significaba con un ataque de viento que lo golpearía contra la pared de su habitación antes de caer en su cama moreteado y con frío, casi congelado.

– Nop, con el abarnico nooooo…¡hip! Temachi – trato de decir, antes de caer

– No me digas Temachi!! – gruñó molesta, levantando un brazo y arrastrándolo a su habitación

Mientras la casi cotidiana escena pasaba frente a él, se percató de que la mirada de Hinata rehuía a él.

¿Avergonzada?

– ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó a la joven acercándose por atrás

– No… – respingó ante la cercanía

Claro que sucedía algo, y era la reacción de su cuerpo que no sabía como controlar. El hormigueo que sus manos habían dejado después de quemar. Y la ansiedad de mirarlo pero saber que era incorrecto.

– Entonces¿Por qué tiemblas?

Lo que lo recorría era la satisfacción de saber el motivo y querer que ella lo dijera, sabía que no lo haría. Pero además percibió algo distinto en ella.

Un paso más y sus sentidos se avivaron y se enfatizaron en la cercanía, revolviéndose rápidamente.

La voz de su hermana nuevamente detuvo todo, inmovilizando no sólo a él. Y cambiando la situación en un rápido giro de 360 grados.

– Ten cuidado al regresar Hinata-chan. Hay un poco de viento. – Exclamó desde el pasillo lanzándole el chaquetón – Debo curar los moretones de Kankouro siento no poder acompañarte.

Esto era una clara indirecta para su hermano menor, sabía que no era caballero, pero tenía cierto sentido de responsabilidad y con eso bastaba. Además de que dudaba que dejaría a la joven ir sola por las desiertas y oscuras calles de la aldea.

– Lo dejo en tus manos Gaara, cuídate mucho Hinata-chan

– Gracias por todo Temari, tu también cuídate – le respondió a la manejadora de vientos que desaparecía saludando con la mano por el pasillo.

Gaara se volteó hacia el living donde estaban sus ropas y la tinaja, caminando a paso lento, decidido a acompañarla dejando atrás las extrañas sensaciones que lo invadieron por gustosos minutos.

– Espera…– susurró Hinata, caminando hacia él.

No comprendía el porqué lo detenía antes de volver a colocarse la armadura, los delgados brazos lo rodearon y sintió el rostro de la joven apoyándose en su espalda. Sintió tibio aquel lugar, su piel junto a la suya, en un leve pero profundo contacto.

– Tengo miedo… – le confesó aferrándose más a él.

Su espalda era tan reconfortante y tibia, le parecía un lugar perfecto para acomodarse y descansar. Olvidar la angustia que volvía a su memoria.

– ¿De tu clan?

– En parte…porque sé que me quieren alejar de aquí

Los ojos del portador de Shukaku se ensombrecieron, ante aquella sola idea. Eso no lo permitiría, sería después de que él muriera, y eso no pasaría, ni con el cataclismo del mundo.

– Hinata…

Su cuerpo se acerco más a él y sintió su silueta a plenitud. Pero la sensación que ella le transmitía era de inseguridad.

– Es verdad que no demuestro ser tan fuerte, pero después de conocerte el deseo que había dejado Naruto-kun cambió. Quise ser fuerte para luchar contigo aquella vez., y luego querer verte. Ahora no estoy segura de acatar las órdenes que se me imponen…ya no quiero. No aguantaré que me sigan matando lentamente.

Era verdad, si la alejaban nuevamente de Gaara no sabría que hacer, demasiado fueron dos años. Ahora podría ser toda la vida.

Pero aquel miedo era disipado por el perfume de Gaara, era sándalo, era delicioso y exótico sándalo que la invitaba a quedarse apoyada en su suave espalda escuchando su mansa respiración acompasada.

Él silencio se prolongó y decidió alejarse para que pudiera vestirse. En un instante hizo la serie de sellos que devolvió la arena a su cuerpo en un par de segundos, luego se coloco la camisa.

La joven Hyuuga esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al observar el sobre arrugado que horas antes le hubiera entregado, ahora estaba vacío y caía de entre las correas.

* * *

La pareja se encaminó por las calles, se fijo bien en quien acompañaba a la joven que subía aun más el cierre de su chaquetón.

Esto si que era extraño, no recordaba al pelirrojo tan amable para acompañar a alguien, a menos que tuviera otras razones o sólo por responsabilidad o incluso una orden.

– Esto es interesante – murmuró Tetsu complacido, cuidadoso de mantener la distancia. Y haciendo un jutsu para poder ver mejor en medio de los vientos con arena.

Sólo necesitaba una prueba, estaba plenamente convencido de que había algo. No podía escuchar, pero si ver. Y un gesto valía más que mil palabras.

* * *

El viento golpeaba su rostro, desordenando levemente sus cabellos rojizos. Pero su atención estaba en quien caminaba a su lado, batallando por mantener su propio cabello en su lugar, pero lo encontraba innecesario. Los largos cabellos azulinos revolviéndose con libertad, era agradable a la vista.

Hinata no sabía que decir, sabía que él le diría algo. Se había quedado callado después de que le confesara lo que sentía. Bueno, él siempre era callado, pero con ella, no. Su miedo no era infundado, sabía como podía reaccionar su familia al haber desobedecido las órdenes. Pero era necesario no sólo por la aldea, sino por su corazón.

Siguieron caminando, pasando el parque y llegando cerca de la residencia en que se alojaba la ojiblanco.

Pero a metros ella que iba unos pasos adelante se detuvo dudosa. Bajando levemente la cabeza dejando escondida su vista por sus cabellos

– Yo…

– Si es necesario, intervendré – le respondió la voz del ninja del desierto.

Hinata se volteó sorprendida, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados la observaba. Sus brazos cruzados descansaban sobre su pecho, en su habitual posición. Y el viento desordenada sus cabellos de fuego.

– Pero… – ella titubeo acercándose y deteniéndose, tratando de no adelantarse a las acciones.

– Creo habértelo dicho antes – dijo lentamente abriendo los ojos y fijando su mirada directamente en la de ella, haciendo que ella bajara su cabeza

No podía evitar sentir vergüenza cuando la miraba de ese modo, apretó los labios. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría no era un bebé, no delante de él. No cuando él le había mostrado que podía ser fuerte.

Tomo el mentón de la joven y la obligó suavemente a subir la vista. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y brillantes. El blanco de la nieve resplandeció dentro de ellos en la oscuridad mostrándole sus sentimientos, haciendo que él mismo los comprendiera y se acostumbrara ante aquella visión, tan atípica para él.

– No permitiré que nada me vuelva a alejar de ti

– Gaara…

Aquella mirada esmeralda mostró determinación, no había duda en sus palabras, no había oscuridad, no había soledad, sólo una declaración que era una sentencia, que a sus oídos sonó a coros celestiales. Y que más valía que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir en aquella sentencia.

No iba a impedir el contacto, se acerco aun mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él se encargo de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Antes de ser acallada en medio de sus miedos y dudas, se escapo un suspiro que el pelirrojo capto y recogió.

– Gracias…

* * *

Esto quedaría para la historia, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos hasta quedar como platos fue que el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara la besara.

Aquel gesto indicaba entonces la relación.

Esto era lo que necesitaba.

La imagen era fuerte para quien conociera la vida del ninja portador del demonio. Que fuera capaz de besar y demostrar aquel gesto a una mujer era algo inaudito.

– En realidad Hinata te importa, Gaara – murmuró Tetsu esbozando una sonrisa aun más grande – una inocente kunoishi…

Ahora las cosas iban a cambiar, pero no podía adelantarse. Algo le decía que debía esperar unos días más.

Para entonces vería si el invencible Gaara, podría ante él.

– El amor puede ser una debilidad…y lo sabes perfectamente Sabaku no Gaara. O lo sabrás muy pronto.

Antes de desaparecer dio una ultima mirada al que lugar en que antes hubieran estado la pareja, no había nada de seguro. Sólo quedaba la jovencita mirando el vacío, sola.

Lo que el peliverde no sospechaba era que no era el único que había descubierto la secreta relación.

* * *

Después de llegar y verificar que sus dos hermanos estaban en el quinto sueño, se deslizó silencioso al techo más alto para una larga noche de meditación.

En este tipo de situaciones agradecía el hecho de no poder dormir, así en su inestabilidad podía poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Los cuales por supuestos estaban colmados por la ojiblanco.

Sin darse cuenta llevo su mano donde latía su corazón y en donde por primera vez sintió el contacto humano. Él contacto de ella, su caricia casi irreal pero nítida.

Cerró los ojos recordando el tacto, y lo fácil que se había acostumbrado a el.

"_Tu hermana es bastante aguafiestas¿no crees?"_

Al escuchar el comentario, una gran parte de él estuvo de acuerdo con el mapache. Pero jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

**"_No digas tonterías"_**

Shukaku sonrió con ironía, era más que claro que el chiquillo estaba creciendo, y que después se daría cuenta de una situación que seria inevitable a causa de su presencia demoníaca, las hormonas y los deseos por conocer a la mujer que rodeaba sus pensamientos.

"_Más tarde te darás cuenta de ello"_

El viento con arena no dejaba ver la luna creciente a la lejanía, el demonio aprecio la luna y sonrió interiormente, además de los problemas que olía en el viento del desierto. Se aproximaba un periodo delicado a su médium y todo por la presencia de aquel disco semiblanco en el cielo nocturno.

"_Dentro de poco habrá luna llena"_

Se cruzó de brazos escuchando el suspiro del mapache en la frase, que le pareció importante pero que no consideró.

A pesar de la risita maliciosa del demonio.

* * *

Caminó entre las camas de la habitación que compartía con otras kunoishis, se sacó la ropa lentamente, rozando accidentalmente los lugares donde el pelirrojo hubiera acariciado con sus manos. Estaba avergonzada pero no arrepentida, no encontraba que hubiera sido algo lujurioso y sucio. Más bien fue erótico, pero no con mala intención, solo era conocer y tocar. Con lentitud con cariño, con inusitada timidez.

Se coloco el pijama y se acostó con una leve sonrisa en los labios recordando las palabras del ninja.

Haciéndola sentir más segura de si misma, pero a la vez temblorosa de su tacto.

Cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que otra silueta estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, conciente de lo que había visto entre ella y el pelirrojo.

* * *

Esperaba que su prima tuviera la sensatez de volver o por lo menos si iba a resistirse, la valentía suficiente.

– No se como mi hermana puede agradarle un lugar rodeado de toda esta asquerosa arena – exclamó Hanabi al lado de Neji

– Es un desierto… – murmuró Neji tratando de responder irónicamente al comentario de la joven Hyuuga

No entendía el porque Hanabi tenía que acompañar, aunque sospechaba algo. Su pequeña prima era algo insoportable, y ahora que había crecido más aún. No sólo era engreída porque se creía la más fuerte, si no ahora presumía de su belleza.

Hinata y Hanabi eran muy distintas, Hinata demostraba otro tipo de gracia que ni siquiera Hanabi podría opacar.

Pero dejó de pensar en eso mientras divisaba la aldea a varios kilómetros,

– Tsunade-sama no estaba de acuerdo con esto – comentó Neji observando a la pequeña comitiva del que formaba parte, y que iba encabezada por el jefe del clan.

– Esto en un asunto de familia, y aun más de linaje. No puede intervenir – Respondió Hiashi de manera cortante.

– ¿Piensa traerla de vuelta aunque esté en una misión? – preguntó recatadamente

La situación se estaba colocando cada vez más delicada y cada vez se acercaban más a Sunagakure. Quería ayudar a Hinata porque en el pasar de los meses comenzó a apreciar a su prima como persona, era la única que no era influenciada por el clan, no le importada ser de la rama principal. Ella sufría más que nadie, ella sufrió más que él.

– Los mandatos del clan deben ser respetados, más aún en al posición en la que ella se encuentra – respondió con despreció Hiashi– Hinata es inferior, no tiene confianza en sí misma, y sobre todo es débil

Tenía la idea de eliminarla, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. No cuando la mismísima Hokage estaba observando sus pasos. Una vez más se estaba entrometiendo. Y era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Después de que terminara esto, el linaje volvería a prevalecer en el clan y seguirían siendo uno de los más fuertes.

Como siempre debió ser.

– ¿Pensando en tu novia Neji-chan? – preguntó en forma burlesca Hanabi, ignorando la fatal mirada que le dirigió su primo.

– No me llames chan, y deja de decir eso.

Como podía atreverse a decir semejantes estupideces, lo de chan no lo dejaría pasar, pero lo de novia, era mejor no pensarlo. Ya que cierta castaña se le venía a la mente, claro porque después de ir en la madrugada a avisarle que no podría entrenar, porque estaba de misión por asuntos de fuerza mayor. Y verla en semejante estado lo había dejado en la semi-inconciencia.

Y es que ver a Tenten con el cabello desordenado y con tal camisón no era cosa de todos los días, ni menos que lo mirara con aquel gesto de preocupación. Y mucho menos que lo abrazara impulsivamente, al grado de llegar a sentir su esencia y su cuerpo apegado al suyo.

– Lo que digas Neji, aunque sigo pensando que tienes novia.

Otro comentario que lo sacaba de sus meditaciones, ahora podía entender a Hinata. Hanabi era desesperante, y más cuando estaba pensando o intentando hacerlo.

– No es de tu incumbencia, si es verdad o no. – terminó por decir, no admitiendo ni negando la situación, dejando la duda en el aire.

Oculto el rubor que amenazaba con cubrir sus mejillas, alejando las imágenes de su compañera de equipo, pero volviendo a sentir el suave tacto de su espalda bajo sus manos cuando le devolvió el abrazo, y las desesperantes ganas que tubo de haber seguido acariciando mucho más allá.

La menor de los Hyuuga hubiera jurado ver a Neji sacudir su cabeza con insistencia a causa de la algo incómodo que había pensado, pero decidió concluir que era la arena que le molestaba en los ojos.

* * *

Cuando despertó, y se dirigió al hospital para revisar a los enfermos un mal presentimiento la recorrió al colocarse el emblema de aldea en su cuello.

La hoja inscrita en el metal daba un brillo extraño.

¿Su familia?

Si era así, este no sólo sería un largo día. Lo que estaba temiendo desde hace ya tiempo, podía presentarse en el peor momento.

Ya que aún se sentía débil, por el gasto de energía en la cura del ninja manejador de la arena.

No se arrepentía, su decisión fue tomada, sólo para salvarlo.

Sólo por amor.

– Hinata-chan

– S-Sakura-chan – suspiró al verla acercar.

Aquella meditación la había dejado sonrojada y seria, por lo cual no se había percatado del llamado de su compañera anteriormente.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin rodeos, acortando la distancia del pasillo y quedando cerca de ella

– Sí, no te preocupes – dijo con calma

Calló al ver la simple respuesta de la ojiblanco, que encontró ahora absurda, se coloco seria y junto aire.

– Mmm creo que no dices la verdad – espetó Sakura mirando a la joven ojiblanco con seriedad.

– Pero… – trato de dar alguna excusa, pero las palabras de la pelirosada la dejaron sin palabras.

– No puedo obligarte a nada Hinata, no puedo criticar tus acciones. Pero si creer que hay cosas no correctas.

Hinata se percató del tono de voz de la pelirosada, comprendió que hasta su amiga se había dado cuenta de la situación. No importaba el como, pero esto estaba complicando las cosas. Todo estaba jugando en contra, justo en el momento que se avecinaba lo peor. Debía ser fuerte, dejar atrás la cobardía y enfrentar de una vez por todas las cosas.

– No siempre lo que creas que es incorrecto lo es– respondió con voz lenta, entrecruzando sus manos

– Pero Hinata, no puedes ocultar algo como eso

No sabía como definir aquello, estaba todo saliendo de control y lo sabía. Estaba hasta asustada por la situación por todos los cielos. No sabía como tomar lo que había visto anoche por la ventana.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la ojiblanco, sintiendo que aquellas palabras eran dolorosas, porque de antemano sabía la respuesta.

– Por kami-sama Hinata, una relación con él. – estalló la joven Haruno, subiendo el tono de voz – no puedes…

– No puedo que, Sakura-chan

La ojos esmeralda calló completamente, aquella mujer frente a ella, no era la misma Hinata de siempre, la misma tímida y amable. Por primera vez estaba decidida en algo que no era la batalla y la curación. Estaba defendiendo su vida.

– No puedes…

– ¿Enamorarme?

Aquella pregunta salió en forma irónica y a la vez triste, que debilitó la contra-argumentación de la pelirosada. Aquella ironía era comprendida. Y los ojos de la peliazul mostraron por un fugaz momento la soledad.

– Hinata-chan…

Atando cabos sueltos comprendió la razón de la desmotivación de la Hyuuga al estar en la aldea, sacando conclusiones. Hace cuanto tiempo quizás que mantenía esta relación con Gaara.

¿Desde la primera vez que vinieron?

¿Antes?

¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

La sola idea era ilógica, no podía concebir aquello, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho no lo creería. Hasta Naruto se reiría ante la idea. Pero no, lo vio con sus propios ojos desde la ventana, él fue quien se le acercó, ella no lo impidió. Se besaron.

Eso podía ser amor.

– Sakura-chan, tu sabes mejor que nadie que uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

– Pero Gaara es un asesino, no tiene corazón

– Es lo que todos ven, no puedes decir algo así porque no lo conoces…tu no sabes nada, no entiendes…

– ¿Cómo voy a entender? No dijiste nada, quizás cuanto tiempo…

El ambiente estaba tenso, y fue así como llego el rubio a informar de la comitiva proveniente de Konoha que citaba la presencia de Hinata.

Sakura entreabrió los labios ante la comprensión de aquella noticia, la joven ojiblanco se dirigió a la salida no sin antes detenerse y mirar de reojo a la pelirosada que mostraba en su expresión sólo confusión.

– Sólo espero que intentes entender que lo que siento es algo que nadie me podrá arrancar. Y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Naruto no entendió nada, pero sólo bastó ver como Sakura se arrodillaba hasta el suelo para intuir que lo que sucedía no era nada normal. Y lo que estaba por venir, tampoco.

– Sakura-chan…– murmuró el portador de Kyuubi.

Hinata divisó al grupo que era encabezado por el ser que causaba sensaciones contradictorias en ella.

Un nudo se apresuró en su garganta, ya que años de haber huido por fin se harían presentes frente a frente.

El destino debía enfrentarlo, y sería favorable para ella. Costara lo que costara. No iría al altar de sacrificio esta vez...

...por que ahora era dueña de su destino.

* * *

** _Agradezco el apoyo de: _**Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel, shikatema, Kristuky, Amaya Erizawa, Hikary Kimura, tati-chan, marion-asakura, Hina-Nat, Nutry, Florencia, Medussel, Sango-Tsunade, aomi-chan, Lunima, Hyuuga kari-sama, Ankin, AgataBlack.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	23. Fuerza y sorpresa

**Disculpar la demora, pero aparte de todo había un factor importante, no tenía inspiración, un feliz año a todos!! Uff un regalo antes de mi cumple XD y espero no me odien por demorarme tanto T.T. actualizaré más rapido.**

* * *

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XXIII capitulo**_

_**Fuerza y sorpresa**_

* * *

Juntó todo el aire en sus pulmones y soltó antes de poner un pie fuera del edificio y encaminarse a la salida donde la esperaba su destino.

Algunos representantes de la aldea estaban conversando con su padre, por lo que dedujo que esto estaba complicando las cosas.

La primera mirada con la que se cruzó, fue con la de su primo. Neji le dio a entender que esto se volvería más serio aún.

– Ya estoy aquí…– dijo

– Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, después de desobedecer las ordenes del clan – dijo con voz cortante Hiashi mirando penetrantemente a Hinata

– Estoy en una misión, y se requerían de mis servicios – respondió de forma serena.

No daría su brazo a torcer ante las insinuaciones, sintió de pronto que su pulso inconscientemente se aceleraba, ya estaba presintiendo la pelea. Era lo más lógica para desterrarla y así continuar con la línea del clan.

– No estás hechas para ser un ninja – le respondió Hiashi de manera despectiva

Hinata sintió que sus ojos le picaban ante aquel tono, pero no iba a llorar. Había llegado demasiado lejos para ahora retroceder, si él creía que ella no era ninja, lo dejaría así. Pero estaba muy pronto a comerse sus palabras y arrepentirse por todo el daño hecho.

Por haberle arrebatado su felicidad en el pasado, desde que era una niña.

Por haberla hecho sentir tan miserable.

Por creer que no valía, sólo por ser más tímida.

Miro de reojo su pulsera en la mano.

– Si fuera así no sería asignada a misiones como de este tipo – respondió apaciblemente de nuevo mirando a los ojos a su padre

Él arrugo el ceño ante las respuestas que lo desafiaban, si bien ella era una vergüenza para el clan estaba sobrepasando el límite. Apretó la mandíbula en signo de furia, levantó el rostro y miró a la joven.

– Tendrás que enfrentarte a Hanabi por el clan

Las sentencia resonó entre las paredes de las casas cercanas y la mayor de los Hyuuga no evito que sus ojos se cerraran un poco más, tratando de serenar su mente.

Como diría Neji: era el destino.

Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa.

¿Cuál sería su jugada?

* * *

– Pero Sakura-chan… – susurraba el rubio ante el sollozo de la pelirosada, mirando a todos lados tratando de hallar una ayuda invisible

– Es que no entiendes Naruto…Hi-Hinata….

El hipo de la pelirosada sólo hacia que el rubio pasara nerviosamente una mano por su cabello, tratando de atar cabos, pero solo confundiéndose más. No era muy buena para estas cosas.

– Si sigues llorando nadie entenderá – dijo una voz, que se identificó desde la puerta y avanzó.

Naruto al ver la silueta sintió gran alivio, después de todo el no sabía manejar cosas así, ni menos cuando su amiga lloraba de esa manera.

– Sasuke, no sé que pasa…mira como está

– Naruto baka – dijo en voz baja el moreno agachándose también y quedando a la misma altura que los dos.

– Oye no me insultes, además es tu novia deberías preocuparte. ¿No crees? – lo desafió el portador del Kyuubi ante el sonrojo de la pareja, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad al dejar estupefacto a su amigo.

– Pero que… – iba a decir el menor de los Uchiha cuando un nuevo sollozo de la joven lo interrumpió.

Sakura a pesar de todo no entendía, es decir le apenaba la incomprensión de la situación, el porque no había confiado en ella.

¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

¿Cómo cerrar los ojos?

¿Dejó sola a Hinata?

Y además se enojaba con ella misma al ser tan injusta con su amiga, ella no era nadie para juzgarla. Nadie.

Después de todo uno no elegía de quien enamorarse, es algo que se daba y punto. El amor es ciego, elige por que ve más allá, y obviamente más que ella al parecer.

– Supongo que el motivo es Hinata¿no?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto

– Afuera llegó una comitiva del clan Hyuuga buscándola, si ya no la encontraron. Debe ser por asuntos de ellos

– Entonces¿Sakura llora por eso? – volvió a preguntar Naruto aún sin comprender

– No – exclamó la pelirosada temblando un poco y secándose las lágrimas rápidamente – ella y yo discutíamos porque descubrí el motivo de que estuviera tan ausente en la aldea

Los jóvenes se miraron un tanto confundidos ante la confesión de su compañera de equipo. Ya sabían que la ojiblanco había estado un poco distraída después de volver de la arena hace unos años, pero no entendían lo que Sakura quería decir.

– Hinata y Sabaku no Gaara…ellos

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no comprendiendo bien las situación, al contrario del moreno que supo interpretar la incompleta frase, no había que ser mago para entender.

– Quieres decir que ellos tienen una especie de relación escondida

Sasuke nunca se imagino algo como eso, es decir. Ellos parecian ser blanco y negro y Sakura salía con esto. Pero no debía pensar, era un misterio.

– ¿Qué? – casi gritó Naruto mirando a sus compañeros para después agregar – aunque no hacen tan mala pareja, es decir Gaara lo tenía bien escondido... ya verá cuando lo...

– Ahh Naruto – suspiró Sakura poniéndose de pie y sonriendo otra vez ante la ocurrencia de su amigo

– Ahora que estás mejor... tendremos que ver lo que sucede, espero Tsunade-sama esté enterada

– Todo por ellos... – gruño el rubio – nunca me gusto eso del clan Hyuuga.

El de ojos azules arrugó el ceño, ya había visto a su amigo Sasuke y le bastaba saber lo que significaba estar en un clan.

Y como venía suponiendo el clan Hyuuga podía ser peor.

* * *

– ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritó Shizune, entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación donde la rubia tenía unos papeles en la manos

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la Hokage apenas desviando su mirada de los papeles

– Los Hyuuga, ellos...

– Fueron a Sunagakure – terminó de decir Kakashi, apareciendo.

Tsunade estampó los papeles en el escritorio moderando su fuerza para no romperlo, debió hacer dejado en claro que no podían hacer semejante acto.

Pero al parecer pasaron por alto su consejo

Maldijo interiormente, pero ahora necesitaba calma. No imaginar que agarraba el cuello de Hiashi Hyuuga y lo...

– ¿Qué hará? – preguntó el peliplateado viendo con recelo el brillo en los ojos de la mujer, que parecía mortal.

– es demasiado tarde para detenerlos...Hiashi debió ir a buscar a Hinata – bufó la rubia mirando al ninja

– ¿un juzgamiento? – propuso la mujer de cabellos cortos, al ver por la ventana.

– Puede ser... deben querer expulsarla – Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por ayudar a la ojiblanco, sólo esperar que no estuviera demasiada cansada.

Si suponía bien, el nivel de heridos debía ser alto. Y conociendo el espíritu de la joven por ayudar, podía su chakra estar debilitado.

Esperaba que ganara la pelea...confiaba en ella.

– Kakashi...ve a la aldea de la arena, a verificar...y lleva esto – dijo Tsunade

La hokage saco un pergamino y escribió algunos trazos, haciendo un par de sellos.

– creo que me demoraré unas pocas horas – dijo Kakashi pensativo – aunque puedo menos – dijo positivamente.

– si crees que es necesario interviene y mantenme informada – ordenó Tsunade de manera seria.

– Hai – dijo desapareciendo en una explosión

La rubia se sentó frente a la mirada preocupada de Shizune. Mirando de reojo al cerdito que se movía.

– Vera que todo saldrá bien, Tsunade-sama

– Eso espero Shizune, no quiero ver una historia repetida así de nuevo, en la misma familia además.

Las manos la cruzó en el escritorio, y no evitó que se apretaran con fuerza. Ya habían ocurridos demasiado dolores en el clan Hyuuga por mantener su bienestar. Recordaba perfectamente la madre de ambas jóvenes Hyuuga.

Ya no habrían más sacrificios por un estúpido bienestar de fuerza y supremacía.

Estaba en las manos de Hinata romper aquella cadena.

* * *

– Tu me dijiste que era una vergüenza para el clan, entonces ¿para qué enfrentarme? – preguntó más para ella misma que para su hermana

– Eres débil hermana – le dijo Hanabi, sin ver actitud en la mayor.

La mayor parecía no inmutarse.

– Si es así y peleo, supongo que me dejarán en paz... – respondió ausente mirando a la lejanía

Hanabi se extrañó ante la actitud de su siempre amable hermana mayor y no era la única en notarlo, su padre aparte de furioso estaba en parte sorprendido, y su primo atento.

Hinata se alejó de los edificios ante la mirada atenta de algunos que reconoció como parte de su propio clan y que hacían una especie de gran circulo para que nadie interfiriera, se alegro de que el radio fuera de varios metros, además de que podía romperlo si era necesario.

Ajusto el nudo de la insignia a su cuello, y la cola baja de su cabello.

Miró al desierto que parecía cercano mientras se levantaba la brisa con granos de arena bailando en el aire.

Se acordó de él.

– no me tomes a la ligera hermana – Exclamó Hanabi acercándose

un corte con un kunai y la sangre corrió por el contorno de su mano, llegando hasta la pulsera que brillo en medio del líquido que la empapaba.

* * *

Algo pareció saltar dentro de si, y el demonio en su interior se revolcó de gozo. No podía equivocarse era el olor de sangre.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, haciendo que los círculos negros casi dejaran fuera de vista sus orbes aguamarina

Pero no entendía el porque Shukaku estaba tan nervioso por ello, era normal hallar ese olor en la aldea. Las peleas a veces eran pan de cada día, no había motivo para alegrarse de ese modo.

Pero...

Miró la aldea a la lejanía.

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron.

Entonces algo muy distinto a lo de shukaku se agitó dentro de si mismo, era el mismo quien respondía al olor metálico que traía la brisa del desierto. Fue entonces que comprendió a la perfección.

tan dulce no era otra que...la sangre de ella

la sangre de Hinata.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras unos sellos escapaban de las manos y desaparecía en un torbellino de arena.

* * *

Levantó la mano y vio la sangre correr por el corte, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro cansado.

No quería pelear. Esa era su realidad, encontraba inútil la pelea, después de todo ella no la estaba iniciando sino que era un pretexto para expulsarla del clan, además estando en otra aldea la humillación sería peor.

Y eso le recordó las palabras de su primo en el primer enfrentamiento:

"Eres débil"

– Este corte ¿te hace feliz? – le pregunto Hinata a su hermana menor mirándola directamente.

Bajo la mano y se dio cuenta de que tres personas llegaban corriendo, reconoció los rubios cabellos de Naruto, y los gritos que daba para que detuvieran todo esto.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

También vio la mirada de Sakura, era muy distinta a la de antes. Y parecía apoyarla y darle ánimo. Por lo menos ya no había sorpresa, esperaba que ella comprendiera el porque había ocultado aquello.

Se colocó en posición y saco un kunai con calma mientras Hanabi desaparecía en una nube, esquivo el golpe y detuvo el corte con kunai barriendo una patada para alejarla.

– no sabía que habías mejorado, pero no es lo suficiente. – jadeó

Había algo que inquietó a Hanabi, fue el brillo en los ojos de su hermana. Era demasiada calma para la que usara en una pelea, incluso podía atreverse a decir que era una mirada analítica.

– Eto

Hinata se le escapó ese sonido después de un giro rápido en que golpeó en el estómago a Hanabi con un ligero corte del kunaí, y ella salió expulsada hacía atrás.

Por primera vez entonces sintió el cansancio, en su cuerpo. Pero los deseos de demostrar lo que era, lo acallaron. Algo dentro de ella comenzaba a desatarse. Y no lo acallaría, su valor por sí misma estaba en esto, el saber que ya era útil por si misma. Nunca más el estaría detrás del clan.

Hiashi se movió ligeramente al ver eso, dentro de todos los entrenamientos de años atrás, nunca Hinata había golpeado a la menor. Ni menos demostrado semejante determinación.

– Hinata... ¿porqué diablos ahora peleas así? – demandó saber la menor con resentimiento en su voz

– Tengo un motivo para hacerlo – respondió para agregar nuevamente – Hanabi, yo soy débil¿no?

– No te burles...

Era el colmo, se suponía que Hinata debía estar en el suelo. Apretó los puños por que su orgullo no le permita ser inferior a la mayor, después de todo desde pequeña vio a su padre decirle que era mejor que Hinata, era más fuerte, tenia mejor actitudes. Claro no era tierna ni tímida, patéticamente torpe como su hermana mayor.

¿Acaso podía equivocarse?

Empezó a formar sellos, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer.

– ¡Byakugan! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Ambas se lanzaron a pelear con Juuken, por extraño que parezca ninguna podía atacar certeramente los flujos de chakra del oponente. Era el momento de confusión.

Así que sólo se veía la silueta de ambas de una lado hacia otro atacándose, pero esto debía terminar de una buena vez, pensó Hanabi quien lanzo una serie de pergaminos con explosiones para alejar a Hinata de ella.

Así abrió las piernas y se coloco en posición cómodamente, para zanjar con esa técnica el final de su victoria

Antes de que Hanabi pusiera en marcha el plan ya había previsto la técnica, y sabía de antemano que ella la utilizaría. El giro celestial donde ella estaba en el radio de ataque.

– Hakkeshou kaiten – gritó Hanabi segura de que ganaría

Hinata al saltar tan alto estaba dando la oportunidad de que Hanabi la atacara por debajo como un tornado con la técnica.

Neji se congeló al ver una tibia sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata, y además al saber que ella dominaba por completo la técnica, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo en el aire, eso era imposible.

Se sentía segura, ya que recordaba la pelea que tuvo con Gaara, donde ella había descubierto su verdadera fuerza.

– te tengo hermanita – susurro la menor

– Hakkeshou kaiten – gritó Hinata dejando que el giro la tomara en una especie de tornado, para llegar donde su hermana al tomarla por sorpresa esta salió expulsada por el impacto pero aún se levantó.

No pensaba hacer un tornado, pero en el aire la idea salió antes de su cuerpo que de su mente y ella sólo siguió el instinto. El chakra ni siguiera había disminuido con el ataque al contrario sintió una extraña tibieza emanar de su muñeca donde estaba la pulsera.

– No puede ser que tu también – escupió un poco de sangre y dijo con recelo Hanabi, tratando de negar la realidad.

– Has perdido, yo gano mi libertad... – dijo Hinata

– ¡No!

Hinata no se sentía feliz, pero no había otra opción aunque se sentía mareada por el cansancio. Su padre no parecía reaccionar al parecer todavía creía que Hanabi ganaría así que destruiría sus esperanzas de una buena vez, esto era el pago del destino.

Su última jugada.

– Hanabi ya no puede continuar... – dijo Neji mirando a Hiashi

– Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Sho– gritó Hinata corriendo donde Hanabi se colocaba de pie.

– pero esa técnica

– es mi técnica Hanabi

Hinata rodeó con los hilos a la joven en una especie de cárcel que rodeo el cuello, para que si hacia algún movimiento extraño dejarla inconsciente.

Hanabi abrió la boca quedando sin habla era extraordinario el manejo de chakra que salía de la punta de los dedos como una tela de araña.

Su hermana era muy fuerte, y lo había escondido. O mejor dicho. La había subestimado.

Pero sus dedos estaban empezando a entumecerse debido a la concentración de energía, debía aguantar un poco más.

Esa técnica era conocida por algunos amigos, Naruto se lleno de orgullo y miro de reojo la mirada del líder del clan

– Hiashi Hyuuga, gane la pelea... – murmuro la ojiblanco mirando a su padre y a su hermana

Hiashi se acercó cauteloso al lugar mirando a los ojos con decepción a la menor, y con asombro a la mayor. Parecía que hace poco vería el cuadro pero con los papeles cambiados.

– Ganaste y serás la heredera

– No quiero ser la heredera¿no lo recuerdas padre?. Tu querías eliminarme por ser un estorbo – dijo muy calmadamente Hinata mirando los ojos de su hermana y viéndose reflejada en ellos

– Pero que dices... – gruñó Hiashi poniéndose en posición.

La situación estaba empeorando y Neji lo sabía, esa técnica se notaba que Hinata esta débil, y no aguantaría mucho.

La mayor de las ojiblando dejo los hilos alrededor de su hermana y los apunto al suelo desapareciéndolos pero aún manteniendo uno.

– Digo la verdad, soy la hija débil y que no sirve para nada, que no tiene orgullo, que es la vergüenza del clan, un estorbo para la sucesión...ya no pertenezco al clan

– tu eres del clan

– sólo porque ahora soy de utilidad...soy una herramienta.

Hinata subió la muñeca para el hombre viera la pulsera, pero se tambaleó y sabía que debía fijar los limites o sino ella seria llevada a la aldea contra su voluntad.

– tu pertene ...

Antes de que la oración fuera terminada, un remolino de arena apareció al frente de padre e hija

Hiashi se encontró de pronto con una mirada de hielo, el color le parecía familiar. Pero no había emoción. Y el ambiente que se formo era tenso, esto no estaba tomando buen rumbo, lo estaba presintiendo. La idea de llevarse a Hinata pareció sumamente lejana.

– ¿Ahora la reconoces?, son unos inútiles – siseo el pelirrojo con parsimonia – ahora ella es mía

Shukaku apoyo la idea con un gruñido, ya que nunca había visto actuar a su portador de esa manera, era demasiado calmado y mortal.

Al fin y al cabo que le interesara una mujer no era mala idea, era demasiado bueno para él, quizás hasta tuviera un poco de sangre.

– ¿Que dijiste? – logró articular el líder de los Hyuuga

Gaara sabía lo que era sentirse una herramienta el mismo lo había sentido en carne propia y no lo vería nuevamente, Hinata ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz y se sentía aun más atado a ella, le recordó que no era bueno subestimarla. Lo que decía acerca de su pertenencia no era tan alejado a la realidad, ahora estaba reclamando lo que sentía suyo.

– No lo repetiré – dijo el pelirrojo sacando sus brazos de su habitual postura cruzada sobre su pecho.

Los ojos del ojiblanco se abrieron de par en par.

– Te estas robando los secretos del clan...

Se controló para no levantar toda la arena debajo de sus pies y hacer un río de sangre Hyuuga, los ninjas del circulo estaban nerviosos. Hinata estaba un poco más atrás de él, pudo sentir su aura debilitada. Y la causa fue que lo curara con tanto esmero, ahora sólo podía devolver la mano, con creces, jamás permitiría que la alejaran de su lado.

– No me robo a un Hyuuga, me la robo a ella… me pertenece, es mi mujer – dijo cortantemente con voz fría, disfrutando plenamente el tono posesivo de aquellas palabras.

Hinata a pesar de toda la situación no pudo evitar el gracioso sonrojo que se formo en su rostro, esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Y se sintió avergonzada, las sensaciones que provocaban aquellas palabras eran devastadoras.

– ¿Quién crees que eres para decir semejantes estupideces?

La mueca lo suficientemente sádica y maligna cruzó el rostro del ninja, que ensombreció el gesto del líder de la familia, al hacerse familiar aquel rostro.

– Sabaku no Gaara – respondió

– No puede ser

Logro atraparla ya que se estaba tambaleando, y sin pensarlo dos veces el torbellino empezó a formarse alrededor con bastante fuerza, dejando después de unos segundos la nada. Dejando a todos paralizados en desconcierto. Por la desaparición de la joven ojiblanco, y la gran confusión de que había pasado en el centro de la pelea entre el portador de Shukaku y el líder del clan Hyuuga.

– ¿Padre quién era el? – preguntó Hanabi tratando de entender todo el lío

– El ninja más poderoso de la aldea de la arena, se dice que es invencible

– Acaso Hinata y él...

Entonces empezó a atar los extremos del rompecabezas, en simples palabras aquel ninja tan peculiar era el novio de Hinata. y ella ni siquiera tenía uno.

Su hermana no era tan inocente que digamos

– No sé lo que planea – dijo el líder mirando el lugar donde antes hubiera estado Hinata

Por todos los infiernos pensó Hiashi, en donde se había emitido. Como debía reaccionar si ese ninja le decía en su cara que su hija era su mujer.

Su cara no podía más. Estaba furioso y lo peor que no podía ir donde la Hokage porque ni siquiera le había dado cuenta de sus planes.

Mil veces todos los infiernos. Y el estúpido desierto.

* * *

Las cosas habían salido peor, es decir como iba a saber que Sabaku no Gaara dijera que quería a Hinata Hyuuga. En que mundo se habían metido.

Tsunade optó por sentarse y después soltar una carcajada que sorprendió a los ninjas y a su ayudante que la miraban con cara de reprimenda.

– Es que no puedo evitarlo – dijo tratando de tapar su boca, viendo el pergamino traído por uno de los perros del peliplateado y acariciando con una gran sonrisa su cabeza.

La cara que debió haber tenido Hiashi debió ser para el recuerdo, no mejor dicho para la historia. Ya que no es de todos los días que alguien como Sabaku no Gaara diga tan campante que su hija mayor, que había despreciado y que era ahora fuerte, era suya y era su mujer.

– creo que todo no salió tan mal...

Sonrió complacida y miró uno de los cajones de su escritorio, quizás ya había pasado lo peor.

Todo en un día, pero aún debía ver su estado.

La sorpresa del destino, y la fuerza de Hinata.

* * *

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: _**Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel, shikatema, Kristuky, Amaya Erizawa, Hikary Kimura, tati-chan, marion-asakura, Hina-Nat, Nutry, Florencia, Medussel, Sango-Tsunade, aomi-chan, Lunima, Hyuuga kari-sama, Ankin, AgataBlack. Y atodas!! (siento si alguna falta es que lo subo muy apurada el capi)

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	24. Lo inevitable

**Casi me desmayo al ver tanto reviews no saben como les agradezco, bueno solo disfruten!!**

* * *

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XXIV capitulo**_

_**Lo inevitable**_

* * *

La respiración era rápida por todo el esfuerzo realizado en la pelea, pero no sólo por eso estaba tan agitada. Habían sido las palabras de él, quienes le cortaron la respiración

– me sacaste de ahí, gane, pero... – comenzó a hablar suavemente la ojiblanco.

Estaba confundida, había ganado sí y se sentía orgullosa por ello, le había cerrado la boca a su padre.

– Calla... – susurró el pelirrojo

La miro de reojo, mientras saltaba algunos edificios, dirigiéndose al hospital. No podía negar que se sentía culpable por su debilitamiento.

Después de todo Hinata había gastado su energía en estabilizarlo y curarlo con toda su dedicación..

Ahora su palabra había sido empeñada y le importaba un comino, el que dirían los demás. Después de todo los Hyuuga habían escuchado y más valía que no se atrevieran a intervenir.

Podía respirar tranquilo ya que el problema de Hinata estaba solucionado, su aura estaba más tranquila de lo habitual.

El mismo sabía lo que era sentirse utilizado. Pero Hinata había obtenido su fuerza con su propia valentía, y valía mucho más por eso. Porque la había sacado de su propio ser, buscando lo que antes parecía perdido.

Estaba bastante desordenada y sus ropas rasgadas y con cortes, no le gustó ver su mano con sangre. Pero por un segundo se sintió tentado.

¿Tentación?

Tentación de levantar su mano y posar sus labios para saborear la sangre que brillantemente bajaba por la pálida piel, haciendo mucho más tentador el camino que quería trazar con labios y lengua.

Desecho la idea y se concentró como pudo en seguir aumentado la velocidad, para llegar lo más pronto posible. Ya que eso era su principal prioridad.

– Gaara – susurró la joven apoyándose en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos– Gracias…muchas gracias.

Ante aquella palabra le respondió apretándola más a su cuerpo, y dándole seguridad. Ella no fue débil para escapar del destino.

Hinata sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo, estaba tranquila por que sentía a salvo.

Y protegida

* * *

– Hiashi Hyuuga – llamó el peliplateado caminando hacia el ojiblanco – la Hokage le manda esto

– Mmm – hizo un ruido extraño con su garganta, ahora todo se vendría encima.

Cuando abrió el pergamino su rostro se endureció, mirando de reojo a los ninjas que odiaban al consejo de la aldea que también lo miraban.

– todos – ordeno el jefe del clan Hyuuga.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se encamino con toda la caravana hacia el edificio indicado por los ninjas.

Viendo como desaparecía en la marcha, cerró su ojo visible sintiendo la corrida de su alumno hacia el.

– Kakashi sensei! – bramó Naruto seguido por los otros dos jóvenes.

– Ohh – murmuró el ninja levantando su mano a modo de saludo, y preparándose para la avalancha de preguntas.

– ¿Acaso tendrán un castigo o algo así? – pregunto impaciente Sakura, mirando como ya no estaban los ojiblancos. Refiriéndose al clan.

– Deberían hacerlos puré por hacer todo esto – empezó enojado Naruto, moviendo los brazos

– Pues algo así pequeña Sakura... – respondió tranquilamente el peliplateado.

– La Hokage tardó en actuar – observó el Uchiha

Kakashi también pensó lo mismo que el portador del sharingan, pero había que considerar que habían otros motivos

– La Hokage no pensó que ellos se arriesgarían en esto. – dio a entender Kakashi.

– Pues deberían darles una paliza en especial a ese pedazo de energúmeno de... – comenzó a decir Naruto

– Entonces¿no escucharon lo que Sabaku no Gaara dijo? – preguntó inocentemente el maestro mirando hacia el cielo.

Sasuke miro a un lado con algo de vergüenza, ya que a su parecer decir algo semejante era un poco excedido para él. Había usado un jutsu para escuchar, de seguro el rubio no tendría ni idea

– ¿Qué dijo Gaara? – Pregunto el rubio

Lo sabía, se dijo mentalmente el moreno

– ¿Fue algo grave Kakashi sensei? – preguntó la pelirosada, ya que con todo el nerviosismo que tenia no se había dado tiempo para escuchar

Aunque se dio cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo movió los labios y los que estaban cerca abrían los ojos y se sorprendían.

Podría haber jurado que vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata

– Bueno si quieren saber... – comenzó a decir

A cada palabra Sakura se sonrojaba más y más, mientras los ojos del portador del Kyuubi se abrían a más no poder.

– Hinata – en eso reaccionó la joven Haruno, sorprendiéndose y haciendo unos pocos sellos que dirigían energía a sus pies para moverse con rapidez.

Sin dar tiempo para avergonzarse más corrió hacía el hospital, después de todo era el lugar más apropiado para llevar a la joven herida y confiaba en que el pelirrojo lo haría así. Y ella debería curarla, no solo en modo de disculpa.

Sino porque era su mejor amiga.

* * *

Las dependencias del lugar estaban bastantes tranquilas, quizás todo el revuelo causado por la pelea fuera la causa.

Su deslizamiento pareció una brisa por todas las instalaciones, hasta que llego a una habitación conocida, la misma donde antes hubiera estado él sumamente herido.

Con toda la delicadeza la dejó suavemente en la camilla.

Sakura se detuvo antes de entrar ya que al ver la escena algo en su interior se removió fuertemente. Quizás que ellos estuvieran juntos no era malo, podía ver que no había algo que la hiciera sentir lo contrario al mirarlos con mayor análisis.

El llamado demonio del desierto miraba con algo reflejado en sus ojos...preocupación, y dejaba con una suavidad infinita que se atrevió decir como ternura a la joven.

La pelirosada no tardó en adelantarse y empezar a chequear los rasgos vitales de la ojiblanco.

Entonces puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de la joven haciendo algunos jutsus, y empezando a distribuir todo su chakra para equilibrar el debilitamiento vital que tenía y que por ahora era lo más grave.

Pero debía decirle algo, el silencio era incómodo y ella necesitaba de alguna manera remediar su error al juzgar a su amiga.

– Hinata estará bien ahora... la curaré– dijo Sakura mirando de reojo al pelirrojo

Gaara hizo un sonido con la boca y desapareció en un remolino de arena para dejar a la joven Haruno hacer tranquilo su labor. Aunque no se alejaría mucho del lugar.

Miró por ultima vez el rostro ya más tranquilo de Hinata, y supo que estaría en buenas manos.

* * *

Un suave ronroneo en su interior, demasiado dulce y pacífico. Eso le producía mala espina.

"_Así que tu mujer"_

"_**..."**_

Decidió ignorar las palabras del mapache, presentía que no escuchar a continuación era la mejor opción. El sonido de la voz del demonio era extremadamente inocente, y eso ya le causaba recelo más que si fuera maliciosa.

"_Pero chiquillo, aunque la reclamas como tuya, aún no es oficial...¿verdad?"_

Tragó saliva y miró la aldea desde la altura, intentado no pensar en las imágenes posibles y tratando de enfocar su atención en las viviendas de los habitantes.

**_"Deja de decir eso Shukaku, no ando de ánimos"_**

Dijo con calma, tratando de fijarse en las pequeñas tormentas de arena. Eso debía tomar su atención, no lo que su mente estaba formando.

"Pero niégame que estás imaginándola" 

Demasiado fácil, pensó el demonio. Adoraba sacar de quicio a su médium. Porque después de todo era muy serio a excepción de lo relacionado con la joven Hyuuga.

"_¿**Quién es el que lo provoca?"**_

Gaara bufó para dar a entender que estos momentos no eran los indicados para avergonzarlo, por sus palabras. Y por rápida imaginación.

Le preocupaba el estado de Hinata.

"_No seas hipócrita, si cuando dijiste que Hinata era tuya. Hubo un deseo que se desató con esa declaración"_

Era demonio, pero no estúpido. Y al parecer a Gaara le costaría admitir lo inevitable.

Que terco era.

"_**¿y que quieres decir con eso?"**_

Dejó sus brazos quietos, todavía dudando de cruzarlos. Porque estaba incómodo. Incómodo con lo que ya estaba desatado, y además de ver lo que el demonio ya venía prediciendo.

"_Deja de preocuparte por ella, la otra mujer la curará. Lo que me refiero es que sin que te des cuenta desearas que ella sea tu mujer"_

Los ojos dorados del demonio dieron un brillo malicioso y se hicieron una rendija. Parecía un profesor explicando la nueva materia al alumno.

"_**no sé que dices"**_

Su mirada se desvió a la derecha intentado huir de aquella sentencia, un acto reflejo.

_"Tu mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, pequeño"_

Cerró los ojos ocultando sus pupilas verdes que brillaron intensamente ante aquellas palabras, ese brillo no pudo contenerlo.

"_la desearas como mujer, para hacerla tu compañera. Así actuamos los mapaches. Mis instintos se han traspasado un poco a tu esencia, así que inconscientemente lo harás"_

No era estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, pero debía aplazarlo.

Lo más que pudiera.

"_**Ya me eh dado cuenta...pero por ahora eso no es lo importante"**_

Era más testarudo que el ninja de la hoja, ese rubio cabeza hueca. Pensó con desgano Shukaku.

_"Pero lo será...lo será"_

Decidió esperar que pasara la noche y lo ayudara en todo los problemas que se estaban avecinando, además de calmar sus energías.

Sabía que no todo había terminado.

* * *

Había sido una larga noche, se sentía agotada y sus músculos estaban tensos. Pero cuando volteo su mirada y se topo con el durmiente rostro de la joven ojiblanco una gran sonrisa de alivio descanso sobre sus labios y la paz inundo sus ojos jade.

Sakura había dejado todo en orden y para eso trabajo toda la noche, ahora solo dependía de Hinata.

Sus heridas estaban curadas, cerradas y cicatrizadas. Su chakra estaba estabilizándose con ayuda del propio.

Colocó un pergamino en su pecho en medio de las ropas, para que en unas horas más estuviera mucho mejor, ya que poco a poco su energía debía volver a ser creada por ella.

– Ahora depende de ti Hinata – dijo Sakura con ternura, sacando algunos mechones del rostro de la Hyuuga – espero me perdones por ser tan ciega, ahora comprendo todo... y veo que él no es lo que aparenta – sonrió suavemente – contigo es diferente¿verdad?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero sacudió su cabeza para sacarlas. Ahora no era tiempo de ser sensible.

Debía mostrar fortaleza. La fortaleza de un ninja en todas sus letras, ni menos portarse como una niñita delante de la joven que había demostrado ser más fuerte que cualquiera.

– Estaré aquí Hinata, confía en mi... después de todo somos amigas

Volteo y decidió descansar por unos minutos antes de volver a cuidar de la joven, necesitaba comer algo para recuperar las energías.

Salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que por los silenciosos pasillos del hospital una sombra corría hacia donde segundos antes hubiera salido.

La silueta se deslizo y se encamino rápidamente hacia la cama con un filo brillando en una mano.

Los ojos de la silueta brillaron por la tenue luz de la habitación, y el destello dado fue: blanco.

Levantó el filo hacia la joven... retuvo la mano porque sintió una suave brisa antes de dar el golpe certero

Arena detuvo su movimiento. Y sus pupilas se contrajeron en sorpresa y atisbo de temblor.

– vaya, no pensé que estarías – dijo la silueta, aún sabiendo que las probabilidades que la detuvieran eran más que evidentes.

La arena dio paso a Gaara quien miraba seriamente a la silueta aún entre las sombras

– que intentas – susurro el pelirrojo más en demanda que en pregunta, tratando de controlar la arena.

– solo verificar algo...por mi cuenta – respondió con calma – aunque padre no esta conforme con esto

Hanabi se dejo ver y miro la mano aun cubierta de arena donde tenía el kunai. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para calmarse.

– más le vale que lo haga, sino lo mataré... – el rostro de Gaara bajo y sus ojos parecieron brillar peligrosamente

Hanabi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ante la imponente presencia del ninja. Tuvo miedo, y empezó a experimentar el terror.

Se sentía impotente ya que sentía el miedo a la muerte, sabía que si el quisiera ella ya estaría muerta.

Y eso la estaba helando, nunca había experimentado algo semejante.

Desvió la mirada a su hermana que yacía tranquilamente en la camilla y ajena a todo el terror que fuera de ella, era el otro lado del espejo.

La arena se arremolino en torno a Gaara, lentamente volvía al recipiente que llevaba en su espalda.

No le gusto para nada aquella interrupción en el descanso de su mujer. Trato de corregirse después de pensar tan posesivamente. Pero.

¿Acaso quería matar a Hinata?

Tenía dudas, porque la misma joven parecía confundida con el kunai en la mano.

Así que por el momento no le haría daño, si ella intentaba algo. Se verían las nefastas consecuencias.

Y habría una laguna de sangre.

– Vete... – dijo Gaara entrecerrando los ojos.

– Byakugan – dijo mirando fijamente a Hinata y guardando el arma.

Gaara se puso en guardia y la arena se arremolino con fuerza expectante al más mínimo movimiento de ataque.

Pero la menor de las Hyuuga no hizo nada, sólo recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su hermana, sin importarle la sombría expresión de Gaara que estaba a unos pasos.

– A pesar de que la odie por humillarme y estar en esta situación. Ella es mi hermana. No seré la mejor, pero hay situaciones que no pueden evitarse... – dijo volteando y caminando hacia la salida.

El pelirrojo tardo en entender la extraña situación.

¿Qué sucedió?

Verifico que todo estuviera en orden.

No había rastro de la presencia e la menor de los Hyuuga, así que decidió mirar en el pasillo solo para asegurarse: nada.

" _Que desgaste de sangre"_

Se lamento el mapache, pensando en la gran cantidad que hubiera tenido si Gaara no hubiera actuado tan cautelosamente.

**_"Extraño"_**

No comprendería lo que pasaba por la mente de esa joven, no le importaba además.

Miro a Hinata que descansaba y que su respiración daba la armonía de la melodía acompasada.

Tomo la sábana y tapo mejor su cuerpo, inconscientemente estaba haciendo lo que en un principio empezó como un reflejo.

Cuando la conoció...

En su rostro el rastro de la severidad se esfumo y dio paso a un rostro en calma.

El sol ya aparecía sobre el desierto. Dio un vistazo rápido por la ventana, ya que toda su atención estaba en la ojiblanco en recuperación.

* * *

Con una mirada calculadora midió el tiempo en que el matutino sol terminaría de salir sobre la aldea de la arena.

Se desperezó de su posición y se enderezó viendo su sombra proyectada en una de las paredes del hospital siendo su vista tapado por algunos escurridizos cabellos verdes.

El sol claramente daba el color dorado a todo, cuando de perfil le llegaron algunos rayos al rostro el color radicalmente cambió.

Estos rayos escurridizos alcanzaron sus ojos, y la sangre contenida en ellos se revolvió. Haciendo que el rojo de las pupilas oscureciera rápidamente.

Todo estaba listo, ya no tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Sin que se diera cuenta todo estaba saliendo a su beneficio. Ocasiones únicas como esa eran un regalo de los dioses

– listo – con un sello hizo desaparecer un pergamino que haría que todo comenzara. – llegó la hora

* * *

_"Estás demasiado inquieto"_

Dijo el demonio, ya que un simple paseo que dio hace más de 30 minutos, indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Se quejó ya que estaba acostumbrado a la inmovilidad de su portador.

**_"No eh percibido mucha actividad en el hospital"_**

_"Exageras, estas siendo paranoico"_

Pero antes de responder se abrió la puerta que dejó pasar a quien identifico como emisarios del consejo.

– Se le solicita ayuda para una rebelión – dijo el ninja con tono solemne ante la impávida mirada del ojos verdes. – orden del consejo.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de tomar a todos los del consejo y hacer una gran ataú con toda su arena y...

– ¿Donde? – preguntó Gaara

Le dio miedo aquella aura que desprendió el pelirrojo, al parecer no estaba de humor. Trato de ver quien estaba en la camilla pero no oso hacer un movimiento que pudiera salir de lo normal, aun quería seguir respirando. O mejor dicho: aun quería seguir viviendo.

– En los limites del bosque – respondió respetuosamente

– Cuantos

Que manía de atacar en el momento menos indicado, juro que dejaría que Shukaku se encargara por un momento

– El número no se sabe, pero tienen armamento

No debía confiarse mucho en el demonio, pensó con mayor cautela.

– Iré.

A las palabras expresadas por el llamado asesino del desierto según los propios ninjas de la aldea. Desapareció, no iba a quedarse mas segundos bajo esa mirada de hielo.

Después de sentir que la puerta se cerraba se acercó unos pasos a la joven mujer y fijo su mirada en el rostro. Extrañaba sus ojos y su sentir tímido.

Algo no estaba bien, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Destapó la calabaza por unos segundos y cerro los ojos brevemente, concentrándose. Luego volvió a colocar el tapón en su lugar. Pero lo que escucho lo hizo congelarse en su sitio

– Gaa...ra – susurro Hinata abriendo lentamente los ojos. Y viendo como la imagen de aquel joven se hacia clara en la realidad.

Pareció que hubieran pasados muchos años, y ahora volvía a sentirse tranquilo al ver el blanco de sus pupilas.

– Debes descansar. – Dijo con voz calma, lejos de toda frialdad que hubiera usado antes, frente a ella todo cambiaba.

Se acerco e inclino su cuerpo para poder mirar a la joven ahora despierta, por lo menos podía ver sus ojos y su alma que quería tocar la suya como siempre.

Por su parte ella vio el rostro del ninja y sintió en parte vergüenza pero no se sonrojo. Quería moverse pero su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido por el inundamiento de chackra. Pero eso no la detuvo para mover su mano furtivamente y tomar la muñeca del ojos aguamarina.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

La distancia se acorto y fue un roce de labios suave, manteniendo cada uno la respiración, era para sentirse juntos, un roce, el quitamiento de aliento.

Un momento de paz.

El sentir que estaban juntos por esos segundos y que mutuamente se acompañaban. No se separarían.

Se encamino a la puerta y vio de reojo a la joven, esta le devolvió una suave y dulce sonrisa que se cobijo en medio de su pecho desparramando ríos de calor en su alma semi-congelada.

* * *

Espero pacientemente que Gaara abandonara la habitación, vestido como uno de los médicos su apariencia como un hombre de baja estatura y de cabello caído canoso, paso desapercibida, a excepto del pelirrojo que en un momento se detuvo y volteo a ver de reojo el pasillo donde se encontraba aquel extraño doctor.

Y aunque al parecer del encubierto el portador de Shukaku seguía en su caminar normal, no se dio cuenta que murmuro algunas palabras.

Espero a que el pasillo no diera señales de vida, se asegura que la ninja pelirosada de la aldea de Konoha siguiera en la cafetería.

Camino hacia la habitación y al estar adentro vio la joven descansar, entonces lanzo una pequeña bomba y cubrio su rostro

Hinata por su parte intento moverse pero era inútil, necesitaba ayudo y pensó en sus amigos y en Gaara mientras sus ojos de perla se iba cerrando con el analgésico.

Pero lo que vio claramente en la niebla de sueño que iba a poderandose de su cuerpo eran aquellos brillos de malicia de sangre, no podía equivocarse

– Tet...su – alcanzo a decir la mujer antes de caer en la completa inconciencia.

– Buena chica Hinata... – dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa – a pesar de estar en recuperación eres resistente a ese compuesto, verdaderamente asombroso, digno de la que es ahora la compañera de Sabaku no Gaara.

Abrio una ventana para que el humo se disipara y se saco la mascara. Tomando a la joven delicadamente la saco de la camilla.

– Ahora veremos...Sabaku no Gaara – susurró encaminándose a la ventana y haciendo sellos para agrandarla – ¿Qué harás ahora que ella ah desaparecido?

Con otra sutil sonrisa desapareció de la habitación, con la peliazul en sus brazos. Ahora quedaba esperar un poco más y su plan estaría hecho.

Hinata en medio de su inconciencia lo había llamado porque tuvo miedo de lo que pasaría, sin querer.

Hinata lo había pensado... lo había presentido

esto era inevitable.

* * *

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: _**Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel, shikatema, Kristuky, Amaya Erizawa, Hikary Kimura, tati-chan, marion-asakura, Hina-Nat, Nutry, Florencia, Medussel, Lizirien, Ashiba Fujimiya, sara-chan, Pandora , Nanako-chan , shikatema,Piwi , Solilyzz, Dark Rinoa Chan, Sango-Tsunade, aomi-chan, Lunima, Hyuuga kari-sama, dokuro, kisame hoshigaki, Norely, Mede of Scripio,Dani, Ankin, AgataBlack. Lilith Hastelin


	25. El escorpión del desierto

**Dar explicaciones no se puede en un espacio tan corto, quiero decir que mi vida ha cambiado la universidad exige tiempo, no estaba inspirada U, todo cambia ¿saben?, espero lo comprendan. Además de que no seguí porque me enoje, supe que alguien estaba plagiando mis fanfics, agradezco mucho a una lectora que me envío un mail sobre este hecho. Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XXV capitulo**_

_**El escorpión del desierto**_

* * *

Naruto corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le dieron para encontrarse con Gaara, sabia que era el indicado para darle la fatal noticia que recorrió el hospital como bomba de tiempo.

El zorro le dijo que si Hinata se había convertido en algo importante, el dominio del demonio de la arena podía ser peligroso, entando inestable. Nadie mejor que él conocía ese tipo de emociones. Y si sumaba el hecho de que Gaara hace poco había salido del hospital, esto pasaría a ser el posible fin de la aldea de la arena… y si no, de todo ser viviente a kilómetros a la redonda.

Además de que justo en ese momento al pelirrojo lo enviaran a una misión, es decir.

¿Por qué justo ahora se les ocurrió hacer una rebelión?

Su mente comenzó a hacer uniones, era demasiada ya la coincidencia de una rebelión. La desaparición de Hinata, el debilitamiento de Gaara.

Había gato encerrado, no se tenía que ser genio para saberlo, pero…

¿porqué¿para que¿querían a Gaara o a Hinata?

Espero que Gaara no me estrangule… - susurró para si Naruto

Esto era un caja de Pandora, primero porque no sabía como reaccionaría Gaara, tenia dos posibilidades uno: se quedaba muy quieto y silencioso o dos: todo sería una mar de sangre…

… mientras no fuera su sangre.

* * *

Terminó con los últimos centenares, que parecían desorientados. Pues sus maniobras no eran de defensa sino ataque. El último que cayo dejo caer un pergamino, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarlo se desmayó.

Iba a recogerlo cuando una especie de escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Algo no estaba bien, algo malo sucedió.

Pero¿qué podía ser?

Volteó en dirección a la aldea, y su semblante se endureció en cuestión de segundos…

¿Podía ser Hinata?

Que todos los infiernos se maldicieran si fuera eso cierto.

No pudo seguir meditando y tratando de encontrar la presencia de la joven ojiblanco.

– ¡!!Gaara!!! – gritó alguien a unos kilómetros y al juzgar por la potencia de esos pulmones no podía ser otro que ese escandaloso de Uzumaki Naruto

"_Lo que nos faltaba…el cabeza de chorlito con su vocecita de pitazo"_

"_**Aquí ocurre algo que no me gusta"**_

Evaluo al fijarse detenidamente en el semblante del portador del Kyuubi.

"_Pues si a ti no te gusta, me sumo con creces"_

Shukaku expresó a punto de darle una jaqueca, y lo peor no era eso, es que además presentía lo que se avecinaba y para Gaara no sería nada color de rosas. Esto estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Esbozo en un susurro el de ojos aguamarina con su semblante calmado y serio.

Naruto miro no tan horrorizado los miles de ninjas tirados por todos lados, y eso que Gaara estaba en recuperación, se notaba que su fuerza aunque debilitada era grande.

– menudo tío es este Gaara – pensó el rubio

Ahora se avecinaba el caos y la destrucción…miró a Gaara mientras apretaba un poco los puños y juntaba aire para decirle la mala noticia.

* * *

Su cabeza le dio vueltas, sentía todo el cuerpo aun adolorido por el circulamiento de chacra, le faltaba más reposo, se autodiagnosticó.

Hizo un breve chequeo a sus signos vitales para corroborar que todo estuviera bien, dentro de lo que se podía decir.

Sonrió al darse cuenta del pergamino en medio de las ropas de su pecho producto de la pelirosada, esperaba que en unas horas más su curación fuera completa.

Pero este no era el hospital, sus ojos perlados se acomodaron a la nueva visibilidad y empezó a enfocar mejor

es curioso que el sol en el desierto procure dar un poco de vida, cuando lo que más da es muerte… - murmuró una voz a cierta distancia de la cama improvisada en la que estaba

Hinata se levantó un poco, pero no distinguió con total claridad la silueta que le habló, además de que su vista estuviera borrosa, la habitación le faltaba más luz, de seguro aun no amanecía.

Trato de moverse pero no pudo, sus manos tenía amarras de sellos, tenía que salir de aquí.

– Espero disculpes las breves molestias, pero solo lo hago por precaución – dijo, mirando por la ventana hacia el desierto y apartando algunos cabellos verdes de la frente

– Tetsu… - alcanzó a decir la ojiblanco – pe-pero no entiendo…

– Hai Hinata-chan – le respondió devolviéndole una leve sonrisa.

– Pe-pero…

– Tranquila no te precipites…poco a poco sabrás el motivo de que estás aquí, como mi invitada especial, aunque aun faltan invitados… - lo ultimo lo dijo más para si mismo que para la ninja.

– Gaara – pensó Hinata tratando de albergar la posibilidad de que estuviera bien y que pudiera venir a buscarla.

Tenía que estarlo, tenía que estar mejor…

No podía pensar bien en todo lo que sucedía, estaba más que segura que el motivo de que ella estuviera ahí era por Gaara.

Pero...

¿Qué quería Tetsu-kun de Gaara?

Barajo las infinitas posibilidades: Pelea, venganza, derrota y muerte.

Tembló al pensar en lo último.

Tetsu miró los ojos casi transparentes de la Hyuuga, le pareció curiosos que algo tan puro como ella estuviera al lado de ese monstruo de Arena, corrompido y deforme.

No podía negar que esa joven era atractiva en más de un ámbito en que la mirara.

Claro, si hasta era la llave principal para atraer a Gaara, para tenerlo controlado aunque sea un poco, despistarlo y llevar a fin lo que quería.

Un escorpión paso rápidamente por la ventana, ese escorpión cazo una lagartija inyectándole con su aguijón mortal.

Los ojos rojizos resplandecieron y sonrieron ante tal bello espectáculo tal como el tatuaje que era a quien lo representaba. Ese tatuaje estaba en su espalda y el veneno ya corría por sus arterias.

Un escorpión del desierto.

* * *

Notó de inmediato el sombrío semblante del portador del Kyuubi y eso lo alerto así que se volteo frente a él, respiro con calma.

Muy bien al grano, mientras más rápido se enterara mejor.

– Gaara…ha sucedido algo en el hospital…- empezó a decir Naruto

Las pupilas de Gaara se contrajeron automáticamente al asociar el lugar a la ojiblanco, sus músculos se tensaron y la arena que había en su tinaja se removió inquieta.

Se paseo nerviosamente la mano por el cabello rubio, antes de seguir, respiro y…

– Hinata ha desaparecido, y por lo visto la han secuestrado – dijo Naruto tratando de no apresurarse en dar tal noticia, y que no se le secara la garganta.

Naruto cerró los ojos por si acaso saltaba sangre o algo diabólico, al abrirlos vio solo que se escuchaba como la arena se movía estrepitosamente en la tinaja de Gaara, le pareció incluso que se estaba trizando aquella vasija.

– ¿Algún indicio de quién? – preguntó con voz zigzageante

Fuego, y un calor que lo estaba sofocando fue lo que sentía el pelirrojo, unas ganas de matar y de venganza. Una furia que no creía poder tener retener por mucho, parecía que su sangre hervía a cada latido que estaba aumentando.

– n-no – tartamudeó el rubio un poco preocupado por el brillo rojizo en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Nadie mejor que el conocía aquel brillo representante de las más puras y primitivas emociones que despertaban el poder que un portador podía llegar a poseer.

Con la arena atrajo el pergamino que antes no hubiera tomado en cuenta.

Mientras veía el mensaje con calma no noto nada que le sirviera hasta que vio aquel dibujo como firma.

Su semblante se endureció y su mirada se torno oscura, pareció como sombras se apoderaron del verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

Un escorpión aparecía al final del mensaje.

Naruto no entendió nada de lo que ocurrió, pero al parecer Gaara había descubierto quien había raptado a Hinata.

"_No me digas que ya sabes quien raptó a Hinata-chan"_

**"_Si lo sé"_**

En lo que pudo trago saliva, pues nunca había visto a Gaara tan enojado eso lo notaba por como el aura del joven se tornaba roja y empezaba a tener sus explosiones dentro de si.

"_Entonces¿qué harás?"_

El mapache escucho una risa sarcástica antes de la respuesta y eso significaba que el pequeño Gaara estaba enojado de verdad, una de las pocas veces que había escuchado esa risita cínica.

**"_¿No es evidente Shukaku?"_**

Zizeó respondiendo ante aquella pregunta con una voz gélida que hizo que el propio Shukaku se le erizaran los pelos del lomo.

– Un escorpión – dijo Naruto saltando

**"_Si algo le pasa a Hinata…mataré a Tetsu"_**

El pequeño escorpión fue aplastado y triturado por la arena hasta ser desintegrado por completo.

* * *

– Temari... –dijo Kankuro un poco asustado

– Lo sé hermano, también lo sentí…

– ¿Qué haremos?

– Solo esperar, ya se porque Gaara esta así…Hinata desapareció del hospital hace una hora, después de todo el escándalo

Esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba, pero ya sabia que Hinata era quien curaba lentamente las heridas de Gaara y así si ella desaparecía todo el rencor de Gaara y la rabia seria implacable.

- Quiere decir

– Si Kankouro. Hinata es la cura de Gaara.

– Es decir que Gaara tiene novia!

– No digas estupideces en un momento como este – lo regaño a punto de tomar sus abanico y darle un certero golpe en la cabeza.

Vio con pánico el shacra de su hermano menor, pero aunque en realidad no lo veía solo lo imaginaba pues su poder se sentía hasta la aldea de la arena. Siendo que en realidad estaba a varios kilómetros de ahí.

– Temari… -dijo su hermano marionetista moviendo sus dedos, haciendo brillar los hilos que salían de sus dedos – mira lo que encontré – dijo con fingida inocencia

Un ninja cayo en medio del lugar, Kankouro miro con malicia mientras mirada a su hermana.

– Es un pobrecito espía que estaba perdido por ahí, lo encontré cerca del hospital

La rubia sonrió con sorna mientras abría su abanico.

– Muy bien pequeño empieza a hablar, y dinos lo que sabes.

Después de un procedimiento que implico algunos golpes y que estuviera dentro de las otras marionetas de Kankouro, el hombre habló.

– Con que Tetsu es quien planea todo – dijo Kankouro maldiciendo – nunca me gusto ese tipo

– Hay que avisarle a Gaara

– No creo, Gaara la encontrara. Conoce mejor que nadie los parajes del desierto. Ese venenoso tiene las horas contadas.

– Debemos avisarle a los demás, si hay una rebelión hay que estar alertas.

– Está bien.

* * *

– Tsunade-sama – exclamó Shizune antes de terminar el completo relato que le enviaban los enviados a la aldea de la arena

La mujer volteo y miro hacia su tranquila aldea, de seguro este espectáculo no se apreciaba en el desierto.

– dime Shizune¿han sabido algo de Gaara después de que se enterara de la noticia?

– No, según lo que me dijo Sakura, Naruto fue a comunicarle.

– Ya veo – sonrió de lado - Fue el indicado, eso quiere decir que él no se ha despertado por completo

Movió la silla de su escritorio y se acomodó mejor al mirar las fotografías y los pergaminos que venían de la aldea de la arena, entre estas estaba la imagen de Sabaku no Gaara.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó asustada la morena ante aquella declaración que la dejo confundida

– Veras…un demonio al pasar tanto tiempo cerca de un humano se va de alguna manera fusionando con su portador, es una manera de convivencia, es como te acostumbras a alguien aunque en un principio sea un intruso.

– ¿Se hace parte de él? – preguntó

– Por decirlo de alguna manera, sus características se suavizan y pasa a ser como un acompañante del portador, si por alguna circunstancia se llegara a desatar todos los sellos…volvería a su estado inicial.

Los ojos castaños de la Hokage miraron el florero en su mesa centrando su atención en la blanca flor que estaba perfumando con su aroma la habitación, le recordó a la mayor de las Hyuuga.

– Es como un despertar después de un largo tiempo

– Eso no es lo peor, me temo que la situación se vuelve más delicada si se desata por emociones más fuertes. – reflexiono Tsunade

– Pero…que pasará con la aldea de la arena

– Shizune, envía algunos ninjas hacia allá, creo que es un plan para eliminar a Gaara.

– Pero…

– La política y las ansias del poder a veces pueden más, apresúrate.

La mujer rubia observo de nuevo la flor, y espero a que no se desatara todo por completo, el kazekage iba a ser Gaara, pues ella sabía que era lo mejor para la otra aldea. De seguro había alguien que no quería que ocurriera así.

* * *

Antes de que pudiera decirle a Gaara sobre los pequeños incidentes que estaban provocándose en la aldea, el pelirrojo desapareció en un conocido remolino de arena, Naruto alcanzó a gritarle.

– Estaremos como refuerzos Gaaara¡no te preocupes!

Gaara abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró, aspiro el olor seco de la arena y dejo que su propia arena que burbujeaba se derramara y bajara por su espalda hasta llegar junto a la arena del desierto, esta vez cerrando sus ojos y provocando que toda la arena temblara, dejando que se mezclara toda con el entorno, formando miles de remolinos alrededor.

Shukaku lo observó, deduciendo lo que estaba haciendo, al mezclarse con la arena común podría viajar a miles de kilómetros y ubicar a quien deseaba buscar, nunca había visto una técnica así, pero Gaara era sin duda el mejor para intentarlo, pues su dominio con la arena siempre fue fuera de lo normal entre los ninjas.

**"_Está a unos cuantos kilómetros, puedo tener un margen de error"_**

"_Te parecerá que voy a sonar sobreprotector pero no gastes mucho chacra, aun no te sobrepones del todo"_

Le pareció muy extraño el comentario del mapache, aunque no iba a ser caso cuando encontrara al peliverde.

**"_lo que digas"_**

Cuando iba a comenzar a moverse sintió el roce de un papel en uno de sus bolsillos, metió su mano y sacó el sobre que Hinata le hubiera entregado en el hospital, aun quedaba medicina y termino de tomarlas y guardó celosamente aquel sobre. Por un segundo la presencia de la joven le hizo sentir gratificado, esa prueba de bienestar que ella procuraba con el, la pequeña gratificación de sus cuidados y de su completa atención.

Por ella debía intentar pensar fríamente la situación, aparentemente Shukaku estaba en calma, pero si el desataba su furia el demonio volvería al estado primitivo en el que siempre estuvo, y eso sólo podría provocar la destrucción, y podría dañar a la joven.

Hizo unos cuantos sellos mientras el remolino lo rodeaba.

* * *

Tetsu se movió de su lugar he hizo desaparecer la especie de casa que había hecho con sellos de tierra.

Hinata miro alarmada mientras sintió un encogimiento en su pecho, de seguro él estaba cerca…

- Gaara viene para acá – dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

El peliverde se movió rápidamente extendiendo pergaminos por todo el lugar.

Era un buen rastreador, había calculado otras tres horas antes de que llegara. Eso solo sumaba el valor que Hinata tenía, más que interesante.

Gaara abrió los ojos y reconoció inmediatamente la cabellera verde, su entrecejo se arrugó.

– Bienvenido…no creí que llegaras tan rápido. – dijo Tetsu en forma de saludo, mirando a Gaara complacido.

– Libera a Hinata – respondió Gaara sin inmutarse al ver los pergaminos. Con relajada.

– Tranquilo… solo quiero darte una bienvenida…

Los pergaminos en el piso empezaron a estallar amortiguados por la capa protectora de Gaara.

Hinata no podía seguir mirando sin hacer nada, cuando Tetsu le lanzaba más logro empuñar sus manos y lanzar rayos de chakras que rompieron todos los sellos que iban dirigidos al pelirrojo, necesitaba evitar que el gastara su chacra esta debilitado. Tenía que ahorrar fuerzas, pero ella estaba en parecidas condiciones y eso no ayudaba.

– No puedo entenderlo es inaudito, como puedes tu Hinata-chan…defender a un asesino, un demonio en persona. – dijo el peliverde caminando hacia ella, aun teniendo muchos pergaminos en el suelo haciendo una especie de barrera entre ellos y Gaara

De verdad que no lo entendía, tan bella, tan pura…y con una fuerza que se le desbordaba por los poros

– no digas eso, el no es un demonio – exclamó la peliazul moviéndose y tratando de zafar las manos de las cuerdas

Si tan solo tuviera las manos libres, ayudaría y no se volvería a sentir tan indefensa e inútil. Tan irremediablemente miserable.

Quería proteger a Gaara, aunque sonara ilógico en una situación así.

Debía liberarse, pero algo no le gustaba en la forma en que Tetsu la miraba, era como… no le gustaba.

– ¿Así? No me digas que es un ángel, te equivocas. Lo único que a hecho es matar a las personas a toda su merced, sin discriminar, cuando se le daban sus deseos y para saciarse.

Aquellas palabras hicieron un poco eco en los oídos de Gaara, pero lo que más le preocupaba y le desagradaba era la forma en que la miraba.

Fue como si el instinto lo dominara y no deseaba que él se acercara a su Hinata.

– no es cierto – volvió a negar Hinata con voz decidida

Sentía el peligro en la mirada del ojos rojizos, parecía que era sangre brotando y brillando.

– Aunque al menos ha servido para defender la aldea¿no lo crees Hinata-chan?

Gaara apretó la mandíbula, ese idiota se estaba acercando demasiado a la joven sus movimientos lentos no le gustaban, dio unos pasos aplacando los pergaminos con sigilo.

– ¡Calla!, basta. El no es un objeto para que lo trates así – exclamo totalmente enojada, no permitiría que hablaran así de Gaara.

Él había sufrido tanto, sus ojos se soledad lo decían, su alma que empezó a hablar con la suya. Había sufrido y callado y nadie ni siquiera se acerco a él, todos le temían. Lo quería, y no aceptaba que aquellas palabras la envenenaran.

– Me pregunto que te habrá hecho para que lo defiendas tanto – dijo con sorna apoyando su mano en la rodilla desnuda de la joven

Se alerto, ese toque no era como las manos de Gaara, no había comparación. Sintió repulsión, no quería que ni siquiera le tocara la mano.

– no te atrevas… - susurro Gaara cerrando los ojos antes de que un leve tono rojizo rodeara sus orbes por segundos.

La arena atravesó el suelo bajo sus pies y corrió debajo de la tierra, por el subsuelo a velocidad.

Su respiración se paro al ver como la mano de Tetsu iba subiendo por la rodilla de la joven hacia su muslo. Era en cámara lenta, el dolor en su cabeza aumento y el gruñido animal se estaba desatando en su interior.

– y si no que… - lo desafió guiando su mano por la pierna por el muslo de Hinata.

Mucha suavidad lo recibió y aun más maliciosa fue su sonrisa al percatarse de cómo el pelirrojo estaba furioso, la joven estaba sorprendida y paralizada.

– Estás muerto… - siseó con una voz ronca, abriendo los ojos de súbito y mirándolo con ojos resplandecientes y rojos

La arena envolvió la mano y la alejó de la pierna de Hinata, junto con ello apretando lo suficiente para dejarla quebrada y haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de la boca de Tetsu.

otra batalla en el desierto comenzaría pronto.

* * *

Agradezco el apoyo incondicional de todos!, de verdad que me dieron las ganas de seguir por ustedes . Espero les guste.

_**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**_


	26. El animal que he llegado a ser

**Quizas no doy disculpas porque no lo siento asi, he pasado por un año dificil, mi padre ya no esta conmigo producto de cáncer, es porque esto que deje todo detenido, no tenia deseos de nada. He tomado muchas responsabilidades, ya estoy en un mundo un poco más sola. Agradezco a los lectores que han seguido con su apoyo incondicional, gracias y solo espero que disfruten lo que pude sacar, tratare de actualizar pero la universidad se viene pesada, a todos muchas gracias. La canción es de Animal that i have become de three days grace, que refleja muy bien lo que siente Gaara.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto **_

_**XXVI capitulo**_

_**El animal que he llegado a ser**_

**

* * *

  
**

Seguido del sonido sordo que provoco el tronar de huesos trozos y de un gemido de dolor, vino el silencio.

Hinata miro la silueta masculina a su lado y como su semblante era tapado por sus cabellos verdes, de seguro su brazo estaba roto, por la forma anormal en que caía a su costado, en angulos torcidos.

Lo que la hizo entreabrir la boca fue el leve movimiento que había en sus hombros, no entendió hasta que escucho la pequeña risa que Tetsu emitía y de cómo la miraba de reojo y luego miraba al pelirrojo con malicia y disimulo…se estaba riendo, para decirlo de una forma más clara, se burlaba.

La expresión de Gaara no cambio en lo absoluto. Ni un músculo de su rostro varió, se quede quieto mirando, analizando, respirando el calor y saboreando la salinidad de la arena y de la sangre propia que ebullía con descaro y deseos de muerte.

- No me digas que piensas que eso me hará más débil – dijo Tetsu enderezando y haciendo un sello con la otra mano, y despues su brazo volvio al estado normal – ¿no sabías acaso que los escorpiones son muy resistentes?- pregunto paseandose y mirando de vez en cuando a Hinata

Simplemente era fabuloso, nunca había visto a Gaara de esa manera, no le temía. Aunque los más poderosos guerreros temblaran con aquel despliegue de frialdad y sed de sangre, jamás le importo.

Al contrario agradecía estos momentos, pues el mismo probaría cuan fuerte era, y cuan certero seria su trampa que planeo por años.

Pero Gaara no pensaba precisamente en la sed de sangre y masacre…

Ese imbécil la había tocado, alcanzo a tragar saliva con satisfacción, pues no solo había dañado los tejidos y los huesos del brazo del peliverde, sino que había llegado hasta el chacra para lastimarlo, así que la recuperación de la que tanto estaba presumiendo no sería tan fácil y tendría dolor durante toda la dejaria nada al azar, eso lo podia asegurar. Calculaba cada movimiento con la arena, esto era ya muy personal para considerarlo como cualquier pelea.

De sólo recordar como esa mano se deslizaba por la piel de la ojiblanco sintió nuevamente un gruñido animal que nacio de su pecho y le quemo las entrañas por completo.

Era el sentido más primitivo de pertenencia, de celos, de odio.

Ella era su mujer, aunque aun no estaba marcada como dijera el mapache, su aroma ya estaba impregnado en su piel y sus besos la sellaban.

Sonaría impulsivo y posesivo, pero ella ya era su compañera.

Su juramento era con sangre, ella le pertenecía y él a ella.

- Resistentes…no inmortales – siseó bajamente, obvervando el desgarro de chacra en el brazo y el escape de energía del peliverde.

Tetsu noto el dolor punzante en su brazo, no se había recuperado completamente.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?, no importaba debía permanecer calmado, esta situación no podía hacer un paso en falso. Pero al parecer se habia tambaleado peligrosamente ya. Ese infeliz de Gaara había hecho algo más que hacer crujir sus huesos con fuerza descomunal.

Lanzó una risa al mirar la arena del demonio a su alrededor moviéndose como serpientes antes de atacar.

- Creo que no te gusta que me acerque a ella, ¿verdad?...Gaara – espeto haciendo un movimiento para que las amarras de la peliazul se aferraran al improvisado camarote y se fusionaran a ella.

Gaara lo miro, ese maldito estaba tentandolo para perder el control.

Las amarras hicieron que la peliazul se levantara del camarote y quedara apoyada en lo que ahora se transformaba en una pared ambos brazos a sus lados quedando ella en forma de cruz.

Hinata solo pensaba en la manera de salir, miro sus muñecas y vio la pulsera que tintineaba en medio de aquellas cuerdas dandole un poco de esperanza ante la critica situación. Nuevamente empezo de chequearse intentando establecer si estaba bien, aun no estaba en plenas facultades para luchar, necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo. Necesitaba ayudar a Gaara, no queia que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, no queria que volviera a matar, queria salir de ahi e irse con Gaara a un lugar tranquilo

- Deten esto Tetsu-kun – dijo Hinata, moviendo las muñecas con fuerza y tratando de no mostrar desespero en su voz.

- Mira Gaara, no te parece adorable que Hinata me diga ¿Tetsu-kun? - se mofo

Un momento que duro una eternidad fue cuando miro los ojos de Hinata, aquella joven lo miraba en una mezcla de emociones que lo desconcerto, las palabras no bastaron en esos segundos que se detubieron.

El viento del desierto movio sus cabellos sueltos que azotaron su rostro con suavidad.

Si tan solo todo esto acabara pronto...pero su deseo de derramar sangre era ya demasiado, Shukaku rugia y reia

- Onegai – suplico la ojiblanco

Tenia que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible necesitaba sacarla de ahi, las lineas negras que rodeaban sus ojos se acercaron más a sus pupilas.

Nuevamente se acerco a ella, esta vez Gaara dio dos pasos y el tapon de su calabaza salio lentamente por el aire y se dirigio hacia la mano que Tetsu dirigia al rostro de Hinata estrellandose con ella y provocando que el brazo saliera disparado hacia atrás, dejando en evidencia la energía que se almacenaba en Gaara, del aura que aumentaba cada vez más alrededor de su cuerpo.

- solo queria calmarla Gaara... no me diga que esto te hace enojar

una capa de arena golpeo a Tetsu lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo varios metros lejos de Hinata, y dandole una respuesta a su pregunta innecesaria.

a lo que el mientras pudo levantarse escupio sangre a la arena. Corriendo en direccion a Gaara para atacar.

* * *

Naruto corrio lo que le daban sus piernas cuando diviso al limite de la aldea una gran revuelta, eran peleas, alcanzo a hacer unos sellos con sus replicas para ayudar y llegar donde Sakura.

- Naturo, estan atacando la aldea, al parecer es una revolución – le dijo la pelirosada lanzando pergaminos que hicieron explotar a varios ninjas dejandolos inconsientes.

- lo se Sakura-chan, Gaara debio eliminar la cuarta parte de esto antes de ir por Hinata. - le respondió.

- ¿donde esta Kakashi-sensei? - se pregunto en voz alta Sakura

El platinado paso eliminado a 30 ninjas más, y colocandose al lado de sus alumnos.

- me llego noticias de que Tsunade-sama ha enviado ayuda, al parecer algo debio haber previsto con esta revolución – les dijo Kakashi frunciendo el seño.

- Gaara esta detras del lider – penso Naruto

Que más que hacer que aguantar la revuelta, esperaba que Hinata estubiera bien, despues de todo el pelirrojo iba tras ella, un hueso duro de roer. De seguro todo saldria bien, pero hubo algo que lo alertó. El zorro se movia en su interior inquieto al parecer, con no muy buen presentimiento,y se relacionaba con el mapache.

Y el no podía hacer nada ya que ayudaba a sus compañeros y a los demas a contener la barrera defensiva de la aldea.

- maldicion son muchos no aguantaremos mucho – dijo Shikamaru

dicho esto 3 remolinos de arena barrieron con otros cientos de ninjas.

Una chica de rubia coletas con una sonrisa maliciosa se detubo en la rama de un un arbol, con un gran abanico. Y esperando para el proximo ataque

- deja que las mujeres hagan el trabajo – le respondio al manejador de las sombras con un guiño, y con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lo veia por encima de su hombro.

- mujeres... - suspiro Shikamaru, pero sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Mientras Kankuro se sumaba a la lucha, Temari se acerco lo mas que pudo a Naruto para preguntarle sobre su hermano rubio le dio a entender la situación, la rubia solo asintio y siguio luchando.

Pero estaba mal, estaba segura que todo esto era producto del ojos rubies, que estaba maquinando para hacer daño a Gaara y quedarse con el liderazgo de la aldea.

* * *

Hinata cerro los ojos, y los abrio para ver que una pequeña columna de arena subia y rodeaba las amarras que tenia en sus muñecas despedazandolas completamente y dandole la libertad que quería.

Observo las pupilas agua marina del pelirrojo y temblo por el brillo metalico que no veia en años, desde que lo conocio aquella vez, por primera vez cuando indago en su alma ese brillo quedaba en vetas, y ahora volvia con mayor ímpetu.

Ella temblo, mientras recorria la mirada del ninja, y apreto los puños.

Iba a caminar para acercarse a el, cuando Gaara desvio la mirada hacia donde Tetsu venia rapidamente hacia el, dando media vuelta se dirigio a el, no sin antes darle una mirada a la ojiblanco.

- vamos Gaara – grito Tetsu haciendo una serie de sellos - Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu

El fuego se expulso y choco contra Gaara, pero fue detenido por una pared de arena.

- Suna no tate – murmuro Gaara

Extrañamente el fuego empezo a aumentar y a rodear la arena y calentarla, Gaara miro la arena que empezaba a cristalizarse.

- Karyuudan – gritó Tetsu

Hinata intento correr donde estaban peleando pero una barrera pequeña de arena le impidio el paso. Gaara no queria que se involucrara en esta pelea eran tan suya como de él, no dejaria que peleara solo. No tenia un buen presentimiento.

El poco de fuego se transformo en gran potencia. Y rodeo totalmente a Gaara, mientros los ojos de Hinata se agrandaban por la magnitud de las llamas.

- Gaara – alcanzo a decir brevemente.

Hinata sintio su cabeza dar vueltas, pues veia imagenes borrosas de recuerdos que no alcanzaba a comprender, de su pasado que se abria, de recuerdos de niñez en un viaje...pero no quiso seguir recordando.

Un remolino de arena salio de manera horizontal en dirección al peli-verde golpeandolo. En ese momento el dejo de expulsar fuego de su boca.

Cuando el humo desaparecio una cubierta de cristal rodeaba el lugar donde el pelirrojo estaba.

Hinata dio otro paso, y en ese momento un golpe rompio aquella barrera cristalizaba y dio paso al ninja que cruzaba sus brazos y observaba con tranquilidad.

Tetsu sonrio complacido, era un buen adversario, pero debia debilitarlo un poco más. Se limpio la sangre que empezo a brotar un poco de sus ropas rasgadas, por la arena y los cristales.

Las iris aguamarina del ninja de la arena se moldearon al ver la sangre y al sentir esa necesidad escondida de matar, que empezaba a aumentar una vez más, siendo que ya la sentía casi incontrolable..

**__****I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside**

_No puedo escapar de este infierno,  
tantas veces lo he tratado,  
pero aun sigo encerrado._

Corrio enfrente de Gaara e hizo una serie de sellos, una vez pensó que la tierra lo ayudaria a pesar de ver arena a todo su alrededor

- Doton, Doryuu Taiga – grito el peliverde, mientras un rio se tierra se dirigia a Gaara para arrastrarlo

El río lo arrastro, pero el convoco a las arena para luchar y cortar el flujo del rio de tierra que intentaba llevarlo.

- interesante – murmuro Gaara

¿Que ganaria la tierra o la arena?

Una aura roja rodeo a Gaara y un brillo rojizo rodeo los ojos agua marina. Levanto ambas manos y la arena se levanto metros hacia arriba como dos olas que rompieron el rio de tierra, aplastandolo.

**__****Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**__****  
**_alguien ¡que me saque de esta pesadilla,  
no puedo controlarme a mí mismo_

- Gaara no, porfavor – gimio Hinata entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho y sintiendo la miraba borrosa al sentir aquella aura que se volvia maligna y se iba apoderando del ninja, escuchando el dolor de su pecho al verlo de esa manera.

Era una mezcla de tierra y arena, los colores se mezclaban a kilometros en el desierto, la lucha no era menor.

Hinata vio como Tetsu se llevaba la mano a su nuca y sacaba de abajo de su coleta algo parecido a una amarra, a lo lejos percibio el brillo de algunos sellos.

Una columna de barro se dirigio a ella para atacarla pero Gaara tomo atencion de ello y con una serie de sellos logro destruirla sin dificultad, pero esos segundos de distracción fueron la oportunidad para el joven Makoto.

Corrio rapidamente donde Gaara, mientras cortaba su mano con un cuchillo y tomaba con ella la amarra. Llegando donde él y con un impulso colocarlo en su pecho donde lo rodeo por completo e inicio los sellos.

Despues de eso los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron por completo con color rojo.

- Que me pasa – se pregunto Gaara, mientra sentia que se tansformaba de a poco la cola se libero desde su espalda y sintio ese deseo animal como nunca, como su cada parte de su ser fuera el mapache.

Shukaku rugio y se sintio su risa maliciosa en su cabeza.

- Esto lo planee por muchos años Gaara, la forma de liberar a Shukaku, el tan temido espiritu... la forma en que el se apodere de ti. La forma en que te vean y seas eliminado y capaz de controlarte.

Hinata vio la cola de arena que salio e intento acercarte a Gaara, aunque sentia el miedo latirle en todo el cuerpo.

- no te acerques – dijo Gaara a Hinata en gruñido ronco, con atisbos de su personalidad todavia

- asi que luchas por otro – dijo Tetsu, acercandose rapidamente y haciendo gestos para liberar más sellos – es extraño ver esto, alguien que jamas le importo la vida de otros...

Las orejas azules comenzaron a formarse siendo la arena que cubrio al espalda de Gaara completamente. Las orejas sobresalian de entre el cabellos de fuego en contraste su color.

Una gran onda expansiva de arena se libero en torno al pelirrojo que ya no podia controlarse con facilidad. Se agarro con las manos la cabeza. Y grito, siendo este una mezcla entre su voz y el rugido de un animal.

En la aldea, Naruto elevo la cabeza y fruncio el seño al sentir la energia de shukaku expandirse.

_**So what if you can see  
The darker side of me  
No one will ever change this  
Animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**_

_Así que si pudieras ver,  
el lado más oscuro de mi,  
nadie jamás cambiará el animal que he llegado a ser,  
Ayúdame, creo que no soy el verdadero yo,  
Alguien me ayude a domar este animal._

- falta poco para desatar todos los sellos, es por tu deseo por hinata el que te hace debil, Gaara.

No veia, su cabeza le dolia todo daba vueltas, sentia el olor a sangre que hacia que su cola se agitara y sus orejas sintieran en el ciento los latidos del corazon de Hinata, como podia oler su olor tan intimo, su aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo, el deseo de matar tambien.

Estaba perdiendo el control, por todos los demonios.

La risa de Gaara resono, pero no era su voz era Shukaku el que reia.

Sono un chasquido de los ultimos sellos, y Shukaku volvio a reir mas fuerte.

- No me digas que crees que me controlaras...insecto – dijo Gaara con voz aguda y con ojos dorados, tomando con su cola a Tetsu

- Maldicion es muy fuerte...crei que se descontrolaria, algo no esta saliendo bien – penso Tetsu

- ¿No te enseño tu mami, que no debes jugar con fuego?..porque te vas a calcinar hasta la medula de los huesos... - siseo Gaara

- No lo hagas – dijo Hinata tratando de acercarse.

- De verdad que este chiquillo es un estupido, deberia tomarte de una vez, pero es tan leeento. Aunque a el lo quiero eliminar. - dijo mirando al peliverde que estaba respirando agitadamente.

La cola zarandeo al peliverde y lo lanzo fuerte contra un monticulo que el mismo formó y endurecio para que se golpeara duramente y que luego apresara como un ataud.

Shukaku clamaba la sangre de Hinata, deseaba su sangre, una mano del joven se rodeo de arena y se transformo en zarpa y rodeo el cuello de la peliazul para atraerla hasta dejarla enfrente suyo.

_**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside**_

_No puedo escapar de mi mismo  
tantas veces he mentido  
pero ahi rabia interior,_

_

* * *

  
_

"_era un monstruo cuando naci"_

"_nunca me han herido y me preguntaba como se siente"_

"_estoy solo"_

Todo esto era escuchado por Gaara que flotaba en medio de agua, sus pensamientos se confundian, no entendia donde estaba. Otro Gaara, mas pequeño flotaba sobre el, que lo observada con detenimiento.

- No podemos escapar... - dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando al mayor-

- ¿Porqué estoy aquí? - pregunto al niño

- has mentido y has querido intentar que no tienes rabia, que no hay dolor. Pero si lo hay. ¿sientes como duele en el pecho? - tocando donde esta su corazón y arrugando la ropa

- si lo siento...

- entonces dejalo ahi, y no escapes, no te fragmentes más, no me borres. No puedes huir de quien verdaderamente eres.

- Pero no quiero matar, estoy cansado

- Shukaku tiene toda nuestra rabia, estamos encerrado en medio de la pesadilla de no poder controlarnos... hazlo, sino ella se irá...y yo la extrañare mucho...

un latido y un miedo horrible se apodero al sentir el aroma de Hinata

- asi que luchas por otro – dijo Tetsu

las palabras del peliverde resonaron en su cabeza, el ya las habia pronunciado hace algunos años, y esta vez las cumpliria el mismo.

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

_alguien que me saque esta pesadilla,  
no puedo controlarme a mi mismo_

Observo los ojos del pelirrojo, antes agua marina, y en su interior las pequeñas pupilas doradas. Ahora no tenia miedo, sentia una tranquilidad estremecedora.

Aunque habia jurado no morir y ser debil, no se sentia asi estando en las garras del demonio, sólo deseaba ver a Gaara una vez más, sacarlo de ese infierno en donde sentia que su alma se estaba desgarrando, donde él se despedazada y no podia volver a ser el mismo.

_**So what if you can see  
The darker side of me  
No one will ever change this  
Animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this  
Animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_Así que si pudieras ver,  
el lado más oscuro de mi,  
nadie jamás cambiará el animal que me he convertido  
Ayúdame a creer  
no es el verdadero yo  
Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal._

Por dentro, en el alma de Gaara, sus lágrimas guardadas toda la vida se desataron, su alma lloraba por perdon para Hinata, no deseaba su muerte, estaba atrapado.

Hinata miro con ternura los ojos rojos de Gaara cada vez transformandose más en Shukaku, y pudo deslumbrar aquellos ojos esmeralda de soledad con lagrimas, estaban en lo profundo.

Tenian tanto dolor...tanto sufrimiento que parecia infinito.

- es como la primera vez, creo que es hora de que me mates…y mi respuesta es la misma…no tengo miedo – murmuro la ojiblanco susurrando cada palabra con calma y sonriendo débilmente tocando suavemente el brazo del mapache.

Al tocarle el brazo se dio cuenta de la pulsera y de como brillaba, en una fracción de segundo recordo los sellos y que se relacionaban, su madre s elo habia dicho cuando estaba tan enferma, aun le quedaba un poco de esperanza del que se aferraria con todo lo que tenia.

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**_

_Alguien que me ayude en este pesadilla  
no puedo controlarme a mi mismo  
Alguien que me despierte de esta pesadilla,  
no puedo escapar de este infierno._

Tomo la daga y corto la muñeca de Gaara, corto tambien su propia muñeca de donde prendia la pulsera brillando, la junto con la de Gaara y espero que resultara lo que intentaba.

Cerro los ojos porque la garganta le estaba aprentando tanto que ya no podia respirar, hizo la serie de sellos mientras las sangres se mezclaban y con un impulso choco con los sellos que Tetsu le habia colocado y la cadena rodeo a Gaara.

Sintio que se quemaba que le faltaba el aire, y en medio de su bruma de inconsciencia, no aguantaba no estaria lúcida por mas tiempo.

Lo unico que escucho fui un grito desgarrador y las mejillas de Gaara con lagrimas de sangre.

Por ultimo un gran rugido de animal, y luego la oscuridad absoluta.

_**So what if you can see  
The darker side of me  
No one will ever change this  
Animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this  
Animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) **_

_Así que si pudieras ver,  
el lado más oscuro de mi,  
nadie jamás cambiará el animal que me he convertido  
Ayúdame a creer  
no es el verdadero yo  
Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal.  
(este animal en que me he convertido) _

* * *

_**La vida sigue queridos lectores, aunque duela el alma y se te queme como a Gaara, aprendi de él eso. Tienes que seguir viviendo eso aprendi...sigue...no te detengas.**_

_**Con cariño**_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	27. Un pacto de sangre

Algunos de los lectores dijeron que era un mal final, mis estimados la historia no termina hasta que se dice fin, aunque puede haber una segunda parte en algunos finales, claro está, tengan paciencia. Ya ven que aquí hay otro capitulo, vuelvo de a poco y con pagina web nueva, que quedo super bonita XD, mis saludos a todos!. Y a ver si me ven la pag, ahora puedo responder en el foro de mi pagina XD

* * *

**_Luna violeta en sangriento desierto_**

**_XXVII capitulo_**

**_Un pacto de sangre_**

* * *

- Vamos corre, corre corre!!! - se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, forzando a sus piernas a moverse más y más rápido.

Dejando que el chacra se acumulara en sus piernas dando mucha más fuerza y velocidad.

Una ráfaga de viento le dio de lleno en la cara, agitando sus cabellos rubios.

Corría y corría. Maldición se decía a sí mismo tenia un mal presentimiento.

Toda esa aura del mapache se había extendido por todo el desierto como un maremoto y el chacra de Hinata se había hecho débil y desapareciendo.

- ¡¡¡Gaara!!!

el grito de Naruto fue sofocado por el viento del desierto, toda la arena parecía arremolinarse extrañamente. Y el silencio sepulcral llenaba cada grano de arena del paisaje.

- Pero por todos los demonios! - golpeo su puño contra la mano contraria, se mantuvo así hasta que se encontró con algo que lo dejo quieto por la sorpresa.

Una gran zanja de kilómetros se abrió ante sus pies, y no era solo la arena, sino cristales y tierra. Había ocurrido una batalla campal, casi épica. Era un orificio gigante, casi parecía un precipicio.

- Hinata! - grito mirando por todos lados, siendo devuelto un pequeño eco de su voz.

Corrió y salto entre montículos hasta que diviso una especie de ataúd de arena, por el cual corría hilos de sangre a sus costados, tragó saliva.

Esa técnica, esa forma de atacar y de utilizar la arena de manera mortal.

Gaara lo había matado. Pero donde estaba, y que había pasado, suponía que había mucho mas que una batalla en todo esto.

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo cortado, la respiración aunque débil, calmada. El aroma metálico había desaparecido, y el atardecer se cernía sobre la arena, se daba cuenta por que la temperatura comenzaba a descender paulatinamente y los vellos de su piel se erizaban ante el viento que se levantaba.

Sin embargo no entendía bien lo que pasaba, todo parecía borroso. Su mente no aclaraba lo que realmente había sucedido.

Los gritos, las desesperación, la rabia acumulada por años, todo parecía fragmentos de un sueño lejano, los celos, el odio, el deseo de matar.

La sangre mezclada en la arena, El grito del demonio desde el fondo de su ser, el control ejercido por todo su cuerpo.

La oscuridad y el desamparo total.

Empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco, se toco la cicatriz en su frente y otra mano tomo la suya con suavidad, se sorprendió pero acepto aquel suave tacto que parecía un bálsamo para su cansancio no solo en su cuerpo sino en su alma.

- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó Gaara, abriendo sus ojos por completo y mirando la cansada expresión de Hinata que tenia una tenue sonrisa. Y que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

Por todos los dioses que existían en el mundo, no había una imagen que calmara tanto a su alma como aquella. A pesar de sentirse poseído por Shukaku y haberse envuelto en un mundo de oscuridad.

Se movió en la posición acostada en la que estaba, pero se sentía débil para intentar levantarse todavía.

- ven... apoya tu cabeza aquí – le susurro ayudando a levantar su cabeza del suelo, y dejando como almohada sus piernas.

era muy cómodo el lugar de las piernas de la joven, pero no entendía el porque. Lo único que sentía era su cuerpo herido, su alma con calma y un extraño deseo de dormir por meses completos.

El silencio se abrió entre ambos, mientras respiraban de la tranquilidad del desierto, Hinata acaricio los cabellos pelirrojos del ninja, mirando el atardecer con serenidad, sintiendo que este era su hogar, junto al ojiverde, su verdadero hogar.

Deseaba quedarse con el, aunque el augurio respecto a su clan se tornara tormentoso y llegaran a matarla por aquello o por menos ahora, intentarlo.

Cerro los ojos mientras el viento del desierto le traía los olores de las hierbas salvajes que crecían a la lejanía, de las flores del desierto que crecían a pesar de la adversidad. Era una lección que le invitaban a aprender de eso, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia, que ella misma había crecido en adversas circunstancias.

- Gaara... - susurro Hinata

El joven escucho claramente el sonido de la voz, sintiendo que la pesadilla vivida había terminado, pero teniendo en cuenta que no seria la ultima, miro el perfil de la joven que se acentuaba con los colores del ocaso. Y el brillo de sus ojos perlados se hacia cada vez más transparente y etéreo.

- Encontré algo bueno en lo hecho por Tetsu – dijo reflexionando.

La mirada del pelirrojo mostró dureza al recordar como ese insecto se había atrevido a tocar a Hinata. Y sus músculos se tensaron por solo recordar todo lo que le había hecho, pedazo de escoria de ninja. Pero también recordó que el mismo Shukaku cuando tomo el control lo había eliminado sin ningún miramiento. Y eso significaba que hasta el demonio le tenia aprecia a la joven.

Hinata le dio una mirada para calmarlo mientras acariciaba nuevamente sus cabellos.

- la cadena que mi madre me regalo, fue hecha por jutsus médicos, y podría ayudarme en lo que fuera. Sin embargo jamás entendí para que pudiera servirme a mi. Cuando vi los sellos que hacían que liberaras a Shukaku, vi la cadena como mi salvación y pensé en hacer un sello para invertirlos y traerte de vuelta, por eso uní nuestras sangres para poder traerte conmigo y hacer un pacto.

- Hinata estabas arriesgando mucho...era peligroso, ademas estuve a punto de matarte... - le respondió cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, y pensando en el pacto que habían realizado, con medidas que solo en sus cuerpos podían responder.

- Pero pude traerte de vuelta, pude hacer algo que valiera la pena, era lo que yo mas deseaba. ¿Lo comprendes?. - los miro tomando sus manos – te quiero aquí.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, y vieron el brillo en las pupilas del otro. Acercándose levemente.

- Quiero estar contigo...Gaara – dijo dulcemente mirando alrededor buscando la calabaza, tomo la arena de la hyotan y la paso por su rostro. - Ahora la sangre que tu derramaste es la mía....no estas solo...no más.

Sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, desde que el mismo pelirrojo le hubiera dicho que la quería, se sentía tan completa, tan feliz, pero cansada, esperaba que esto nunca terminara.

El pelirrojo sintió su pecho tan tibio que parecía que iba a quemarse en ese instante a pesar del frío que se cernía a su alrededor. Alcanzo la mano de la joven y acaricio su rostro, la hubiera besado mientras se levantaba, pero escucho un descomunal grito.

- ¡¡¡Gaara!!!!, ¡¡¡Hinata!!! ¿están bien? - bramo el rubio llegando en un santiamén al lado de ellos. Con una estela de humo, tras de si.

- Naruto-kun – dijo sorprendida Hinata – creo que estamos bien – le respondió con voz débil, pero con una sonrisa

-dentro de lo que se puede decir – dijo Gaara, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sintiéndose muy débil al intentarlo

- ¿Gaara, de seguro estas bien? - le pregunto a Gaara, dirigiéndose a otro punto, el pelirrojo entendió y solo asintió. Pues sabia que Naruto se refería a Shukaku, y en lo que ahora refería lo sentía dormido dentro de su ser, por ahora.

La ojiblanco sintió todo borroso y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, siendo sostenida por Gaara

- Hinata- exclamo el rubio, tratando de precipitarse, pues noto el débil chacra de la jovencita, mirando a Gaara sorprendido.

- Solo esta desmayada – respondió Gaara, poniendo una expresión seria, pues su chacra y el de ella estaban muy débil, se esforzó demasiado en liberarlo de ese sello, de crear un pacto entre ambos para salvarlo, bendita mujer la que estaba en sus brazos ahora.

- Muy bien, nos vamos! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, - Naruto hizo replicas que levantaron a Gaara y a Hinata - nee, Gaara se que querrías llevar tu mismo a Hinata pero tu chacra esta muy débil, debemos ir al hospital, toda la revuelta de los reveldes ha sido calmada, así que no te preocupes, vamos.

Los clones de naruto tomaron a Gaara por los hombros y a hinata en brazos y se fueron saltando hacia la aldea con dirección al hospital.

Gaara esbozo una tenue sonrisa al ver de reojo al rubio que saltaba, a pesar de ser un cabezota, se había convertido en un buen amigo.

* * *

- ¡No puede ser! - la voz estridente de Tsunade hizo que el águila que había traído el mensaje revoloteara asustada.

- Tsunade-sama cálmese – dijo Shizune, tratando de evitar que la rubia golpeara de la mesa porque seria una de las tantas que rompiera por sus arrebatos de emociones y que expresara con su fuerza descomunal. Y ya era suficiente traer cada semana una.

- Ese Gaara, lo mató como un insecto... - susurro sentándose y tomando asiento mientras sacaba un pergamino y escribía rápidamente – Bueno, no dudo de el. Al menos elimino un desorden político en su aldea, pero esto significa que la aldea necesita que elijan al próximo Kazekage, así que exigiré que lo elijan, aunque puede que tarde un poco.

Tsunade sabia que el mejor era Gaara para el trabajo, aunque aun debía mejorar la imagen de asesino que la mayoría, sino el total de la aldea tenia sobre el.

- Según los reportes Sabaku no Gaara esta internado en el hospital, y quien también participo en la batalla fue Hyuuga Hinata quien también esta herida – siguió leyendo la morena mientras miraba a la mujer que seguía escribiendo.

Bueno ya evidente la relación que debía haber entre esos jóvenes ninjas como para luchar juntos, era ya notorio el interés de ambos.

Sonrió de soslayo por la joven Hyuuga.

- Sakura ayudara con ellos, en ese sentido no me preocupo, pero exigiré que tengan un mayor orden respecto a nuestra alianza, cosas así no pueden seguir sucediendo en Suna. Este desorden de poder no solo lo pueden pagar caro ellos, sino todas las aldeas, espero el consejo de ancianos de la aldea tome de buena manera mi petición.

- Si, señora

- Aunque si no fuese así, tratare de presionarlos de todos modos – pensó cruzándose de brazos y mirando como un ninja aparecía y se le entregaba el sobre que había escrito.

En una nube de humo desapareció, junto con el pensamiento de la sanin. Esperando que tomaran bien la decisión.

* * *

- Naruto es la es la tercera vez que te lo digo. Sal de aquí! - grito la ojos verdes, empujando por la espalda al portador del zorro de nueve colas hacia la salida de la sala

- Pero, pero... - tartamudeo, tratando de justificar

- te di tiempo de terminar de Hablar con Gaara ya que lo estabilizamos y a pesar de que estaba débil, ahora debemos seguir curandolo, fuera... - el puño de la pelirosada se levando rodeado de chacra.

- ya voy – dijo asustado al ver el puño de Sakura

después de la estrepitosa salido del rubio de la habitación la pelirosada se sumo a los médicos mientras curaban a la peliazul y al pelirrojo, sabia que Hinata estaría bien, pero Gaara estaba costando más de lo normal estabilizarlo. Lo notaba en su frente con sudor y su respiración un tanto agitada. Se preguntaba que había pasado en la batalla para que terminara así.

- ¿Que pasa contigo Gaara? - pensó la pelirosada, mientras ponía sus manos he intentaba estabilizarlo, no con mucho éxito, cuando se dio cuenta de la herida de su brazo, la curo. Decidió que otro medico siguiera con el e ir donde Hinata que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Al menos Hinata se recupera más rápidamente, creo que con curarla un poco mas estará bien, luego la dejare descansar, ya hemos estado muchas horas aquí. Todo depende de ellos.

-Sakura-chan... - murmuro Hinata - ¿como esta Gaara? - pregunto entreabriendo los ojos

La pelirosada se sorprendió ante el llamado de hinata, pero dudo de decirle la verdad, aunque sabia en el fondo de su corazón que se enteraría. Decidió no mentirle, no valía la pena.

- No ha mejorado mucho, a pesar de que lo estabilizamos, hay algo que no lo deja curarse totalmente. - dijo preocupada tomando la mano de la ojiazul

- Quiero intentarlo – respondió tomando de vuelta la mano de Sakura e intentando levantarse.

LA joven Haruno dudo, le negó con la cabeza suavemente, sabia lo que Hinata sentía por Gaara, podía ver cuanto lo quería, pero aun así arriesgarse así, hacia que su propia vida peligrara y eso no podía evitarlo, aunque sus reservas ya estaban recuperándose.

- Hinata se que quieres ayudarlo, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo, estas muy débil, en tu estado no puedes curarlo. - espero un momento – espero que ahora descanses, yo estoy muy agotada, trata de dormir un poco, ¿me lo prometes?.

La ojiblanco asintió.

- bien, que descanses

La pelirosada se dirigió a la entrada de la sala, y dio una ultima mirada a ambos ninjas que descansaban con los ojos cerrados en sus camillas, deseo que de recuperaran.

Y deseo también que sus sentimiento duraran para siempre, pues el arriesgarse así en una batalla juntos, denotaba el lazo que los unía.

* * *

Faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, el oscuro cielo nocturno aclarecía tenuemente, El hospital descansaba en una apacible calma que recorría todos los pasillos y todas las habitaciones.

Una silueta se levanto de su camilla cruzando una habitación, vislumbrándose su tambaleo al caminar y la dificultad al moverse. Vislumbrando sus pupilas níveas que daban destellos en la semi oscuridad.

Camino hacia la otra camilla y se coloca al lado de la otra silueta que dormitada con una respiración agitada, y que se movía entre minutos. Parecía que un mal sueño lo acogía, en ese semi dormir que no provocaba un descanso, si no mas bien una congoja.

Coloca una mano en su frente y otra en el pecho y un aura de energía verde rodeo sus manos.

Después el color iba cambiando a un blanco perlado y se esparcía como redes por el cuerpo del ninja de la arena que iba calmando su sueño de a poco.

- No quiero que me dejes sola... - susurro mientras tenues lagrimas se atenuaban en la comisura de sus ojos perlados, rezando en su alma por curar a Gaara nuevamente por hacer posible un milagro en medio de una ciudad en el desierto.

El joven se movía inquieto en la cama, rodeado de sueños incomprensibles y de una extraña herida en su pecho que iba siendo curada.

Alcanzo a tomarle la mano a Hinata entre sus sueños. Alcanzo a recordar el amor que ella le mostraba, pudo sentir su alma junto a al de él.

Algo tan simple como el viento que se escurría por la ventana trayendo granos de arena que rodeaban el ambiente.

Recordó cuanto deseaba que permaneciera a su lado por siempre, y que su pecho a pesar de doler se sentía en una plenitud desbordante.

Se veía por la ventana que el sol que empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte, donde las dunas del desierto observaban la aldea.

Y testificaban el lenguaje de dos almas jóvenes, que se susurraban en el comienzo de un nuevo día.

* * *

- Como que no esta en el hospital – el quejido de sakura se sintió en todo el lugar. Haciendo que se moviera rápidamente a la habitación donde Sabaku no Gaara debería estar.

Empezó a abrir los ojos, mas que nada le molestaba la luz de la mañana que entraba completamente por la ventana, debía ser ya de medio día. Y la voz de su amiga que la desertaba junto a sus movimientos , asumiendo que algo había pasado.

Se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en su camilla y tapada, al parecer en la madrugada se debió haber desmayado, y el joven ojiverde la debio devolver a su camilla, si era así por entre sueños recordó su rostro y su aliento muy cerca del suyo y sus brazos rodeándola con pertenencia y seguridad. estaba segura de que la habría acariciado, antes de desaparecer en su remolino de arena.

Se sonrojo ante la idea.

- Hinata, ¿estas bien?, ¿tienes fiebre? - se acerco rápidamente Sakura mientras miraba preocupada las mejillas rojas de la Hyuuga, y tocaba su fiebre.

- no, Sakura-chan, me siento mucho mejor, no te preocupes.-

Deseo que Gaara estuviera bien, suponía que si, al no encontrarse en su camilla, y sus ropas desaparecer.

Deseaba verlo y comprobar que estuviera bien, necesitaba estar cerca de el, encontrarlo nuevamente.

- Estarás hasta la noche Hinata, después de eso estarás de alta. - le dijo Sakura, chequeando sus signos vitales – espero que Gaara este bien, aunque suponiendo que el es, como Naruto de terco seguro que lo estará

- Hai – asintió con una risita.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana donde los edificios se dibujaban ya con la luz matinal.

* * *

Después de salir del hospital se fue a una de las construcciones más altas y mas cercanas de los limites de la aldea.

Necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que sucedió, el descontrol, la ira, la soledad nuevamente.

¿Como llego a tanto?, ¿tanta sed de venganza?

Miro su muñeca donde Hinata le hizo un corte para hacer un pacto de sangre. Sabia lo que significaba, era algo mucho más allá de lo que pudieran imaginar.

Corrientes de viento se arremolinaron a su alrededor, cerro los ojos momentáneamente dejando que el desierto hablara en su propio lenguaje, mientras el trataba de hablarse a si mismo con calma y claridad.

De colocar sus pensamientos en el vacío de la meditación, de aclarar esas emociones que hacían borbotones en su pecho antes desnudo de ellas, pero que ahora disfrutaba de su compañía.

Entreabrió los ojos.

La sangre que ella había derramado era para traerlo de vuelta, que ironía pensó. La sangre esta vez era lo que lo había salvado, si bien Hinata la había purificado por su sangre que era virgen e inocente.

Cuanto estaba sacrificando por él, no tenía ni idea. Y el que deseaba devolverle todo aquello que ella le entregaba sin miramientos.

_**"¿No crees que es una bendita mujer?"**_

un gruñido se extendió desde sus entrañas y otra presencia apareció alrededor y dentro de si mismo a la vez.

Ya extrañaba al demonio que no se introdujera en sus pensamientos, de cierta manera era bueno ser el mismo de siempre..

_"Creo muchas cosas de ellas, pero el que me haya salvado en esa situación, la pone más sobre encima"_

Hinata era una tímida niña, pero a la vez la mujer más valiente que conocía, una caja de sorpresas.

**_"Arriesgo mucho haciendo ese pacto, su sangre corre con la tuya ahora. Puedo sentirlo, es la sangre más dulce y virgen que he sentido en todos estos siglos de existencia"_**

El pelirrojo acaricio la cicatriz de la herida, y recordó a la joven durmiendo plácidamente sobre la colchoneta del hospital, después de dejarla recostada y de acercarse a su rostro lo suficiente para rozar sus labios en una caricia torturante. Deseaba, aunque le costara reconocerlo, deseaba besarla nuevamente, sentirla tan cerca que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones.

**_"¿No crees chiquillo que se ha vuelto más fuerte?"_**

_"Si, así es..."_

**_"¿La tomaras por compañera?"_**

A pesar de que la pregunta provoco que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par por lo comprometedora de la situación, no había dudas en lo que deseaba.

_"Si, la quiero como mi compañera"_

Sintió caliente las mejillas al escuchar la maliciosa risa de Shukaku, odiaba que hiciera eso. Cuando implicaba que tener una compañera era estar con su cuerpo más cerca, no era que le desagradara el cuerpo de la joven, al contrario el primer cuerpo en el que se fijaba y deseaba tocar y no quería otro, pues los demás le resultaban repulsivos, su enloquecedor aroma y la suavidad que le ofrecía era un paraíso, pero el pensarlo le daba cierto resquemor si es que ella lo aceptaba. Las dudas volvían y el quedaba en la incertidumbre, pero para tomar todas las cosas en su vida tan seriamente, era un decisión que ya estaba aceptada

**_"Bueno lo demás implicara que la hagas tu mujer, ya sabes"_**

Sus mejillas ardieron con más intensidad, el bocazas del mapache seguía y seguía.

De pronto una pregunta apareció en su mente, un tanto extraño por no haberle preguntado antes.

_"Shukaku, ¿has amado a una mujer?"_

El demonio se detuvo, Gaara sintió como se removió en su interior, y se quedo muy quieto, la pregunta lo dejo atónito.

**_"Claro que si chiquillo, ya siglos de eso en medio de la sangre en que he estado se olvida ese tipo de recuerdos, pero si, pude probar la vida en su plenitud y llegar hasta lo más bajo, era encantadora aquella mujer, un corazón inocente y sencillo...Como sacerdote en el desierto de Nara, solo debía meditar y volverme fuerte, pero en realidad aquella mujer me demostró otro tipo de fortalezas..."_**

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, Gaara supuso que el demonio volvía a sus recuerdos, y ladeo una sonrisa al percatarse de que el si tubo una mujer a la que amo, el ahora que tenía una mujer a la cual amar, no deseaba perderla.

**_"Espero que no pierdas a Hinata-chan chiquillo, no lo dejes venir, aunque todo quieran ese destino, nosotros los hijos del desierto somos solitarios por naturaleza, aprendemos de ello, pero esa joven tiene la misma esencia de soledad, solo que en un ambiente de más vida como lo son las hojas, pienso que el mismo destino la trajo aquí, y que es el motivo de que este a tu lado..."_**

En su silencio Gaara, pudo tener en su mente pedazos de recuerdos del mapache, cuando el era un humano y era sacerdote, pudo ver unas flores del desierto entregadas por una manos femeninas, y pude ver el rostro de la mujer.

Aunque fuera un demonio ahora, el sintió lo mismo alguna vez. Pensó en el rostro de Hinata y acaricio la posibilidad de que estubiera con el el resto de vida que le quedara.

No iba a alejarse de ella.

Unos ninja apareció al frente suyo y le entrego un pergamino con una reverencia y desapareció.

Cuando vio el sello, sus ojos se oscurecieron: Era del consejo de ancianos.

Sin querer pensar en sus solicitudes desapareció hacia la citación

* * *

La habitación mostraba pinturas antiguas de viejos tiempos en donde salían las arenas del desierto arremolinándose.

Un grupo de ancianos estaba reunidos en torno a una mesa en el centro de la habitación, hablaban de asuntos de la aldea de Suna, teniendo la carta que Tsunade hubiera enviado hace unas horas en medio de la mesa.

- Ya lo han llamado – pregunto uno de ellos a un ninja que estaba en las sombras el cual sintió de una sola vez.

- No se porque tiene que ser el – reclamo otro

- Por si no lo vez Sabaku no Gaara fue el único que derroto a la revuelta que hubo, deberías darnos vergüenza no haber elegido Kazekage antes, la inestabilidad que nos causa es enorme.

- Tetsu era un buen partido. - reflexiono uno de los ancianos.

- Claro si no hubiera armado una revolución, que casi nos costo una anarquía, esa no es la forma de liderar una aldea. - respondió un anciano de barba prominente

Un remolino de viento se formo a un lado de la mesa, los ancianos dirigieron una mirada hacia donde el remolino esperando al tan temido asesino de Arena, una de las armas más efectivas de la aldea pero a la vez su peor enemigo.

Muchos de los ancianos pensaron que todavía estaba en el hospital ya que según los reportes estaba muy mal herido, se preguntaron que habría sucedido respecto a esa información.

_**"Podríamos hacer una piscina de sangre con estos esqueletos"**_

Shukaku ronroneo en su interior, a el aunque no lo quisiera la idea era tentadora en algo mas estaban de acuerdo Shukaku y el: no le agradaba el consejo de ancianos.

Miro a todos los ancianos de brazos cruzados, lo único que les interesaba eran ellos mismos, alguno que otro se preocupaba mas de la aldea. Espero a que que el jefe tomara la palabra.

-Sabaku no gaara, debes asumir como el nuevo, Kazekage de esta aldea. Derrotaste una posible anarquía y devolviste la paz a esta aldea.

Odiaba que hicieran esto como de tratar de ponerlo de chico bueno, había algo aquí que estaba formándose,

-solo hice lo que cualquier ninja haría por su aldea- respondió apaciblemente, demostrando calma y ni siquiera un cambio de actitud

odiaba este consejo de ancianos, su padre tan influenciado por ellos, solo querían el poder. La muerte por viento y arena le arrebato a su madre a cambio de Shukaku. Y si ellos querían algo parecido otra vez lo pagarían con su vida, eso lo había jurado ahora mirándolos a todos los ojos.

Viento, arena...

Dentro de su calabaza todo se agito. Si creían que era tan influenciable, estaban equivocados. Si el se convertía en Kazekage podría proteger a su pueblo, podría hacer algo muy distinto a lo que había hecho casi toda su vida, podía hacer cambiar la aldea hacia otros rumbos, lejos de la ideología de ellos, quizás no era una mala idea.

"Serias capaz de proteger aquellos que te dieron la espalda"

frunció el seño unos segundos

"Yo les di la espalda primero"

- Insistimos que seas tu el kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara – hablo el jefe de los ancianos levantándose del asiento y colocándose de pie, con una sonrisa. Y luego poniéndose serio viendo que tenia la atención del ninja que había hecho una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- La condición es que tomes inmediatamente por esposa a una mujer de esta aldea. - sentencio el jefe, mirando a Ganara que lo abría levemente los ojos.

Los demás ancianos miraron al mayor, pues esa no era algo de lo que hablaron, que estaba pasando se preguntaron, el silencio se abrió paso en la habitación, tensándose el ambiente inmediatamente.

Miraron a Gaara y el solo tenia los ojos cerrados. Con los brazos cruzados. Para el mejor observador uno sus dedos apretaba fuertemente su brazo y la arena de su calabaza estaba revolviéndose a gran velocidad, amenazante de salirse.

* * *

Cosas inesperadas pasan, quizás todo se vuelva diferente quizás no, gracias por su espera. Y tened paciencia, que los universitarios sufrimos mucho, con tanto estudio.

Con cariño

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	28. La petición silenciosa del Kazekage

Bueno se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, que les puedo decir, trabajo en mi tesis y en marzo iniciaré mi internado y si todo sale bien seré profesional a final de este año, espero su comprensión no quiero dejar de escribir, pero el tiempo no es como en el colegio. Gracias por esperar y gracias por disfrutar conmigo de esta historia, feliz año nuevo a todos y que tengan buen año, disfruten. Les agradezco sus reviews sus palabras opiniones, su apoyo, gracias de verdad..

* * *

**Luna violeta en sangriento desierto**

**XXVIII capitulo**

**La petición silenciosa del Kazekage**

* * *

Pedazo de escoria humana que le exigía que eligiera una esposa.

¿Qué demonios pretendía?, ¿Que iniciara una masacre en la habitación?.

El corcho de su calabaza estaba saliendo lentamente.

"_Chiquillo no seas estúpido, no ves que te está provocando, para que hagas una masacre y no seas elegido como Kazekage...¡contrólate!"_

Los ojos del pelirrojo se dilataron por unos segundos.

Shukaku tenía toda la maldita razón. Respiró por unos segundos tratando de nivelar el chacra, de pensar en cosas que lo calmaran, pero le estaba costando bastante ya.

No faltaron varios de los ancianos que retrocedieron unos pasos, después de todo el joven no se veía alguien muy popular aunque tenía grandes avances con respecto a su pasado. Así que imposible que ahora le consiguieran esposa, y el porqué el jefe había dicho eso.

- No tomaré por esposa a ninguna mujer de esta aldea. - respondió el pelirrojo lentamente con un enorme esfuerzo para no perder el control.

- Pero que has dicho, como es posible que te niegues- interrumpió el jefe del consejo colocándose de pie y encarando al ninja que mantenía cerrado los ojos.

- Ya elegí a la que será mi mujer – respondió abriendo los ojos, dando como sentencia su respuesta, para luego mirar a todos los ancianos – y no es de Suna.

Un brillo rojizo se apodero de los ojos del pelirrojo, los ancianos miraron al jefe para que no insistiera, ya que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. No sabían porque más sorprenderse, porque el hecho de que el joven no había causado una masacre, o porque ya tenía un mujer.

- Es mejor que te retires Sabaku no Gaara, pronto tendremos otra reunión. - Respondió uno de los segundos jefe, dando a entender que harían lo posible para solucionar tan complicada situación. – Te mandare a llamar si logramos un acuerdo.

Está bien. – desapareció en un torbellino de arena.

* * *

Temari miró a Hinata y levanto el brazo. La mañana era muy agradable y los niños que habían salido de clases estaban en un pequeño parque jugando con una pelota.

- Hinata-chan – exclamó llegando al lugar donde la joven estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol

- Temari-chan... - respondió Hinata dándole una sonrisa – discúlpame el que no te haya visto antes, es que veía a Naruto-kun jugar con los niños, y me sorprendía de la capacidad de estos árboles del desierto.

La hermana mayor de Gaara sonrió ante el comentario de Hinata, y miro al portador del Kyuubi gritando y saltando, mientras Sakura le enseñaba a las niñas como hacer unos ramos de flores con papel.

Era una buena imagen, le recordaba los tiempos de paz que tenía su aldea, gracias a Naruto y a Konoha, la alianza sanaba mucho a la aldea de arena.

- Bueno ese baka al menos entretiene a los niños mientras los médicos curan a sus padres, gracias a ustedes no hubieron muertos. - dijo con una risa Temari – me alegra que hayan venido a ayudarnos.

- No te preocupes Temari, no permitiríamos que algo les sucediese, ustedes también nos han brindado un gran apoyo en los tiempos difíciles.

Hinata respiro el aire cálido del desierto, después de unos días se daba cuenta que no era tan desagradable el clima, sólo había que acostumbrarse a él. Como ella que se había acostumbrado de a poco a la cercanía de Gaara.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho por Gaara...Hinata – dijo en un tono más bajo, dando a entender la intención de sus palabras.

La peliazul se volteó a mirar a la rubia y esta le sonrió mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de entender toda la situación.

- Tú has curado el solitario corazón de mi hermano, le has traído paz, no sabes cuánto me alegro por eso...gracias. - le susurro la manejadora de viento, mientras apretaba un poco el hombro y Hinata colocaba una mano sobre la de ella.

- Al contrario Temari...Gaara me ha salvado. - respondió la ojiblanco con un tono de nostalgia y tranquilidad en su voz

Naruto pego un estrepitoso grito mientras tres niños se subían a su espalda y reían alegremente. Mientras otro le lanzaba una pelota hacia la cara tratando de golpearlo y riendo estrepitosamente.

Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras pronunciaba: Dobe...

- Deberías ayudarme Sasuke y no quedarte ahí mirando, ayúdame – bramo el ojiazul tratando en vano de sacarse a los niños de encima, pese a ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos le costaba bastante dominar a unos niños.

Eso saco unas risas a Tenten y Neji que miraban un poco más atrás, el espectáculo, aunque sin dejar que unas gotas de sudor los recorriera cuando veían a Lee dando patadas y corriendo con los niños a sus hombros y gritando cosas relacionadas con la llama de la juventud, definitivamente Gai-sensei lo había contagiado mucho con eso.

- Es curioso... - comento Temari

Ellas estaban alejadas del grupo, así que los demás ninjas de la aldea de la hoja no escuchaban su conversación.

- ¿El qué...? - pregunto la ojiblanco

- Hace unos meses unos niños se acercaron a Gaara y le pidieron que si podía construir un castillo de arena para ellos. - empezó a contar mientras recordaba la escena y sonreía.

La joven Hyuuga se alegro ante la idea, Gaara debió cambiar mucho para que los niños se le acercarán sin miedo, antes debieron haber corrido despavoridos ante su nombre.

- Gaara-kun les hizo uno muy grande... -respondió Hinata adivinando.

- si, como adivinaste – sonrió Temari al recordar – gran parte de los niños ya no lo ve como una amenaza, ya no le tienen miedo, es tan distinto a lo que pasaba antes, a veces no puedo creerlo, aunque sigue siendo igual de callado, pero ya no tiene esa aura de asesino de antes.

Temari recordó como los aldeanos se alejaban de él y tomaban a los niños para que no se le acercaran, poco a poco aquella imagen fue desapareciendo. Los aldeanos le daban las gracias por salvar a la aldea y los niños le regalaban cosas que ellos hacían en clases, como muñecos.

- Oneesama, ¿Gaara-san? - pregunto una niña pequeña corriendo hacia Temari tirando de su traje

- Esta en una reunión pequeña, por eso no está aquí – le respondió haciendo cariños en su cabeza – está ocupado por ahora.

- ¿Gaara-san será Kazekage-sama? - pregunto la niña mirando hacia arriba

- ¿Porqué dices eso pequeña? - le pregunto Hinata, asombrada por la pregunta de una niña tan pequeña respecto a ese tema político en la aldea.

- Escuche a Okasan decirlo, a mi me gustaría que él fuera el Kazekage, Gaara-san es muy bueno, aunque siempre está muy callado pero siempre juega con nosotros y nos trae nuestros juguetes cuando las tormentas de arena se lo llevan...el es muy bueno.

- Ya vereis como yo seré el Hokage – gritó Naruto a los niños sobresaliendo a los que la pequeña niña decía.

- Naruto ten cuidado con los niños! - le advirtió Sakura ante la mínima posibilidad de que los botara al suelo.

Hinata miro a su alrededor y por un momento se sintió en un hogar cálido, la niña pequeña la miraba y le tomo la mano. Se pregunto si podría formar una familia así, con niños y con una calidez que la reconfortara día a día y que era tan lejano a su hogar en Konoha, ya que nunca sintió su hogar igual después de la muerte de su madre y el endurecimiento de su padre.

Kankouro apareció por un lado del parque y corrió hacia donde Temari, su expresión daba a entender que no eran buenas noticias las que traía.

- Temari hay un revuelo con el consejo de ancianos. - dijo Kankouro tomando un respiro al correr tanto

-¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Temari imaginando lo peor.

- Quieren que Gaara sea Kazekage

La rubia se sintió en parte aliviada.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿entones porque esa cara? – pregunto un tanto desorientada

- El jefe le obliga a tomar por esposa a una mujer de la aldea.

Ante eso Hinata soltó la mano de la pequeña niña, sintió como si le dieran un golpe, no podía ser verdad, si era así lo mejor sería que Gaara se casara, pero...su corazón se rompería en mil pedazo.

Su mano fue vuelta a tomar por la pequeña niña que la miro con una sonrisa de que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Una estruendosa carcajada resonó en su mente, que solo hizo que se irritara aún más.

"_no te enoje chiquillo, tómatelo con más calma...de verdad no puedo creer que te pidan algo así"_

"_**no veo la gracia...Shukaku"**_

Siguió saltando ente los edificios de la aldea, mientras un puño se contraía cada vez más haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran de un color azulado, que denotaba la falta de circulación.

"_Es que le hubieras visto la cara a ese viejo, parece que se comió un limón"_

El demonio se detuvo de seguir con el comentario y trato de no reírse mientras calmaba al pelirrojo, no pensó que la idea de tomar esposa lo afectara tanto. Aunque considerando que ya tenía a la kunoichi de la hoja, le encontraba la razón, además el mismo aprobaba su unión con la joven, tenía un delicioso chacra, además de su sangre. Considerando que sería una excelente esposa y ya imaginaba como seria de cariñosa con los cachorros que tendría junto al joven.

"_Acaso no te das cuenta, que en cierta manera corres con ventaja"_

Gaara detuvo su caminata prestando atención al demonio

"_**Por qué dices eso..."**_

"_Elemental mi querido Gaara...elemental. Te necesitan como líder de esta aldea, ya verás como la Kazekage intervendrá, ninguno de los kages quiere que este sin liderazgo la aldea, y como la más temperamental de ellos, Tsunade vendrá a arreglar el desorden personalmente"_

"_**Dices tonterías"**_

"_Me lo dice mi sexto sentido, ya verás…"_

* * *

La noticia corría como bomba en la aldea de la arena, con la omisión del detalle en que Gaara quería tomar por esposa a otra joven de otra aldea. En este caso en especial a Hinata Hyuuga heredera del Clan Hyuga de la aldea de Konoha.

El consejo de ancianos estaba reunido, no podían presionarlo, pero tampoco entendían la reacción y la petición del mayor de los jefes. Gaara había demostrado ser un gran ninja, entonces, ¿porque negar el puesto que se había ganado con tanta dedicación a la aldea?.

Una carta firmada por Tsunade yacía en el medio de la mesa, ante la situación. No se sabía como en unas horas la Hokage se había enterado, por lo demás exigía el nombramiento del Kazekage por la estabilidad, y tenía razón, el pueblo estaba inquieto. No podían esperar a una guerra civil, o algo parecido, sería desastroso.

- ¿Que es lo que te sucede? - pregunto una de los miembros del consejo al jefe, Asura uno de los segundos jefes.

- Estoy tratando de proteger a la aldea – gruñó paseándose.

- Sabaku no Gaara a demostrado con los años, su gran capacidad para proteger a la aldea. No entiendo tu petición – dijo otro con seriedad y colocando los pergaminos que recordaban las miles de misiones en que había participado el portador de Shukaku y que salía victorioso, además del enorme compromiso con la misión y con los miembros del equipo.

- Pero no nos asegura que no deje de ser un monstruo – exclamó el anciano enfurecido y golpeando la mesa.

El segundo de los jefes se levanto y lo miro, en un arrebato de enfrentarlo por primera vez en muchos años.

- Ese no es el punto Yahiko, sabes que los lazos entre los habitantes de la aldea y Gaara se han estrechado estos últimos años. Tu mismo lo has visto, enseña a los niños, protege a la aldea... Han sido más que años suficientes. Shukaku no ha dado señales de vida, y su sed por la sangre a desaparecido completamente, Gaara no es el mismo que antes, incluso hablar con el es diferente, ha madurado mucho y es los bastante responsable y poderoso para asumir el liderazgo de la aldea.

- No es suficiente...

- ¿Como puedes decir que no es suficiente? Gaara es una creación del consejo de ancianos anterior que no se te olvide, es una creación de nuestra aldea...dime ahora porque rechazas esta creación, no seas hipócrita Yahiko, yo estoy harto de toda esta situación. ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! – le grito en la cara Asura, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

* * *

- Porque tanto escándalo? – pregunto una extrañada Sakura al ver el tumulto que se formaba en algunas partes de la aldea.

- Gaara puede ser nombrado kazekage – Respondió Sasuke.

- Genial...¿entonces cual es el problema? – se extrañó la joven Haruno.

- le exigieron que se casara – dijo calmadamente el Uchiha

Naruto escupió todo el ramen que tenía en la boca

- ¿Queeeee?

- dOBE, no seas maleducado – dijo Sasuke golpeándole la cabeza

El maestro de pelo plateado suspiro largamente.

- Tsunade-sama se enfureció mucho al enterarse del rumor, estoy seguro que vendrá a solucionar el problema – comento Kakashi con una gota de sudor frio recorriendo su cabeza.

- ¿la vieja Tsunade? – pregunto Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se sobara la cabeza.

* * *

Gaara sintio los pasos de la kunoichi. Y sintió su aroma cuando se sentó a su lado en el edificio.

- Sabía que venias a este edificio, la vista del desierto es la mejor. ¿No crees?

- ¿Como están tus heridas? - pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras miraba los remolinos en el desierto.

- mucho mejor, Gaara.

Diciendo esto Hinata se apoyo en el hombro del pelirrojo respirando tranquilamente, y cerrando los ojos por segundos.

- Se dé la noticia que ha recorrió la aldea, te obligan a tomar por esposa a una joven de la aldea.

- supongo que esos señores no mencionaron el detalle...

-¿Qué detalle? - pregunto Hinata incorporándose y mirando a Gaara

- Que dije que a quien elegiría por mi mujer no era de esta aldea

La joven Hyuuga se sintió feliz ante esas palabras.

- No he pasado estos años por un infierno, para que ahora esos esqueletos que están en el poder me alejen de tu lado... - dijo acercándose mirándola a los ojos -

No pudo más y lo abrazo con fuerza, pues se sentía tan aliviada, el joven ninja le correspondió el abrazo acercándola mas aún cuerpo y respirando su cálido aroma, que parecía un bálsamo a su repentina rabia, ella solo le traía paz.

* * *

Una especie de explosión de arena en la entrada principal de la aldea, hizo que los ancianos del consejo voltearan, mirando la ventana.

Mientras el jefe se levantaba del asiento en el momento que iba a encarar al segundo jefe por llamarlo hipócrita.

- Pero qué demonios sucede. – gritó Yahiko

-Una silueta apareció rápidamente en el umbral de la habitación como un bólido.

Cabello rubio y coletas, y un semblante que daba a entender que no estaba de buen humor.

- Ho-hokage-sama – menciono el anciano Yahiko – pe-pero – empezó a tartamudear no sólo porque le sorprendiera la situación, sino porque la expresión de la mujer daba a entender que lo iba a estrangular en cualquier instante.

Había aparecido en unas horas en la aldea cosa imposible para cualquier ninja, bueno ella no podía tratarse como un ninja común después de todo.

- Me gustaría saber honorable consejo – menciono Tsunade recordando las palabras de Shizune sobre no romper a nadie el rostro sino que contar hasta 1000 y respirar tranquilamente, menos aun de romper alguna mesa – el motivo de que pidan que tome esposa el Kazekage, siendo que para ninguno de los líderes de la aldea se exige semejante requisito.

La mayoría de los ancianos sintieron un estremecimiento al tono de voz de la mujer. Y miraron instantáneamente al jefe.

- Es por la condición especial de Sabaku no Gaara, si no es un monstruo supongo que puede formar una familia, además que, quiere por esposa a una joven de la aldea de la hoja.

- Eso no se exige, en nuestra aldea Uzumaki Naruto está en la misma situación, no le hemos exigido que se case por eso y puedo seguir nombrando a otras aldea, Yahiko. Por que su sabes perfectamente las otras situaciones.

Yahiko el jefe de consejo no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- Si no nombráis a Sabaku no Gaara como el Kazekage me veré obligada a pedir un consejo a los otros kages de las aldeas, esta situación no puede seguir así, en especial por un estúpido capricho tuyo. – Sentenció la rubia – y sabes cómo piensan ellos respecto al liderazgo de una aldea, esto traerá serios problemas para ti.

Los demás ancianos se levantaron, y uno de ellos llamo a un ninja.

- Ve a buscar a Gaara, inmediatamente llévale esto –

Antes siquiera de que el ninja desapareciera, una tormenta de arena apareció en la habitación.

Gaara dio una mirada y no se extraño al encontrarse con Tsunade en la habitación, el mapache tenía toda la razón, esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa de soslayo. Nunca lo dejaba de sorprender.

¿Sabaku no Gaara a quien quieres por esposa? - pregunto Tsunade en voz baja, sin embargo subió el tono de voz para proseguir. – se que el jefe de los anciano lo solicita a pesar de que ninguno de los kages se le ha exigido. Estoy aquí para solucionar de una buena vez este conflicto, se de tu habilidad y como kage te quiero como aliado.

- Hinata Hyuuga – respondió Gaara con voz baja para que sólo ella escuchara

- Bien…- respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa, dando vuelta y mirando al consejo con una voz potente anuncio- Exijo que se realice el nombramiento del Kazekage inmediatamente, y respecto al elegir esposa, lo veremos después.

El segundo jefe, Asura, tomo el mando

- Llamen inmediatamente para los preparativos, y que a la aldea se reúna frente a nuestro edificio, que corra la voz que el nuevo Kazekage será nombrado inmediatamente.

La aldea se revolucionó en pocos minutos, el tumulto llego al balcón donde se veía las banderas flameantes ,muchos niños llevaron globos para celebrar a pesar de lo repentino, nadie quería estar apartado de tan importante hecho.

El momento llegó y toda la multitud enmudeció cuando vio en el balcón al jefe del consejo de ancianos.

- Sabaku no Gaara, ninja de la arena – pronuncio con voz solemne Asura, quien había sido designado para el nombramiento.

El pelirrojo caminó desde el interior del edificio con la túnica blanca y azul oscura flameando ante el viento del desierto. Sus ojos verdes estaban calmados, miro la multitud que estaba en silencio ante su presencia, sintió una extraña sensación entre nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Hinata desde la multitud entrelazo las manos frente a su pecho, al verlo con el traje, sintió un escalofrío y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Era un momento muy importante para Gaara, después de todo, asumía proteger a la aldea que le dio la espalda. Había cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que lo vio en ese bosque, cuando asesinó con su arena a esos ninjas, nunca imagino que se enamoraría de él, nunca imagino que su vida se entrelazara de manera tan extraña a ese joven que ahora asumía como líder de una de las aldeas de ninjas.

- Si – respondió Gaara enfrente del anciano que sostenía el sombrero del KAzekage.

Tsunade miró satisfecha, el viaje valía la pena por haber solucionado este pequeño problema político, odiaba a los ancianos con sus caprichos, como si Gaara no hubiera sufrido suficiente. Sabía por boca de Jiraiya todo el sufrimiento que Naruto guardaba, que a diferencia del pelirrojo hubieron personas que si le dieron cariño y confianza, para ahuyentar esa soledad desgarradora.

- En este momento asumes el titulo de Godaime Kazekage quien llevara a esta aldea a su continuo crecimiento e integración.

- Acepto ser el Kazekage de Sunagakure y prometo protegerla.

Gaara se acercó aun más al anciano mientras este sostenía el sombrero en alto y lo depositaba en la cabeza de Gaara. Después de esto, todos los aldeanos gritaron en alegría. Y los niños soltaban sus globos, el cielo de la aldea tan opaco por el desierto se lleno de colores.

Temari desde la multitud trataba de no llorar y secaba rápidamente algunas lágrimas.

Naruto era el que más gritaba entre la multitud, mientras los otros ninjas aplaudían.

"_Felicidades mocoso ya eres el jefe de esta aldea, te dije o no que la Hokage intervendría"_

"_**Sin embargo Hinata…"**_

"_Hay veces que las cosas son mucho más simples "_

Gaara levanto la cabeza hacia la multitud y desapareció en un torbellino de arena.

- Te dije que algo haría– dijo Yahiko a los demás

– Deja de decir tontería, el todavía está aquí – dijo Tsunade mirando desde el balcón hacia abajo en la multitud.

Hinata no entendió muy bien cuando el pelirrojo desapareció, la sorprendió creyendo que algo había sucedido, que algún peligro rodeaba a la aldea.

Estaba en primera fila, por eso pudo ver todo muy bien. Pero de pronto la arena se arremolino enfrente suyo los guardias se alejaron y las personas a su lado retrocedieron un tanto atemorizadas quedando ella adelantada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gaara, quien con una mano tomaba el sombrero y lo extendía enfrente de ella

– No puede ser él… - Temari llevo una mano a su boca

Toda la aldea enmudeció, el silencio hizo que Hinata solo sintiera los latidos de su corazón y observara al ahora Kazekage enfrente de ella, con el sombrero sostenido en una mano ofreciéndoselo y la otra mano extendida, también ofreciéndosela.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, entendía su petición, su corazón lo hizo antes que su razonamiento…

Era la petición silenciosa del Kazekage en medio del viento del desierto que lo había seguido durante su vida, la petición para que ella lo acompañara no solo como la esposa de Kazekage sino como su compañera.

* * *

Era obvio que la petición de Gaara no sería común, asi que esperaremos con Hinata respondera.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	29. La boda manchada por el pasado

Siempre en un placer reaparecer, espero que todos los que leen estén bien, quiero agradecer su incondicional lectura y seguimiento, y sigo pidiendo su compresión, teniendo en cuenta que me quedan meses de mi carrera en la universidad y que mi practica en el hospital es demandante, pero necesitaba escapar y traerles el capitulo, quedan los finales, en 2 o 1 capitulo más terminare la historia. Lo único que puedo decirles que les agradezco, sus reviews y palabras de apoyo, es una historia que en cierta parte también me ha acompañado. Es posible que la sienta ahora, un poco rápida, pero de todas maneras con cariño.

* * *

**_Luna violeta en sangriento desierto_**

**_XXIX capitulo_**

**_La boda manchada por el pasado_**

* * *

Tu tum… tu tum

Su mano temblorosa se poso sobre la palma descubierta del pelirrojo y la otra tomo suavemente el sombrero.

Hinata vio en el rostro del joven un esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa.

Asumia como la esposa del jefe de la aldea, como la esposa del Kazekage, al tomar el sombrero y cuando tomo la mano fría de Gaara aceptaba ser su compañera, ya no importaba lo que opinara su familia, la decisión que había tomado nada lo cambiaria, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gaara, sintiendo sus mejillas arder a más no poder, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

Unos niños pequeños gritaron, pues el pueblo comprendía que el Kazekage tendría esposa. A pesar de que escapaban algunos gritos de asombro, la mayoría de los jóvenes reían alegres.

* * *

– Pero, pero dime que pasa…sakura-chan – gimió Naruto tratando de ver entre la multitud

El rubio saltaba lo más que podía intentando ver entre la agitada gente que gritaba y soltaba globos.

– Ohhh- dijo Kakashi

– Callate Naruto estoy tratando de acercarme… Temari-chan, no sé bien lo que significa lo que Gaara hizo – dijo Sakura

– Matrimonio… - dijo una voz a su lado

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Neji? – Pregunto de nuevo la pelirosada ante semejante frase que hizo que se tambaleara un poco, sabía lo que había escuchado simplemente no podía creerlo.

– Es una forma en que lo propone, al ofrecer el sombrero de Kage en una ceremonia, significa que su petición también es una – Explico Temari mordiéndose el labio inferior con emoción. – es una de las pocas veces que se ve algo semejante según la historia de nuestra aldea.

– Pero supongo que eso no le gustara a tu clan – Menciono Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos y mirando de soslayo al Hyuuga.

– Supongo que no, pero al parecer el hecho de que una miembro del Clan sea la esposa de uno de los kages, no creo que sean tan desagradable para ellos – dijo lo ultimo con un marcado entrecejo. – después de todo es una manera de predominio para ellos, si lo ven asi, no intervendrán demasiado

– Neji…. –murmuro Tenten, al darse cuenta que Neji apretaba sus puños.

* * *

El nuevo jefe del grupo de ancianos se acerco a Tsunade, mientras observaba un tanto extrañado la escena del pueblo, pero satisfecho.

– Es raro, hace muchos años que no se veía al pueblo tan contento. Tsunade… - empezó diciendo el anciano.

– Dime Asura – respondió Tsunado mirándolo, sabiendo de las intenciones de hacerle una pregunta.

– ¿Crees que esto es lo mejor?- preguntó el anciano mirando hacia abajo donde la multitud saltaba de alegría.

– No sé si es lo mejor, pues el clan de esta kunoichi es conflictivo, no puedo decírtelo con certeza si es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido. Sé que ellos podrán forjar una aldea armoniosa. Independiente de todos los factores externos que hay. – respondió antes de agregar – y de los que habrán.

– Al menos Gaara merece esa felicidad, después de todos estos años. Ahora el pueblo lo quiere como su líder y el hecho de que haya una soberana los alegra mucho, creo que todos querrán participar de la ceremonia. Y será motivo de unión para nosotros.

– Bueno, espero que siendo tu el líder, las cosas sean más diplomáticas que antes- dijo la rubia mirando al consejo de reojo.

– Ya me conoces Tsunade, estuve alejado, pero supongo que tendré que tomar las riendas de este consejo después de tantos años, es hora de revertir mis errores por no entrometerme cuando era mi deber hacerlo.

Un error que había costado caro para el pelirrojo, medito Asura, el no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, forjaría y haría leyes que previnieran el nacimiento de una nueva arma de guerra. Tenía una deuda pendiente con Yashamaru y con Karura.

* * *

Después que se supiera la noticia del matrimonio del Kazekage todo el pueblo corrió a sus casas, pues se había anunciado que la ceremonia seria mañana en la mañana. La participación en la ceremonia, ya era grande, pues pequeños grupos adornaban las calles con llamativos tocados y flores.

El peliplateado se acerco a Tsunade.

– Me han avisado que viene una comisión de los Hyuuga a presenciar la ceremonia Tsunade-sama

– ¿Y no han hecho nada para oponerse? – pregunto extrañada mirando al cerdito que se sentaba a su lado.

– Extrañamente no

Kakashi también parecía extrañado ante la situación, Hinata era la heredera del clan, sin embargo aun quedaba la menor, supuestamente no todo les desfavorecía, si lo miraba desde el punto de vista objetivo y lógico. Aunque bastante egoísta.

– Está claro que esta situación, les conviene. Pareciera que no les interesara en lo más mínimo la felicidad de Hinata. Estoy segura que su madre estaría feliz por este día. – lo ultimo lo dijo más para si misma que para el peliplateado.

– Shizune me ha comunicado que ha mandado sus ropas para la ceremonia. – dijo el ninja mientras miraba a un shinobi entrar con un paquete

– Quien diría que asistiría a una boda, y además que fuera a ser la madrina

– Los chicos están un tanto perturbados por la repentina noticia, pero están ayudando en lo que más pueden con los preparativos. – respondió cerrando su único ojo visible, en lo que se interpretaba como una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

– Creo que es así Kakashi, no todos los días se casan dos ninjas de diferentes aldeas.

* * *

La silueta caminaba por los pasillos de la sede principal, unos cabellos desordenados de fuego se agitaban al aire, tanto alboroto lo tenían un tanto extrañado, se había topado con el grupo de Konoha que estaba ayudando con los preparativos. Naturo lo había abrazado hasta la casi estrangulación, mientras decía que se alegraba que se casara con Hinata.

"_Vaya chiquillo, has causado un gran alboroto"_

"_**Estoy cansado de esto"**_

"_Cansado estarás después de la noche de bodas"_

Gaara casi se atraganta con el aire que respiraba, ignoro el mensaje del mapache. Y camino donde Temari estaba, tan pronto estuvo cerca, escucho de ella unas pequeñas felicitaciones y que debía alistarse para el día de mañana, pues debían hacerse algunos ajustes al traje de Kazekage.

No entendía porque tanta formalidad, pero si podía ver la felicidad en su hermana, quien sabe donde estaba Kankouro. Aunque considerando el hecho de que era el jefe de la aldea, no debía extrañarse de todo el protocolo ante su casamiento.

- Menciono algo, que como que no podía hacerte una despedida de soltero como es debido por el corto tiempo, pero de seguro algo te regalaría.

- ¿Que? – se le escapo a Gaara, pensando en la última frase sobre despedida de soltero, no estaba en sus planes ni deseaba un evento similar.

- Tranquilo Gaara, ya se que a ti no te gusta ese tipo de cosas. Pero deja a Kankouro con su felicidad por tu casamiento, me alegro mucho de que Hinata-chan vaya a ser mi cuñada, es en verdad adorable.

- Temari… - El pelirrojo dudo por unos momentos al preguntarle a su hermana

- Que pasa Gaara – La rubia observo a su hermano.

A la manejadora de vientos, le extraño el tono de Gaara, y por un momento su vista perdida en uno de los ventanales.

– ¿Crees que puedo llevar a la aldea hacia la prosperidad? – le pregunto mirando por la ventana hacia la aldea

– No creo eso Gaara…creo que serás el mejor Kazekage que la aldea haya tenido, y no solo eso, también se que serás muy feliz – dijo antes de abrazarlo por unos segundos para después ir hacia un mesón ordenando los papeles, y pidiendo al sastre que se acercara a Gaara para tomarle unas medidas.

Gaara la miro más tranquilo, no dudaba en su capacidad de liderazgo y en sus cualidades para llevar a la aldea, sin embargo, vacilaba a veces. Pero lo reafirmaba en su objetivo: los protegería a todos.

Ser el Kazekage para vivir unido a su aldea.

Y sobretodo…junto a Hinata

* * *

Se movió inquieta en la cama, pues no podía conciliar el sueño aún, había estado conversando con las chicas de Konoha durante horas en la tarde, ellas dejaron todo listo.

Gritaron de emoción cuando vieron el vestido de novia ceremonial.

Por un momento le pareció volver años atrás donde encontró una foto de su madre con un vestido parecido, se veía tan bella y distinguida. Sobre todo muy feliz.

Esperaba llegar a ser muy feliz junto a Gaara. Y encontrar su destino como compañera de uno de los líderes de la aldea de arena.

Se sentó y miro el vestido en una esquina de la habitación, puso una mano en su pecho mientras su cuerpo temblaba en la emoción.

¿Cómo había pasado todo tan rápido?

Ser la esposa de Gaara… es decir…

¿Qué se sentiría que esas manos recurrieran su espalda y la acariciaran?

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras trato de acallar un pequeño sonido que salió de su boca al pensar en ello, miró cuidadosamente a la habitación donde sus compañeras dormían, salió de esta y caminó hacia donde estaba la habitación de la Hokage, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba sacarse la angustia que la embargaba. Y que de seguro las demás jóvenes no entendían.

El sonido de la puerta sorprendió un poco a la rubia, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue la presencia de la Hyuuga.

– Pasa Hinata…

– Disculpe Tsunade-sama…e-es que y-o… - trato de empezar, pero sólo tartamudeo.

– Ven Hinata-chan siéntate aquí – señalo a su lado de la cama – tranquila, y dime lo que te pasa.

La ojiblanco camino indecisa y se sentó entrelazando sus manos frente a su pecho, y la miro de reojo tratando de formar todas las palabras.

– Supongo que es por tu matrimonio, ¿verdad? – pregunto, adivinando por la expresión de ella que así era.

– Si…es que y-yo…

La rubia abrazo a la Hyuuga y acaricio su cabello de manera maternal, supo que eso la calmaría todo lo que necesitaba.

– Todo estará bien mañana, estoy segura que tu madre estaría muy feliz por esto, yo te daré mi bendición.

– Tsunade-sama…muchas gracias – Hinata abrazo de vuelta a la mujer y deposito algunas lagrimas entre las ropas, con más alivio en su ser al sentirse acogida.

– Y respecto a la noche de bodas… no pienses en cosas complicadas, sólo déjate llevar, no te reprimas…

– E-es que me da m-mucha vergüenza, pues m-me verá desnuda

– Bueno, piensa que tu también lo verás desnudo

Hinata se aferro más a Tsunade, eso la había avergonzado aún más.

Tsunade no evito una pequeña risa ante la actitud de la joven, le parecía muy tierna, ojala su madre estuviera en esos momentos para ayudarla, pero dada la situación lo menos que podía hacer era calmarla ante sus angustias.

– Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir, venga ya…

– Es que estoy muy nerviosa y no logro conciliar el sueño…

– Tengo un té que te ayudara, tómalo. Te relajara.

Después de que la joven se lo hubiera tomado, empezó a sentirse cansada, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación y apenas se hubiera tapado con las sábanas, se quedo dormida.

* * *

"_Porque sales a estas horas de la noche, deberías dormir un poco, o mejor dicho descansar"_

Shukaku está actuando demasiado protector, pensó Gaara, no entendía la actitud del mapache de preocuparse de sus incursiones nocturnas, siendo que antes nunca lo había hecho.

"_**Necesito un poco de aire"**_

El pelirrojo miro los edificios donde pudo sentir el antes alborotado chacra de la ojibanco ahora calmado, se desvaneció en un remolino de arena para aparecer en la ventana de la habitación donde la pelinegro dormía profundamente.

Eso lo calmaba, no había de que preocuparse.

No pudo evitar la tentación de tocarla, así que una vez más se desvaneció para aparecer al lado de su cama, observando detenidamente su respiración y los cabellos desordenados que le caían alrededor del rostro.

Se inclinó, y aspiro el aroma de la joven…

Que equivocación había hecho.

El chacra dentro de él vibró salvajemente llamándolo e incitándolo a acariciar la piel que bajaba del cuello.

Por un momento sus sentidos se nublaron y solo tenía en mente aquel aroma. La Luna casi estaba en fase completa.

Por unos segundos Gaara recobro sus sentidos y al darse cuenta de cuan cerca estaba del cuello, cerró los ojos calmándose y desapareciendo en un torbellino de arena, rápidamente

* * *

La mañana sobre la aldea de la arena era una de las más radiantes.

La ceremonia había comenzado hace unos minutos, las banderas estaban sobre el lugar decorando el antes opaco color de los edificios. Llenando de vida toda la aldea.

Una voz resonó en el lugar.

– Estamos aquí reunidos por la unión de nuestro Kazekage Sobaku no Gaara con Hinata Hyuuga kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente ante la multitud que había acudido, en primera fila estaban los ninjas de Konoha, y la Hokage.

La silueta de Gaara con el traje ceremonial de Kazekage, caminó por el pasillo hasta donde Asura se encontraba, en una especie de altar adornado con flores y velas.

El lugar que era el edificio de gobernación, se había adaptado en la entrada para realizar la ceremonia. No solo por lo simbólico del lugar sino para que toda la aldea pudiera observar lo que sucedía.

Gaara sentía por momentos que cada paso que daba se hacía más pesado, pues las miradas estaban sobre él. Llego hasta el anciano e inclino levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo, el también le correspondió.

Shukaku se movió inquieto en su interior, no era el único nervioso. Se alegraba que al menos no estaba sólo en esta situación.

Un leve sonido de asombro sonó entre los presentes, Gaara desvió la mirada para ver de reojo y sus ojos se entreabrieron levemente.

Hinata caminaba lentamente con un delicado kimono blanco ceremonial, su cabeza ataviaba con un hermoso tocado, y desde el cual se marcaba el Tsuno-kakushi. Se veía delicada, alcanzaba a ver sus labios pintados delicadamente, y percibía su chacra con calma. Una imagen atrayente, de seguro bajo el tocado estaña sus mejillas sonrojadas, no dudaba de eso.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Tsunade estaba cerca presidiendo la ceremonia al lado de Asura.

Para Hinata todo se movía lentamente, se sentía cohibida y sonrojada, miraba de reojo a Gaara quien parecía imponente en su traje, los cabellos revoloteando a la par con el viento del desierto. Elegante y distinguido.

– Esta unión no sólo une a dos seres, sino también de estrecha los lazos de dos aldeas. Expresamos los votos de felicidad en su honor… - se detuvo mientras miraba como Gaara tomaba la mano de Hinata y la alzaba hacía el altar – ahora ya son esposos…

La multitud grito emocionada, saltando y lanzando globos y flores.

Un ninja le murmuro algo a Asura el cual se retiro de la ceremonia no sin antes avisarle a Tsunade.

– Gaara tienes que besarla – grito Naruto desde las primeras filas, un intento fallido de Sasuke de evitar su grito.

– Dobe, no digas eso, menos en esta ceremonia

Claro que después del grito más de alguno miro hacia el Kazekage que en un rápido movimiento se había inclinado hacia Hinata para besarla suavemente, antes de que Naruto gritara. ASi lo que único que visualizaron, fue a la esposa del Ninja pelirrojo mirando sonrojada.

– Gaara… - había murmurado Hinata, mientras observaba al joven sin el sombrero de Kazekage.

Hinata ahogo una pequeña risa de nerviosismo. Pues comprendía que el joven había sellado su unión a su manera.

El pelirrojo miro extrañado minutos antes, como el jefe de los ancianos desaparecía. Si había una revuelta o algo debían avisarle directamente a él. Su mirada se volvió sombría, no le gustaba esto. Miro a Tsunade a ver si encontraba alguna respuesta, pero al parecer ella tampoco sabía nada, no pudo seguir pensando ya que Naruto lo envolvió en una abrazo y lo felicito, en eso la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha se acerco para felicitarlos.

Hinata miraba nerviosa a todos, Sakura y Tenten ayudaron a sacarle el tocado ceremonial para que pudiera estar más cómoda, ahora en la recepción.

Las horas pasaban y el atardecer acariciaba las dunas del desierto y los edificios de una movida aldea de la arena.

Gaara no aguanto y cerrando los ojos chequeo alrededor buscando el chacra de Asura, encontrándolo en una de las habitaciones del edificio. Decidió aclarar el asunto, pues algo estaba pasando, miro a Hinata que tomaba té al lado de Tsunade. No podía relajarse en una situación así, lo resolvería y volvería donde la joven Hyuuga.

Caminó y se introdujo entre los pasillos del edificio.

Encontro a Asura con una mano en la cabeza mirando la mesa con unos papeles antiguos.

– Asura… - llamo el ojos aguamarino entrando a la habitación con voz seria.

El anciano volteo a ver el hombre joven y no pudo borrar en su rostro las marcas de la preocupación.

– Gaara…

– Que sucede – demandó

– No quería contarte hasta saber con seguridad la información – hizo una pausa – Hace unos días encontraron estos papeles con investigaciones de Chiyo…

El portador de Shukaku entreabrió levemente los ojos ante la sorpresa por el nombre de la anciana fallecida, que dio su vida por la de él. Si se trataba de ella entonces había algo relacionado con Shukaku.

Estas investigaciones las habían realizado los hermanos Chiyo y Ebizo.

– Shiyo dejo un escrito, es posible que si tienes un hijo, parte de Shukaku pase al bebe y en consecuencia a su madre. Y en el parto, El Chacra de Shukaku salga del sello, traspasándose, y al ser una carga demasiado pesada quede en la madre, pudiendo entrar en la **shintai enerugī (energía corporal) de esta**.

– Que tan certero puede ser este escrito – pregunto Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

– No podemos saber nada más porque el escrito está incompleto…se nota que hay muchas anotaciones corregidas, pero esa es una de las teorías, Shiyo es una de las principales en el sellamiento de Shukaku y no alcanzo a terminar sus investigaciones, solo tiene sus teorías – Asura se acallo por un momento. – no quería alarmarte por eso Gaara, menos en tu boda, quería descartar todo esto.

– Gaara – la voz de Tsunade resonó en la habitación, al parecer lo había seguido y se había enterado al escuchar a Asura – ve a descansar, y no pienses en esto. Me pondré a trabajar con Shizune sobre toda la información, te informare en unos días. – la voz de la Sannin tenía el tono de una orden más que una recomendación.

Gaara sintió que el mundo se resquebrajaba al saber de la noticia, odiaba sentirse así.

Sus orbes aguamarinas rodearon lentamente la habitación hasta descansar en Tsunade.

– Está bien.

Salió de la habitación hasta su despacho como Kazekage y miro por la ventana los últimos rayos de sol.

No quería que Hinata sufriera, o en el peor de los casos, falleciera. La maldita historia se volvía a repetir. Nunca se perdonaría el perder a Hinata. Nunca entendió como su padre sabiendo de la trágica consecuencia con su madre no hizo nada para evitarlo. Y siguió con los planes de encerrar en él a Shukaku.

Jamás lo haría, no permitiría que algo le pasara, si debía…él…él…

– Gaara… -susurro Hinata al acercarse, lo había seguido en silencio, había escuchado lo que el jefe de los ancianos había pronunciado y cada palabra caló hondo en su ser.

– Esto no está bien Hinata – le respondió cerrando los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y con ello su inestable chacra, y la arena que estaba en su recipiente cercano. Apoyado en una pared.

Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se oscurecían cada vez más, la sombra nublaba no sólo sus pupilas, sino su alma.

Cuando más debía pagar, cuanto más… la felicidad que le embargaba estaba siendo una vez más desgarrada.

– No debes decir eso, no sabemos que tan cierto son los escritos. – Respondió la Hyuuga, tratando inútilmente de encontrar la mirada del joven.

Tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza, de que al menos la felicidad no se la arrebataran asi, de que podía recuperarla, porque ella lucharía por ella, tantos anhelos y esperanzas puestos, no la dejaría ir, no se alejaría de Gaara.

– Es por eso que lo mejor es que no te toque, ni me acerque a ti – las palabras costaron que salieran de sus labios, aunque maldijera el mundo entero y así mismo, se forzaría a alejarse para no dañarla.

Hinata lo abrazo abruptamente haciendo que se sobresaltara, el kimono blanco se movió ante el roce, ella paso su brazos hacia su espalda. Apoyando su rostro en su pecho. Ambos se dieron cuenta que el roce entre sus cuerpos quemaba.

– Ahora soy tu esposa, no quiero alejarme de ti.

– Pero si nosotros… - se sonrojo levemente ante el pensamiento que llevaba a eso- si te toco y quedas embarazada… - sus manos sintieron un escalofrío ante la seda del kimono.

– No podremos escapar a la noche de bodas por siempre – respondió antes de esconder su cara sonrojada en el pecho del pelirrojo. Sentía que Gaara trataba de controlarse, hace días, sabia de sus propias ansias por sentirlo más cerca. Sería inevitable.

– Hinata…

Respiro en el cabello de la joven ojiblanco, y pidió a los dioses que por favor lo ayudaran, necesitaba saber que hacer, no deseaba hacer suya a Hinata si esto se convertía en un riesgo para ella, ¿Qué opciones tenia?, ¿Qué seguridad de que el escrito fuera falso?. Sin embargo la luna llena en lo alto levantaba sus hormonas y le hacia desearla aún más, la sangre de Shukaku clamaba y enardecía en su cuerpo con las ansias de hacerla su compañera, de reclamarla. Correspondió el abrazo, respirando profundamente el aroma de Hinata.

Era su esposa…

* * *

Agradecere de ante mano todos sus comentarios, espero pasar mi segundo internado, ya falta menos para el titulo, a todos muchos saludos

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
